A Kiss In The Dark
by Princess Destiny
Summary: Usagi has to juggle her secret life as Sailor Moon, on top of school and a job at Motoki's shop. Her life is turned even more upside down when she begins to suspect the masked hero she is falling in love with is actually her awful stepbrother! UxM
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Kiss In The Dark  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #657: Response Fanfic. Eleven years ago, Mamoru's father married Usagi's mother. It's now almost Usagi's sixteenth birthday and she has to juggle her secret life as Sailor Moon, on top of school and a job at Motoki's shop. Her life is turned even more upside down when she begins to suspect the masked hero she is falling in love with is actually her awful step-brother!  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 1/?  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Before anyone asks, yes more of **'Sending Over The Edge'** is coming, probably in a few days. Sorry, it has to be edited first! I had a sudden urge at 4 AM to write this Fanfic after watching **Marmalade Boy** the Anime.

This is my Weekly Challenge Response for the **'One Hour Challenges'** Mailing List! I've tried to write a Fanfic before where Usagi and Mamoru were step-siblings, but it wasn't well received. But umm, this idea grabbed a hold of me and wouldn't let go, so despite the bad feedback I might get, I'm writing this plot! So there! My idea was to have the two in a world where everything is exactly the same as it is in the Anime, but that their parents married when they were kids. They were brought up together and still have that acute dislike between them, but it's from long familiarity. Oh, and before anyone asks, it's perfectly okay to have a relationship with a step-brother, since they are not technically related. I don't want to hear any negative comments on this, okay? LOL.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**A KISS IN THE DARK**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter One **

* * *

**Eleven Years Ago**

The roses were so pretty and red! Usagi was sure her new daddy would love them. They smelled so good too. She giggled and covered her mouth guiltily, looking around to see if her mommy had noticed.

Ikuko smiled at her daughter gently and hugged her to her leg. She had such a lovely daughter, so pretty with her golden curls and big blue eyes. She just knew that Kenji and his son, Mamoru, would love her also. "Here they come, Usagi. Get ready." The blue-haired woman said softly, seeing a car pull into the driveway of their house. A tall brown-haired man exited the car and went around to open the passenger door.

A small boy with hair as dark as a raven's wing slid out of the seat to the ground and looked around curiously. He was dressed cutely in a little tuxedo with a sky-blue bow-tie and the expression on his face was of wonder, almost as if he couldn't believe he was really there.

Ikuko sighed in regret, hoping that Mamoru would accept her in place of his poor departed mother. Kenji had explained that the child had missed his mother terribly when she died two years ago. It had been a hard decision to remarry, but a good one. The two adults were very happy together and they hoped that their children would be also.

Usagi's father had died not long after she was born, so she had never known a strong male in the house-hold.

Kenji and Mamoru locked up the car and approached the front door just as Ikuko opened it.

Usagi clung to her skirts and glanced upwards shyly. "Are you going to be my daddy?" She whispered, clutching the roses to her like a life-line.

The man smiled and knelt down, placing a gentle hand on the little girl's head. "That's right, sweetie. I'll be your daddy from now on."

"Good!" The golden-haired angel said in delight. She thrust the roses out at him. "These are for you-" She broke off when she saw Mamoru peering around Kenji's legs. She quickly pulled one of the roses out before giving the bunch to her new daddy.

Kenji smiled and said thank you, then the two adults backed off a little two see what would happen. The children had never met before.

"And you're going to be my brother?" Usagi asked after a long moment of looking at him. Mamoru looked sad! But he had nice black hair and his eyes were almost the same colour as hers.

"That's right," Mamoru smiled shyly at her, twisting his hands nervously.

The little girl smiled back, then reached out and took one of his warm hands. "Are you lonely too, Mamoru?" She whispered, as if the adults weren't listening in.

He nodded and tightened his hold on her little hand. She was younger than him, so he had to protect her.

Usagi handed him the rose she had taken from the bunch. "This is for you. You'll never be lonely because I'll be your friend from now on."

Mamoru took the rose and held it to his nose, inhaling the wonderful scent. Somehow, the scent had always seemed very familiar to him. "And I'll always protect you!" He said importantly, chest puffing out.

Ikuko and Kenji were delighted at how well their children were getting along.

What a pity it wasn't to last...

* * *

The alarm went off with a loud beeping noise, disturbing the quiet in the room. A slender hand shot out from under the covers and slammed down onto the alarm clock, switching it off.

"Usagi! The alarm means that you get out of bed, not that you turn it off and go back to sleep!" An exasperated Luna scolded, red eyes annoyed. She watched with disbelief as her charge burrowed back under the covers and muttered something unintelligible.

Usagi tried to drift back into her dream-world, but her guardian's scolding was nagging at her constantly. Didn't Luna ever take a break?! Annoyance seeping into her consciousness, a lid cracked open and the blonde stared balefully at the bright room. "I need my beauty sleep, Luna! That Youma last night really took all my energy."

"Youma attack often enough that you should be used to it!" The cat snapped back, padding over the quilt until she could view her charge's sleep-flushed face. Really, hadn't some big mistake been made? How could this lazy girl possibly be the Leader of the Sailor Senshi?

The small blonde groaned and closed her eyes again; mind desperately trying to hold onto the wonderful dream she had been having. Something about Tuxedo Kamen and a chocolate parfait... Maybe she could take a sick day? Things seemed so terribly busy lately, with school, Senshi duty and her new job at the Arcade. It was really great to be working with her crush, Motoki. A smile curved her lips.

Luna stared as her charge smiled dreamily, and she covered her face with one paw. "Oh Usagi! Day-dreaming again? Who is it this time? Tuxedo Kamen? The boy at school?"

"Hey!" The blonde yelped, bolting upright and sending her cat flying to the end of the bed. "I'm not that fickle, Luna. I really only like Motoki and Tuxedo Kamen." She retorted indignantly.

"Which is why you'll never get a date, Odango Atama," A voice mocked. "Motoki isn't interested and Tuxedo Kamen doesn't even know you exist."

That was unkind! Usagi stiffened, and then turned her head to glare at the tall man standing in her open doorway. Just how long had the jerk been standing there anyway? She bit her lip to hold back her habitual scream in his direction and looked at him carefully. If Mamoru had heard Luna, they were in big trouble!

Luna was also thinking the same thing, her fur standing on edge.

Mamoru smiled slightly as his step-sister gazed at him in uncertainty, her long hair loose about her and sticking up in places. Her face was flushed and her pink bunny pyjama's were falling off of one shoulder. For a moment, his blue gaze was riveted on that bare shoulder, and then he blinked and looked away.

"What, no come-back? I'm disappointed." He said softly, crossing his arms and leaning against the door.

Usagi blinked at him sleepily, then glared as his words hit home. "I'll give you a come-back, you jerk! In the form of a fist!" She growled, sliding out from under the covers and standing. Obviously Mamoru hadn't heard the cat speaking. He didn't look stunned, he looked arrogant as usual! He was wearing a black turtle-neck top that hugged his muscled chest and a pair of black slacks.

He looked good today...no wait, he didn't!

Her glare intensifying, Usagi stalked across the carpet towards him, eyes flashing. "And what are you doing in my room yet again? I told you to keep out."

"Aww, you used to invite me in here all the time when we were kids," Mamoru actually managed to look disappointed. But then that look melted into a wicked one. "You look like something the cat dragged in, little sister." He drawled, eyes raking over her.

"Then get out so I can change!" She yelled, reaching him and shoving at his chest. Usagi faltered for a moment when she felt the warmth of his skin through the material of his top. She bit her lip, trying to repress the brief feeling of unease. Occasionally when she looked at her step-brother, or touched him, she felt really strange. It wasn't something she could readily define, but she didn't like it.

Mamoru bit back a groan as he felt her small hands on his chest. Why was it lately that he was terribly aware of his blonde step-sister as a girl? Every time they touched, he felt uneasy. It never used to be that way when they were younger, but over the last few years something had changed. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but the dark-haired upperclassman tried his very best _not _to think on it too hard.

Her step-brother grabbed her hands and took them from his chest, holding them away in a tight hold. For a second, his deep blue eyes glittered strangely, but then he was letting her go and stepping back.

"You're going to be late if you don't hurry," He said quietly, leaning in close to look into her eyes. When she swallowed hard and took a step backward, he smiled smugly. Odango Atama might talk big, but she was not really any good at confrontations. She did, however, have an impressive set of lungs, which she quite freely used on him when angered.

"I'm up with the alarm, so I won't be late today, jerk," She said haughtily, tossing her head. Who said that her brother could just waltz into her room whenever he wanted and taunt her? It was all so annoying, but he had been doing it for years now. One day she was going to give him the shock of his life by going onto _his_ room...if she could ever wake up early, that is.

"Hmm, want to bet on that?" Mamoru reached out and flicked her forehead with his finger, grinning when she winced. He looked down at the watch on his wrist. "You have fifteen minutes to shower, get dressed and eat."

"What?" Usagi shrieked, holding a hand to her forehead where he had flicked her. Mamoru had same damned annoying habits! She would have to make sure to kick him sometime today in retaliation. The blonde raced back to her bedside and stared in disbelief at the clock. Sure enough, she only had fifteen minutes. But how had that happened? She set her clock right every night... "Mamoru!" She shouted, rounding on her smirking step-brother. "Did you change my clock again?!"

"Would I do that?" He chuckled and turned to leave. "You now have twelve minutes!" The handsome man called over his shoulder as he slammed the door behind him.

"Damn it, damn it!" Usagi raced about her room trying to get ready, then she dragged the door open and dashed down the hallway with her arms full of underwear, jeans and a pretty pink blouse. She almost collided with Mamoru, who was talking with their father.

The jerk was also casually blocking the doorway to the bathroom!

Mamoru hid a satisfied smile as the blonde tried to get around him and their father without calling too much attention to the fact that she wasn't even ready for school. Their dad was rather strict in that sense. The upperclassman inched slightly to the left as she tried to get past him. He was terribly tempted to make her drop her clothes and get hideously embarrassed because they would see her underwear. However, they had both learned over time not to try their games in front of their parents.

"Mamoru!" Usagi hissed under her breath, stomping on his toes to get him to move. The jerk kept getting in her way so she couldn't get a shower.

To his credit, Mamoru acted as if he hadn't felt a thing, and continued talking to their father. As Usagi tried to get around him on the right, he moved surreptitiously that way.

"Hi dad!" The blonde said cheerfully as she shoved her step-brother out of the way and went into the bathroom. As she passed, she felt a hand grasp her upper arm and lips touch her ear.

"Not pulling any punches today, dear sister? Do we have a battle?" He said, leaning close, lips brushing her ear. They both shivered at the contact and with a frown he pulled back slightly.

"A battle?" Usagi demanded, eyebrows coming together. She looked into the blue eyes so close to her own and nodded. "You're on." She yanked her arm away.

"What are you two talking about? Usagi, have you seen the time?" Kenji scolded, looking at his watch. "Move it young lady."

"Gotta change, Mamoru you wait for me!" She called out, shutting the door on her step-brother's knowing expression.

"I'm not going to be late today, Usagi, so if you're not ready in five minutes, you're on your own." Mamoru called back, laughing in amusement.

"A battle...this should be interesting," She muttered under her breath, feeling somewhat excited over the prospect. Since they were young and started to not get along as well as they had, the two of them had been battling secretly. Since they had always gone to the same school, despite the two year age difference, the siblings had been fighting in almost everything. Grades, friends, work... When one of them announced a battle, it was no-holds bared! Basically, it was an attack and it could be in the form of anything. They did their best to win the fight by any means at hand.

As she got a shower and dressed, Usagi remembered some of their battles. There was that time she had told his girlfriend that he had lice, oh and that time Mamoru had cut off some of her hair in her sleep, and the times they got each other in trouble with teachers. Of course, they tried not to so anything _too _drastic. That time they had dared each other to shop-lift had been hair-raising, or their biking competition that had ended in bloody elbows and knees.

The blonde girl straightened her left hair-bun and eyed herself critically. It had been more like ten minutes, so Mamoru had probably left already. She went to her room to collect her school gear, then she grabbed a piece of toast, kissed her parents goodbye and ran hell-bent for leather towards school.

Yep, that jerk had left without her! Which meant that he had the upper-hand. "Where is he, I know he's here somewhere." Usagi looked left and right as she ran, eyed searching for the familiar form in the crowds. But to her surprise, her step-brother didn't pop out of somewhere. Maybe the game hadn't started yet?

The Senshi of the Moon reached the school gates a few minutes late and to her horror, she saw the gate closing! If she got stuck outside, she wouldn't be able to get in _and _she would get detention.

"You're too late, Odango!" Mamoru called out from the school-yard as he sauntered towards her. He had his hands in the pockets of his slacks, a pair of dark sunglasses hiding his eyes. He grinned at her as the gate slid shut between them. He had won the first round.

Damn it, he looked coolly elegant and Usagi suddenly felt very gauche in her jeans. "Did you inform the teacher?!" She demanded, skidding to a halt on the other side of the gate and glaring at him murderously.

"Moi?" Her dark-haired step-brother said innocently. He gripped the bars and leant in close to smile at her mockingly. "I just reminded the attendant that it was a few minutes past and he hadn't closed up the school so bad people couldn't get in."

"_You're_ one of those bad people!" She snapped, gripping the bars below his hands and leaning in also. "I'm going to get you for this, brother."

"You can _try _dear sister, but I think you'll find you don't have a chance against me." He whispered, eyes devilish. An impulse grabbed him and he moved in even closer, and then lightly kissed her nose. For a moment they both stilled, then he was turning and walking away with a jaunty whistle.

Usagi stared for a few moments after he left, then he hand went up to her nose. Had he just kissed there? Why on earth had he done that? "Oh...Oh damn, he was distracting me!" She groaned in disbelief, looking around the empty school yard. Her teacher was going to have her head.

"I have to get in, or they'll call dad." The girl said softly, glancing about in a hunted manner. She quickly threw her bag over the fence, then crouched. Usagi looked around once more to make sure she was alone, then she nimbly leapt over the fence and landed on the other side quite easily. But then her ankle gave out and she went tumbling.

"Ouch?" Well, she had hurt her leg, but at least her Senshi powers had come in handy!

If she had looked up just then, she would have seen the stunned face of her step-brother as he stared at her from the shadows of the front entrance.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

I'll have the next Chapter out tomorrow. :)

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: A Kiss In The Dark  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #657: Response Fanfic. Eleven years ago, Mamoru's father married Usagi's mother. It's now almost Usagi's sixteenth birthday and she has to juggle her secret life as Sailor Moon, on top of school and a job at Motoki's shop. Her life is turned even more upside down when she begins to suspect the masked hero she is falling in love with is actually her awful step-brother!  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 2/?  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Sorry this was a few days late, but I've been layed up in bed with a _huge_ painful migraine and I couldn't come onto the computer to write. I get them a lot, unfortunately. But I'm having fun writing this one. Thanks for all the feedback! I'm still establishing the plot in this Chapter, but things will pick up in the next one.

This is my Weekly Challenge Response for the **'One Hour Challenges'** Mailing List! I've tried to write a Fanfic before where Usagi and Mamoru were step-siblings, but it wasn't well received. But umm, this idea grabbed a hold of me and wouldn't let go, so despite the bad feedback I might get, I'm writing this plot! So there! My idea was to have the two in a world where everything is exactly the same as it is in the Anime, but that their parents married when they were kids. They were brought up together and still have that acute dislike between them, but it's from long familiarity. Oh, and before anyone asks, it's perfectly okay to have a relationship with a step-brother, since they are not technically related. I don't want to hear any negative comments on this, okay? LOL.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**A KISS IN THE DARK**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

* * *

Usagi had jumped over the fence.

Mamoru closed his gaping mouth and shrank further into the shadows of a column as his step-sister ran by and into the school. The fact that he was now late didn't even sink in. His little, air-headed, klutz, of a sister had _jumped_ over the _fence_. A fence that was taller than his six feet two inches by a couple of feet.

"I don't believe it. I just don't. There's no way a person could make that jump," He said weakly, finally turning to walk into the school. The dark-haired man made his way down the hallway towards his classroom, feeling a headache coming on. It wasn't that he hadn't seen his sibling do some very unusual things over the last few months, but this took the cake.

For example, Usagi got a little black cat and she seemed to spend a lot of time talking to that cat-as if it could speak back. If that wasn't a sign of madness, Mamoru didn't know what was!

The upperclassman stopped outside his classroom and peered inside. Everyone was busy writing down whatever the teacher was reading from a book. "Damn it, now I'm late too." He muttered irritably. However, getting back his bratty step-sister had been number one priority.

As Mamoru opened the door and went to make his excuses, he wondered what Usagi would do to get back at him.

* * *

"Oh, it's going to be a _good_ gotcha, you jerk!" The blonde girl muttered under her breath, peeved that she now had detention. Who gave detention out at school at her age?

Ms Haruna!

Usagi glared at the red-haired teacher, wondering if she could get some revenge in that quarter also. It was like she was cursed or something. Ms Haruna had transferred to Usagi's school along with the rest of the grade. The Senshi had thought that they would be free of the overbearing teacher they had Juuban Elementary, but no, she had decided that she wanted to teach a higher grade and just _happened_ to get Usagi's class!

"Usagi! Pay attention," Ami said under her breath, leaning across the isle to nudge her friend in the side. When Usagi looked at her sulkily, the blue-haired girl rolled her eyes. What had Mamoru done this time? It was always Mamoru if something was wrong. The blonde's step-brother absolutely delighted in taunting Usagi in and out of school. Home-life apparently was sometimes a nightmare!

"Right, right." Usagi quickly copied down the math formula the teacher was explaining. Now, what to do to get back at Mamoru? The possibilities were endless, but she wanted to throw him off. She would do something pretty mild in retaliation, then get him later. An evil smile spread over her lips.

"Oh, I don't like the look of that..." Makoto said uneasily, spying the look on her friend's face. Usagi was up to something and that was never a good thing.

Rei scowled and leant forward over her desk to smack Usagi over the back of the head with her pen. "What are you planning to do to my Mamoru?" She demanded, crossing her arms.

The blonde Leader of the Senshi whirled around and scowled back. "None of your business, pyro. It's between my step-brother and me."

"Honestly, Odango Atama, will you ever grow up?" The Priestess tossed her long dark hair over her shoulder haughtily.

"Why did you come to our school again?" Usagi asked sourly, turning back towards the front of the classroom. Ms Haruna gave her a warning look and she sighed deeply. It was sort of nice to have all her friends going to the same school, but Rei was sometimes a real pain in the butt. She had a major crush on Mamoru, and gave Usagi hell over it.

Rei quickly scribbled a note and passed it over Usagi's shoulder.

Usagi took it and read it quietly. "You know why I'm here, you ditz. It's better to have all of us together in case of _you know what_." The blonde shrugged and nodded. Okay, so Rei had a valid point. She had switched from her all-girl's school to be with the rest of the Senshi in case of a youma attack. It was convenient, but a pain in the butt! She and Rei were best friends, but her friend was terribly conceited and her adoration for Usagi's step-brother was frankly revolting.

Not that Mamoru had ever shown an interest in Rei, thank god. It was have been disgusting to see the two holding hands and making kissy-face in school and out! For some reason, Usagi had always felt very uneasy about their 'could be' relationship. The thought of her step-brother and her best friend together made her stomach roll in protest.

The Senshi of the Moon had never looked at those emotions closely, as it disturbed her to think that she objected their union in some manner...

* * *

"I'm beat," Makoto groaned, sitting down beside the other girls on the grass under a tree near the courts. She placed her lunch on the ground and put her face into her hands. "If the Dark Kingdom doesn't lay off, I'm going to have a nervous break-down."

"I'm right there with you," Usagi said, massaging the sore muscles around her neck. "But maybe that's what they're trying to do to us. There have been so many attacks along with them trying to get the Rainbow Crystals."

Ami and Rei stared at her. "Are you actually having an intelligent thought?" The raven-haired girl said affectionately. She went back to nibbling on her sandwich.

"Don't be mean!" Usagi retorted, smiling at her best friend. Okay, so Rei was a little full of herself and her looks, but she was a really sweet person underneath that arrogant exterior.

It was scary how alike Rei and Mamoru were sometimes.

The blonde scowled at that thought and bit rather viciously into her hotdog. "You know, there has to be an easier way than this," She said with her mouth full. "Isn't there some way to detect where those guys are coming from, rather than waiting for them to attack?"

"I have been looking into it, Usagi," Ami admitted, fingers itching to pull out her Mercury Computer. However she couldn't do this in school where someone could see.

People began to pour into the courts and the girls looked over in interest.

"Oooh, looks like Mamoru's class!" Rei squealed in excitement, turning to get a better look.

"Great." Usagi said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She watched as her step-brother appeared in the crowd, surrounded by friends and laughing about something. For a few seconds, she watched him silently. Mamoru used to be so shy, but then one day he had suddenly opened and now he was really popular. She sometimes missed the times they spent together...

"What do you see in that jerk?" The blonde girl demanded, turning to Rei.

"Are you kidding?" Makoto said, chuckling. "We could eat him up."

"Those deep blue eyes, that dark hair, his muscled chest and tight butt-" The dark-haired Senshi of Mars began to tick off the points on her fingers.

"Eeew!" Usagi said, making a grossed-out face. "You don't tell a girl that her brother has a tight butt, Rei!"

"Why not? He does." Makoto smirked at her blonde friend.

"You're grossing me out!" Usagi muttered under her breath. This was not a visual she wanted. She lifted her eyes towards the court and spotted Mamoru dribbling the ball across the court, every movement controlled and graceful.

For a moment her eyes dropped to his backside when he went to throw to the ball into the hoop. It was nice backside actually.

"No, no!" She shrieked almost as soon as that thought was out of her head. She shot an accusing look at her Senshi. "You stop that!"

"You're too easy to rile, Usagi," Ami said, smiling.

Usagi looked back at Mamoru cautiously and saw that he was lifting his shirt to wipe the sweat off of his face. An expanse of toned chest and stomach was revealed and four jaws dropped simultaneously.

They weren't the _only_ ones around staring either! Every girl in sight had their eyes glued to the impressive mucles of Mamoru's abs, and even some guys were drooling.

"Holy shit, Usagi, you never told us your bro had such a hot body!" Makoto breathed, fanning her face.

Rei smiled in a silly way and gazed at her crush dreamily. "What a guy."

Ami shot the blonde's step-brother a quick look, then went back to her book.

Usagi stared, then looked away, then felt her eyes drawn back like a magnet. Mamoru looked her way at that moment and their eyes met. Gazes locked for a long moment in which the blonde held her breath-and then Mamoru was grinning at her wickedly. Flushing, she glared back, not sure _why_ she was so embarrassed. Maybe because she had been caught staring at his bared chest? Was she insane?!

"Right," The Senshi of the Moon growled, eyes narrowing. That did it! How dare he grin at her in that manner, all smug and superior? She looked around, trying to spot a weapon. Stuff the waiting for an opportunity to get him back, anything would do.

As if by divine intervention, the basketball spun out of the court right towards where she and the girls were sitting.

"I have it!" Makoto said, diving for it.

"No, I do!" Rei said just as quickly, seeing that Mamoru had come over to the edge of the court and was waiting for someone to throw it back.

"Throw it here, Makoto!" Mamoru called out, holding his hands up to catch it.

"No bloody way. It's mine!" Usagi muttered darkly, moving so fast she knew she had drawn on her Senshi powers. She caught the ball and scooped it up just as Rei and Makoto dived for it. "Sorry guys, but he's mine." she told them smoothly.

"Excuse me?" The raven-haired girl said incredulously, eyes widening.

The blonde Senshi cursed under her breath at the double meaning of her words, and she found herself flushing again. "I _meant_ that I'll be the one to get the ball back to that jerk." She glared at her friend.

"Right here, Odango Atama," Mamoru called out, clapping his hands together once and then readying for her ball. From the narrowed look in his eyes, he was expecting some sort of revenge.

"Don't call me that!" Usagi said through gritted teeth. She flipped the ball up, intending to hit it as hard as she could. But then she changed her mind and balanced the ball on one finger, spinning it around deftly.

Mamoru gaped at her in surprise, not believing what he was seeing. Only the most skilled players could do that move and this coming from his klutz of a sister? Had the world frozen over?!

"Right back _at you_!" Usagi yelled, taking the ball in close to her chest like a frisbe, then letting it fly out towards her step-brother.

"Usagi, did you just use your Sailor Moon move?!" The Priestess demanded, coming up swiftly beside her friend.

Mamoru was so surprised that the ball, which was moving at an astonishing rate, almost slipped right through his waiting hands. He blocked at the last moment, his Tuxedo Kamen powers coming into play. Instead of smashing him full in the face, it only clipped his chin. The upperclassman scowled as he rubbed his skin where he knew a bruise would soon be forming. "Ouch. God damn it, are you trying to _kill_ me?" He roared at his sister, tempted to go over there an tan her backside so she wouldn't sit down for a week.

Unfortunately, that was just something a brother didn't do. And besides, the imagery was rather disturbing. As well as the knowledge that for a split second, he could picture her bent over his knees, his hand coming down hard on her backside. Mamoru groaned in disbelief. He need serious psychiatric help!

"Yes!" Usagi shouted back in answer feeling quite depressed that her move had failed. Well, it had clipped his chin and he would bruise. "So there!" She muttered under her breath. The blonde felt a brief surge of unhappiness that she had hurt Mamoru, before squelching it firmly down. She felt really flustered somehow and she didn't like the feeling.

"Usagi!" Rei slammed her hand over the back of the blonde's head. "How could you do that to your brother?"

The Senshi of the Moon met her step-brother's eyes and they glared at each other.

"One-one jerk!" She called out, turning her back on Mamoru as he got to his feet.

"My turn next, brat!" The dark haired man called back, eyes darkening. Usagi had gone a little too far this time, but he would get his revenge. They were at a tie right now, but the day was still young.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

I'll have the next Chapter out in a day or so.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: A Kiss In The Dark  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #657: Response Fanfic. Eleven years ago, Mamoru's father married Usagi's mother. It's now almost Usagi's sixteenth birthday and she has to juggle her secret life as Sailor Moon, on top of school and a job at Motoki's shop. Her life is turned even more upside down when she begins to suspect the masked hero she is falling in love with is actually her awful step-brother!  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 3/?  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! What I had in mind for this Chapter was showing how even though the two are playing their games and hurt each other, they do actually care also. Oh and you might notice that Usagi's last name is Chiba, for future reference. Also, Shingo is a part of the family.

This is my Weekly Challenge Response for the **'One Hour Challenges'** Mailing List! I've tried to write a Fanfic before where Usagi and Mamoru were step-siblings, but it wasn't well received. But umm, this idea grabbed a hold of me and wouldn't let go, so despite the bad feedback I might get, I'm writing this plot! So there! My idea was to have the two in a world where everything is exactly the same as it is in the Anime, but that their parents married when they were kids. They were brought up together and still have that acute dislike between them, but it's from long familiarity. Oh, and before anyone asks, it's perfectly okay to have a relationship with a step-brother, since they are not technically related. I don't want to hear any negative comments on this, okay? LOL.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**A KISS IN THE DARK**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Three **

* * *

"Here you go, Mamoru," Hikaru handed over the paper-bag, a sympathetic smile on her face. "I know how Usagi feels being caught out like this. I wish my brother was as caring."

"I do my best," The dark-haired man replied with a straight face. Inside he was feeling extremely gleeful. This had been so damned _easy_ it almost wasn't going to be fun. Almost.

"Okay, I'm off!" The blonde girl nodded at him and then turned and walked away.

Mamoru stood at the top of the stairs for a few more minutes, then he turned and began to descend, whistling cheerfully. It was perfect. Humiliation would do very nicely for his dear sister. He touched the small black bruise on his chin and his blue eyes narrowed. Class had been given a miss for this last revenge, but it was the last one for the day, so he could make something up.

Poor Usagi was sitting in her final class for the day, all unsuspecting. Mamoru chuckled wickedly, a grin curving his lips. He held the small paper bag to his chest, glancing down occasionally to make sure that it had not opened and was not displaying the contents. "Usagi, you picked the wrong day to mess with me," He whispered. "But then-I was the one to announce a battle-" The upperclassman paused thoughtfully. "Hmm, but you fully deserve this one little sister."

He walked along the ground floor to where he knew his sister's afternoon class was. Mamoru peered in through the window on the door and saw her sitting a couple of rows back. Her teacher was also female, which was a bonus for his revenge. Perfect.

The superhero casually opened the door and sauntered inside. Everyone fell silent, all eyes on him.

"Can I help you?" The teacher asked him politely.

Mamoru turned slightly to look at his sister, who was eyeing him in disbelief. It wasn't often that they interrupted each other's learning, and especially not for a battle. "You _should_ be nervous, Odango." He murmured under his breath. He then looked at the teacher, who had moved closer at his urging. "This is for my sister," He explained in a low voice. "She er-had a little accident earlier and asked me to pick these up." Mamoru opened the bag and showed her the contents.

The teacher nodded, looking faintly embarrassed. Then she patted his shoulder. "What a nice young man you are. I'll give them to her after class."

"I really don't think she can wait. The stains on the uniform and all, you know?" The handsome man said with all the regret he could inject into his tones. "I'll just pass them to her quietly."

"Alright then," The woman nodded and went back to the board. "Now class, please write this down as I explain."

Mamoru turned quickly on his heel to face Usagi's direction and began to make his way slowly down the isles to her seat. He let her see the amusement in his eyes and the evil quirk of his brows. She squirmed in her seat, looking left, then right at her friends as if asking them for help.

"Ah, my dear little sister," He said grandly, sitting on the side of her desk. She moved back hurriedly and he grinned.

"What are you up to? I'm in class!" Usagi hissed at him, unamused. He was up to something and she had a really good idea that this was his retaliation for the ball incident at lunch. Her brother had a perfectly devilish look in his eyes and his smile made her want to run.

"Hi Mamoru," Rei said from the seat next to Usagi. She waved her hand and smiled at him.

"Hello Rei, have you bee well?" He asked cheerfully, deep blue eyes on her face for a moment.

"What is that you're holding?" Makoto asked curiously, leaning around his back to peer at the package in his arms.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked. It's a present for Usagi." Mamoru said casually. He leaned down until he was nose to nose with his step-sister, then he thrust the paper bag into her nerveless hands. "Just like you asked." He said loudly, sitting back up.

"Excuse me? I didn't ask for anything." Usagi said warily, opening the bag and peering inside. When she saw the contents, her mouth fell open in disbelief and her face went red. "Mamoru!" She choked out, looking up at him.

"Are they not the right size? I have to admit to having no knowledge in this sort of thing," Her step-brother went on, holding his hands up helplessly. The look he threw her was pure wickedness.

Which was the only warning she got.

"You girls can help Usagi out right? She has her periods right now, so is a little crabby. I wasn't sure which brand to get her when she asked-" Mamoru said, voice carrying.

Rei, Ami and Makoto gaped at him and the rest of the class was deathly silent.

Usagi gasped, then her hands came up in fists. She looked like she was about to cry, but then anger clouded her eyes. "Mam-o-ru!" She growled at him, leaping to her feet. "You are _so dead_!" She finished on a scream, throwing herself at him.

Mamoru had stood in surprise before her rage, and only had time to fling his arms out before the wildcat launched herself onto his chest, fists-flying. "Now, Usagi, sis calm down." He said soothingly, grabbing both wrists and holding her immobile. He winced as one of her shoes connected with his shin.

"Chiba Usagi, just what do you think you're doing?!" The teacher cried out, rushing down the isle to Mamoru's rescue.

"You jerk! You bastard! You are so dead!" The Senshi of the Moon screeched into her step-brother's ear, managing to head-butt his sore chin.

"That's enough!" The teacher yelled, pulling her away from the dark-haired man.

Mamoru got his breath back and then began to inch away, a little stunned by her reaction. Usagi and anger went explosively together and he had rarely been on the receiving end of her raw feelings this way. Irritation and name-calling had been expected, but not that! "I'm sorry, I think I'll leave now," Not one to lose an opportunity like this, he looked at the guys in the room. "Never mess with them this time of the month."

"_Mamoru_!" Usagi howled at him in humiliation, putting her face into her hands. Her shoulders shook and then she was rushing past them all and out of the classroom.

Ami looked at Mamoru accusingly. "You handled that very badly."

Makoto sighed and got up, ready to find her friend. "Mamoru, you're a real jerk sometimes."

"She shouldn't have attacked him. He was only trying to help her when she had her monthlies." Rei murmured, looking annoyed.

Mamoru felt like a real bastard at that moment. He hadn't meant to make her _cry_. Never that!

Seconds after Usagi had bolted, he was running after her. He got into the corridor in time to see her long streamers of blonde hair flowing up the staircase to the next floor. "Usagi!" Mamoru called out desperately. He had never hurt her like this before and it actually surprised him that something like that had managed to hurt his brave sister. Was there some other problem that had been bothering her and this had been the final straw? She had seemed okay earlier...

The dark-haired man trailed his step-sister up the last flight of narrow stairs that led to the roof. They went up there occasionally to get some quiet, as there was a safety fence around the whole upper level and the roof was pretty wide. The door was swinging shut as he reached it and he shoved it open again. Usagi was in the far right corner, sitting on the ground with her knees drawn up to her chest.

Usagi lifted her puffy face from her hands when she sensed his presence. She glared at him heatedly. "Get _lost_ jerk. Haven't you done enough damage for one day?"

"Sis..." Mamoru began, approaching her and sitting next to her with his back against the wall. "Is something bothering you?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes!" She spat, rubbing at her wet eyes and fighting a temptation to hit him. "My brother just utterly humiliated me in front of my whole class by giving me tampons and saying I have my periods."

Her dark-haired brother winced, then shrugged. "It's never bothered you before when I did something embarrassing. You've done them to me, remember? Telling Sally that I had lice?"

"That's very different and you know it, Mamoru," She growled, crossing her arms. Her tears were drying up, so that was a plus. However, she was still really pissed at him! She sat down on the ground properly and turned to face him, their knees brushing. Before she said anything else, she made sure to punch him hard in the ribs.

Mamoru groaned and clapped a hand to his side, rolling his eyes at her incredulously. "It didn't warrant a slug in the side, Odango." He accused her, but his voice didn't contain much heat. If hitting him made her feel better and stopped her crying, then he could live with it. He would never tell her that, of course. "You brat."

"You jerk," She retorted, sticking her nose in the air.

There was a long silence, which changed from annoyance to a peaceful calm. Mamoru had always been able to give Usagi a strange serenity when they sat together, doing nothing.

"Never do that again," Usagi said finally, brushing the last of the moisture from her lashes.

"Here," Mamoru pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and turned to wipe her cheeks gently. Usagi let him do it without a word and his eyes flickered up to try and see what she was thinking. But as soon as their eyes met, hers were skittering away. He slowly withdrew his hand, wondering why the air was suddenly charged. "Right, never again. I'll think of something else." He nodded.

He was always in her personal space! Usagi gnawed on her bottom lip with her teeth and steadfastly avoided his gave when his face had been so close to hers. Lately he disturbed her with his presence. Things he did or said or when he was close to her... Damn it, what was wrong with her?

"I need to get back to class," The Senshi of the Moon stood abruptly, not looking at her brother.

Mamoru reached out swiftly and grasped wrist, his long fingers encircling it easily. "Don't be in such a bad mood, Odango," he said mockingly, getting to his feet and looking down at her.

Usagi scowled and pulled her arm free. "If I'm in a bad mood, it's your fault." She smiled slyly, determined to throw off her gloomy thoughts. "And besides, the day isn't over, so it's _your_ turn next."

"Oh damn," The dark-haired man groaned at her, running his hand through his hair in a distracted manner. "Nothing too outlandish, okay sister?"

"That's my choice." She said haughtily, sweeping ahead of him with the bearing of a princess.

She never saw the grin aimed at her back as she descended the stairs back into the building.

"Life is never boring with her around," Mamoru chuckled, following after.

* * *

Later that night Usagi was still planning on her revenge. Her brother had really pulled a fast-one on her that afternoon and she had to admit to herself that she had over-reacted. That humiliation had been the final straw in a very upsetting few weeks of Dark Kingdom attacks. She was barely sleeping and school was hard, not to mention her weekends working at Motoki's. This school was a lot harder than her old one also. No, that jerk of a step-brother had just pulled the wrong prank at the wrong time.

It had been sort of sweet of him to follow her to see if she was alright...He might not have said it exactly, but Usagi could tell when he was concerned about her.

"Still, sweet and fuzzy aside, I owe him for that one and I intend it to be the final battle of the day. Which leaves _me_ as the winner," Having said that, the blonde girl reached into her desk draw and pulled out her secret weapon. Coloured hair mousse! She was going to poor it into his shampoo and it would leave him looking blonde for several washes.

Usagi snickered behind her hand.

"What are you up to this time? I know for a fact that you're a natural blonde, Usagi, so I can only assume that is meant for one of your brothers?" Luna asked dryly from the floor at Usagi's feet.

The blonde Senshi looked down guiltily. "When did you get here, Luna?" She asked suspiciously, wondering how much the cat had heard.

"Long enough to know you mean mischief, young lady!" The cat retorted.

Usagi grinned and got to her feet. "A pity you're too slow Luna!" She said with a giggle. The blonde rushed to the door before her guardian could move and slammed the door behind her.

After making sure that Mamoru, Shingo and their parents were downstairs, the petite girl snuck into the bathroom and added in the dye to Mamoru's shampoo. Now all she had to do was wait!

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

I'll have the next Chapter out in a day or so.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: A Kiss In The Dark  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #657: Response Fanfic. Eleven years ago, Mamoru's father married Usagi's mother. It's now almost Usagi's sixteenth birthday and she has to juggle her secret life as Sailor Moon, on top of school and a job at Motoki's shop. Her life is turned even more upside down when she begins to suspect the masked hero she is falling in love with is actually her awful step-brother!  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 4/?  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is Chapter Four. Next Chapter there will be a battle, so the Fanfic will start to get more action.

This is my Weekly Challenge Response for the **'One Hour Challenges'** Mailing List! I've tried to write a Fanfic before where Usagi and Mamoru were step-siblings, but it wasn't well received. But umm, this idea grabbed a hold of me and wouldn't let go, so despite the bad feedback I might get, I'm writing this plot! So there! My idea was to have the two in a world where everything is exactly the same as it is in the Anime, but that their parents married when they were kids. They were brought up together and still have that acute dislike between them, but it's from long familiarity. Oh, and before anyone asks, it's perfectly okay to have a relationship with a step-brother, since they are not technically related. I don't want to hear any negative comments on this, okay? LOL.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**A KISS IN THE DARK**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Four **

* * *

"Usagi! Dinner is ready."

Usagi froze like a deer in headlights before realising that her mother was calling from downstairs and she had not been caught with a bottle of dye in her hands. "Ugh, I think I got it on my hands." The blonde muttered, staring down at the packet and bottle of the mousse she had just added to Mamoru's shampoo. She hurried to the bathroom door and peered around cautiously. Seeing that the hallway was clear, she rushed into her room.

"What are you up to? And no excuses this time, young lady!" Luna said suspiciously, eyes falling on the dye in her charge's hands. The bottle was clearly empty. "Usagi, where did you put that?!"

"Shh!" The Senshi of the Moon hissed at her, hastily shoving the contents of her hands into the closest draw. She cursed when she saw the dark brown liquid on her hands. "I don't have time to argue, Luna. Dinner is ready and I have to scrub my hands."

Someone called out again, their voice distant.

Usagi ran out of her room and back into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her. She turned on the tap and began to scrub hard at her hands until they were pink.

"Are you in there, Odango Atama?" Shingo called through the door, sounding annoyed.

The blonde had stiffened, but now she relaxed when she realised that it was her younger brother, and not the jerk, who had come looking for her. It wouldn't do for Mamoru to see her locked in the bathroom, when she was setting up such an elaborate trap. A grin crossed her face and she was once again thankful for the games she and her step-brother played. With work and school and being a Senshi, things got so stressful. Luckily, she had such a fun sibling to play with when things got tough.

"I'm coming!" She called out, unlocking the door and staring at her brother. He stared back, looking as suspicious as Luna had. What, was there something written on her forehead that said 'guilty'? "Yes?" Usagi asked warily, following him down the hall.

"What were you doing in there? Dinner is going cold." Shingo said in disgust. "Some girlie thing, right? No, don't tell me!" He changed his mind.

His sister giggled at him and ruffled his hair. The two of them went downstairs and entered the dinning room, where the others were waiting.

"You were taking so long, darling," Ikuko scolded fondly. She looked at the roast chicken she was about to carve up. "I told you we were trying western cuisine tonight, didn't I?" She frowned in thought. "I could have sworn you were enthusiastic..."

"I am!" Usagi said, smiling brightly. She slid into her chair and couldn't resist a quick look towards her step-brother. His brows rose in query. "Let's eat." She went on hurriedly, not wanting Mamoru to guess anything was wrong.

"That's more like it," Mamoru drawled, resting his chin on one hand and regarding her sardonically. "I was getting worried when you didn't stampede to the table for the food. It's not like you to miss out on something like this."

"That's for sure!" Shingo muttered sourly under his breath.

"Now Mamoru, that's not a nice way to talk to your sister," Kenji remarked, looking from his son to his daughter. He was very tired after a long day at work.

"Usagi and I understand each other," The dark-haired man said, grinning slyly at Usagi.

"Yes, we do." She nodded, a little distracted when her eyes fell on the bowl of mashed potato. Perfect! She had to get his hair dirty so that he would wash it. This was just too great of an idea; Mamoru would _never_ suspect a double whammy! "Mom, can I help out?" Usagi asked innocently. She grabbed up the bowl of peas before her mother could object.

"I'll help too," Mamoru said, not to be outdone.

The two went around the table, putting the contents of each bowl into everyone's plate.

The Senshi of the Moon grabbed the last bowl, which was the potato's, just as her step-brother tried to pick it up. "I have it," She glared at him.

The handsome man's eyes narrowed on her for a long moment. She was up to something, but what? He knew his step-sister quite well by now and Mamoru was very familiar with her expressions. She might be skilled at getting revenge on him, but he could always tell when she had a mock-innocent look on her face. "What are you up to?" He murmured, sitting back at his place. His blue eyes followed her as she went around the table, putting some potato onto their parent's plates, then Shingo. She skipped her own plate and came right to him.

Usagi smiled at Mamoru, her eyes full of mirth. Now was her chance! "Here you go, brother." She picked up a large portion on the spoon and then made as if to add it to his plate. He was watching her suspiciously and she almost faltered in her quest. Almost.

Everyone gasped Usagi somehow tripped and fell, and the spoon full of mash somehow went flying, right into Mamoru's face and hair.

"Oh my god!" The blonde girl gaped at him, a little stunned by the mess. Not only had the potato gotten into his hair, but it now dribbled down his forehead and into his eyes. Eyes which were currently staring at her murderously!

"U-sa-gi," Mamoru growled, getting slowly to his feet. He glared at her, then carefully wiped the sticky mess from his eyes, shaking it off onto his plate. "You did that on purpose!" He accused her, ready to wring her little neck. He was furious, but also a little admiring that she had managed to pull off her revenge in front of their parents. That was double points!

"No I didn't!" His step-sister's voice wobbled and tears actually formed in her eyes. She was so gleeful that she could barely restrain the smile of triumph that was trying to get free. Yes! Mamoru had payed finally for humiliating her in the classroom. Okay, so it was his turn to get _her_ back, but she couldn't let him think he had gotten away lightly with what he had done to her earlier in the day.

"Oh dear," Ikuko bit her lip, then took off her apron and went around the table to wipe the potato off of her son's face. It was sort of funny really...but she didn't smile and embarrass him. "Mamoru, I'll keep your food warm. So why don't you go and take a shower?"

"Thank you, mom." He smiled tightly at her, then aimed a glare at Usagi. That cheeky little brat! He would have to think up something particularly good to get her back before the night was out. "I'll be back down a bit later." This sentence was aimed at his step-sister, who had the grace to look apprehensive.

"Oh dear," Usagi said under her breath, echoing her mother. Mamoru looked really angry as he stomped up the stairs to take his shower. She winced. "He's going to kill me when he sees his hair."

* * *

Mamoru couldn't help but grin as he recalled how his step-sister had 'accidentally' tripped and covered him with potato. She had guts to do that in front of their parents! "Hmm, I guess you got revenge after all, Odango." He rinsed the shampoo from his hair and turned the water off. Wait, something still smelled weird... The dark-haired man paused as the chemical smell fully hit his senses. His blue eyes looked around the shower cubicle, but couldn't find anything that would have give off that smell.

"Maybe mom was cleaning the shower earlier?" He wondered aloud as he pulled open the shower door and stepped out. Mamoru slung a towel about his hips, then dried off his hair with another. Getting revenge for Usagi tonight would take a little thinking. Perhaps he should put something in her bed? Nah, that was something Shingo would have done. Spill some food into her hair? No, that would be far too obvious in front of their parents.

He turned towards the foggy mirror and raised a hand to wipe the moisture off. It was then that something caught his eye, something blonde. "Holy shit!" Mamoru breathed, staring in disbelief at his hair. His very _blonde_ hair! "_Usagi_!" He roared, fury and shock filling him. She had dyed his hair! In the shampoo-? That little-

"Yes?" Usagi sing-songed from outside the bathroom door. Obviously she had been waiting out there since after dinner so that she could catch his reaction.

Mamoru growled under his breath, then flung the door open. "You little brat! You dyed my hair blonde!" He shouted at her, gesturing at his hair.

Usagi's jaw dropped when she was presented with the vision of her step-brother, still wet and almost naked. Her eyes went huge and she couldn't help but stare at him from head to toe and then back again.

The handsome man blinked at her expression and her eyes trailing over his body like she had never seen him before. "Hello?" He waved a hand in front of her face.

"Mamoru! Put some bloody clothes on!" Usagi blurted out, slapping a hand over her eyes. Still, the vision of rivulets of water sliding over muscles flesh wouldn't go away. "Are you trying to blind me? Scar me for life?!" She raved, turning her back to him for good measure. Oh god, why hadn't he put some clothes on, and why did she care?

Mamoru didn't know if he should be insulted, or something else as he looked at his step-sister's back. She looked very tense and her voice was almost shrill. It was sort of flattering that he had gotten this reaction from her, but she was his sibling... "Stop being a drama queen." He said curtly, crossing his arms. "What are you going to do about my hair?"

"Look here, this isn't the rules of our game. We do things to each other and retaliate. We _don't_ undo our damage." She snapped back, whirling around. The blonde winced as she felt her eyes moving over him again and she desperately stared at his face.

The dark-haired man's nose wrinkled slightly. "You're right there, sister, but this time-I mean look, I'm _blonde_!" He pointed out in disgust, bending forward so that she could see.

Usagi giggled when his hair tickled her chin, she raised one hand to shove his head back. "Mamoru, you're hilarious." Her chin went up. "And I'm not doing a thing. It should grow out in a few washes."

"You don't want to leave it like this, Odango," He said ominously, blue eyes staring hard into her own, which were only a few centimetres away. "The revenge I'll get on you might be something like-cutting your hair off."

The blonde shrieked at him and clutched at her hair protectively. "Don't you dare!"

Mamoru winced, backing off slightly. "Okay, so maybe I wouldn't do that again," He had done it when they were younger and she had never forgiven him. His eyes focused on her lovely hair and he reached out to bury his hand into it. "It's gorgeous." He whispered, letting the silk stands fall from his hand. It felt so soft, like liquid water.

Usagi stared at him with open-mouth. Mamoru had never said he liked her hair, but he seemed so absorbed in it now. His eyes were fascinated as he combed his fingers through it. It felt sort of soothing actually. Her eyes closed and she let the sensation go through her. His touch was gentle...

Wait, what were they doing?

Her eyes snapped open and met his, so close that she could see the silver flecks around the darker blue. "Don't touch my hair." She snapped, pulling her hair from his grasp. Usagi glared at him, wondering if he really _was_ planning to cut off her poor hair.

The upperclassman looked startled for a long moment, then his expression closed. "Are you going to help me or not?" He said coldly.

"What if I say no?" She responded uneasily, trying futilely to inch away from his body.

Mamoru took a hold of her slender jaw and held her face still. "I'll think of something." He whispered mockingly.

His fingers burnt her skin like fire and suddenly Usagi was frantic to get away from him. She shoved at his bare chest, then stomped on his foot when he just smiled at her in a sardonic manner.

"Ouch! Oww, Odango damn it," Mamoru limped away from her, hoping that she hadn't broken any bones. He eyed her disapprovingly. "You're a very violent girl, you know that?" He adjusted the towel that was starting to come lose from his hips.

"Like you didn't know that already?" She said sarcastically. Usagi gave him a mocking smile, which he usually presented _her_ with. "I don't know, brother, I sort of like you blonde." She tilted her head to the side to gaze at him thoughtfully. He did sort of look good with that hair. Damn, did this mean it wasn't a revenge after all?! Were revenges supposed to look so nice? Her face fell. "You like it, don't you?"

Mamoru wasn't thinking anything of the sort, but when he was her expression he couldn't help himself. "I always wondered what I'd look like with hair like yours," He said with false seriousness. He walked back to the mirror and peered into it. Hmm, it didn't look half bad. But still, he _liked_ his dark hair! And so did everyone woman he met. With his good looks and dark hair and deep blue eyes, he had no doubts that he was popular with the female crowd.

"Full of yourself much?" Usagi muttered in disbelief. She folded her arms and regarded him with disfavour. He liked it?! He wasn't supposed to like it. "I'll help you wash it out." She said sourly.

"Excuse me, Odango?" Her step-brother turned to face her, eyebrows raised. She was offering to help? He studied his step-sister's eyes and realised that she was miffed over his reaction. She now thought that he was so pleased with his new hair that she wanted to take that away too. "I think I'll keep it." Mamoru taunted, hands on hips.

Usagi groaned and averted her eyes. "Get dressed will you? You're not supposed to be that naked in front of your sister!"

"Am I bothering you or something?" Mamoru chuckled and walked towards her.

"Mamoru? Are you done with the shower?" Their mother called out from further down the hall. "I heated dinner up again."

Usagi turned to look at her in horror. She would see what her daughter had done to Mamoru! "Mom, can I talk to you?" She said hurriedly, trying to head her mom off.

Mamoru muttered something uncomplimentary under his breath and he closed the door quietly, trying not to let their mother hear it. He was a grown guy after all, and someone his age did _not_ let their mother see them this naked! How embarrassing. He shuddered and took the towel from his hips, using it to dry off.

"Well, I guess I'm blonde for now-" His voice broke off as he caught sight of himself again. Damn it, their parents would be angry if they saw his dyed hair. Usagi would pay for this one. And it would take the rest of the night to get the blonde out of his hair, so it looked as if Usagi had won this battle.

"Mamoru!" His step-sister's voice came through the closed door. "Are you dressed yet? I told mom you weren't hungry."

How very magnanimous of her! Mamoru's lips curled. "Great, so now I go hungry as well as having to put up with this freak show?" He hissed back at her, trying to glare through the door.

"Hurry up and put some clothes on and I'll help you get it out, you idiot!" She told him, voice unamused.

His brows rose, then he grinned in delight. Oh, she was feeling guilty! And the fact that she wouldn't be able to have their parents see him this way. "Are you offering?" He teased, pulling on jeans and a shirt. Mamoru didn't bother with buttoning up, and just opened the door.

Usagi's eyes rolled skywards as she saw his smug expression. She would never be hearing the last of this. "Look you jerk, we both know mom and dad can't see you this way." She snapped, slamming the door behind her. She locked it, then advanced, expression determined.

Her step-brother smirked, then drew over the seat that he had put his clothes on. He sat down in front of the mirror and adopted a relaxed pose. Actually, he was a little nervous about letting his sister near his hair. "You got me three times, Odango," He advised her in an ominous tone. "You had better not be thinking up any more plans because it's _my_ turn."

The blonde stopped short with her hands raised to his hair. Her eyes narrowed on him. "Not now I hope? I can still punch you in the head or something." Her tone was threatening.

Mamoru deliberately paused, then smiled wolfishly at her in the mirror. "Maybe later."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

I'll have the next Chapter out in a day or so.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: A Kiss In The Dark  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #657: Response Fanfic. Eleven years ago, Mamoru's father married Usagi's mother. It's now almost Usagi's sixteenth birthday and she has to juggle her secret life as Sailor Moon, on top of school and a job at Motoki's shop. Her life is turned even more upside down when she begins to suspect the masked hero she is falling in love with is actually her awful step-brother!  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 5/?  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is Chapter Five. I've been laid up in bed for the last week with a terrible migraine, so I couldn't come onto the computer at all. I'll try to only leave a gap of two-three days for Chapters from now on. :) My ideas in this Chapter was to have some sort of side-effect for Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen when they transform. I'm also working on the bond that has him sense whenever she is in danger.

This is my Weekly Challenge Response for the **'One Hour Challenges'** Mailing List! I've tried to write a Fanfic before where Usagi and Mamoru were step-siblings, but it wasn't well received. But umm, this idea grabbed a hold of me and wouldn't let go, so despite the bad feedback I might get, I'm writing this plot! So there! My idea was to have the two in a world where everything is exactly the same as it is in the Anime, but that their parents married when they were kids. They were brought up together and still have that acute dislike between them, but it's from long familiarity. Oh, and before anyone asks, it's perfectly okay to have a relationship with a step-brother, since they are not technically related. I don't want to hear any negative comments on this, okay? LOL.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!  
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**A KISS IN THE DARK**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Five **

* * *

"In your dreams, jerk." Usagi retorted, rolling her eyes. She knelt down by his side and opened the cupboard under the sink. "Ah, this should help. It's for scrubbing your skin, but it will work okay." She held it up for his inspection. 

"Sure, that will do," Mamoru shrugged casually, then sat back in the chair and closed his eyes. If she so much as yanked his hair, he was going to give her such a revenge, her head would spin! It was his turn to get her back after all...and okay, her taking out the dye pretty much covered one of the revenges he was going to get back at her for. Her hands would be stained for a week maybe?

Which reminded him! He glared down at his own hands, which were no longer white, but brown. Another side effect of rubbing the tainted shampoo into his hair.

"Are you ready?" The blonde said brightly, squirting some body wash onto the scrubber.

"You do the hair and I'll try and get my hands clean," Mamoru said dryly, leaning forwards and turning the tap on. He felt his step-sister begin to scrub away at his hair as he lathered his hands and tried to get the brown stain from his fingers.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes, his hands were back to normal, but Usagi was still struggling valiantly with his hair. 

"Can you lean over the sink and we'll rinse?" The blonde girl asked him, gesturing with filthy brown hands. When her brother obligingly bent down, she turned on the tap with warm water and began to run her hands through the silky strands of his hair. Mamoru's hair really was soft, she noticed with surprise. But then, she hadn't touched it since they were children.

"How does it look?" Mamoru said suspiciously after the water switched off.

"See for yourself. I think we'll be here another hour at least," Usagi yawned and smiled at the sight of her usually cool step-brother in a state of dishevelment, his hair spiky and streaked with blonde and brown.

"Damn, it's hardly out." He said in disgust, leaning back into the chair again. "Keep going, Odango."

"Don't call me that, jerk," Usagi said automatically, hands and scrubber diving into his locks again.

Mamoru crossed his arms and decided to count all the tiles in the room while he waited.

* * *

Another half an hour and two rinses more had Mamoru's hair at a light brown. It was still several shades off of his usual raven-haired hue. 

To the handsome man's astonishment and respect, his step-sister hadn't given up, or even complained about having to stand and work for that long. Sometimes Usagi showed a remarkable inner strength and it wasn't the first time he wondered where she got it from.

"Hey, Usagi?" Mamoru said slowly, as the day played through his head again.

"Yeah?" The blonde said, tongue sticking out of her side of her mouth. She was concentrating on scrubbing the dye out as well as she could. Damn, but it was a gruelling task and the idiot wasn't helping at all. Thank god she was a natural blonde... She paused, something occurring to her. Just how the heck was she a blonde girl anyway? It wasn't that common in japan and her mother had blue hair.

"Just how high can you jump?" The dark-haired man asked curiously, eyes meeting hers in the mirror.

"What a weird question," Usagi muttered, shaking her head. "I have no idea."

He frowned at her answer. If she wasn't a good jumper, then how was he supposed to figure out how she got over that fence? Mamoru had _seen_ her leap over it, after all. "Have you ever tried out for high-jump?" He pressed.

The Senshi of the Moon yanked on his hair and rolled her eyes. "No, brother, I haven't. You've seen how klutzy I am, can you imagine me and sports?"

"That's true," He glared at her for pulling his hair, but let it go. Okay, so she had a point there, so was rotten at sports. Mostly because she was so ungraceful. Baring her hundred-yard dash for school when she was late. Being Tuxedo Kamen, he had increased strength and speed, so he was able to keep up. But now, he really wondered if there was something odd about his step-sister.

Usagi's hands froze in his hair as a horrifying thought came to her mind. Had Mamoru seen her jump over the school fence that morning?! "Why do you ask?" She queried hesitantly.

Mamoru crossed his arms and leant back into her, his shoulders against her chest. She stiffened, then relaxed and he smirked. He wasn't above using his little sister as a comfortable seat. She was nice and soft after all!

Thank you for asking to lean on me, you jerk! The blonde thought darkly, glaring down at his now light-brown hair. "One of these days you're going to push me too hard and I'm going to do something terrible to you." Usagi threatened.

Abruptly, a searing pain crashed into her skull and she groaned loudly, clutching at her head with both hands. The scrubber fell to the ground unnoticed. "Oh god, not another one."

"Sure, you are," Mamoru drawled, grinning at her reflection unrepentantly. He leaned back onto her chest again, where it was comfortable. Well, there was no real explanation for the feat he had seen that morning. Maybe... Nah, perhaps he had just been seeing things?

His eyes caught her movement as she grabbed at her head for no reason. "Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

"I'm fine-" She began, but was cut off as a beeping noise filled the silence.

Mamoru straightened in surprise and Usagi groaned under her breath.

"What is that noise?" The handsome man demanded, turning his head to stare up at her. "Usagi, is that a _beeper_?" He said incredulously.

Usagi shoved him off of her chest and backed away nervously. "A beeper? No-umm yes, that's right. I have a beeper. For people to call me on." She babbled, blue eyes apprehensive. She looked at him for a long moment, eyes going to his hair, and then she was pushing past his form to wash up at the basin.

The blonde scrubbed at the side of her face, where her hands had touched, then at her hands with a hurried brutality to her poor skin that had her step-brother's eyebrows hitting their hairline.

"Is it that urgent? It's probably one of your friends." Mamoru frowned at her reddened skin, then up at her urgent expression. What on earth?

"They don't use the beeper _unless_ it's urgent, idiot." Usagi snapped, whirling towards the door and unlocking it. She hesitated, looking over her shoulder at him. Sometimes, she really wished that she could tell her brother about the Dark Kingdom and share her fears. But...he would never understand, _or_ believe her words. They had been so close when she was younger, so the fact that she could not tell him about her alternate lifestyle, well, it really hurt sometimes.

"Hey, where are you going? My hair isn't done!" Mamoru growled, getting to his feet.

"I have to call back whoever is beeping me," The blonde said reasonably, turning to open the door. She quickly moved into the hall as her step-brother came towards her, his brows drawn into a frown.

"Usagi-hey!"

The Senshi of the Moon bolted down the hallway, then the stairs, heading for the phone near the front door. She passed her parents on the couch, who gave her a confused look. "Gotta use the phone!" She called out, and kept going. In the relative silence of the front hall, the blonde girl crouched protectively over the phone, then summoned her communicator. When it dropped into her hand, she hit the flashing symbol for Jupiter while picking up the phone handset and holding it to her ear to make it look like she was talking that way.

"Girl, there you are!" Jupiter's voice came over the small device clearly. "We have trouble in the business district, you'd better get over here."

"Right, no problem." Usagi nodded at her, then switched the device off. She hung up the phone and stared into space for a long moment. Damn, the Dark Kingdom was attacking again. They had attacked only a couple of days ago too... She winced again as the headache flared, and then put the communicator back into her sub-space pocket before someone could see it.

Ikuko wandered into the hall, eyes curious. Her daughter looked as if she was a thousand miles away. "Usagi, is everything alright?" She asked gently.

The blonde's eyes sharpened, then she gave a quick nod and turned towards the front door. "I know it's getting late, but Rei is sick and I need to get over there." She said over her shoulder.

Her mother gave a small gasp. "Is she okay? You didn't say anything earlier, dear."

Usagi felt a twinge of guilt, but managed a wan smile over her shoulder as she opened the front door. The sun had already gone down, but being a Friday, the shopping and business districts would still be busy. "I think she got food poisoning or something; Makoto said she's throwing up heaps," She backed out the door and mostly closed it. "I don't know if I'll be back till late, so please don't worry!"

And then she was gone, and Ikuko was left staring in bewilderment at the door.

"Usagi, I don't know what's going on with you girls-but please be careful." The blue-haired woman whispered, a hand going to her throat. She had always had a sixth-sense about danger where her daughter was concerned. Sometimes when Usagi went out, everything felt normal, but other times, like now, Ikuko had a terrible feeling that something was wrong.

"Mom, where did Usagi go?" Mamoru said, coming towards her with a towel over his head. He wiped at his head nonchalantly, trying to indicate that he had just left the shower and was drying his now. When in actuality, he was trying to _hide _his hair.

"You were in the shower a long time, Mamoru," Ikuko grinned at him, then layed a hand on his arm affectionately. "Usagi-she had to go to Rei's. She's very sick."

Dark brows rose in surprise. "Rei is ill? That must be why Usagi got a beeper message." He mused, turning that one over in his head. So, the Odango had managed to escape from doing the rest of his hair. But if her best friend was ill, it couldn't be helped.

Suddenly, a familiar pain overcame him and he doubled over, gasping. "Oh damn," He said incredulously. Sailor Moon was in danger!

"Mamoru, are you okay?" Ikuko grabbed his arm and stared into his pained eyes. "You don't look so good." Was it another headache? How strange that both her son and daughter had started to come down with those over the last few months. She wondered briefly if they had an allergy or something. Contrary to what her children both thought, she _did _actually notice when something was wrong, despite how well they both tried to cover it all.

"I have a headache. A really bad one," Her son groaned at her, hand clamped to the left side of his face. Why did being summoned to the super-heroine's side always have to hurt like the devil? He really _did_ feel like someone was stabbing a thousand needles into it!

"Come on, I'll help you lay down. You have an early night." The blue-haired woman told him firmly. She hesitated. "You know, I think Usagi had a headache too? How strange."

"She did?" Mamoru said, slightly surprised. His step-sister did sometimes suffer from headaches, and weirdly, they seemed to come almost at the same time as his.

Ikuko helped her son to his room and turned the light off. She then crept from the room, leaving him to recover. Poor Mamoru, he got these headaches quite regularly...

* * *

Ten minutes later, Tuxedo Kamen arrived at the scene of the battle. His head was still killing him, and he was having trouble seeing out of his right eye. The headaches usually lasted until he transformed back into Mamoru, and then they gradually began to go down to a tolerable level. This was another reason he hated having to battle the Dark Kingdom and he never could tell if it was Sailor Moon herself who gave this pain to him because she was in danger, or because of the need to transform into his alternate identity was the problem. 

Who knew, it could have been the presence of the Dark Kingdom itself that was the culprit!

* * *

Sailor Moon noticed the moment her cloaked hero arrived on the scene, even though he was keeping to the safety of a light-pole. She saw a gloved hand go to his head and knew he had a headache again. As her own skull felt like a thousand hammers were pounding on it, she knew how he was feeling. "I feel for you, big guy," she muttered under her breath, looking back at the Youma. 

The blonde wasn't sure why Tuxedo Kamen got headaches, but hers came whenever she transformed. No, that wasn't quite right. They came whenever a Youma attacked... The pain had generally come on before the Youma had even been spotted, like she could tell as as soon as it entered their world.

Usagi had tried to explain this once to the other Senshi, but they had looked at her as if she was a loony. Some day, she was going to prove them wrong!

The Youma was currently throwing about blazing discs of blue light, which had all the sharpness of a razorblade. The Senshi had been spending all their time dodging these attacks, as getting in one of their own had been near impossible.

"Sailor Moon, watch out!" Mars called out frantically, running towards her best friend, who had a dazed expression on her face. Damn it, why did Usagi choose now to space out?!

Tuxedo Kamen spotted the barrage of deadly discs flying at the young girl and he cursed under his breath. He saw Sailor Moon blink and come out of a daze in time to see her danger, but she moved too slowly. Using his amazing speed, he flew off of the light-pole and down to her rescue, snatching her from the path of death just seconds before she was decapitated.

The blonde girl gasped into a warm muscled chest as she was practically snatched from the ground. One minute she had seen death approaching and the next, her vision was full of black velvet, arms cushioning her firmly to Tuxedo Kamen's chest. She couldn't say anything for a long moment, an overwhelming relief filling her. She was so happy to see him that her headache faded a little. But then, she had noticed that when in contact with the mysterious hero, the pain _did_ subside somewhat.

He was simultaneously relieved, furious and feeling a lessoning in pain that almost made him kiss the girl in his arms. Tuxedo Kamen had noted that the pain in his head lessoned whenever he held her. He was also _very_ pleased that he was able to save her life in time. She clutched at him like he was her lifeline, even after her feet were back on the ground.

"Sailor Moon, you airhead!" Mars bellowed over the distance between them. "Be more careful!"

"I'm getting too old for this," Sailor Moon moaned under her breath. She felt a chuckle under her ear and realised that she was still clinging to the man in the tuxedo. "Oh!" She gasped, letting him go and stepping back. His arms fell away from her and they looked into each other's eyes.

"You're welcome for me saving your life," Tuxedo Kamen drawled, giving her a rather ironic look. It was his job to see her safe...or something like that. However, the feelings he had for her had nothing to do with his hero's job description. But the upperclassman would ponder over this fact once the battle was over and he was in the silence of his own room.

"Er-thank you, Tuxedo Kamen. Again." The blonde said shyly, looking away. Damn it, why was she always like some love-struck calf whenever he was near?! Couldn't she ever act cool and elegant or something?

"Duck!" Sailor Mercury yelped out, seeing that the two were too wrapped in each other to even notice the next barrage coming towards them.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen did dodge the blue discs, but his hat was clipped and went flying.

Tuxedo Kamen stood there, a little stunned. That had been really close! And then he remembered the colour of his hair and curses filled the air.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion then.

The hero dove for his hat, trying to get it on before Sailor Moon could see what his step-sister had done to his lovely dark hair.

Sailor Moon turned with a worried look to see if he was okay. Her blue eyes met his as he straightened with hat in hand, but then she was distracted by the locks of hair falling onto his face.

Instead of the usual dark hair she was accustomed to, she saw brown. Light brown. His...hair was...brown.

A vision flashed into Sailor Moon's mind of only half an hour ago, when she was doing the third rinse of her step-brother's hair. His outrage that she was leaving him to answer her beeper, when his hair was not back to it's original colour.

And coincidentally, now that she thought about it, Tuxedo Kamen had always had the same lovely shade of blue-black hair as Mamoru's.

No...it couldn't be...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated. 

It's six in the morning and I finished this up at five AM when I couldn't sleep because of the migraine. I hope to write the next Chapter this afternoon, so you can look forward to the next part in a day or so.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: A Kiss In The Dark  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #657: Response Fanfic. Eleven years ago, Mamoru's father married Usagi's mother. It's now almost Usagi's sixteenth birthday and she has to juggle her secret life as Sailor Moon, on top of school and a job at Motoki's shop. Her life is turned even more upside down when she begins to suspect the masked hero she is falling in love with is actually her awful step-brother!  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 6/?  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is Chapter Six. As you may have noticed, my Usagi is not an idiot or a crybaby and that's how it's going to be. I was able to add in some of the elements I was hoping to in this Chapter and I know some of you will be a little confused over what's happening. In another Chapter or so, all will be made clear, so be patient. :)

This is my Weekly Challenge Response for the **'One Hour Challenges'** Mailing List! I've tried to write a Fanfic before where Usagi and Mamoru were step-siblings, but it wasn't well received. But umm, this idea grabbed a hold of me and wouldn't let go, so despite the bad feedback I might get, I'm writing this plot! So there! My idea was to have the two in a world where everything is exactly the same as it is in the Anime, but that their parents married when they were kids. They were brought up together and still have that acute dislike between them, but it's from long familiarity. Oh, and before anyone asks, it's perfectly okay to have a relationship with a step-brother, since they are not technically related. I don't want to hear any negative comments on this, okay? LOL.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**A KISS IN THE DARK**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Six **

* * *

But irrefutable evidence was staring her right in the face. What were the odds that Tuxedo Kamen had decided to dye his hair just that shade of brown on the exact same day that her step-brother had?

Exactly _none_.

As gloved hands slapped over her mouth and she chocked back a cry of shock and rejection. Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen? _Her_ Tuxedo Kamen? No...no, it couldn't be.

"Sailor Moon, are you alright?" Now that she had seen what his sister had done to his hair, he somewhat sheepishly slapped the hat back on. Damn, of all the embarrassing things to have happened! Tuxedo Kamen looked at her searchingly as her hand went to her mouth, her expressive blue eyes staring at him with something akin to horror. Was the hair that bad? He felt uneasy all of a sudden.

Calm down, that's all she needed to do. The Senshi of the Moon turned her back to the hero abruptly and took in deep breaths of air. She was trying not to hyperventilate, but truly, this was a huge shock.

"What's going on over there?!" Sailor Mars cried out in exasperation. She looked at Jupiter. "Keep attacking!"

"I think the weakness is in it's elbow, but the Mercury Computer is being very slow." The Senshi in blue reported, casting her leader a confused look.

"Okay, okay, I can do this!" Sailor Moon hissed to herself, getting her emotions under control. So her step-brother might be Tuxedo Kamen...but really, what else did she have to go on other than his hair? Nothing else reminded her of Mamoru-at least...wait, they both had blue eyes and were built like greek gods. "Crap! I so hate that jerk." She growled, closing her eyes briefly to fight down her ire.

She had to face this with her brain functioning, which it was not, unfortunately, doing right then. "Smile, be polite, figure this the hell out later. Dust the youma now!" The golden-haired Senshi gave herself a brief pep-talk and spun back to face a very bewildered Tuxedo Kamen, a fake smile plastered to her lips.

"Tuxedo Kamen? What did you do to your hair?" Sailor Moon asked, striving for politeness. Her left eye twitched and then she managed to get herself under control.

The hero gaped at her incredulously. After that performance, that was all she was going to say?! "Yeah, I umm...decided to go in for a new look." He floundered in his words, trying to come up with a good excuse. She had every right to wonder what had happened to the guy she admired.

"Mmm," The blonde almost growled out, eyes burning holes into him.

Tuxedo Kamen found himself in the very unexpected position of actually being mildly _afraid_ of Sailor Moon. If looks could kill, he would be a pile of ash right now. What he couldn't figure out, was what the hell he had done!

Damn it, it was driving her insane. Now that little worm had gotten into her, she had to know if he was her step-brother! "Sure, Usagi-just go up to him and say 'Hey, I think you're my step-brother, Mamoru. Because your hair colour has changed!'. Yeah, that would go down well." Sailor Moon said under her breath sarcastically. Until she saw his face without the mask, she had exactly nothing on the jerk. And besides, she felt rather ill thinking about it!

"Is something wrong, Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Kamen asked her in concern, peering down at her face. She looked positively shocked over something and he felt very uneasy. Was it really just the hair? "I can change it back." He offered tentatively, feeling like he had entered the twilight zone. Weren't they in the middle of a battle here?

"I'll let you know," She retorted cryptically, looking hard at him. Sailor Moon's eyes trailed over his changed hair, down over his strong jaw, to his body, which she happened to know was very muscled and fit. There was no way he scooped her out of the way of death so many times without him being incredibly fit. And the blonde was on intimate terms with how broad his shoulders were, and how much bodily strength held her so protectively against his chest.

"Yep, it's the elbow!" Mercury's voice called out.

"Alright then," Sailor Moon suddenly whipped the Crescent Moon Wand from her sub-space pocket and aimed it at the youma. She was pissed. Oh yes, she really was. Mamoru...Tuxedo Kamen?! No bloody way in hell was her step-brother her crush! "Moon Healing, Escalation!" She yelled, aiming at the youma. As the power flew out of her, she felt a slight disassociation, as if all control had been taken over by someone else.

The unfortunately woman-beast could only gape as the blaze of power came slamming into her, but she did manage to fire her disc of light in every direction before turning to dust.

It was also unfortunate that Sailor Moon had been in such a state as to aggravate the over-enthusiastic Moon Wand. The power kept going and growing after annihilating the youma, blowing a path a meter deep across the road, through some cars and right into a building.

"Holy shit!" The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen exclaimed in awe.

"What have I done?" Sailor Moon whispered, eyes wide with shock.

* * *

Two hours later, three ambulances, a report to the local police and a very short meeting with reporters, the weary Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen fled the scene.

At least the building she had demolished had been vacate and ready for sale. If someone had been killed, Sailor Moon's soul would have gone along with it.

Sailor Moon was in a state of shock still, and was being supported by Jupiter as they raced over the buildings. It had gone out of control. It hadn't been _her_, she was sure of it. Someone else had taken over just as the power went through her. The sense of familiarity would not go away. "Oh god," She covered her face with her hands as they set down in Juuban park to regroup.

Tuxedo Kamen had stayed with them, despite the fact that he usually would have shown them his famous disappearing routine. He was very worried about Sailor Moon, and also the flamboyant power display of a little earlier. The Senshi did have an amazing power in the Crescent Moon Wand, however, she had never shown that sort of strength before. Her tiara was quite milder still. The man could not shake the feeling that something had gone terribly _wrong_ at the point where Sailor Moon had dusted the youma. Something familiar had stirred his senses and he felt his soul rising towards hers.

"It's okay, Sailor Moon," Sailor Mars soothed, taking the shivering girl into her arms. "There were only a few injuries, no major ones and no one died."

"They could have died!" The Senshi of the Moon cried, burying her face into her friend's shoulder. "What happened?" She asked despairingly, turning her head to look at them all, as if they had the answer.

"I can't explain the sudden spike in your powers, Sailor Moon," Mercury shook her head, still typing away at her computer.

There had been an enourmous surge when her leader fired from the Moon Wand. But it had been almost as if another source had added their powers suddenly to Sailor Moon's own.

It didn't really explain how a wand used to turn youma back into humans had suddenly become a destructive weapon.

"Sailor Moon, it's alright," Tuxedo Kamen said awkwardly, not sure how to comfort her. To his surprise, she pulled away from Sailor Mars and hurtled herself into his arms. For some reason, that felt right. As his arms wrapped about her protectively, his glove found a stickiness. "What-?" He exclaimed, moving back to show her the glove with one hand, while the other stayed soothingly at her waist.

Sailor Moon stared at the bright red on the pristine white glove and she paled as pain registered finally. "Oh, I think I got hit." She said in astonishment, looking down at her arm. The glove was all torn up above her elbow, and the white material was red with her blood.

Mercury hurried over and checked the injury, pale herself. She finally sighed in relief. "The cut is fairly deep, but you should heal enough to close it before you de-transform."

"Is it really not bad?" Mars peered at the wound, her brows drawn together. There was an awful lot of blood, but it wasn't a bad cut, as Mercury had pointed out.

Tuxedo Kamen's lips pursed. He took the handkerchief from his breast pocket and pressed it lightly against Sailor Moon's injury. She winced as he wrapped it about her elbow securely, but otherwise did not cry or make a fuss. In that moment, he was so proud of her he could have grinned like an idiot. "Get her home, girls." He told them, voice cool. It was time to take his leave before his parents noticed that he was not in bed where he should have been.

"He's right, we can talk about this later on," Sailor Mars agreed, taking control. "Mercury, can you get her home? Jupiter and I need to talk about something."

Sailor Mercury gave them a curious look before nodding. She put a hand under her leader's uninjured arm and began to walk them away.

"Thank you, Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon called over her shoulder, smiling wanly. She felt so drained. And the pain in her arm was bugging her. It could have been so much worse that night, if people have been injured badly or even killed. How was she ever to forgive herself?

"Don't think about it too much, Usagi," Mercury said in a low tone."I don't think you were responsible for tonight's accidents."

"What do you mean?" The blonde Senshi asked, looking sideways at her friend. She couldn't help the small feeling of hope that had blossomed in her heart. If there was really an explanation and it wasn't her faults...

"There was a massive power spike, as if someone else's powers were added to yours." The blue-haired Senshi mused, lost in her thoughts.

So it had been as Sailor Moon suspected...someone had been _helping_ her with the Moon Wand. But who? Somehow it was reassuring.

The two took to the tops of the buildings and they made their way towards Sailor Moon's house in silence.

Sailor Mercury left her under her window, after giving another warm hug to reassure her leader everything was alright.

Sailor Moon waited for a long moment, staring wistfully up at the moon. Then she sighed and leapt up into the huge tree in front of her window. She walked along the upper branches and hoped into the room. The light was still on and as she reversed her transformation, she realised that there was a _very_ pissed off black cat waiting on her bed.

"Oh dear," The blonde gasped out, suddenly remembering something she should have done. "I forgot to tell Luna!"

* * *

Ikuko's eyes flashed open as she heard her daughter moving about in her room. It had been hours since Usagi left to go to Rei's aid and the woman had been waiting. Kenji had finally suggested they go to bed, and although he had fallen straight into sleep, his wife lay there filled with uncertainly and concern.

It wasn't that her daughter wasn't a responsible young woman, but Ikuko had been feeling strange for months now whenever Usagi had to suddenly run off somewhere. She even felt this way during the day for a inexplicable reason.

"Thank god you're back, darling. You really make your mama worry sometimes." She yawned as tiredness overcame her protests and she began to relax. Usagi was home safe and it was way past the time they should all be asleep.

Now if only there wasn't a nagging feeling that something had gone wrong..

* * *

Chiba Mamoru climbed back in by the window he had exited and then he let himself de-transform. "I can't help but wonder if Sailor Moon is alright," He muttered under his breath.

He ran a distracted hand through his hair and then grimaced as he recalled the colour of his hair. "That brat, I'll wake her up early in the morning to fix this problem." He went on darkly. His step-sister was no doubt sleeping soundly right that moment, and he would have dearly loved to burst in and wake her up. But that would have stirred the whole house-hold. Usagi had quite a set of lungs on her!

The upperclassman, quickly undressed and turned the lights off. He looked out of the window at the moon for many long minutes before closing the blinds and sliding into bed. The cool sheets felt good on his skin and he sighed in pleasure. "Maybe I'll dream of my Princess again tonight." He whispered with a secret smile. He certainly had a soft spot for the elusive woman in his dreams. Almost every night she met him, facing him from atop the balcony of a mighty palace, the moonlight bright in her long golden hair.

It could possibly explain his sudden respect and liking for his annoying step-sister's golden locks. Up until not long ago, the Odango Atama name he had tagged her with had been something to taunt her with, but now appeared to be more like a fond pet-name!

His Moon Princess would take away all his worries as always, although after meeting her things seemed to get very hazy and he had trouble remembering the next day. It was sort of annoying really, to have their conversations go the exact same way each time.

"Bring me the Mystical Silver Crystal!" Mamoru mimicked somewhat sarcastically, crossing his arms. "How about 'I love you Mamoru!' or 'I need you to kiss me right now, Mamoru!'" He mocked, rolling his eyes.

Truly, if he was going to be delusional in sleep-was that even possible?!-then at least he could imagine a more romantic Princess. One that was preferably moaning his name in ecstasy?

"Oh sure, Prince Charming, like she's going to fall into your arms and share one of those cheesy romance-novel kisses?" The man threw up his arms in disgust, then he turned on his side and resolutely closed his eyes. As always, just before sleep claimed him, he wondered what his dream Princess had to do with the Dark Kingdom and perhaps even his alter ego.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

It is three in the morning and once again I am not sleeping because of a migraine. Hopefully that will clear up over the next week so I can write up a storm!

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: A Kiss In The Dark  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #657: Response Fanfic. Eleven years ago, Mamoru's father married Usagi's mother. It's now almost Usagi's sixteenth birthday and she has to juggle her secret life as Sailor Moon, on top of school and a job at Motoki's shop. Her life is turned even more upside down when she begins to suspect the masked hero she is falling in love with is actually her awful step-brother!  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 7/?  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Wow, I got inspired. I didn't think I would get this out this quick. And it was written at 5 pm, rather than 5 am. LOL.

This is my Weekly Challenge Response for the **'One Hour Challenges'** Mailing List! I've tried to write a Fanfic before where Usagi and Mamoru were step-siblings, but it wasn't well received. But umm, this idea grabbed a hold of me and wouldn't let go, so despite the bad feedback I might get, I'm writing this plot! So there! My idea was to have the two in a world where everything is exactly the same as it is in the Anime, but that their parents married when they were kids. They were brought up together and still have that acute dislike between them, but it's from long familiarity. Oh, and before anyone asks, it's perfectly okay to have a relationship with a step-brother, since they are not technically related. I don't want to hear any negative comments on this, okay? LOL.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**A KISS IN THE DARK**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Seven **

* * *

"You're sometimes so irresponsible, Usagi, I don't know what to do with you." Luna said, disappointment in her red eyes. She watched as her charge de-transformed and sat on the bed, looking strangely dejected.

"Not tonight, Luna. Please." Usagi said, touching her fingers to her temples. The pain was throbbing through her head as if someone was shoving needles into her. As usual, the backlash from transforming into Sailor Moon was severe.

The black cat opened her mouth, then closed it without saying what she wanted to. Usagi looked wiped out. "Another headache?" She queried in concern. Her charge was getting head pain regularly now and it wasn't always happening when she was transformed. It worried her considerably, but they had not had a logical excuse to tell the other Senshi, so they had not consulted the others on this matter.

"It's a bad one," Usagi winced, reaching for her bedside drawer. She pulled out a packet of Tylenol and popped two into her mouth. The water bottle she always kept by her bed was nosed along the bedside table towards her by Luna. The cat liked to scold her, and nag...but she did care.

"Mamoru gets them also," Luna commented cryptically, tilting her head to the side. "If I didn't know that you two weren't related in any way, I would think it was a genetic problem."

"Yes, I've noticed he gets them-" The Senshi of the Moon began to respond, but Luna swept on, as if she hadn't spoken.

"At about the same time as you. Could it be an allergy?" Luna said, face thoughtful. She ran a paw over her face. "Alright, give me a brief version of the battle tonight. I'll save the for lecture tomorrow." She finally decided, seeing the strain in Usagi's eyes. The blonde was also holding her arm. "Did you get injured?!" The cat almost yowled.

Usagi winced at the shrill sound, then pulled up her sleeve to show the handkerchief wrapped about her upper arm. "A youma attacked-I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you, but it happened so fast-in the business district. We destroyed it." She took a big breath. "But here's the weird part, Luna. I destroyed it with the Moon Wand."

"Absurd!" The Moon Guardian said sharply, red eyes narrowing. "The Crescent Moon Wand turns humans back from youma."

"I'm not kidding," The small girl flopped back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling as if she were picturing the battle again. She bit her lip as she recalled the building collapsing in upon itself. "I couldn't believe my eyes. I said the words and then 'boom' all this power came out. It put this really deep hole in the road and knocked down a building."

"Good lord," Luna breathed in horror, finally realising that her charge was not exaggerating about the Wand. "Was anyone hurt?"

The Senshi of the Moon turned onto her side and regarded her Guardian with hurt in her deep blue eyes. "A couple of people. I think if the building wasn't up for sale I would have killed someone."

There was a very long silence, in which both cat and owner was lost in their own thoughts. Luna sighed finally, and leapt onto the bed. "Let me see that wound." She said gently. Now was not the time to scold her change, because poor Usagi looked like she had been chastised already.

Usagi untied the knot as best she could with one hand, then tugged the rest away with her teeth. The wound didn't look as bad as it had an hour ago, but still, it was deep. "At least we don't scar," She joked with her cat, peering down at her wounded limp doubtfully. The Senshi got injured regularly, but the wounds always faded over the space of a couple of days. The longer they were transformed, the more likely the injured limb would repair itself faster.

A knock suddenly sounded on the door, sounding like the toll of doom to Usagi and her cat. The two exchanged a frightened look, and the blonde yanked her t-shirt down to cover the bloody arm.

The door opened and Mamoru stuck his head inside, a hand over his eyes. "Usagi, are you decent?" He asked, slightly embarrassed. What if she had no clothes on or something?

"I'm decent," Her blue eyes narrowed on him in displeasure for a moment, before she smiled.

The upperclassman dropped his hand and gave her a slight grimace, hand going to his head. "Do you have any painkillers? I couldn't find anything downstairs, so we must be out."

His step-sister's smile faded into a concerned look. "You have a headache too?" She asked him, feeling as if this was a very weird situation. Luna had mentioned that they had headaches at the same time... Mamoru's eyes were showing how much pain he was in, brow creased.

"Too?" He echoed, eyes meeting hers. Mamoru noted that his step-sister's expression was tight, as if she were fighting back an ache. The man wandered further into her room and he closed the door behind him. "You have a headache too, Odango?" He questioned, frowning. "This isn't the first time we've had headaches together, is it?"

"You noticed that? I thought it was weird." Usagi's voice faltered for a moment, as she remembered earlier. Tuxedo Kamen...Mamoru. Her eyes went to his hair, then darted quickly away. How strange that they both had headaches, and as he had mentioned, it usually happened at the same time. Was it something to do with being a superhero?

"Do you have something I can take?" Her step-brother sat down on the seat before her dressing table. "You know, for your periods?" Mamoru added teasingly.

"Hmm," The blonde growled at him, still unhappy about her humiliation of that afternoon. "You really know how to push it, jerk."

"People in pain should band together. And as we're living in the same house, and you're my step-sister, I think I'm in my rights to taunt you all I like," He said mockingly. His hands rubbed together like a corny cartoon villain. "You got me more times than was fair to our game today, Odango Atama. This is me warning you that your time is up."

Her step-brother was his usual annoying self, even this late at night! Usagi glared at him, then picked the box of painkiller up from her quilt and passed them to him. "Thanks a lot. Does this mean you're going to try something right now, or after I'm asleep?" She said suspiciously, crossing her arms.

Mamoru grinned at her, but then his eyes fell on her arm and he paled. "Usagi, are you bleeding?" There was a long streak of red running down from her elbow down to her wrist. He quickly rose and went over to the bed, then knelt before her. "Let me see." He ordered, reaching for her arm.

The blonde thought about putting her arm behind her to hide it, but he had already seen. She sighed and gave him her arm. "I was running to Rei's and tripped. You know how klutzy I am." Usagi said with an exaggerated tone.

Mamoru, however, was very silent as he studied her wound.

The cut on his step-sister's arm was pretty deep, and there was a lot of blood. "You're your own worst enemy, Odango." He shook his head, trying to keep his tone light. But it worried him a lot she had hurt herself running. The idiot hadn't even bothered to wrap it up or disinfect it! Mamoru wiped at the blood, then prodded at the cut to see if there was anything inside it.

Usagi winced and bit her lip, trying to ignore the pain. She had been injured heaps of times before, and just had to bear with it. Her jerk of a step-brother was being awfully caring though. Her blue eyes rested on his bent head thoughtfully. "It's fine. It isn't the first time I had a fall, Mamoru." To her surprise, she found herself trying to comfort _him_. He did look very distressed...

"Wait here a minute," The upperclassman said curtly, mind racing ahead. He had to get the medical kit and antiseptic, then maybe some butterfly clips. "I'll be right back."

"Oh, no! It's alright. I'm just going to wrap it up with this," Usagi said, groping behind her for the handkerchief. Her fingers closed over the material and she pulled it out, waving it's crumpled, bloody mess under his nose. "Ugh, I think I might need something else." She muttered, staring at the once-white material in dismay.

Luna made a choking noise as she saw how badly the wound had bled before her charge got him. Unwound like that, she could now clearly see how bad the bleeding was. Mamoru also was looking quite shocked, she noted with approval.

Yes, Mamoru was _very_ shocked. He gaped at the handkerchief, liberally splashed with his step-sister's blood and three things went like lightening though his mind.

Usagi had bled way too much and must be feeling weak...

Sailor Moon had been wounded in round-about the exact same area as his step-sister...

Usagi was waving Tuxedo Kamen's handkerchief under his nose!

Oh no, no, no. It wasn't true. His step-sister wasn't the very girl he had a crush on and rescued regularly. "Usagi, let me see that!" He choked out, blue eyes darkening with disbelief. He reached for the material which would have the symbol of a rose embroidered on it if his hunch were correct.

Usagi, with an impending sense of doom, deftly pulled the handkerchief from his grasp and hid it behind her back, wincing as pain shot up her injured arm. She stared at him and he stared back. The expression in his eyes sort of reminded her of her own earlier that evening when she found out...found out... She gasped, making a sudden connection. If Mamoru was really Tuxedo Kamen as she fully suspected, then he had realised that Sailor Moon had been injured on the arm in the same place.

There was a long, tense, silence in the room.

Siblings locked eyes, a quiet battle between them.

Mamoru's mouth pursed in anger as he found the blonde giving him back stare for stare. Was it her? Sailor Moon? No, it just wasn't possible. He found himself looking at her features, eyes raking over long blonde hair, big blue eyes and a body a model would kill for. Not that he had ever really noticed, she was his step-sister after all.

"Usagi-give me the handkerchief." He said sternly, determined to get to the bottom of this.

"No, I don't think so," Usagi said back on the same tone, her eyes narrowing on his. She suspected that he knew. But she was pretty damned sure he wasn't one hundred percent about it and for some reason, Tuxedo Kamen's handkerchief held the reason. Did it have his name on it or something?!

Panic suddenly crashed in around her and her heart sped up. Mamoru couldn't be Tuxedo Kamen. This was all a bad dream. And he didn't know she was Sailor Moon. This was her jerk of a step-brother, the guy she had known well for the last eleven years.

"And why is that?" Mamoru growled at her, bouncing on the balls of his feet and readying to charge. If he moved quickly enough, he could reach behind her and grab that damn handkerchief. It _had_ to be his. What were the chances that Usagi had been injured in the same place as Sailor Moon?

"I don't feel like it!" She almost shouted in his face, leaning in closer. She stared hard into his eyes. "Do you have some fascination with my bloody handkerchief, brother?"

Out in the open, just like that! Damn it, but she was a pain in the neck, boldly throwing it into his teeth that way. What was he going to say? 'I think you're really Sailor Moon, but I can't prove it until I see if that handkerchief has my rose emblem on it?'. Yeah, that would work. Mamoru gnashed his teeth together, caught in yet another staring competition with his bratty step-sister. Only, she wasn't looking so bratty at the moment, since he was seeing her with new eyes.

Eyes that had mentally stripped a certain super heroine naked countless times, god damn it!

"Shit!" He swore, falling onto his backside in defeat. All the fighting energy went out of him, just like that. Was he _crazy_? "I just had the weirdest thought," He confided in her, giving a strained laugh. "You'll laugh when you hear it." Mamoru found himself glaring at her accusingly.

Usagi swallowed hard, then gave him a hesitant smile. "Yeah?" She said, eyes darting left, then right in panic again. He wasn't going to _ask_ her, was he? No, her step-brother couldn't just come right out and say it? Could he? "It's that funny, is it?" The blonde held her breath, waiting.

Mamoru frowned, looked away, and then crossed his arms. He was quiet for a moment, considering. Now, he could up and ask her if she was Sailor Moon, but Usagi would deny it undoubtably. Even if he got a hold of that handkerchief to confirm it, she would make up an excuse. No, what he needed was more proof. His guess about who she was, was just absurd anyway.

And mind-altering! His step-sister was not super hero material, after all. She was klutzy and not too smart-unless she was plotting to get him back during their battles-and he had known her for eleven years. Sailor Moon was an airhead too sometimes, but he had never, ever had a hint that he knew her. "Hmm..." He murmured, thinking it all over carefully. Admittedly, Usagi had the same sort of hairstyle as Sailor Moon, but having pigtails wasn't that uncommon in japan. Neither was being a blonde that was japanese, although it wasn't a regular occurrence.

Usagi couldn't help giving him a nervous look. She nibbled on her lower lip and kept quiet, not liking the way her step-brother's mind was turning over everything. She knew that considering look well. He was putting all the facts together to make a conclusion, and she just hoped that he was his own worst enemy in that department. "Well?" She burst out finally, unable to stand the silence any more.

Mamoru help up one finger, halting her words. She looked uneasy, which didn't sit well with him. Considering that he had told her he was going to say something funny, Usagi looked awfully nervous. Since when had she been so uncomfortable in his presence? Maybe a guilty conscience?

No, he was being stupid! There was no way in hell Usagi was Sailor Moon, and he could have laughed at himself for such a stupid thought. "You got that wound falling you said?" He asked her calmly. Now that he had sorted out that problem, he could go back to treating her.

"I thought you were going to tell me something?" The Senshi of the Moon said suspiciously. Had he decided that she wasn't who he thought? God, this was so nerve-racking! Fingers clenched behind her back, not caring if she ripped the handkerchief in the process. Usagi threw Luna a quick look and confirmed that the cat was looking very confused. "I didn't tell her..." She muttered under her breath, realising that the cat had absolutely no idea why the atmosphere was so tense.

"It was just a joke," Her step-brother replied shortly. His blue eyes met hers again, this time with worry. "Never mind, I'm going to get that medical kit." While he had been here fantasising up unbelievable theories, his poor sister was bleeding everywhere!

Usagi gaped at him as he got to his feet and swiftly exited the room. "No way," She uttered loudly in disbelief. The blonde quickly stuffed the bloody handkerchief into her sub-space pocket so that Mamoru couldn't get a look at it, then she flopped onto her back and groaned. "I take it back, Mamoru _is_ an idiot!"

But somehow this fact was more of a comfort than a worry.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The next Chapter will be out in a couple of days. I'm on a roll with the plot now. :) I didn't mean for Mamoru to find out so early, but oh well. He thinks he's wrong anyway.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: A Kiss In The Dark  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #657: Response Fanfic. Eleven years ago, Mamoru's father married Usagi's mother. It's now almost Usagi's sixteenth birthday and she has to juggle her secret life as Sailor Moon, on top of school and a job at Motoki's shop. Her life is turned even more upside down when she begins to suspect the masked hero she is falling in love with is actually her awful step-brother!  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 8/?  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Sorry that this one took a long break, but I found myself unable to write a thing over the last few weeks. It happens occassionally. :) But you'll be happy to know that the next Chapter is already written! Please bear with this Chapter if it sounds a little awkward, I'm still getting it edited, but I wanted to get it out to you fast. I'll be putting up a revised version in a day or so.

**Reviewer Response: **For those of you who have requested 'more fluffy' scenes. Well, please remember that they are step-siblings, so any romance they have will be slow-building. This will be a large Fanfic with many Chapters. It doesn't make sense to suddenly see your brother or sister as a romantic interest-does it? But not to worry, they _will_ end up together in the end. There are many twists and turns they need to go through first.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**A KISS IN THE DARK**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Eight **

* * *

The Senshi of Mars and her companion arrived at the Cherry Hill Temple about fifteen minutes later. Thanks to their Senshi forms, they were able to run quite fast across the roof-tops right from the battle. Apart from Grandpa praying under the night sky, the area was nice and quiet. Which suited their purposes perfectly.

They had something serious and private to discuss and having someone overhearing them would be very bad.

The first thing they did was find a quiet spot away to de-transform. Not that they expected visitors at night-time, but as Senshi, they could not discount it. Once done, they both headed indoors to Rei's room. It was very clean compared to Usagi's, Makoto noted with a grin.

"I'm just going to get some tea, please make yourself comfortable," The priestess-in-training gestured towards a low table surrounded with cushions that she and her friends used for their meetings.

Makoto settled on a cushion and stared out of the window for a long while, mind trying to stay away from the topic of their upcoming conversation. She watched out the window as the night breeze blew gently through the tree's, scattering the area with cherry blossoms. It looked very haunting and somewhat calming.

"Damn..." She muttered, Usagi sneaking into her thoughts. Something was very, terribly wrong here.

"Here we go," Rei's voice broke into the brunette's thoughts. As her friend turned towards her, the priestess gave a slightly smile. She knew that distracted look. She placed the tea tray carefully on the table and knelt on a cushion herself. "Let's wait till Ami gets here to have that conversation." She suggested.

Makoto's fingers drummed on the table-top. "I wonder if her wound is alright?"

"Ami will make sure Usagi wasn't hiding anything when they get there." Her friend said soothingly, pouring green tea into three cups. She slid one along the table to Makoto.

"I'm here!" An out of breath voice exclaimed from the doorway. Ami moved inside and sat down on a cushion with her usual grace. "Usagi was okay." She elaborated as soon as she had had a few calming sips of the tea and slowed her pulse rate. Rushing the Leader of the Senshi home, then getting to the Temple fast had exhausted her!

"Right-" Rei said, closing her eyes briefly to calm herself. She then gazed at her two companions seriously. "Usagi's powers are clearly out of control and she appears to be changing in personality."

"Well, that was pointed enough." Makoto murmured wryly. She turned towards Ami, eyebrows lifted inquiringly. "Do we know what's going on? Anything the Mercury Computer has picked up?"

"There is strange activity at night." The Senshi of Mercury reported. She made a gesture, and her small laptop fell into her palm from her sub-space pocket. She opened it and then turned the screen towards them.

What was happening on that screen looked like a jumble of readings. Numbers and charts and something like a heart monitor.

Rei and Makoto looked towards their resident genius, their expressions lost.

The blue-haired girl pointed at a line that was constantly moving up and down, another red line behind it seemed to map a more serene chart. "This white one is the activity happening in Usagi's head right now," Ami said, pointing at the first line. "The red one is her usual brain pattern." Her voice was more hushed this time. The three girls looked at both lines and their drastic differences.

"Is she dreaming? Having a nightmare or something?" The raven-haired priestess asked helplessly, trying to make sense of it.

Ami shrugged slightly, looking bewildered. "I'm not sure. I've done my best to understand this computer, but I'm just not an expert. I've only skimmed the surface of it's capabilities." She stared at the screen hard. "But you could be right about the dreaming. It only happens at night, and around the times that we would expect Usagi to be asleep."

"Does this happen during the day?" Rei asked slowly, an idea forming. "Or even in battle?"

"I'm glad you brought that one up, Rei," The Senshi of Mercury said calmly, leaning over the table to tap something into the Computer. A third line superimposed over the other two. It was very similar to the red one, but had a massive spike in it near the end. "This was today's battle." The three girls zeroed in on that spike. "And this was when that strange power exploded from the Moon Wand."

"Is it the same?" Makoto whispered, feeling a little sick. Was her best friend being possessed by something? "That's not her usual brain-wave right...so is someone else in there with her?"

"Is someone controlling Usagi?" Ami slammed the lid of the laptop shut, startling the other two girls. "I'm strongly suspecting this might be the case."

"The Dark Kingdom?" Rei murmured, eyes thoughtful and angry. "Nephlyte was skilled at altering realities and Zoisite took his Crystal."

The blue-haired girl slowly shook her head, and then picked up her tea. "I'm not completely discounting that, but Nephlyte's Crystal found Rainbow Crystals."

There was a long silence, with each Senshi lost in their own thoughts.

"Can we trust Usagi's judgment?" Rei finally said, purple eyes very sad. She loved her friend, she really did. And to have this happen to her was terrible. But if the Dark Kingdom was controlling their Leader, they had to keep her out of the loop.

Ami hesitated, knowing it was her call. With her words, Usagi's Leadership would be in the balance and they might lose a dear friend. "For now, I think we should just keep an eye on her. But if anything like today happens again, it would be best if Rei took over Leadership of the Senshi."

"And Luna?" Makoto murmured, staring seriously at the other two.

"Luna is a wonderful person and a good Guardian for Usagi...however..." Ami sighed deeply and covered her eyes with one hand. This was all so horrible. She didn't quite know what to do, and that was not a good thing for the brains of the Senshi.

Rei nodded, a smile curving her lips. "She does tend to jump to conclusions. And she doesn't think the best of her ward either."

The three Senshi gave a collective deep sigh and spoke at the same time. "We wait."

* * *

Mamoru had returned with the medical kit and silently began to treat his step-sister's wound. "It's going to scar, I'm afraid," He said quietly. "You really have to be more careful, Usagi."

The blonde smiled faintly at his scolding tone. Despite it, she could see the concern in his deep blue eyes. "I'm not worried," She said sleepily, trying to blink the tiredness from her eyes. She sighed and her lashes fell to hide her expression. "I always heal well."

Her dark-haired step-brother fell still, wariness in his gaze. "You've been this badly hurt before?" He demanded almost roughly. His fingers tightened about her arm and he had to make a conscious effort to relax the grip.

"Sure, a few times now," Usagi whispered, unable to fight the exhaustion filling her body. She was barely able to concentrate on the conversation they were having. She knew that it was an important one, but could not seem to focus. It must be the blood loss. Oh well, this wasn't the first time...

"Where?" Mamoru said curtly, eyes raking over her form. He couldn't see any visible scars on her long slender legs, or anywhere on her arms or face. Was she telling the truth, or just trying to reassure him?

"You're such a worry-wort," Lashes raised slightly, and eyes glittered at him. She had lost a lot of blood, and was now fighting her body's urges to rest.

Mamoru bit his lip, a habit he had picked up from Usagi. How annoying! "I'm _this_ close to taking you to the hospital." He responded angrily, holding up his thumb and finger to indicate about a centimetre.

"Mamoru, you idiot, this is nothing," She was abruptly wide awake at the thought of having to go to the hospital. She hated them and...well, who knew what her blood looked like under a microscope? Were she and her Senshi still human? Usagi's eyes slid over the muscled form of her step-brother surreptitiously, wondering if Tuxedo Kamen's blood was normal too. "I can't stand hospitals." She muttered sourly.

"Neither can I," He muttered back, gently putting two butterfly clips on her wound and hoping they would be enough. "You're so careless, Odango. Even just getting to school is a trial."

"Oh please," Usagi scorned, leaning against the headboard and watching him wrap a bandage about her arm. She didn't think she needed it, but Mamoru seemed determined to give her the maximum amount of care. He would make a good doctor one day-but he was really over-protective of his family. Jeez, what would happen if he discovered she was Sailor Moon? His overbearing nature as her protector would extend into their personal life! "You race to school as fast as I do."

She was glaring at him! Mamoru's eyes narrowed on her face. "That's not the point."

"Then what is...jerk..."

Usagi's eyes closed and she slumped down onto her side. For one panicked moment, Mamoru thought she had stopped breathing. "Usagi!" He shouted, leaping to his feet and reaching for her. He pulled her back up into a sitting position and leant her against his chest. "Odango..." He whispered, feeling for her pulse. When he felt it beating strongly under his fingers, he breathed a sigh of relief. She had only passed out from the loss of blood.

Luna looked worriedly from her charge, to her brother, wishing she could say something. Being a cat was very frustrating sometimes!

Mamoru's fingers trailed across her cheek and brushed some stray hairs from her face absently. She was really a very pretty girl.

And he was going to have to beat the boys off with a stick when she became aware of them as kissable!

"Well, thank god she doesn't see them that way yet," The handsome man picked her up and then lay her down slowly on the bed. He straightened his step-sister's limbs and pulled the covers up to her neck. "Usagi, you're a real pain in the butt." He advised her, grinning as her mouth drooped and she began to snore.

It was a very peaceful scene. And for a full five minutes he just stared at her, thinking.

But then he realised that he was letting a _very_ good opportunity pass him by and his grin turned evil. He leant down until his lips touched her ear. "Sorry sis, but there's still time to win this one. I can't possibly resist." Mamoru drawled into her ear.

The black cat on the end of the bed gave a silent groan and lay down, covering her eyes with her paws. So much for the mature man! This one had as much growing up to do as his sister.

Mamoru kissed her forehead, then turned and began to search the room. He knew just the thing to use to get her back for dying his hair.

They were in her bedside draw. "Oh, how sweet," He taunted, picking up the card and turning towards the blonde. A few minutes later, his masterpiece was complete. Mamoru admired his handiwork, studying it intently. Oh yes, she was going to kill him for this one. "All is fair in love and war." He told her sleeping form.

The dark-haired man cleared up the mess of cloth and blood, closed the medical kit and got to his feet. Mamoru took the kit back to the kitchen, then he trooped back up to his bedroom. He had only enough energy to yank off his shirt, turn the light off and collapse face-first onto his soft covers.

Moments later, he was in a deep sleep.

* * *

The two figures met on the balcony, coming together under the vision of the earth hanging high in the sky. A long, passionate kiss was shared, arms wrapped tightly about each other.

"Endymion," She whispered against his lips, her hands grasping desperately at his cloak. "We are causing a great deal of trouble for these two. Is this the right thing to do?"

"Serenity," He whispered back, arms tightening about her slender form. "Is it right to keep us apart?" Endymion put his chin on top of her head. "We have been wandering souls for a thousand years now and finally we were reunited again."

"But I was wrong!" The princess said in remorse. "This child is too young to handle the powers of the Moon Princess. She will not be ready for that sort of power for many years, even if the Silver Crystal is recovered."

"Serenity..." Endymion's voice trailed off into silence as he sought a way to reassure his love. She was a little naive, his princess, but she did mean well. "If Mercury is as intelligent as she was a thousand years ago, then she has already detected our presence in Usagi's mind."

"But not Mamoru's," The golden-haired girl pointed out gently. Her prince was potentially doing as much damage to this man's mind, as she was to the girl's.

Nothing could be done, however. It was not a matter of the body, but of the soul.

"Keep asking him to find the Silver Crystal and all will be well," Endymion advised her in a strong tone. He had to be the will-power for them both, or else Serenity would falter in her resolve.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The next Chapter will be out in a couple of days. If things are a little confusing, give it some time and all will be explained.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: A Kiss In The Dark  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #657: Response Fanfic. Eleven years ago, Mamoru's father married Usagi's mother. It's now almost Usagi's sixteenth birthday and she has to juggle her secret life as Sailor Moon, on top of school and a job at Motoki's shop. Her life is turned even more upside down when she begins to suspect the masked hero she is falling in love with is actually her awful step-brother!  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 9/?  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Ugh, I've been trying to post this _all day_, but was getting errors on FF DOT net. Well, some of you asked for fluffy moments and I guess you could call the below Chapter a little fluffy. It's really sweet actually. Hehehe. Oh, and my editor hasn't gotten back to me on either of these Chapters, so they might be revised in a few days. Please excuse any glaring errors.

This is my Weekly Challenge Response for the **'One Hour Challenges'** Mailing List! I've tried to write a Fanfic before where Usagi and Mamoru were step-siblings, but it wasn't well received. But umm, this idea grabbed a hold of me and wouldn't let go, so despite the bad feedback I might get, I'm writing this plot! So there! My idea was to have the two in a world where everything is exactly the same as it is in the Anime, but that their parents married when they were kids. They were brought up together and still have that acute dislike between them, but it's from long familiarity. Oh, and before anyone asks, it's perfectly okay to have a relationship with a step-brother, since they are not technically related. I don't want to hear any negative comments on this, okay? LOL.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!  
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**A KISS IN THE DARK**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Nine **

* * *

When the blonde heroine woke up the next morning, she was immediately worried that she had missed school. After bolting upright in a panic, several things hit her. 

It was Saturday.

She had to go to Motoki's today to do her shift.

The pain in her arm was _killing_ her!

Her face felt weird...

Usagi gingerly raised her fingers and felt her face, eyes going wide as she felt plastic or something stuck there. The shape felt weird, but when she pried at the edges, they gave way. It was also sticky! "Oh, he didn't!" She gasped, quickly throwing off her covers and rushing to the mirror. "That creep!" She yelled, hands going to her face.

Her collectable Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen stickers were stuck all over her forehead and cheeks!

How terribly ironic for the man who was Tuxedo Kamen to have stuck his stickers and Sailor Moon's all over her face, when he really had no idea of her secret identity!

"Mamoru, you jerk!" She growled out loud, looking around for the pack. It was laying on her bedside table, mocking her. He hadn't even tried to hide it. Eyes narrowed, darkening to a stormy colour. Well, Mamoru had managed to get back at her, and while she slept no less. She vaguely remembered getting very tired and woozy from the blood-loss as Mamoru had bandaged up her arm. He had helped her to lay down, face unusually gentle and then...nothing.

"So you tend to my wound, but put stickers all over me?!" The blonde could have jumped up and down with anger. Collectables! "Do you have any idea how much these are going for on ebay, you jerk?" Usagi fumed. She grabbed the pack and carefully began to peel the stickers off of her face and put them back where they belonged. Okay, so they had some skin with them, and they were no longer so sticky, but he hadn't bent them or anything.

Once this task was done, the Senshi of the Moon put them protectively back into her beside draw.

"Usagi, what on earth are you doing this early in the morning?" Luna moaned at her, finally raising her head. She blinked at her charge, then the night before came flooding back.

Usagi had never seen her cat wake up so fast! The black feline came rushing to her side, red eyes full of concern. "How is your arm?" She demanded, eyes going to the bandage. "I see Mamoru did a very good job. I have more reason to approve of your brother now." She sighed deeply. "But honestly, putting stickers on your face as you slept?"

The Senshi of the Moon spun towards her, eyes blazing. "You watched him do it and didn't do anything?" She said incredulously.

Luna held up a furry paw, eyes rolling skyward. "What did you want me to do? Scratch him?"

"At the very least!" Usagi retorted, fingers going to her sticky cheeks again. "I wonder if this comes off with soap?" She muttered, knowing that there were large patches of glue all over her skin. Her hair was sticking to her forehead now. "I need a shower." She decided, looking around aimlessly. Her arm was really throbbing with pain.

"You can't get your arm wet," Her guardian said quietly, as if reading her mind. "But you did go to sleep in your clothes."

"Luckily for Mamoru," The girl said darkly. "If he had undressed me, he would be sporting black eyes right about now." Usagi's lips pursed and she shook a fist at the cat threateningly. "Oh sure, you jerk! You want to be a doctor, but your bedside manner really sucks!"

"I have to agree with you there, Usagi," Luna said, sounding surprised at the fact. Her, agreeing with the blonde about something? Had the world ended? "He was very solicitous while you were conscious, but when you went to sleep he was quite...gleeful?" But not only that, his eyes had been so tender as they rested on his step-sister's face. His hands had been very gentle as he dressed her wound, then pulled the covers up to her face. He had also kissed her cheek.

However, this was not something Usagi should know.

And besides, the moment Usagi had been taken care of, a devil had taken over the boy! The look on his face could only have been considered wicked and devious as he looked around the room for some way to get back at his step-sister. Staring at his hair had helped the cat not make a move towards him. Really, Usagi had gotten what she deserved!

"You're on _his_ side?" Usagi growled at her, taking a few steps towards the cat. She knew that expression! "You really did watch him do it." She whispered, glaring.

Luna sniffed haughtily. "I could have talked him out of it of course, or attacked him with claws bared," She said drolly, staring at the blonde. "But having known just what you did to him yesterday helped my conscience a lot."

"Huh!" The Senshi of the Moon snorted in disbelief. "Do you know what he did to me yesterday? Brought a packet of tampons into the class and announced that I had my periods! And that's not all..." The blonde went on to tell exactly what had happened the day before.

Queen Serenity's Adviser eyed her with some horror, then she slapped a paw over her face. "Oh, you two!"

"I'm having a shower now," Usagi smiled brightly, happy to have informed her cat of yesterday's fight. Luna was looking as if she could have swallowed her tongue, thinking Mamoru was the better of the two. That would teach Luna to let Usagi's step-brother do things to her in her sleep.

The blonde girl went to the closet and got out a pretty pink dress. She then recalled her wound and reluctantly added a white t-shirt to put under the dress. It would cover her bandage.

"Have a shower. _I'm_ going to sit here and have a mid-life crisis, thank you." The harried cat snapped, turning on the covers so that her back was firmly to her charge. It was a mistake! This twit wasn't the Leader of the Sailor Senshi. Oh, good god, Sailor Moon was still acting like she was in grade school or something! "Mars would make a nice Leader, so sensible and-no wait, that temper would be a bad thing. Jupiter? No, same thing. Mercury! Yes, Ami is a good girl. She would never dye her brother's hair blonde in revenge."

Usagi stared at her cat with brows raised, just able to hear the muttered words. Luna could really rave on when she was irritated! "Sorry, Luna," She said gently, arms full of clothing. "You're stuck with me until the Princess comes along."

"Seline preserve us all!" The cat yowled back, tempted to bash her head on the sideboard. Coffee, she needed a strong bowl of coffee! Ikuko was strange in that respect. None of the others knew how the two would get together and have snacks during the day. Usagi's mother spoke of her worries and stresses and Luna sat there and agreed with her.

Come to think of it...was Ikuko entirely an ordinary mother? Giving coffee to the cat and talking to her as if she were a human. It was suspicious. Very much so. However, Luna was not sharing this little gem with her annoying ward.

Mamoru's head popped around the doorway, almost scaring the cat silly. "She's not here?"

He looked at the small black cat, who was eyeing him malevolently from the bed and his brows almost hit his hairline. "You know Luna, I could almost think you were human with those expressions. I'm no expert, but are cats supposed to have mood swings?"

Not expecting an answer, the handsome man continued down the hall towards the shower. He hesitated outside the door, listening for a moment to see if his step-sister was in any distress. She was also bound to be homicidal after waking up with her face covered in stickers. Boy, had that been funny! And the fact that she had the Sailor Moon stickers in her draw. It had been heresy to put his beloved Tuxedo Kamen ones on her also, but it was a sacrifice he had been willing to make.

Mamoru grinned evilly at the door, then turned and walked downstairs for breakfast.

Ikuko looked up from the frying pan with a welcoming smile, which almost immediately faded into incredulity. "Mamoru...your hair!" She gasped, a mitted hand going to her throat.

"Oh crap, I forgot." Came the intelligent answer. The upperclassman struggled with his chagrin and embarrassment, then decided to give the same answer her had to Sailor Moon. "I wanted a change."

"Language, Mamoru!" Ikuko scolded him.

"Sorry, mom," Mamoru tried to sound sheepish, when in reality, he was suddenly feeling the need to tan his sister's backside. There were things he had to to today, and she would be of to her job till midday. So perhaps he could tackle her into the bathroom when she came home and then make her remove the rest of the dye from his hair.

"It's an...interesting change," His mother said doubtfully. But being a mom meant you went with your children's weird quirks as they were growing up, so she just sighed in resignation and went back to cooking breakfast.

Leaving Mamoru feeling faintly embarrassed, and very much homicidal towards Usagi.

He had just poured a coffee and was leaning against the bench, when his step-sister walked into the room. Her blue eyes went directly to him, eyeing him balefully. Mamoru smiled at her cheerfully, knowing she would love to get her hands about his neck and strangle him to death. "Morning, sis." He drawled.

"Good morning, darling," Ikuko smiled brightly, but then it faded slightly as she got a good look at her daughter. "You look a little pale." She commented, hurrying over. She lay her hands on Usagi's cheeks and studied her eyes intently. "You didn't get much sleep? A headache again?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes," The Senshi of the Moon said simply, not willing to go into her injury. Even though her story to Mamoru about falling was a plausible one, she wasn't willing to make her mother worry. And so she said nothing about it. "I had a headache again last night." Her eyes went to her step-brother again. "And so did Mamoru."

"Oh dear, the both of you?" Their mother exclaimed. "I'll just get some pain-killers from my bedside." Ikuko hurriedly left the room, still wearing her favourite apron.

Mamoru and Usagi both stared after her retreating for with a surprised expression on their faces.

"Hmm, so that's where the pain-killers went. I wonder if she or dad get headaches too?" The dark-haired man murmured, taking a sip of his coffee.

Usagi shook her head, trying to remember if anything was mentioned. "Oh...I think dad had a tooth-ache or something. I heard raised voices the other night and mom said he was in a lot of pain and shouting because of it." It had been a strange explanation, but she had no reason to doubt it.

Mamoru did. His eyes narrowed in thought. Damn, they were fighting again and they let Usagi hear it? For a while now, their parents had been having quiet arguments, usually inside of their bedroom. Of course, they never showed this fact in front of Usagi or Shingo and for that he was grateful. His younger siblings had no reason to know that their parents were not getting along as well as they seemed.

"She'll be back in a minute-" Usagi said hurriedly, throwing a look at the doorway. She inched closed to her step-brother, then reached up for his cup of coffee. She left it in his hand and merely tilted the side towards her, taking a quick mouthful, then letting it go.

"Thank you for asking, Odango," Her step-brother rolled his eyes skywards, then took a sip himself. Usagi sometimes drank his coffee when their parents weren't around, which really didn't bother him that much. It was sort of cute that they had that little secret, and she seemed to like caffeine. "But that had better be the only caffeine you have today, including an iced-coffee. Remember our agreement?" Mamoru reminded her teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah," She said, reaching up for another sip before her mother came back. It occurred to her that neither of them minded her sharing his cup. Weren't brothers supposed to say 'Yuck! Germs!' or something like that?

"How is your injury?" Mamoru asked her on a low tone, touching her arm lightly with his free hand. His eyes were very warm and concerned as they rested on her face.

Usagi flushed for some unknown reason, her eyes skittering away from the almost-tender look in her step-brother's eyes. Did he have to look like that at her? It was sort of embarrassing...and nice. "I didn't take the bandage off when I had a shower. I just covered the lot in cling-wrap to keep the water out. You know, that stuff you wrap food with to keep it fresh?"

"Wow, Odango Atama," The dark-haired man said mockingly. "You had an intelligent thought?"

Oh yeah, there went the mushy moment! One minute he was all solicitous and caring and the next he was back to jerk-mode.

The small blonde glared at him and pointedly moved away a few steps to put distance between them. "I'm not stupid, you know!" She hissed at him angrily.

"Oh, you two," Ikuko scolded, entering the room with a packet of Tylenol in her hands. "Are you fighting again?"

"Having a mild dispute is all." Usagi said loftily, throwing her step-brother a scornful look. She sat down at the table and helped herself to some toast and butter already set up there.

Mamoru slid into a seat beside her and put his coffee on the place-mat. He then scooped up the morning paper his father had left there when he went out, and began to read.

"Here you are." Their mother said, placing a glass with water in front of them both. She then handed them each two tablets from the pack. "Usagi, you take these now, you have work to get to. Mamoru, I assume your head still hurts also?" Ikuko asked softly, touching a lock of his light brown hair. She really preferred his dark hair, but teenagers were known to do strange things.

The pain in his head was mostly gone, but perhaps the Tylenol would get rid of the remainder. Mamoru nodded to her, then swallowed down the tablets obediently.

Usagi prodded at the tablets with one slender finger, wondering if she should take them. She had had two tablets last night... To her astonishment, Mamoru pushed her hand out of the way and picked the tablets up with one hand, his glass of water in the other.

"You're taking them." He said firmly, eyes going to her wounded arm. Not only did his step-sister have a headache, she had a deep cut on her arm. She had to have the pain-killers. Especially when she was going to be at work, lifting heavy trays. Mamoru scowled unknowingly, wondering if he could let Motoki know not to make her lift anything.

"Mamoru..." The Senshi of the Moon said uncertainly, then she nodded and opened her mouth. The two tablets were dropped in, and his half-empty glass of water was passed over for her to drink.

"Aren't you two sweet, caring for each other like that?" Ikuko sighed happily, seeing how affectionate those two were to each other. Why, he had even given her his own glass even though she had one already!

Mamoru and Usagi's eyed met and they shared a grimace. They were _not_ caring to each other! Absolutely not.

"Eat your toast, Odango, or you're going to be late for work." The upperclassman ordered, going back to his newspaper. He had not meant it as being kind to her, nope. He was just worried about her picking up her glass in her injured arm while taking the tablets. Yes, that had been it exactly. Face darkening, he glared a hole through his paper.

Usagi made a face at him, then went back to her toast. She would never understand her step-brother in a million years. And maybe that was a good thing!

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated. 

The next Chapter will be out in a couple of days.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: A Kiss In The Dark  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Genre: Romance/Angst/Drama/Action/Adventure/UST  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #657: Response Fanfic. Eleven years ago, Mamoru's father married Usagi's mother. It's now almost Usagi's sixteenth birthday and she has to juggle her secret life as Sailor Moon, on top of school and a job at Motoki's shop. Her life is turned even more upside down when she begins to suspect the masked hero she is falling in love with is actually her awful step-brother!  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 10/?  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that it's been so many months since I wrote for this Fanfic. I had the flu for many months, then caught bronchitis, which I'm still recovering from. I'm not at my best at the moment, but I've been dying to write for this story, so I did so. This has been with my editor for a week, so it was actually already written and I was just waiting for it to come back so I could post it.

Don't be too surprised with how the storyline goes in this Chapter and the next, it _is_ an important plot twist, which will reflect on the Chiba family and map out how the rest of the Fanfic will flow. If all goes well, I'll have another Chapter out in two days. Just a reminder, that all the events in the previous Nine Chapters have happened over only a twenty-four hour period. This was to let you know how Usagi and Mamoru's lives flowed and those around them, but now I will be going more in depth into relationships and situations.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**A KISS IN THE DARK**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Ten **

* * *

Working at the Crown Arcade was as busy as ever, and Usagi found that she had no time to think about things, such as her step-brother being her crush, or even how much her arm might be hurting. Revenge for Mamoru misdemeanours-her poor Sailor Moon stickers!-could be thought of later also.

"Order five is up, Usagi!" Motoki called out to the blonde girl and his sister, Unazuki. Both girls were waitress' at his business and things looked brighter with Usagi around.

He had kept a careful eye on her all that morning, thanks to a quick call from Mamoru, letting him know that the small blonde was injured on her arm. "Unazuki, you get that one." Her brother called out, changing his mind. The tray was really too heavy, and Mamoru would kill him if Usagi hurt herself worse. It was still unclear just what had happened, or how bad it was.

His best friend was certainly taking his role as older brother seriously, that was for sure. Threatening Motoki bodily harm if he so much as let his step-sister lift a heavy object! Honestly.

"Eh?" The Senshi of the moon said, hands hovering over the tray. She blinked in confusion, then suspicion as Unazuki grinned and took the order. Something strange was going on here. Motoki _and_ Unazuki had stopped Usagi from doing certain things that morning. "Did that jerk call up after I told him not to?!" She glared at Motoki from under her golden lashes, looking for anything in his face that could betray him.

Motoki grinned cheekily back at her and went back to wiping down the bench.

Huh! As if that wasn't suspicious behaviour, she didn't know what was. Her step-brother was so dead when she got her hands on him.

"Stop with the glaring and go and have a break," He paused. "Odango."

Usagi stopped dead with her apron half off. She stared at Motoki incredulously. "Excuse me?!" She almost shouted, disbelief in her eyes. Now Motoki was doing it too?

"Umm...Mamoru wasn't around, so I'm filling in for him," The blonde man shrugged and turned his back on her to get to the next order. As if turning was not a suicidal movement after calling Usagi her hated pet name. She absolutely _loathed_ that name about her beloved hair, and he knew it. Mamoru was the only one who was ever allowed to get away with it. Motoki winced and waited for the expected retaliation.

It came in the form of a balled-up menu, bonking the back of his head and bouncing off onto the floor.

"Keep your comments to yourself!" The Senshi of the moon huffed in annoyance, then turned and flounced towards the door.

As she reached the doors, a commotion outside caught her attention. An elderly lady wrestling weakly with an assailant trying to steal her bag! "Motoki! Help!" Usagi shouted, bolting out of the doors almost before they had opened. The robber darted off into the crowd as Motoki joined them.

But then a familiar person raced by them, legs eating up the space between them and the assailant. Usagi had a few moments to recognise her step-brother, his face creased in fury, bearing down on the hapless robber as if he was going to beat him into a pulp. "Oh dear," She whispered, knowing Mamoru's 'justice' expression when she saw it. And given that he was Tuxedo Kamen, he couldn't possibly have seen such a thing happen and not do anything.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Motoki asked the elderly woman, taking her arm in a comforting manner. He glanced at Usagi. "Er-was that Mamoru I saw? He was so fast, I wasn't sure." He blinked in surprise. "He isn't going after that guy, is he?" He shook his head in amazement. His best friend sure was the superhero type!

"It was Mamoru." Usagi confirmed, biting her lip in vexation. She was concerned about the poor woman, but she _really_ wanted to go after that woman also. "Did he hurt you?" She asked anxiously, helping the old lady to a nearby seat.

"He stole my bag," The old woman said dazedly, looking in the direction the man had fled. "Everything I owned was in there."

"I'll get you some water and call the police," Motoki said soothingly, turning to go back inside. "Usagi you-"

But Usagi had had enough. She was Sailor Moon, for god sakes! She couldn't just sit there like she was a normal person. Okay, so the man wasn't from the Dark Kingdom, but he had whatever was going to him. "Oooh, you creep!" The small blonde girl yelled, waving her fist about. Her eyes flashed wrathfully. "Motoki, I'm going after him. Hold down the fort!"

"No, Usagi-" Motoki tried again, but his waitress was already gone, long legs flashing as she bolted after the robber. "Oh shit, Mamoru is going to kill me." He said weakly, sinking down on a seat beside the old lady.

"What an enthusiastic young woman." The old lady said wonderingly, calming down somewhat.

The tall blonde man muttered under his breath darkly. "That's a nice way to put it."

* * *

The afternoon was not going as planned, and that was for sure. So much for his quiet visit to the Arcade for a nice hot coffee. And to check on his sister of course, to see if her wound was doing okay. He had been unable to stop himself from running after the assailant after seeing him steal her bag. Usagi's anxious face had burnt into his mind as he flashed past her, and he felt a new anger flood him. Someone had upset Usagi! The robber was really going to get the stuffing pounded out of him for that one.

"You're not getting away!" Mamoru grunted under his breath, legs eating up the cement of the sidewalk. People saw him coming like a steam-train after the fleeing robber, and swiftly got out of his way. If this guy thought he was getting away, he had another thing coming.

To his credit, the robber looked rather panicked to see the dark-haired upperclassman behind him, bearing down relentlessly.

Suddenly, there was someone running next to him. Mamoru turned his head in surprise to see a shock of long blonde hair, long legs...and an apron flapping madly in the wind. "Odango?!" He gasped out, as much in surprise, as out of breath from the rush to catch the man who had robbed the old lady.

Usagi's head turned his way quickly, then faced forward again, least she trip over something and really, really hurt herself. "Fancy meeting you here, brother," she said cheekily, putting on a little more speed as the tall, lanky man who had snatched the purse came in sight. He had spotted her and her step-brother pursuing him, and was repeatedly glancing over his shoulder. With a very satisfyingly fearful expression on his face.

"This isn't a game, you air-head!" Mamoru roared at her, grabbing for her arm. She dodged easily out of his way, and grinned. "I'm going to tan your hide for this, you know." The dark-haired man threatened. Visions of her bent over his knee flashed into his head, and he quickly had to suppress the horrifying feeling of satisfaction and _more_ that had filled him. She was his step-sister for crying out loud! Okay, so she wasn't technically related to him, but they had been brought up close with the same parents...

Ugh! What was wrong with him lately?

"I'm going in!" The blonde told him, sounding very authoritative, and very experienced. Like she went into battle with someone all the time. It stumped Mamoru for a moment, and he could only watch in some awe as Usagi made an impressive flying-leap onto the robber's back, bringing him down hard to the ground.

"God damn it, Odango!" Her step-brother snarled, rushing towards them both, protective instincts rearing up. The man was trying to throw Usagi off of his back, arms flailing behind him and face eating cement. One of his hands smacked her in her face, and she flinched back, losing her hold. Mamoru saw red! How _dare_ someone hit _his_ sister?!

With a roar of rage, his full weight went crashing onto the man, smashing him back onto the ground. "How dare you hit a young girl? Bastard!" All his experience with Tuxedo Kamen went out the door right then, anger clouding his senses. Speeches, and none-violent solutions to a fight be damned! This wasn't a battle with a youma, and he wasn't wearing his cloak right then.

He knelt back and hauled the startled robber to his feet, then spun him around to land a hard punch at his jaw. The man staggered back, blood dribbling down his chin. "She's my sister!" Mamoru snarled, grabbing the man's shoulders, then kneeing him in the stomach. He finished it all off with a satisfying crunch, as his fist met the man's nose and felled him to the ground once more.

"Mamoru! _Mamoru_!" Usagi shrieked, jumping onto his back and winding her arms about his neck to hold him back. "He's down! He's down!" She howled urgently. She was somehow both horrified at her step-brother's violence in coming to her aid, as well as completely thrilled that he would do this for her. His almost homicidal rage at her defence was more than a little flattering, after all.

...What a little savage she was turning out to be! But oh damn, the robber was looking completely beat up between her and Mamoru's attentions, and this would so not look good to the police.

She was Sailor Moon wasn't she? And _he_ was Tuxedo Kamen. Weren't they supposed to stop violence from happening to the citizens...not beat them to a bloody pulp? Who was supposed to be protecting the people of this world from the superhero's wrath?! "Good lord, which one of us is supposed to be the sensible one?!" She moaned into Mamoru's ear, still clinging to him like a limpet.

And in this situation, wasn't he supposed to be concentrating on the robber, not the sensation of Usagi's long legs wrapped about his waist from the back, her soft chest pressed against...and her breath in his ear! "Get off! Get the hell off, Odango!" Her step-brother said frantically, wiggling his shoulders until she slid off of him. Instant relief assaulted his senses, and he felt like sinking to the ground. This was so, so very wrong, this situation!

"You're acting very grumpy," The blonde mumbled, wondering why they couldn't meet each other's eyes. To say that having been glomped to her step-brother was pleasant was a _big_ understatement! No, no, this wasn't a good idea to be thinking...

"What's going on here?" A man's voice demanded.

Usagi and Mamoru's head swung that way to see two uniformed police officers at the edge of a large crowd circling the brawling three. Arrested for disorderly behaviour was _not_ something that would look good on a school record. The blonde moaned under her breath, feeling mortified. Here she was, a superhero, caught beating up a guy in a public place. Mamoru, also a superhero, had been caught smacking around a guy...oh, and not to mention, his step-sister leaping onto his back and shrieking like a banshee.

Just when had a crowd gathered, anyway? Mamoru glared around at everyone, knowing that the story would never be straight with all of them giving different versions of events.

A young guy pointed at Usagi. "Well, this chick jumped onto this guy's back and was trying to strangle him."

"No, no, I think she was trying to stop him." Another person disagreed.

"He _was_ beating up this poor man," An old lady said in a quavering voice, pointing to the unconscious robber.

"I was so totally impressed with how far this girl leapt! Like superman, man," A teenage girl squealed, giving Usagi a thumbs-up sign of approval. "He went down like a sack of sh-"

Her friend quickly clapped a hand over her mouth. "It was cool." She confirmed with a grin.

"And who is this?" The first policeman demanded, kneeling by the comatose robber. He felt for a pulse and then reached for the small radio attached to his shoulder.

The second policeman approached Usagi and Mamoru. "Young lady, you're bleeding quite heavily," He said quietly, taking her arm. A long steam of blood was slowly trickling down past her elbow.

Her step-brother swiftly nudged the policeman out of the way. "It's from yesterday," He said, rolling up her sleeve, which was now stained bright red. The bandage was revealed, soaked through. "She fell over and cut herself pretty deep."

"I'm fine!" The small blonde girl said, waving her free hand about in a unconcerned manner. She winced at the movement. Until that moment, lost in the er-battle with the robber, she had completely ignored her wound of yesterday. Her blue eyes glanced at the soiled bandage about her arm. "Oh...I am bleeding a lot." Usagi said in surprise.

"I think you better take her to the hospital. I will accompany you, and you can give me your account of what happened here,"

"Oh!" The Senshi of the Moon exclaimed, pointing at the unconscious robber. "He has a purse! He robbed an old lady a few blocks down."

The first officer carefully rolled the robber onto his back, revealing the flattened bag underneath. In the scuffle, it had been forgotten. "Ah, here we go. So this man took an elderly lady's purse?"

The crowd watched avidly, glancing from Usagi and Mamoru, to the man on the ground, to the police, and back again.

"So he stole a bag! Did you need to beat him up?" Someone shouted from the crowd.

"But he hit this girl in the face and her brother defended her. I heard him say she was his sister." Another person shouted back.

"All right, all right. Some more officers will be here soon, please don't leave until we get your statements." The first policeman said, getting to his feet. He glanced at his partner. "An ambulance unit is on the way, if you want to wait to get this young lady's arm looked at."

"We'll handle it!" Usagi and Mamoru said firmly at the same time. They stared at each other in astonishment, then nodded.

"I'll take her back to work and treat her there with the first aid kit," Mamoru said to the two policeman. "You can come along and we'll let you know what happened. The elderly lady will probably have reported this by now."

"Motoki is with her," Usagi said, smiling slightly. "We saw everything from inside the Arcade, and then I came after the guy."

"Remind me to strangle you later, Odango," Her step-brother said pleasantly, a hard look in his blue eyes. He took her by the uninjured arm and they and the officer began to walk back to Motoki's place.

Usagi shivered at the look, knowing she was going to get an earful when they got home. And then when their parents found out, she was going to get another earful, then be grounded for a year. "Being a superhero isn't all fun and games," She muttered balefully. Her Senshi were not going to be happy either that she put herself in danger like that. Even if Mamoru had been there, it still remained that she had reopened a wound, been hit in the face, and now were probably going to be arrested for assault.

Sailor Moon arrested! Was the world coming to an end?! Usagi couldn't believe this was happening. She twisted her hands together anxiously, wondering what was going through her step-brother's head. If the glare in his deep blue eyes was any indication, he was furious with the whole deal and probably really embarrassed too. But with his warmth close by, she was feeling rather comforted, all the same.

Oh god, he was Tuxedo Kamen, and he was going to be arrested! The humiliation was just crippling. No longer would he be able to face Sailor Moon in battle without remembering his criminal record. Mamoru's glare deepened. And what would happen on Monday when school found out? Were Usagi and he destined to be social pariahs? At least they still had each other to hang out with...

The policeman glanced at them both, then the protective hand Mamoru had placed at the base of his step-sister's back as they walked. "Don't worry you two," He said in a kindly manner. "If things happened the way you said, then this should be cleared up in no time."

_Not entirely_... The two siblings thought silently, giving each other a significant look, coupled with a grimace. _Mom and dad are going to have our head, no matter what happens_!

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The next Chapter will be out in a couple of days. I tried to figure out what would happen if Usagi and Mamoru's rescues were ever to go wrong, and what the law and their family would do in reaction.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **A Kiss In The Dark**  
Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **In Profile**  
Author's Homepage: **destinysgateway DOT com**  
Rating: **M 15+**  
Summary: **'One Hour Challenge' #657: Response Fanfic. Eleven years ago, Mamoru's father married Usagi's mother. It's now almost Usagi's sixteenth birthday and she has to juggle her secret life as Sailor Moon, on top of school and a job at Motoki's shop. Her life is turned even more upside down when she begins to suspect the masked hero she is falling in love with is actually her awful step-brother!**  
Genre: **Romance/UST/Comedy/Adventure/Action/Angst**  
Couple: **Usagi/Mamoru**  
Category: **SMTK**  
Chapters: **11/?**  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **N/A  
**Size: **197 KB

**Comments: **Hi everyone! Sorry I've been so long in posting for this Fanfic. As I explained on other Fanfics Author's Notes, I was in an awkward place in the plot. Finally, I decided to down-play the police incident, and just go with some hints on the marriage breaking up. If you read closely, you'll see that Mamoru knows all about _why_ there are problems. LOL.

I'm still editing **'Take Me On' **(Please go read that new Fanfic I posted up last night!), but I'll be writing for **'A Kiss In The Dark'** at the same time. New Chapters for **'A Twist Of Fate'** and **'My Daughter, The Senshi'** are also being written.

**Donations:** By the way, if you've been to **Destiny's Gateway** and enjoyed it, please consider helping us out by donating. We're buying space for another two years, and having a little trouble raising the money because I can't work due to my injury. It would be much appreciated.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com,  
the Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen'  
pairing! We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**  
**

**A KISS IN THE DARK**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven **

* * *

Their parents were not impressed. In fact, it could be said that they were actually angry and disappointed, but tried to keep their mouths shut so they wouldn't yell a their children. They _had_ saved an old lady from being mugged... 

A couple of hours later, Usagi and Mamoru were sitting in the back seat of the family car. All was deadly silent, although their father kept throwing them exasperated looks in the rear-view mirror. They were really, very unhappy at their children for the mess they were in. At first, there was a shocked look on their face, then disbelief and anger had set in. Words were exchanged, but mostly, Ikuko and Kenji kept it all bottled in before the police officers.

Usagi couldn't help the tears from rising in her eyes as she remembered the disappointed looks they had given her...and then each other. To her astonishment, her parents had blamed each other for this mess! There had been a little shouting at each other, then that horrible silence.

Mamoru glanced at his step-sister's upset expression and he slid a hand along the seat till he took her own. "It will be okay, Odango," He whispered to her comfortingly, wishing he didn't have a constricting belt about him so that he could give her a hug. He had been right in thinking that their parents would be angry and disappointed, at both of them, and at each other.

Dad had blamed mom, and visa-versa for the trouble their kids were in.

He had watched with a pang in his heart, as Usagi finally found out that things weren't picture perfect in their family. That Ikuko and Kenji had heated words, and a chilly quiet that said quite plainly, they blamed each other's parenting for the mess Usagi and Mamoru were in.

It shouldn't have blown up as it had, but it was way overdue.

When they got home, they all trooped into the house, the parents keeping a careful distance from each other, and Mamoru and Usagi practically joined at the hip in unity. They sat down on the couch together, while their mother took a seat across the table, and their dad paced back and forth.

"I'm shocked at you both," Kenji said rather softly, closing his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts. "I thought that I brought you up right, but _this_! Beating up a man, in a public place?"

"You're both lucky that you're underage and students, or there would have been charges." Ikuko sighed and put her hand over her eyes. "But yelling at you won't solve a thing." She removed the hand and looked at her children appealingly. "You understand the right and wrong of this situation, don't you?"

"We know," Mamoru nodded, he glanced at his step-sister's face to see that her distress was going down, now that their parents had decided to have a serious conversation, with no shouting or anger. He would never have forgiven them for taking their secret unhappiness with their marriage out on Usagi. "But it seemed right at the time. And that man hit Usagi." He added on a cool tone. No one hit his Odango and got away with it!

The blonde girl nibbled on her lower lip, then looked from her mother to her father. "I'm very sorry. It won't happen again." She swore. No, she would never be so very _impulsive_ in the rescue of someone again. She would think it out, then go to their aid. Of course, this could not apply to her fights with the Dark Kingdom. Split second decisions were life and death to the Senshi and the people who's energy was stolen.

As Tuxedo Kamen, Mamoru also understood this very well.

"I promise also," The dark-haired man said, feeling rather unsettled. This had never happened before. He had always been a rather gentle guy, other than the trouncing he gave the the youma and their Dark Kingdom Generals. But that didn't count, right? He scowled at his shoes. That headache he'd been nursing for the last twenty-four hours was becoming really bad.

Usagi had also noticed how much her head was hurting, but wasn't going to say anything. They deserved this scolding, since things had really gotten out of hand. That robber had not been the enemy from another dimension. He hadn't been a monster who deserved to he punched and jumped on. Well...okay, so he _had_ deserved it! She was the Champion of Justice and all that! "If I ever see that guy again, I'm going to kick him where the sun don't shine." She muttered darkly, eyes glaring at her feet.

Her step-brother barely bit back the chuckle that tried to escape his mouth at her words. Luckily, their parents hadn't heard either.

"Alright then, I think we've been angry at you long enough." Kenji nodded his head, and managed to smile. He shook his shoulders to get the kinks out of it from sitting in one chair for so long at the Station. "I don't know about you three, but I'm starving."

His wife blinked, then looked swiftly at the clock. Eleven at night! "Good lord, Kenji! It's going on midnight. The children should be in bed."

"We're not _that_ young, mom." Mamoru said wryly, grinning at her. Thank god, everything was looking like it was going back to normal. Their parents had not liked being angry at them any more than their children had. They were good parents, after all, even if they were having their private differences.

Such as his father in the US every year with that woman... But he would not think of that right then. An argument might break out with his dad again, and this time there would be no hiding it from the Odango Atama.

His blue eyes slid sideways and down, staring at her pretty features. Her eyes were a little tight at the corners, betraying that she still had her migraine. "Do you need some pain-killers too, sis?" The dark-haired man asked softly.

Usagi's head turned towards his as their parents got to their feet and went into the kitchen. "Yeah, I still have that headache," She admitted, wincing. Now that the stress had gone, she could feel just how badly her head was throbbing. She grinned at him. "Taking a flying leap onto someone's back isn't the gentlest of landings."

"_I_ was impressed!" Her step-brother said teasingly, sliding forward on the couch so that he could stand up. His blue eyes rolled skywards. "But please don't try and give me a heart-attack like that again, Odango. I almost killed the guy for smacking you in the face!"

And how sweet of him it had been! The blonde Senshi smirked at him. If she hadn't been aware that he was Tuxedo Kamen, she was sure she would have been equally impressed with his retaliation towards the robber. She jumped to her feet, swaying slightly from the pain in her temples. To her surprise, a hand came under her elbow to steady her. It was then that the throbbing in her _arm_ made itself really known. She cursed loudly and flinched away from his hand.

Mamoru's eyebrows rose in disbelief as Odango shied away from him. But one look at the arm he had supported gave him a big clue. Blood had seeped through her t-shirt and was even staining the side of her dress. At the police station, a nurse had attended the blonde, but it looked as if the action Usagi had seen with that robber had really opened up the wound.

"Mamoru? Usagi? Are you kids hungry? It won't take me a minute to heat something up," Ikuko called from the kitchen.

Her dark-haired step brother looked towards the kitchen, then back at Usagi, and then at the doorway again. He frowned assessingly. Hadn't their parents even noticed that their daughter was bleeding pretty bad? They had arrived after the nurse had patched Usagi up, he guessed. Damn it. This couldn't wait. "No, I'm not hungry!" He called back, putting a hand at the base of the Odango's back, he steered her smoothly towards the stairs.

"I am-" Usagi began heatedly, realising that for some reason, her jerk of a brother was leading her away from her food. His face was stern, eyes hard and focused. What on earth was wrong now?

"Usagi isn't either! We're going on up to get ready for bed!" The upperclassman shouted as they mounted the stairs. He had to practically _force_ his sister to go before him. The hand at the base of her back was the only thing that kept her legs walking. She looked at him over her shoulder mutinously and he almost grinned. "I'm going to re-bandage that wound of yours." Mamoru informed her. His brows lowered menecingly. "And if you don't come without a fight, I'll toss you over my shoulder."

His step-sister blinked at him, mouth open in disbelief. "You wouldn't," She began, but then she remembered the look on his face. Mamoru was deadly serious about patching her up. The nurse had done a night job, but it had been a bad wound to begin with. Having sat there for hours and hours waiting for an interview about the incident, her arm pressed against the hard surface of a very uncomortable interviewing chair, had been bad for her. "Alright. Fine, fine. Do your doctor thing, you jerk." She grumbled at him, pulling away from the warmth of his hand and flouncing down the hall towards her room.

Mamoru made a stop-off in the bathroom to get the medical kit he had replaced their the evening before. This was after he had gleefully stuck the Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen stickers to his step-sisters face! Boy, had she been angry this morning. He smiled cheerfully, put the kit under his arm, and went to her closed door. With a perfunctory knock, he turned the knob and went in.

If she had been changing and was naked, he would have closed his eyes of course. A dark look crossed his face. Yes, of _course_ he would have. Was there any doubt that he didn't want to see her bare limbs?

Oh god.

"Sit on the bed," He almost snapped at her. When Usagi looked astonished, he forced his tone to be lighter. "Please, Odango?"

"'Please' and 'Odango' don't go together, just so you know," The blonde girl informed him loftily, wondering why he had been scowling like a thunderclap again. It wasn't the first time that day that she had seen that look on his face. "What's wrong with you?" Usagi demanded, sitting down and rolling up her t-shirt so that he could get to the soaked bandage.

"Never mind," Came the response through gritted teeth. He went to sit down and realised there was no room, so he knelt on the floor instead.

Luna blinked sleepily at them both from the other side of the bed. Where on earth had they been? Usagi had been very hesitant to tell her what was going on when she had first come into the room. And Mamoru was looking very angry about the eyes. Oh dear, had they fought or something?

"You're a grouch," His step-sister told him, smiling slightly. She winced as her t-shirt stuck to the bandages before coming lose. "This is going to hurt, right?" She said, eyes filling with tears. Her wound was really hurting something bad. Training as a Senshi had kept her from focusing on it during their visit to the Police Station, but now there was nothing to concentrate on.

Maybe Mamoru's deep blue eyes?

The blonde's eyes went wide at her thoughts. Mamoru was still her brother, damn it! Even if he was Tuxedo Kamen, the guy she had a crush on. Jeez, this was so awkward now. She felt his presence acutely. "Do it." Usagi ordered, as his hands hesitated over her bandages. He obviously didn't want to hurt her any more than she already was.

"How did you say this happened again? You really should go to the hospital," Mamoru said, eyes harsh as he unwound the bandages and revealed the nasty-looking injury. The gash looked inflamed now, and wasn't healing properly. "I have to tell you, that as a big brother, and a future doctor, you're being too stubborn about this. You might lose the arm."

"What?!" She gasped out in horror. No, he was just exaggerating! She had been wounded like this before and had healed fine. Of course, she had never been in a street brawl afterwards. Usagi frowned down at his intent face. He was being so gentle with her, as he cleaned the injury, then applied new butterfly clips. "You're being nice, Mamoru," Usagi teased him.

"That's right, and don't forget it. I now have brownie points in my favour, so whatever revenge you have in mind better be less serious than what you did to my hair." The dark-haired man grinned up at her as he wound a fresh bandage about her arm. "By the way, I never knew that you were a closet Senshi fan, little sister." He taunted, wiggling his brows at her in an comical fashion to show his amusement.

"They were my prized stickers, you creep!" She stormed at him, jerking her arm to her side as soon as he was done. He was right though, she _did_ owe him a really good revenge. Usagi would go a little easy on him though, for being such a good step-brother. "The requisite twenty-four hours are up, so we do a new game."

"Ooh, a big word!" Her step-brother chuckled. He packed the unused items back into the medical kit and gathered up the bloodied bandages. "Are you declaring war?" Mamoru asked silkily, eyes resting on her face. Life was never boring with Odango around. He would never be unamused in her presence.

But...her wound nagged at him terribly. Was it just coincidence that she had been injured in the same spot as Sailor Moon? Having thought this over seriously the night before, and concluding that he was insane for thinking she might actually _be_ the heroine, Mamoru decided to once again put it from his mind. Perhaps he could query Sailor Moon at the next battle.

"Yep!" Usagi said gleefully, leaping to her feet. Her head throbbed badly and she staggered, falling backwards.

Mamoru hastily reached for her, grasping her about the waist and stopping her a few inches from the covers of her bed, with himself bent over her form. Their chests pressed together and their breath mingled. The two stared into each other's eyes in shock, incredulous of a feeling of awareness that had sprung up between them all of a sudden.

The dark-haired man's supporting arm was abruptly withdrawn and his step-sister tumbled onto the covers with a squeak.

"Mamoru!" She growled at him, unimpressed. Damn, what had that just been? Oh, that had been sort of awkward... Usagi was determined to be angry at him for suddenly dropping her like a sack of potatoes though.

"That did not just happen. I need sleep and tylenol desperately," The hero muttered under his breath. He glared balefully at the blonde, who was glaring right back at him. "You airhead. Watch what you're doing." He told her rather coldly.

His step-sister watched with open mouth as he practically stormed to the door, flung it open and departed. Her door slammed after him, made her wince.

Oh dear, he wasn't happy. But what exactly had happened? A moment of awkwardness, that was all. Usagi's knowledge of Mamoru as Tuxedo Kamen was causing unforseen problems. She couldn't help but he bewildered by the change that was growing between them. Her crush on his alter ego was going to be a _huge_ problem.

Her dilemma was because she knew his secret-but, what exactly had been Mamoru's problem?

"Usagi, tell me exactly what happened today!" Her black guardian broke into the silence. The cat looked vaguely harassed. "Ikuko and Kenji left so quickly this afternoon that I was exceedingly concerned. Apart from your wound re-opening, what went on?"

"Oh dear," The blonde said wearily, closing her eyes. She was certainly in for a long lecture when Luna found out what happened. "A guy mugged an old lady, and Mamoru and I went after him..." She broke off, remembering how heroic the jerk had been. As a sister, she was really impressed, as Sailor Moon, she was completely ga-ga over the incident.

Damn it...a step-sister wasn't supposed to be enamoured of someone who had been brought up as her brother! Why had Mamoru turned out to be Tuxedo Kamen?

"You _what_?!" The cat yowled in outrage. She put her paws on Usagi's chest and leaned in, trying to look menacing. It was very hard with a furry face, however.

The Senshi of the Moon sighed, almost knocking her cat off of her breasts. "Don't yell, I already got that from the parents."

"But you-so irresponsible. Usagi!" Luna spluttered, sitting down on her charge. She put a paw over her red eyes. Why her? Honestly? Wasn't there enough problems with the girl being Sailor Moon, but now she had put her heroics to use in her civilian form? "I'm so dis-"

"Disappointed, I know," The blonde's lips trembled. "Mom and dad already said this. I didn't mean to tackle the guy that hard!" She protested.

"You-you what? Tackled him?" The moon's Adviser almost had a heart attack. She did care for this blonde girl quite a lot, after all. "Tell me everything."

A few minutes later, the cat was still sitting there as if frozen, her eyes goggling at her charge in sheer disbelief.

Usagi giggled nervously, looking away from that flabeghasted gaze. For once, Luna was rendered absolutely speechless. Was that a good or bad thing? Her mind drifting away into sleepiness as the late hour finally caught up with her, the blonde Senshi mused over her new game with her step-brother.

It was her move.

* * *

When Usagi and Mamoru had fallen asleep, two figures came together in the fog-shrouded ruins of the Moon Kingdom. 

"_I_ for one, was utterly stunned. I can readily believe how your Guardian cat was so shocked," Endymion murmured into soft silver hair.

Princess Serenity closed her eyes and sighed. Her future self was so...so...impulsive. It was astonished the silver-haired girl into silence as she watched through Usagi's eyes. That poor man. But then again, he had wilfully attacked the elderly. And all knew that people of that advanced age should expect nothing but the very best respect.

"And what about your future self, Endymion?" She teased.

The dark-haired Prince shook his head. Mamoru had surprised him yet again. "It was perhaps a touch more violence than I would have applied to the thief myself, but it was well deserved." He chuckled. "We are quite impressive together, my love."

"Ah, yes, but we must keep as unattached to them as we can," Serenity said with foreboding. "I fear that we have already done much damage to their relationship. We could not have known that our future selves would be brought up as relations."

"As Sailor Pluto would tell us, if we could contact her, the damage is already done," He remarked. "We must be here to pick up the pieces when it all falls apart."

"Unless..." His Princess let her voice trail off. She had an idea. It was a small one, but it might just work.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated. 

The next Chapter will be out in a couple of days. I'll write for this at the same time as I edit **'Take Me On'**.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 135 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **A Kiss In The Dark**  
Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **In Profile**  
Author's Homepage: **destinysgateway DOT com**  
Rating: **M 15+**  
Summary: **'One Hour Challenge' #1 and 657 Combined: Response Fanfic. Eleven years ago, Mamoru's father married Usagi's mother. It's now almost Usagi's sixteenth birthday and she has to juggle her secret life as Sailor Moon, on top of school and a job at Motoki's shop. Her life is turned even more upside down when she begins to suspect the masked hero she is falling in love with is actually her awful step-brother!  
**Genre: **Romance/UST/Comedy/Adventure/Action/Angst**  
Couple: **Usagi/Mamoru**  
Category: **SMTK**  
Chapters: **12/?**  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **N/A  
**Size: **232 KB

One Hour Challenges #1 and 657 Combined:

"Why did you say you wanted me to take my top off again?"

"May I serve you? And I mean that in a totally platonic way!"

**Comments: **Hi everyone! I hope that you like this Chapter. It's gone back to being a little funny now. And I've got a big cliffy at the end, with Mamoru caught by his own cleverness.

**Donations:** By the way, if you've been to **Destiny's Gateway** and enjoyed it, please consider helping us out by donating. We're buying space for another two years, and having a little trouble raising the money because I can't work due to my injury. It would be much appreciated.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com,  
the Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen'  
pairing! We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**  
**

**A KISS IN THE DARK**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve **

* * *

"Odango? Wake up," Mamoru demanded, leaning over his step-sister's form under the covers. She looked pretty cute with her hands curled up under her chin that way.

But the drool...now that wasn't attractive at all!

"Wha?" The blonde girl murmured, lips closing. She made unhappy sounds as she started to come around. Her lashes fluttered, and then she was looking up into Mamoru's face. He was bent over with with a look so determined, it astonished her. "What do you want?" Usagi growled, seeing that the light spilling into her room looked relatively bright. Which meant is was very early on Sunday morning. It also felt as if she had just gotten to sleep.

Her step-brother leant back to let her sit up. He pointed to her bedside table, where he had place the medical kit. This was beginning to be a habit. "I have to go out and do a study group with some students I know from school," Mamoru grinned at her death glare, as she put the pillows up against the headboard and settled there.

The Senshi of the Moon's eyes kept wanting to close, but she couldn't possibly sleep with him hovering over her like that! "So?" She said sourly, glancing at her clock to assure herself that 'yes' it was seven in the morning. She was lucky to rise before twelve noon on this day of the week. "Go do your studying thing, you freak." Usagi smiled at him teasingly. Really, her step-brother was something to be proud of. He was only two years older than her, but he was studying to become a doctor so he had to do a lot of extra work.

"Love you too, brat," His blue eyes twinkled as he reached for the kit. "Now roll up that pyjama sleeve so I can change your bandage."

Luna watched the commentary that was bouncing back and forth between the siblings and thought how wonderful it was that they had each other. However, it was together that chaos happened. When they played their little games with each other, and even the incident from yesterday with the thief.

"Aww," Usagi murmured, feeling all warm at his words. He loved her. That was just really sweet, because she never got those words from Shingo. As she rolled up her sleeve and waited for Mamoru to change her bandages, she wondered what had happened to her other brother. "Mamoru, do you know if Shingo is home?"

"I checked in before I went to bed, but he wasn't there. I assume that mom and dad sent him to a friend's house when they heard about us being at the police station," The dark-haired man murmured, trying to push her pink sleeve up far enough that he could get to her wound. It wasn't working though. The material was just too bunched up when pushed that high. "Take off your top." He told her calmly, meeting her incredulous eyes. "I can't get to the wound."

What!? Usagi gawked at him in disbelief. Her jerky step-brother wanted to get her half-naked so he could get to her bandages? Umm, no this just wouldn't work. He was a seventeen year old guy, even if he was her sibling-and he was Tuxedo Kamen! There was just no way in hell-

"I can't do a thing if you're going to be like that," Mamoru informed her bluntly, hands so tight about the medical kit that the fingers were white. Asking Usagi to take off her top in front of him had been said by habit, and hadn't really been thought through carefully. It should have been! He had seen her naked when she was younger, but his step-sister was not a little kid any more. "I'll turn my head and you can pull the covers up." He hinted, getting impatient. The look she was giving him was rather unsettling. It told him that she was just as hesitant to bare herself as _he _was.

This whole conversation didn't make much sense to the dazed blonde. She couldn't quite get her head around the thought that she would have to take her pyjama top off in front of the guy who was her crush. And brother. No, no, this just wasn't right! "Why did you say you wanted me to take my top off again?" She mumbled, not meeting his eyes.

"Use a little sense, Odango," The dark-haired man snapped back, running a hand through his hair in frustration. Did she think he was doing this to embarrass her? "I'm in a hurry, so don't pussy-foot around."

Luna made a choking noise at this reference to cats.

Usagi turned her head to look at Luna appealingly. The cat rolled her red eyes in exasperation, her gaze saying clearing 'as if I could do something!' "Oh...er..." The blonde muttered. She glared at Mamoru when she finally got the courage to look at him. His expression was rather harassed-looking, but his eyes had a strange look to them. "Luna, get me that t-shirt, will you?" She said without thinking, pointing to a light green shirt laying in a messy pile with other clothes near the closet.

The black cat muttered under her breath as she leapt from the bed to do the blonde's bidding.

It wasn't until Mamoru made a shocked noise in his throat that the two remembered that he wasn't privy to Usagi's secret identity. "Your cat-Luna just did what you said!" The upperclassman choked, pointing at the cat, who had frozen with the shirt in her mouth.

Oh shit, what had she been _thinking_? Usagi stared from Luna, to her step-brother and back, as if trying to find inspiration. "I taught her fetch!" She protested hurriedly, trying to plaster an unconcerned look on her face.

The dark-haired man's eyebrows hit his hairline as Luna continued towards them with the shirt, her head held high so that it wouldn't drag too much on the ground. Okay, this just wasn't normal. Could a cat be taught to fetch _specific_ items? Never having had a pet, he couldn't say for sure. He would be looking it up in the library when he arrived, however. "Usagi-" He began. But then he shook his head when the cat stopped at his feet and waited for him to take the material from her mouth.

Luna was thinking very bad thoughts right about then. Her air-headed charge had almost given the game away. _'You airhead!'_ She yowled silently, eyes promising retribution.

Mamoru rolled his eyes, and snatched the t-shirt up. Then he turned and hurled it into his step-sister's face, all patience gone. "Change into the bloody shirt!" He glanced at the clock. They had already wasted fifteen minutes of his precious time.

"You ingrate!" The blonde yelled from under the shirt. She grabbed it off of her face and glared at him. "Turn your back, pervert!" She added, starting to undo the buttons of her pyjama's.

The dark-haired man stared for a long moment as more and more flesh was shown from the undoing of the buttons. But then he realised what he was _doing_ and hurriedly turned his back to her. She could have at least waited for him to give his back to her! Mamoru rested the kit on his knees and crossed his arms, body shifting around anxiously on her covers. He couldn't seem to sit still, hearing her changing right behind him. Oh good lord, was he the pervert she had accused him off? "I don't care that you're naked behind me," he muttered desperately under his breath.

A flash of something slid in and out of his mind, of a beautiful girl all in white and gold, laughing up into his face. They were laying in a field of flowers...

"I'm done. Let's get this over with before I have to kill you," Usagi said ominously. She yanked up her sleeve as far as it would go and waited. When her eyes went to her step-brother's back, she noticed with surprise how still he was. "Mamoru?" She whispered, head tilting to the side in curiosity.

The upperclassman cursed under his breath, having recognised the girl from his vision. It had been the Princess. The one who haunted his dreams night after night. Why had he conjured her up right then? He shook his head in bewilderment and turned back to Usagi. A frown stayed between his brows as he tended to her.

"Are you angry at me?" The girl said unhappily. She and Mamoru fought a lot, as any siblings did, but he was rarely _truly_ angry at her.

Mamoru blinked at her, confused, then realised that he was scowling at her. "No, I'm just thinking about something," He sighed and closed the medical kit, grabbing the bloodied old bandage as he went. "And I'm running late," He threw her an irritated look, then smiled warmly. Usagi looked like a rumpled bunny! She was really funny when she just woke up. He could clearly recall times when she had walked into walls, or fallen flat on her face when she was getting ready for school, and wasn't entirely with it.

"Thank you," She said shyly, looking down at her arm, which wasn't hurting so badly today. "Did it look better?"

Mamoru made a thoughtful sound, as he got to his feet and prepared to leave. "It didn't look as swollen at the edge of the wound, come to think of it." How strange, now that he thought of it. But he wasn't the best person to ask, seeing as he usually healed quite fast himself.

"Great!" Usagi beamed at him, then promptly wiggled back under the covers and pulled them over her head. "Don't forget to close the door." She told him, voice muffled.

Her step-brother glared at the form under the covers, but then he smirked. "Sure," He said, nodding. The upperclassman leant down to pat Luna on the head, then he walked to her door. There was no sign that Usagi was watching.

"I'm late, damn it!" Mamoru hurried out the door, deliberately leaving it wide open.

Usagi's eyes peeked out from under the bunny covers, expression angry. He had done that on purpose! The cool air from the hallway was still coming into the room and she wrapped herself up tighter. "Luna, shut the door?" She pleaded, not wanting to get up yet.

The cat sniffed disdainfully, then also walked out the door.

The Senshi of the Moon heard the front door slam and knew that her step-brother had left the house. She tried to go back to sleep for another ten minutes, but finally threw back the covers in frustration. Expression like a thunderstorm, she got out of bed and stalked out of her room. She passed Shingo in the hall, a bag over his shoulder.

Shingo gaped at Usagi as if seeing an apparition. "Sis? You're up already?" He said in disbelief. "You know it's sunday right? And it's not even eight O'Clock yet!"

"You can thank our jerk of a brother for that one," She retorted, heading for the bathroom. She shut the door behind her with some force, eyes angry.

"Go Mamoru! You still remain my hero!" Her younger brother called out tauntingly.

"Shut up!" Usagi shouted back, quickly stripping from her pyjama bottoms and the t-shirt. A good shower would solve all her problems. She could wash her hair... Standing in the stall with the water on, she remembered putting dye in Mamoru's shampoo. With a suspicious look on her face, she carefully unscrewed the cap and stared at the fragrant liquid. It looked normal.

But she wouldn't have put it past him to try and dye _her_ hair. A thoughtful look crossed her face. "Mamoru likes my hair though, I'm sure of it." Despite calling her Odango constantly, and making fun of her silky locks, his actions the other morning said differently. The Senshi of the Moon recalled her step-brother's fingers trailing through the strands as if fascinated.

Did brothers do things like that? She could have sworn for a moment, he had forgotten who he was with completely. His blue eyes had seemed so tender and enraptured as his hands touched the silky locks... "I'm crazy!" Usagi said incredulously at her own thoughts. Mamoru was a jerk, and her brother, and maybe he did like her hair after all, but he had not acted as if he _loved_ her hair.

And boy had she gotten him good by changing the colour of _his_ hair! She snickered under her breath, then got on with her tiring task of cleaning her long golden hair. As she did so, an evil thought crossed her mind. She had started a battle after all, and Mamoru, that sneaky bastard, had already started it by deliberately leaving her door wide open.

Pain brought her back to the present and she cursed herself for the airhead everyone thought she was when she remembered her wound. Oh, just great, not only had she gotten it wet, she now had shampoo all through her hair and she couldn't even lift her arm to wash it out. "Damn it to hell!" She shrieked.

* * *

Someone was watching him.

He knew this because he was Tuxedo Kamen, and his skills at this sort of thing were pretty darn good. The person who was staring at him from somewhere unknown also seemed to be good at it. A stalker? His brows rose in surprise. Mamoru looked about surreptitiously, eyes going around the table and resting on each of his study buddies. There were eight of them in total, and none of them seemed to be concentrating on anything but their own books.

This was a group of what was kindly referred to as 'geeks'. And damn if he didn't feel mortified at the thought that he was turning out like Usagi's pesky friend Umino! The things he did for his shining future...

It still remained that the back of his neck was tingling, and he could feel someone eyeballing him like a knife in the back. Hmm, he didn't have any girls interested in him to the point that they would follow him around. Then again, he never really paid any attention to that sort of thing. Other than Sailor Moon and the Princess in his dreams, that was.

"You okay, Mamoru?" Shingi asked him questioningly, pushing his glasses further up on his nose so that he could peer at the dark-haired guy better.

"I-yeah, I just lot my place for a minute," The hero of Tokyo said sheepishly, lowering his eyes again to his books. The sensation of being watched only increased as the minutes ticked past and it was annoying the hell out of Mamoru. He finally turned in his seat to glare suspiciously out of the window, having figured out that his watcher was not in the library with them. When something bright glinted under the morning sun, his eyebrows almost hit his hairline.

If he didn't know better, he would have thought that the stalker was gazing at him through binoculars! Nah.

* * *

Someone was indeed peering intently through a pair of binoculars.

Usagi sat on the roof of the gym, where she had laboriously climbed along with Makoto a half an hour ago. Just what she thought she was doing had totally escaped her. She had a revenge of some sort in mind, since they had started a new battle...

"I know I'm here for a reason, but this is just stupid." Makoto groaned, throwing a arm over her face so that she could block out the hot sun. She was laying on her back on the tiled roof of their school gym in slacks and a t-shirt. A bag of snacks and drinks lay near their feet. She peeked at her blonde friend, surprised that the blonde was so intent on her prey that she wasn't even listening. "I'm going to eat all the food!" She said warningly.

That finally got Usagi's attention. She ripped the binoculars from her eyes to stare at her friend. "You wouldn't do that to me, Makoto!" She protested.

"I've been really good today, getting out of bed to come to help you rinse your hair out, then coming with you to stalk your step-brother," The Senshi of Jupiter informed her irritably. "If Luna found out you used the communicator as a phone again, she'll skin us both."

Actually, the call had gone out to all three other Senshi, but Rei had merely ended the call with a disdainful look when she had found out it was to help the blonde with her hair care. Ami had looked very long-suffering, then informed them that she was busy studying. Only Makoto had been up for the challenge. She had been even more delighted when she learnt they were on a mission to get Mamoru back.

That gleeful emotion had ended a rather quick death when they had been on the roof for less than fifteen minutes. It was summer and the heat was crushing!

"Never mind that, where on earth did you get these?" Usagi demanded, shaking the binoculars in her friend's direction. It was a brilliant move on the brunette's part to bring them along and spy, but it was sort of scary to think why she _had_ them.

"A misspent youth," Makoto said innocently, sitting up. She grabbed a pack of chips from the bag and started to eat them. "Want some?" She mumbled through her full mouth. Neither of them had gotten any breakfast in the mad dash to the school. It wasn't as if Mamoru was going to leave the study group any time soon.

"You're still in that youth," The blonde said in exasperation. She concluded that it would be better that she didn't question her friend more closely.

"Have you come up with a plan to get him back yet?" The Senshi asked in interest, looking from Usagi to the library on the other side of the basketball court. She couldn't make out a thing at this distance, even though the library was made of huge windows, facing them directly. "He's there, isn't he?"

Usagi nodded, and then reached for a drink. She popped the lid and chugged it down till it was half gone. She was also feeling a burning sensation all over her exposed skin and knew she would probably be looking like a lobster by that evening. Damn Mamoru! It had been her cunning plan, but he had gotten her yet again anyway! "Did we bring sun screen?" She moaned, trying to cover her arm from the sunlight.

"Nope, but your nose is going red already," Her friend informed her with a grin. "Luckily, I tan."

"I'm thrilled for you," The smaller girl glowered. She frowned deeper when it occurred to her to wonder why she had picked this spot. It had a great view of the library, but then, so had the ground. It had been sort of _fun _to come to school when they shouldn't have been there, leaping up from the ground, then from roof to roof on the school buildings till they had reached the roof and act like spies. The novelty was wearing thing really fast!

"I can't think of anything I haven't tried before on the jerk." She mused, going over the various tortures she had put Mamoru through over the years.

"I love what you did with his hair," Makoto gloated, chuckling. The brunette had taken one look through the binoculars when they arrived and collapsed into a laughing heap.

Yeah, it had been a major gotcha moment! Usagi giggled, covering her mouth with her hands. Her eyes went back to the binoculars and she raised them to look at the library again.

Mamoru was gone.

"Oh shit!" She squealed in shock, hastily swinging the eyeglasses left then right in an effort to spot him. Unless he was in the stacks, and looking for a book, that mean that-

"I wondered who was stalking me," An amused voice drawled from above her. The blonde looked behind her to see her step-brother standing right behind them, his arms crossed. His eyes looked positively wicked as they went from her face to Makoto's. "I can't believe my eyes, but the sensation I felt of someone watching me was really my bratty sister and her friend." He went on in a sardonic tone. "Are you two taking up a new vocation?"

"Umm," Makoto began, mind reaching desperately for a lie to tell him. They hadn't really been gawking at him through binoculars with a picnic of snacks at their feet. Nope.

Usagi's mind was completely blank as her eyes locked with her step-brother's mocking ones. A million retorts sprang up, but were repressed. Damn it, she had really stuffed it up this time. There was no excuse she could come up with that wouldn't sound incriminating. "We're-bird watching!" She blurted out.

Her brunette friend groaned and turned away. "Oh my god, she actually pulled out the corniest line in the book and tried it out!"

"Bird watching?" Blatant disbelief dripped from his tones, and his blue eyes pinned Usagi like a scorch of heat. His step-sister was burning something terrible on her little nose, but she looked just so _guilty_ that he couldn't let it drop. He couldn't believe his eyes when he'd leapt up onto the roof using his Tuxedo Kamen powers, and spotted the two with their incriminating evidence. Food and binoculars, and in clear sight of the library he had been studying in? They had been watching him and he was dead sure! But why?

And what normal fifteen year old dreamt up this sort of thing anyway?!

"Hey Mamoru?" The Senshi of Jupiter said suddenly, brows drawn together in a confused look. "How did you get up here?"

Since he couldn't tell them he had _flown_ up, as per Tuxedo Kamen's usual arrival, Mamoru was struck into a flabeghasted silence.

Usagi's eyes widened in dismay. Oh dear. She knew he had to have gotten up here the same way they did, by using their Senshi abilities, but what could her step-brother say in response?

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The next Chapter will be out in a couple of days.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 135 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **A Kiss In The Dark**  
Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **In Profile**  
Author's Homepage: **destinysgateway DOT com**  
Rating: **M 15+**  
Summary: **'One Hour Challenge' #1 and 657 Combined: Response Fanfic. Eleven years ago, Mamoru's father married Usagi's mother. It's now almost Usagi's sixteenth birthday and she has to juggle her secret life as Sailor Moon, on top of school and a job at Motoki's shop. Her life is turned even more upside down when she begins to suspect the masked hero she is falling in love with is actually her awful step-brother! **  
Genre: **Romance/UST/Comedy/Adventure/Action/Angst**  
Couple: **Usagi/Mamoru**  
Category: **SMTK**  
Chapters: **13/?**  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **N/A  
**Size: **260 KB

**Comments: **Hi everyone! Wow, I can see this Fanfic stretching way out into the future. O.o It's not even a quarter done with. Eeep!

**Donations:** By the way, if you've been to **Destiny's Gateway** and enjoyed it, please consider helping us out by donating. We're buying space for another two years, and having a little trouble raising the money because I can't work due to my injury. It would be much appreciated.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com,  
the Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen'  
pairing! We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**  
**

**A KISS IN THE DARK**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen **

* * *

A ladder, oh my god. Was there one? Usagi and Mamoru's minds were amazingly alike in their thinking, although neither knew it. 

Had he passed a ladder on the way up? The dark-haired man frantically went over what he had seen as he leapt past on his way to the roof. No, no, yes! "I came up the ladder of course," He calmly shrugged at Makoto as if she had asked a stupid question.

The breath whooshed out of Usagi's chest and she fell onto her back in relief, the binoculars falling out of her hand. Oh, thank god. Mamoru had noticed something he could have climbed up on! Her blue eyes gave him a berating look, which confused him. "That's right, he doesn't know that _I_ know." She murmured under her breath, quickly changing her stare to a welcoming one. "Er-how good to see you, brother." She said tentatively.

"Oh?" Mamoru said in disbelief. "I catch you two ogling me in the most insane manner I've ever seen, and you say you're happy to see me?" His arms crossed. "Forgive me if I sound like I don't believe you." He drawled. As his sister spluttered over that one, face indignant, he bent over to pick up the spying instrument. "Where on earth did you get these anyway?"

"I kept them for just the right occasion," The Senshi of Jupiter grinned impudently at him. "There was this guy once that looked like my old boyfriend-"

Since Makoto always said that about guys, the two siblings payed no attention.

Mamoru sat down in front of Usagi, grinning at her in a delighted manner. Oh, he had her good now. To her credit, she looked very nervous under his penetrating stare. "So, little sister, would you mind explaining in more detail?"

"You already got me twice today, you moron!" The blonde growled at him from between her clenched teeth. She gestured at her nose, which she was sure was going to be peeling very soon. "Not only did you leave my door open, so I couldn't sleep, now I'm really burnt."

"I'll admit willingly to the first one, but this second one is all your fault, Odango," He informed her with a mischievous smile. His blue eyes glinted at her from under lowered lashes. This was just too good to be true. Mamoru had caught her red-handed, and she didn't even have a come-back. "Don't tell me you did this to try and find a way to get back at me?" Mamoru's eyes rolled skywards. This was blonde, even for her! "Surely you could have come up with something more...sane?"

"I still stand firmly by my story of bird-watching." Usagi retorted, looking away. Oh great, her step-brother had _joined_ them and didn't look like he was moving any time soon. "Go away." She made shooing motions with her hands. "You're scaring off the pigeons." She couldn't help glancing about to see if there actually _were_ any white and grey birds perching on the roof somewhere. Not a one, damn it.

Wait, were pigeons even native to japan? Should she have said another type of bird?

"Give it up!" Both Makoto said Mamoru said in exasperation.

"I will if you vacate the premises," His step-sister crossed her arms and looked mulish. She stared at him hard when he ignored her and picked up a can of drink, she glared. "And don't eat our snacks!"

"I have a school pass to use the library," Mamoru said mildly, eyes amused. "Do you have a permit from the wildlife association?"

The Senshi of Jupiter threw up her hands and started to mutter under her breath. "I have nothing to do with this conversation, which is obviously in no way normal. You two are loons!"

The dark-haired man's gaze absently travelled over Usagi's white dress up to the bandage clearly wrapped about her upper arm. It was stained with a little blood, but what concerned him was the water-stains where the blood had changed to pink from being wet. His accusing eyes went to her shiny hair. "You cleaned your hair!" He said, voice threateningly, hand almost crushing the can he held.

Usagi jumped slightly at the tone, and she looked at him with guilt. "I forgot. Makoto came over to help me," She said helplessly, shrugging. Could she help that she had completely forgotten about her wound, when she had received so many before? The blonde had lost count of the times she had lay on a roof bleeding everywhere, and come home to patch it up. Strangely, her mother had said nothing about the bandages and other objects disappearing from the medical kit. She had merely replaced them without a word...

"You have a bad injury that won't stop bleeding and you got it _wet_ after I went to all the trouble of wrapping it for you this morning?" He couldn't keep the anger from his tone, or the way his eyes blazed into hers. "Of all the selfish-" He broke off abruptly.

"Mamoru," His step-sister said hesitantly, reaching for his shoulder. But he avoided her hand and got to his feet, face furious.

"That's the last time I help you, you spoilt little brat!" Mamoru said, lips coming together in a tight line. She was so irresponsible. He didn't know why he tried when she obviously didn't even care about a serious wound to her arm. Didn't she realise that it was bad for her health? What if she passed out from blood-loss again? He ran a hand over his eyes. "I can't be around you right now, or I might strangle you!" He growled.

The two girls watched with open mouths as the dark-haired man turned on his heel and stalked over to the edge of the roof. He looked down for a few moments searchingly, then moved along the roof to the far right and swung his leg over the side. His blazing eyes were the last thing they saw before he disappeared from sight, descending to the ground.

Usagi got up and hurried over the the side of the building, her heart in her mouth. What if the idiot was so distracted that he fell? He couldn't fly in front of Makoto and her, after all. But her step-brother made it to the ground safe and walked away stiffly, fury in every line of his body.

Makoto slurped noisily from her can of soft drink, green eyes thoughtful as they followed Mamoru across the school yard. He was obviously going back to study. "Wow, I've never seen him that angry before," The girl noted, turning to stare at her friend. "How did he know you were hurt anyway?"

"I umm-" The Senshi of the Moon looked furtively at her arm, then at her friend. She sighed. "I wasn't going to tell you guys how bad my injury was, but I sort of fainted."

"Usagi!" The brunette looked genuinely shocked. "How could you have hidden from us how bad you were?"

Usagi shrugged helplessly, guilt in her blue eyes. She bit her lip before answering. "We get hurt all the time, so I thought this one was no different." She looked at Makoto appealingly. "You aren't going to leave too, are you?"

The Senshi of Jupiter stared hard at the blonde before answering. "No, but you better tell me next time, or else." She groaned. "Rei is going to kill you though."

"Not if you don't tell her!" The blonde exclaimed, leaning towards the brunette. "I'm hungry and the stake-out was a bust." She paused, wincing at the amount of money it would take to bribe Makoto. "My shout."

"Damn right it is," Makoto said darkly, turning to gather their food from the roof. She put the binoculars into the bag also before they left. The two of them looked searching all over the yard, and at all the windows before leaping down. If anyone saw them, they would have a lot of explaining to do!

Usagi's eyes closed for a moment when they reached the ground. Now that Mamoru was mad at her, she had to abandon her revenge, and their game. He would hit the roof in fury if she tried to do something to him. And if he looked in a mirror or a reflection, his hair would be an added gripe! No, she could get him back now, instead she would have to go looking for a present to pacify him.

And it was _her_ birthday coming up soon, not his!

"Makoto, what do guys like?" The blonde asked as they headed out of the school grounds.

The Senshi gaped and then broke out laughing. She clapped a hand over her mouth and eyed the little blonde as if she were a maniac. "Usagi, I think you're old enough to know what guys are after," She gasped out, trying to stop her mirth.

Usagi scowled at her. "I mean, what sort of presents?" She elaborated. When Makoto stared at her still, with raised brows, she stomped a foot. "Make up presents! And they call me a blonde," She said resentfully. "My step-brother isn't talking to me, so I have to get a bribe."

"We could find him a nice girl," Makoto mused, green eyes thoughtful. "Although, I barely see him around girls, so I don't know if he would prefer..." She trailed off suggestively.

The blonde girl gaped at her in disbelief. "Makoto!" She almost howled in outrage. "My brother is not gay!" Some people stopped to stare and she flushed. "He likes girls." She insisted stubbornly. Okay, so she had never seen him interested in females, but she knew he wasn't into guys. Not the way Tuxedo Kamen looked at Sailor Moon's legs! Her hero was not gay, and she felt her protective instincts rearing up when Makoto didn't believe her words.

"Okay, okay," The brunette held up her hands in surrender. "I'd really like to see him with a girl to make sure though." She muttered, ignoring the elbow that connected with her ribs. "Rei likes your brother, how about we set them up?" She suggested lightly.

Rei? Her beloved brother with that harpy?! Usagi saw red for a moment, visions of her best friend and her step-brother laughing and talking together. Kissing... Her hand practically crushed the bag she saw holding. "M-Mamoru and Rei?" She stammered out, so furious that the words almost didn't come out of her mouth.

"Woah, you have a brother complex!" Makoto said in astonishment, staring at her friend. Oh, how funny! But then again, if _her _brother was that drop-dead gorgeous, she would probably be all possessive too.

"I do not have a brother complex!" Usagi exploded, rounding on her friend. She waved her free arm about, longing to thump something. It was her wounded arm, and she ended up bent over it protectively, wincing. "Ouch, ouch. You're a pain in the butt, Makoto. I swear, you and Rei cook up these conversations beforehand just to see how I react!" She moaned out, dropping the bag the other hand was holding and clapping it over her wound.

The Senshi of the Moon winced too, knowing it was partly true. She and Rei lived to tease Usagi. But they thought of her as a sister, so it didn't count! "Okay, we're near the Arcade, let's go see if Motoki has something we can use." Makoto said gently. She picked up the bag and put a supportive hand under Usagi's arm.

"What if Mamoru skipped out and went for a fortifying coffee?" Usagi said desperately, coming to a halt in the middle of the sidewalk. She just couldn't face him when he was this angry.

"Then we can bandage him too," Makoto said with a straight face. Was it her, or was the blonde sounding a lot more intelligent lately? Big words were coming out of her mouth that sounded more like something Ami would say. Then again, they were all almost sixteen, so the airheadedness of their Leader was bound to wear off sometime.

Usagi burst into laughter, the mood lightened by her friend's antics. Her friends were really too good to her. "Okay, let's go." She nodded.

If she had known what was lying ahead, she wouldn't have been so happy.

* * *

"I'm going to kill her!" Mamoru said harshly, banging a fist on the table. His coffee cup leapt up and spilled half of it's contents. Sure enough, when he had stormed off from the two younger girls, he had quietly collected his books and bag and left for a java fix. 

Motoki had greeted him, smile fading when he saw his friend's angry expression. He had quickly gone to get a coffee, then left his best pal to brood on his own.

"Pssst!"

The blonde man glanced about him in confusion, trying to find the person who was trying to get his attention. When no one in the fairly crowded Arcade looked at him, he walked over the the right side of the counter and peered over the edge. Two sets of wide eyes greeted him. "What are you guys doing?" Motoki didn't know whether to be amused, or curious, as he took in the sight of his part-time waitress and her friend hunched down behind the counter. They appeared to be hiding from the rest of the Arcade.

"We're _hiding_!" Makoto hissed, looking exasperated. Wasn't that quite obvious?

"From Mamoru!" Usagi elaborated, peeking out towards the seats a couple of meters away. At this side of the counter, they weren't visible to the general public.

"Oh," Motoki said, getting a clue. "He's still angry." He added, leaning against the counter.

The blonde Senshi moaned under her breath and looked contrite. "I didn't mean to do it. It was an accident."

"Mamoru told me that you got your injury wet," Her boss said accusingly, eyes going over her pink and white bandage with disapproval. "He's going to be a doctor some day, so you should do what he tells you."

"I need an advance." Usagi blurted out, looking at him beseechingly. As she gave him the 'puppy dog' look that melted all males hearts, she heard Makoto snicker. Elbowing her friend in the ribs, she continued to stare at Motoki.

He stared back at her with a blank expression.

"Oh, come on!" The blonde girl said, frowning. "It's for a good cause."

When his brows merely rose in a silent expression that clearly said 'you've got to be kidding me', she glared at him. "You want me to part with my hard earned cash, and you don't want to explain?" He said finally, glaring back.

"It's for a present!" Usagi almost wailed. She clapped a hand over her mouth instantly, but knew it was too late.

"Did I hear my sister?" Mamoru's voice said suspiciously, heading closer.

"Crap, crap!" The two girls swore. They quickly crawled under the half-door that bared the general public from behind the counter, and scuttled behind the bench the coffee percolator, crockery and other kitchen utensils was on.

"Is Usagi here?" The dark-haired man demanded, looking about the Arcade. His blue eyes went over the counter, and he leant over the top to see if she was hiding behind the counter. When he saw nothing, he walked around the other side of the count and glanced down the side. A glance at Motoki's innocent expression only made him _more_ suspicious. "What are you hiding? You know I'm angry at her." He glared at his friend, "Do you know where she is, or not?"

Motoki cleared his throat, an almost blissful expression crossing his face before he began to say. "I'm possibly more or less not definitely rejecting the idea that I undeniably do or do not know where she shouldn't probably be. If that indeed wasn't where she isn't!" Having said that word for word, he looked very pleased with himself.

Mamoru was _not_ impressed. "I've seen Shrek 3 too, you know," He said ominously, scrutinizing the kitchen area again for a hint of blonde hair. There were several places Usagi could be hiding. And given how furious at her he was, he couldn't entirely blame her. "Where is the nitwit blonde that I have the misfortune of being related to?" He snapped, losing his patience.

She was there! He knew she was! But the dark-haired man would be damned if he would jump the counter and search.

"Damn, you know how long that too me to memorise?" His best friend scowled at him unhappily. "It drove Reika utterly insane, but I did it finally!" Motoki pointed a finger at his best pal. "And I had to wait for the perfect opportunity to use it. You just had to go spoil my fun."

"I'll never buy any coffee here again if you don't tell me!" The hero of Tokyo threatened, batting the hand away from his face.

"Good, then I'll have some left to give my other paying customers." Motoki retorted, also crossing his arms. At first he had just been protecting Usagi, as any good employer would do, but now he was doing it out of sheer annoyance. Mamoru just had to act so arrogant!

"Usagi!" Mamoru bellowed, eyes blazing around the back of the shop. He was sure she was there, he could almost sense her. After a few moments of silence, he growled under his breath. "Fine, I'm going home. I have a career ahead of me to plan." He said almost calmly. "Unlike Odango Atama's, who'll end up working at the Mall."

Usagi muffled her mouth quickly, before she could giggle. Did her step-brother seriously think her working at the Mall she loved with all her favourite things was a _bad_ future?!

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" Motoki stage-whispered, knowing that Usagi and Makoto had heard. An insulted look was directed his way, before Mamoru went back to his table and collected his things. He then strode towards the exit, head held high. But his expression was dark and scary-looking.

"He's gone," The blonde man said after a few minutes. He peered out the window just to make sure, then turned towards his kitchen. The two girls came out of hiding. "Mind telling me why I just alienated my best buddy?" Motoki demanded, eyes narrowing on them.

"I'm going to buy him a present, because he's really angry at me," Usagi said cheerfully, ignoring his glare. The perfect gift suddenly popped into her head and she grinned in delight. "I'll need that advance." She hinted, holding out her hand.

Motoki gave her an unimpressed look. Then he sighed and went to the register to take out some cash.

"You thought of what to get him?" The Senshi of Jupiter said with interest. "It isn't a guy-umm, I mean a girl, is it?" She altered her words hastily before Usagi could kill her.

"Nope," Nothing could stop the Odango's gloating expression. Not even Makoto's continued suspicions regarding Mamoru's sexual preferences! "I have the _perfect _present in mind."

When she told them two her idea, they gaped at her in astonishment.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated. 

The next Chapter will be out in a couple of days. I hope you like the surprise that she gets him. Hehehe.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 135 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **A Kiss In The Dark**  
Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **In Profile**  
Author's Homepage: **destinysgateway DOT com**  
Rating: **M 15+**  
Summary: **'One Hour Challenge' #1 and 657 Combined: Response Fanfic. Eleven years ago, Mamoru's father married Usagi's mother. It's now almost Usagi's sixteenth birthday and she has to juggle her secret life as Sailor Moon, on top of school and a job at Motoki's shop. Her life is turned even more upside down when she begins to suspect the masked hero she is falling in love with is actually her awful step-brother! **  
Genre: **Romance/UST/Comedy/Adventure/Action/Angst**  
Couple: **Usagi/Mamoru**  
Category: **SMTK**  
Chapters: **14/?**  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **N/A  
**Size: **339 KB

**Comments: **Hi everyone! For those that aren't visiting my Profile or Site, you'll have been wondering what happened to me. Well, my computer died a month or so ago and I didn't have any way to write stories or come online. I finally have been able to buy a new computer. Things still have to be moved over, but I was dying to write a new Chapter for this Fanfic.

Things are really speading up in the plot now, as you'll see. Mamoru's thoughts also reveal a secret about his parents, which is an important point in the storyline. Oh, and you guys finally get some romance between Usagi and Mamoru! As soon as I can get the old hard drive contents to the new one, I'll be posting the remaining Chapters of **'Take Me On'.**

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com,  
the Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen'  
pairing! We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**A KISS IN THE DARK**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen **

* * *

Three sets of eager eyes stared into the jewellery shop window.

"This is the 'thing'?" Motoki said, brows raised. He grinned after a moment. Knowing what he did about his best friend. Only, his best friend hadn't a clue that Motoki knew exactly what was going on under his nose. He also had strong suspicions about Makoto, Ami, Rei and Usagi's favourite pastime. "He'll love it."

"Are you sure?" The blonde heroine wrung her hands together, having last minute doubts. Was the gift something he would hate? No, he was Tuxedo Kamen, how could he not? But still, it was a corny present to give a guy who threw around deadly roses at aliens. This same person was also her jerk of a step-brother, who was currently really pissed at her.

"You said it was a perfect gift," Makoto pointed out, rolling her eyes. Usagi was making the funniest faces as she talked her into and out of getting the delicate crystal in the display case. Green eyes looked askance at her friend. 'A rose though? Isn't that sort of romantic? For a brother?'

Usagi glared at the brunette, then she turned to stare pleadingly at her boss. "Motoki? It's a good thing to give a grumpy brother; right?" She appealed to his softer side, which tended to cave under the batting eyelashes of any good looking female. Okay, not _all_ girls, but ones he was fond of and didn't have any defences against.

Wow, wasn't she thinking mercenary thoughts today?!

"I'm getting it!" She said firmly, rushing around Makoto and into the store.

Her two friends watched in interest as the blonde gestured towards the window, talking a mile a minute, then made some hand signals, finished with a huge grin. The salesman put a hand over his eyes, then plastered a smile over his lips. But it was obvious that the poor guy was overworked, craving coffee, and perky Odango Atama was a little to much for him right then.

Makoto chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully. "I still say he's probably gay." She muttered under her breath.

Motoki choked, and gawped at her in disbelief. "Are we talking about Mamoru?" He demanded, leaning in close. He didn't know whether to he angry or shocked. His best friend certainly would have strangled her, not caring about witnesses! "He's as straight as they come."

"Oh?" The Senshi of Jupiter leant in close also, so their noses were almost squashed together. She narrowed her eyes on his startled ones. "So give, who does he like then? If you're so certain-"

"Sailor Moon!" The blonde man blurted out. He jerked back with a groan and mentally slapped himself. "I am not having this conversation with you Kino Makoto!" Motoki growled at her, feeling indignant on Mamoru's behalf.

"Sailor-no kidding?!" Makoto gaped at him for a moment, then cracked up. This meant that Mamoru had a crush on his own step-sister and had no idea she was under his nose all the time. Oh, wait, that wasn't a good thing. Although they weren't _technically_ related, they had still been brought up as family. If Usagi found out about this, there would be hell to pay. The poor guy would have no rest day or night from the teasing.

"Ooooh, I have blackmail material." She smirked at Motoki evilly.

"Makoto!" The man said in astonishment.

"I got it!" Usagi sang out, almost dancing to their side. This was great! She could give this to Mamoru, and he would really love it, and then he would forgive her. Although...she didn't know in her heart of hearts, if she was going to so much effort for a brother, or for a crush. Knowing he was Tuxedo Kamen certainly made her choose this crystal rose, but she didn't like to think she had so little affection for him that she would go for his weakness for a certain red bloom.

"_Gay?!" _The word exploded out of Motoki's mouth, making everyone around them turn and stare. "Mamoru is _not_ gay, Makoto! I'm sure of it." He went on insistently.

"Makoto!" The Senshi of the Moon growled, rounding on her friend. Makoto gave her a sheepish look. "You told Motoki about your stupid theory?"

The brunette held up her hands defensively and took a step back. Usagi was scary when she was angry! "It's okay, since Motoki said it wasn't true and even said who Mamoru likes." She paused and then went on tentatively. "It's a girl alright."

Usagi face felt like it had been frozen in ice. 'He likes someone? A girl?' Well, it was okay. Yeah, because she was his step-sister and she should be happy for him. But Mamoru had never shown a preference for anyone before now. Except her alter ego, which she was almost sure he was at least...mildly affection towards...

Who was she?!

...No, she didn't care! That tight feeling in her chest was from running out of the store, that was all.

"So, how are you going to give it to him?" Motoki asked curiously, eyes zeroing in on Usagi's red cheeks. Wow, she was really angry at Makoto for that comment about Mamoru. Or, was she thinking of something else now?

"I'm not!" Usagi said smugly. When her two friends stared at her, she shrugged. "I'm not stupid, I know Mamoru likes Sailor Moon."

Two mouths gaped at her in disbelief. She had figured that one out on her own? Usagi couldn't have possibly overheard their conversation of a minute ago.

"So-" The Senshi of the Moon shrugged, a bright look in her eyes. Her step-brother would love this one! "I'll ask her to give it to him for me."

"You-you _know_ Sailor Moon?" The blonde man said incredulously. "When were you going to tell me?"

Makoto was making strangled noises in her throat, her green eyes glaring.

"I met her a while back." Usagi said shyly, hating to lie to him. "She's saved my life a few times. And Naru's." She told him truthfully. If it wasn't for her alter-ego, she would have been toast a long time ago. The Dark Kingdom seemed to have a lock on her position, no matter whether she was transformed or not. At least, it seemed that way, with them always attacking the places she was, or would find easily.

"Get me her autograph?" Motoki blurted out eagerly, taking a hold of Usagi's free hand. "I'm begging you!" He looked at her stubborn expression and glared. "I can always fire you! I'm your boss and what I say goes. Not to mention all the advance money I just gave you."

"Blackmailer." The blonde girl said balefully. "Okay, fine. But after she does this for me."

"Luna is so going to kill us, but I can't wait to see this for myself." The brunette murmured under her breath. She clapped her hands together, trying to remember where she put the binoculars earlier, after they were done spying on Mamoru.

Usagi shook her hand lose of Motoki's grip and she clutched the present in both hands. "Absolutely not!" She said adamantly, looking first one and then the other in the eyes.

Motoki and Makoto ignored her, huddling together in a conspirital manner. "I have binoculars." The Senshi of Jupiter muttered.

He grinned at her. "I'll bring the popcorn."

"There will be no voyeurs!" The small blonde girl howled at them in outrage.

* * *

Mamoru stared up at his ceiling, wondering why he was cursed with such a sister. She made his life hell sometimes, and he knew she would admit to liking it like that. "She was there. I'm sure I heard her." His blue eyes narrowed. And he was still furious at her! The brat had climbed up to a rooftop to spy on him, reopening her wound. If that wasn't irresponsible, he didn't know what was.

After leaving the Arcade, he had pretty much stormed home, a permanent scowl between his eyebrows. He had barely managed a civil word to their mother once he got home and figured it would be a good thing to closet himself in his room till dinner was ready.

It was a few hours later now, the sun going down on the horizon, and his step-sister was not home yet. What was she doing that time of the evening anyway? "I don't care!" He told himself for the hundredth time.

A strange noise came to his ears then and he tilted his head to the side in an effort to identify it. After a few seconds, his eyes swung towards the window in disbelief. Someone was there! On the second story of his house, with no tree to climb or anything. Were they on a ladder? "I don't know any girls this obsessed with me to try and climb my window," Mamoru said aloud. He reached for the beside lamp, because he was now laying on the bed in darkness.

As it switched on, he squinted towards the window. He saw a flash of white, then a gloved hand knocked on the window tentatively again. "Holy shit." The upperclassman breathed, making a quick identification of his intruder. There was no mistaking a Sailor Senshi, once you had been around the long enough to identify their fuku by sight.

'I'm not transformed!' He thought in panic. Mamoru was not Tuxedo Kamen right then, which made him very on edge. Not only was this Senshi seeing what he really looked like, but she had to know his real name. So, the Senshi had tracked him down finally. This could be a good, or a bad thing. They weren't exactly pals per se.

"Who is it?" He called out suspiciously, making his way with caution towards his closed window.

He couldn't quite make out _which_ Senshi was paying him a visit. Sailor Mercury was a likely candidate, although he couldn't picture her clinging to the side of his house like a fly.

Sailor Mars would most likely he banging away, her temper frayed by then at his slow response. She was always trying to keep Sailor Moon away from his clutches, though that was rather difficult since he had to have his hands on her to come to the rescue.

The Senshi of Jupiter would have picked the lock by then, if he was any judge of character. It had been in the back of his mind for quite a while now that the girl had a shady past. She didn't' fight fair when battling the youma and Generals. Often, a handful of sand would be thrown in their eyes. If that wasn't the sign of a sneaky girl with a degree in 'playing dirty', he didn't know what was.

And Sailor Moon-well, good lord, why on earth would the blonde be outside his window? Unless her friends were below on the ground, he couldn't believe that she would be there alone. She had no real reason to come, but alright...she had a crush on him and he knew it. "She wouldn't." He exclaimed, hastily unlocking the window and shoving it upwards.

A startled shriek, and two pairs of flapping arms were his answer. Mamoru swore under his breath and grabbed one wrist, making sure the object of his desire didn't fall down and break her pretty little neck. He could just see the headlines now! "Sailor Moon, what on earth are you doing on my windowsill at this time of the night?" He demanded sternly, putting a hand to her waist and hauling her inside.

Sailor Moon gasped, and almost flopped onto his chest in relief. "Oh my god, that was so scary! I jump over buildings, but being trapped against the window like that was horrible." She wheezed at him, cheeks red. A moment later, she realised she was still in his arms and she jerked back with a curse.

"There's a reasonable explanation for you bashing on my window, right, Sailor Moon?" Mamoru asked ironically, crossing his arms. "You could have knocked on the door."

For a moment, she looked completely poleaxed. "I could have used the door!" She said in disbelief, covering her eyes with one hand. "It seemed like a good reason at the time."

"I was kidding, you know. Knocking on the door would have caused trouble." His voice was cutting as he tried to impress into her mind just what she was doing. Mamoru glared at her. "Alright Moon, what are you doing here? And just how do you know-" The dark-haired man broke off suddenly, wondering if she _did_ know he was Tuxedo Kamen. She hadn't said she had come here to see her caped hero, after all.

"I umm-" A booted foot dug into the carpet rather sheepishly and she aimed an appealing look at his face. "This is sort of embarrassing." Sailor Moon muttered, a frustrated look in her eyes. She took a deep breath when he said nothing. "Here." A hand swiped neatly into her sub-space pocket and she withdrew a package wrapped in pink bunnies.

Oh no, she _was_ there as a smitten fan of his! How the hell had Sailor Moon found out who he really was? He had been so careful to hide his true identity from the Senshi and the Dark Kingdom. He opened his mouth to blast her, but she beat him to it.

"From your sister, Usagi," The blonde heroine said brightly, shoving the present at him. She halted abruptly, and held out the package a little more gently, remembering that it was delicate crystal. Well, this was all very embarrassing. Why the hell had she thought about bringing this gift to her step-brother as Sailor Moon? Was it because she knew he was Tuxedo Kamen, and wanted to analyse his reactions to her?

Sure it was! Dumb question. But looking at his confused expression, she knew he was angry at her being there. Mamoru didn't have to know that she knew about him though. As long as they stuck to her story, they would be fine. "She's very sorry that you had a fight and wanted me to give this to you." She gave a huff of exasperation when he still stared at her and then present and then back again with an indefinable look in his blue eyes.

The jerk was annoyed and on edge, damn it. He had been sitting there in the dark thinking about things to do to her, hadn't he? Sailor Moon's own expression soured. "Take it!" She yelled, shoving it onto his crossed arms. She let go when he finally took the package.

"From Usagi?" He said blankly, her words finally sinking in. Here he had been lost in his thoughts about the Senshi knowing about him, and he hadn't been concentrating on why she was there right now. So, she this was a present from his sister? How the hell did she know Sailor Moon? He glared at her accusingly. "How do you know Odango Atama."

Sailor Moon glowered at him. She had brought a present for him, clinging to the window sill for several minutes, and it was even really from herself-and he was _glaring at her_?! "Well, aren't you the ungrateful jerk." She advised him scornfully, half turning away. "Usagi went out and got a gift for you, and even had me do it because she thought this would make it special. Why are you acting like this?"

Oh yeah, she knew his sister alright! There was no doubt from the 'jerk' comment. It annoyed the heck out of him that the girl he thought he knew well was staring at him so rudely. How had he not noticed this about her before? She usually was so sweet and shy. And airheaded. "How long have you known Usagi?" He demanded, sinking down on the bed. He hesitantly opened the present and caught his breath at what was inside. A crystal rose.

"Does it matter?" The heroine said crossly, kneeling down in front of him and putting her hands on her knees. "Do you like it, Mamoru?" She honestly couldn't help that her tone came out wistfully.

The dark-haired man looked up slowly, actually blinking back the moisture in his eyes. Usagi had bought this for him? Picked it out and payed for it? And here he hadn't thought his little sister even knew he had a fondness for roses. This was just, the most adorable thing she had ever done for him! "I love it." He managed through a tight throat.

"Good." Sailor Moon said in satisfaction and triumph. "She said that she had her eye on it for quite a while, but never had the perfect opportunity to give it to you." She sighed deeply. "Also, she'd mentioned that you were usually out of the country on your birthdays."

"Oh." Mamoru said with surprise. That was right. Dad and he had almost always been in the US or some other country on his birthdays. They spent the time with his mom and Usagi's birthdays, but not his. Was that coincidence or on purpose? Given that his mom and sister had been a separate family eleven years ago, and his dad was cheating on Ikuko, it could be a right supposition after all.

"Mamoru? Usagi? Dinner!" Ikuko's voice called out from below.

The upperclassman jumped guiltily, as if worried that his mother had guessed his awful thoughts.

Sailor Moon jumped to her feet quickly. "Oh dear, I didn't think about dinner." She said in bemusement, looking about his room as if for inspiration. Would Mamoru question where his sister was right then? And mom was bound to come looking for them both. Usagi had announced she was home in a hopelessly obvious way, before sneaking back out front door as Sailor Moon.

Blue eyes swung to the window as something else occurred to her. Her mouth gawked unbecomingly. Motoki and Makoto were watching this from somewhere! With binoculars! "I have to go now. I hope you really liked the gift-and don't forget to tell your sister personally." She hinted.

"Thank you." He murmured with a gentle smile. Mamoru placed the rose in the box on his nightstand and stood. She smiled back happily. "And I'll be asking you another time how you know her." He went on, eyes hard. That would be a little difficult if she didn't know he was Tuxedo Kamen. But he would manage it somehow. Even if he had to pretend that Tuxedo Kamen knew him and payed her a visit the same way she had him.

The blonde swallowed hard, wondering if he meant as Tuxedo Kamen or Mamoru. But she guessed that he wasn't entirely certain if she was Sailor Moon. Mamoru had seemed to forget his suspicions entirely the other night. Knowing him, he had talked himself out of it.

"Right," She said faintly. There was one more thing to make Mamoru's night. Since he was Tuxedo Kamen, he would really love this!

Sailor Moon leant forwards shyly, her lips aiming for his check. A kiss from the girl he liked would make his night, right? It worked in the movies anyway.

Mamoru saw her lips coming, and his heart leapt into his throat. She was going to give him a peck on the cheek. But this was most likely his _only_ chance ever to have a kiss from her. And so, his body went into action before his brain could fully comprehend what he was doing.

At the very last second, he turned his head.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The next Chapter will be out in a couple of days, hopefully. Chapter Fifteen, and most of Chapter Sixteen is already written. If you have any suggestions for the plot, please do let me know. And as always, if you spot some discrepancy in the storyline, or some spelling mistakes, please contact me privately and I'll fix it. My contact details are in my Profile.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 135 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **A Kiss In The Dark**  
Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **In Profile**  
Author's Homepage: **destinysgateway DOT com**  
Rating: **M 15+**  
Summary: **'One Hour Challenge' #1 and 657 Combined: Response Fanfic. Eleven years ago, Mamoru's father married Usagi's mother. It's now almost Usagi's sixteenth birthday and she has to juggle her secret life as Sailor Moon, on top of school and a job at Motoki's shop. Her life is turned even more upside down when she begins to suspect the masked hero she is falling in love with is actually her awful step-brother! **  
Genre: **Romance/UST/Comedy/Adventure/Action/Angst**  
Couple: **Usagi/Mamoru**  
Category: **SMTK**  
Chapters: **15/?**  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **N/A  
**Size: **343 KB

**Comments: **Hi everyone! I spent a lot of detail on the emotional scene in this Chapter, as I knew it would be a turning point between the two characters. I've also hinted strongly at how the marriage between their parents stand and about Ikuko's knowledge of her children's alter egos.

**Overall Story Plot (Since some of you asked for it. I realise it's been a while since you've read the previous Thirteen Chapters. :): **Kenji and Ikuko married eleven years ago, making Usagi and Mamoru step-siblings. Usagi is turning sixteen soon, and Mamoru is currently seventeen. They both go to the same school. The teenagers have a close relationship, which is pretty much their first season relationship of 'Odango Atama' and 'Jerk', but they've been hiding some feelings inside that have been growing there for a few months, thanks to the souls of Endymion and Serenity interfering. The two can't quite get over the fact that they were reincarnated as siblings, and are trying to get the two to have romantic feelings for each other.

All seems happy until Usagi gets injured in battle. Mamoru tends to her, only to realise she might be Sailor Moon-which he later talks himself out of. Usagi, thanks to a mischievous hair-dyeing prank, has figured out that her step-brother is Tuxedo Kamen. She spies on Mamoru and re-injures her wound, which makes Mamoru angry. To get him to forgive her, Usagi buys him a present and has her alter ego deliver it for her. As she kisses his cheek, Mamoru turns his head to the side so that it will turn out to be a real kiss.

Mamoru's thoughts have been betraying the fact that his family isn't the perfect one they're trying to portray. Kenji is cheating on Ikuko with another woman. These trips usually happen in august, so Mamoru's birthdays have never been spent with Ikuko and Usagi, perhaps on purpose on Kenji's part. Kenji and Ikuko are currently having private arguments and fights, which accidentally came out into the open when Mamoru and Usagi captured a robber and ended up at the police station. Their parents weren't impressed!

**Review Response: **The 'two years' was a typo and it was supposed to be eleven years since the two families became one. When it said the 'two girls birthdays', I was referring to Ikuko and Usagi's and the fact that Kenji's business trips coincided with their birthdays. Mamoru's birthday happens when the two are on their business trips also. The trips and Kenji cheating will be explained later on. They were meant to only be a hint at this stage, but a lot of you wanted to know, so there you go. Oo

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com,  
the Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen'  
pairing! We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**A KISS IN THE DARK**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

Her lips pressed firmly against his own and they both froze for a long moment. It was like...fate, or something. Warmth spread through their limbs.

Sailor Moon's breath hitched and she sucked in air desperately through her nose as shock and fear filled her system. Her first impulse was to jerk back because of who was kissing her, but he put a possessive hand on the back of her neck to keep her there and the other went about her waist. She tried hammering her fists on his chest, but he only moved closer, pinning her legs against the side of the bed. She felt like she was going to fall onto her butt, and her hands grasped at him hesitantly. If she fell, she was sure he would fall on top of her, which would make the situation even _worse_.

'Oh god! Oh god, Mamoru is _kissing me_!' She thought frantically. This was wrong, so very wrong. He didn't know who he was kissing! She clenched her fingers around the belt loops on his slacks, reluctant to touch the warmth of his body. It would make this act even more intimate.

After a while, her mind started to go hazy, as the warmth of his lips seeped into hers. Despite his stopping her from escaping, his kiss was actually quite gentle. Disbelief and anxiety making her breath erratic. She had never been kissed before, and the need to breath seemed to be a real problem. But-it felt...good. Nice. Exciting! His breath tasted like coffee and other intimate things.

Sailor Moon found that she was relying on pure sensation. His hand hot on the back of her neck, the other about her waist to hold her close, his lips firm and soft, the way his eyes had closed as if he were enjoying this. His lashes were really long for a guy. And although he was a tall man, he had bent over her in a perfectly natural way so that his lips met hers.

This was Tuxedo Kamen. How many times had she stared at his face while being rescued and held in his arms, and wondering how it would feel to be kissed by him? Now, she knew. Sailor Moon went slowly limp as another kind of feeling flooded her. It felt comforting and exciting all at the same time.

In the first minute of exploration, her eyes slowly closed, and she completely forgot that it was her step-brother kissing her...

Mamoru wasn't letting her escape so easily! There would never be another chance to kiss Sailor Moon. He was a little ashamed of having stopped her first impulse to yank herself from his arms, but simply putting a hand on the nape of her neck firmly. The hand on her waist was a selfish move on his part, but he had always wanted to feel her curves front on. Carrying her in his arms just wasn't the same, although equally arousing.

She struggled a little, pushing against his chest, but then she seemed to go limp. He was only half-aware that he had trapped her lower body against the mattress of the bed. To his surprise, he felt small hands raise in response as she felt off balance. Her fingers fluttered over the shirt at his waist, as if unsure whether to touch him, and then they grasped his belt loops and held on for dear life.

Sailor Moon's taste was sweet, and her soft exhales on his lips were very arousing. The hair under his fingertips was like warm silk and his hand wrapped a little more firmly to about the back of her head. The blonde's body was flush up against his, and he could almost feel every curve. He momentarily cursed the large bow that was blocking her generous breasts pressing deliciously against his chest. She even smelt good! Like vanilla and strawberries. Oh god, he was such a horny guy, thinking this while having his first kiss with her. She was young too, most likely _too_ young to do the sort of things he had dreamed of doing with the girl he liked one day.

Mamoru wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad one that she was no longer fighting and seemed as enthralled with him as he was with her. But when he felt her lips soften under his, he increased the pressure of their kiss slightly. He didn't kiss her deeply, as he would have liked, but merely kept their lips together, with an occasional butterfly movement along over lower lip with his. Excitement was spiralling through his body, making him wish he had done this a lot sooner.

Everything felt so surreal... Sailor Moon's lips parted slightly and she felt herself responding. When he brushed his bottom lip against hers, she tentatively returned the gesture. His arms tightened about her, as he sensed her acquiesce, but he made no move to deepen the kiss, for which she was grateful. She had seen the movies on TV and knew how a passionate kiss was done. But he kept it gentle and almost tender. Not letting her free, but not forcing her either. The sensation of his kiss was exquisite.

A long perfect moment where both their eyes closed and they leant into each other. Something familiar beat at the back of their minds, as if they had done this before and a memory was fighting to be lose. A couple kissing under the moonlight of a great palace; a forbidden love.

But then footsteps on the stairs down the hall broke into their lull and then then panic suddenly set in for the both of them, making their bodies jerk back from the kiss. For different reasons.

Sailor Moon's blue eyes fluttered open, as if she had been lost in a deep sleep. The first thing she saw was her step-brother's gaze a few centimetres away, their lips almost touching. She flinched as if he had struck her, a deep horror seeping into her soul. She had done the ultimate taboo with him. Even if he had initiated it, she should have screamed or something, but hadn't! She had kissed him back!

Oh god, what if she hated him for being so bold? Mamoru's frantic eyes went to her face to see if she had taken his affection well. Okay, so it had been more a romantic thing... But the kiss had just seemed to be a completion of his relationship with her. One look into her ashen face told him all he needed to know.

'What's wrong with me?' She thought dazedly. Sailor Moon had not fought him very hard, and in fact, had completely forgotten who she had been kissing after a while!

The blonde shoved him back as if she had been scalded, her eyes enormous on her face. No, this wasn't happening! He-he- "What are you doing to me?!" She almost shrieked, feeling the blood leaving her face as reality intruded. Her gloved arms wrapped about her body protectively, and she took a few steps to the side, inching away from his overwhelming presence as if he would jump her again. She felt sick, and her heart ached. Even if she had just gotten a kiss from the guy who was Tuxedo Kamen, he was still Mamoru!

Looking into his bewildered, rather hurt expression, made it all the worse. He didn't know who he had just kissed, other than the fact that she was Sailor Moon and he liked her. A lot by the looks of it! She had to leave _right now_. And pretend all of this never happened. Mamoru had no idea she was the heroine he rescued, so she could go back out the window and wouldn't have to face him as Sailor Moon until the next battle. Facing him as Usagi was entirely another, awful, gut-wrenching, story. Although he wasn't aware of it, their relationship had now been destroyed.

She never wanted to lay down and cry her eyes out as much as she did in that moment.

"Umm, Sailor Moon, sorry about that," Mamoru said hesitantly, one hand reaching out for her. Something was very wrong, and it didn't make sense. They had an attraction between them as Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon, didn't they? When she shied back, he let his hand drop in defeat. He had meant for the kiss to happen of course, and it only confirmed that he definitely felt a _lot_ for the young blonde girl. It was her horrified expression that made him apologise. She looked more than merely shocked, as a young girl would being kissed by a stranger for the first time. It was probably even her first kiss he had stolen.

No, she looked like...like... "It was that bad?" He winced, feeling like she had punched him in the gut. He had no previous experience with girls, but surely it hadn't been _that_ terrible?

"I-I-" Sailor Moon covered her mouth and turned her head away. So many thoughts went through her mind right then. How soft his lips had been, that he had an obvious crush on her super-hero side, that he had made an absolutely devastating action towards her, and that he was her _step-brother_. Oh god, she felt very ill all of a sudden and only wanted to run away somewhere and curl into a ball. So much for her first kiss-or did it really count because it had been Mamoru?

Even...even if the world seemed to stop completely for a few seconds and everything seemed to be focused on them. As if the very cosmos had shuddered to a screaming half just for that event, she could not view it as anything but an utter disaster.

Oh god, she was such a fool. Usagi should have realised that an older guy would view her visit to his room at night as some sort of romantic liaison. She had brought a present from his sister, and then tried to kiss his cheek. She had known full well that Tuxedo Kamen had feelings for her alter-ego, but the blonde hadn't expected..._this_.

"I Have to go!" She told him frantically, the need to escape from this situation almost inducing a panic attack. For a moment, she thought that she might faint. Oh god, she had been kissed by the guy she considered a brother! How would she even face him again?

"Wait a minute. I'm sorry-" Her step-brother said, mortification and alarm filling him. What had he done? She didn't know he was Tuxedo Kamen, to her, he was just a stranger who's sister had asked her to take a conciliatory present. She would never talk to him again! Mamoru was just a loyal-very affectionate-fan in her eyes.

"I'm very sorry." He said humbly, reaching for her arm as she tried to turn for the window. She gave a yank, which jerked him off balance and he ended up gripping her arm stronger than intended.

Sailor Moon cried out in agony as his fingers dug deeply into her healing wound. He quickly let go when he realised what was happening, and they both gaped down at her arm. A brilliant red was beginning to spread out from under her white shoulder pad. "Oh, damn. That was healing nicely." She groaned, clapping a hand over the wound to stop the bleeding. She gave her step-brother an accusatory look from under her golden lashes. Hadn't he done enough damage with his lips and now he had to hurt her physically too? It was an accident, but a quite painful one.

But Mamoru wasn't even looking at her face to see her expression. His blue eyes were narrowed in disbelief on her arm.

"Your wound..." The upperclassman managed to get out through still lips. She was hurt in the same place as Usagi! Suddenly all his suspicions of the other day came flooding back. Things that had seemed coincidental. And things about Usagi that didn't quite appear normal for an ordinary girl-such as her running speed and her impressive flying leap onto the granny robber. Not to mention a very close resemblance in a few of Sailor Moon's features that he had never really connected to Odango Atama.

He eyed her with a horror equal to hers of a few minutes before. Things made a sudden, dreadful sense. If he was right, then he knew why Sailor Moon had looked like a sledge hammer had been smacked into her head after the kiss.

"I have to go. Mercury can re-bandage me!" The blonde girl said in a rush. Before he could make a move, she had rushed to the window and onto the ledge. She didn't dare look back at him as she grasped the roof and swung up onto it.

Seconds later, Sailor Moon was making her way to the roof of the house next door and then fleeing away from Mamoru as if her life depended on it.

"Odango?" He whispered, a hand reaching out for her futilely, as if touching her might give him some comfort or a clue as to why his world was shattering apart. But she was gone. Mamoru sank to his knees, all the energy in his body leaving him. He felt faint for the first time in his life, his migraine coming back with a vengeance and bile in the back of his throat. "Usagi, my god." He choked, covering his face with his hands. "I'm so very sorry."

They couldn't undo this damage!

Was his sister Sailor Moon? Had he just given his own step-sister a kiss that no brother should ever bestow? She was most likely utterly disgusted with him now. No wonder she had struggled so much. She had been frightened! Of _him_!

Mamoru had talked himself out of the explanation that she was the super heroine when she first showed him the wound, even though his gut told him the truth was right there before his eyes. It had seemed so unreal, so utterly an idiotic thought. Why would she be a heroine who battled monster? His little sister, who was so gentle and airheaded. There was no logic reason for a normal girl he had been close to for eleven years, to be a Sailor Senshi. He knew the Odango Atama more than anyone in the world...didn't he?

Sailor Moon _had_ also been wounded, but what were the chances two girls who knew each other, would have been injured in the exact same spot? That looked similar, now the glamour had seemed to fall from his eyes? That had a strange cat who almost seemed freakishly intelligent. Oh, and three friends, who also seemed to have a double in the Senshi? He was officially a clueless moron. A molesting clueless moron!

Ami could have given him the exact odds on Usagi being Sailor Moon, he was certain, but right then only one million to one popped into his dazed mind.

He had deliberately kissed his own sister. Stopped her natural instinct to pull away when his lips had touched hers. Never mind that he had no idea it was her.

Mamoru tried to analyse his rioting emotions, but there were far too many to handle right then. He felt angry, and betrayed, and excited, no wait-that couldn't be right. He was revolted at the very thought! But her lips had been so soft, and for a moment, they had softened under his own. She had responded in kind... "No, no, no!" The dark-haired man shouted, clutching at his head and pulling on the hair until it hurt.

This wasn't happening!

'Endymion, go to sleep.' A soothing voice murmured into his ear. A moment later, to his complete astonishment, he lay down on his bed and did exactly that.

* * *

Ikuko's hand dropped away from her son's door. She had heard part of the conversation going on inside and it had stopped her from interfering. Mamoru and Usagi-what was going on? He had sounded so completely anguished before thing had gone quiet. She was loath to spy on them both, but had to know if things were okay. It wasn't her business, even if she was their mother.

To her surprise, when she carefully slid the door open, her handsome son was asleep on the bed, and there was no sign of her daughter. The blue haired woman slowly shut the door again, wondering if she was going nuts. She _had_ clearly heard an argument-or something more intimate and damning-from that room only a minute before. Right?

And then the gaping window, with it's curtains flying wide in the evening breeze flooded her mind. She had taken it in before the door had completely shut. Oh, so that was how it was. For a few seconds, concern filled her when she recalled that there was no tree outside Mamoru's window. 'She won't be hurt.' Their mother put a hand on her cheek and smiled foolishly.

'Usagi, my god. I'm so very sorry.'

His words came back to her as she turned around to make her way downstairs. "Mamoru, what have you done?" Ikuko said softly, regret in her eyes. She was their mother, but there was only so far they would let her into their lives. If she was correct, then something terrible had happened to their relationship-and there wasn't a thing she could do.

She almost ran right into Shingo, who was standing behind her with an uncertain expression in his eyes. "Are Usagi and Mamoru fighting?" He whispered, slipping his hands into hers. "Like you and dad?"

The look in her son's eyes was almost scared. Ikuko swore softly and knelt down before him. "Shingo, you hear dad and I arguing sometimes?" She asked him, dreading the answer. And they thought they had been so careful, only having their discussions after the three children were in bed. But Shingo's room was right next to theirs. She should have realised sooner that he might have heard through the walls.

"Darling, I'm so sorry." She whispered back, putting her arms about him in a tight hug. Shingo was Kenji and hers child, not like Usagi and Mamoru. Mamoru had come to live with them from Kenji's first marriage. And Usagi had been hers and that of her first husbands, before Kenji. He was also the youngest, so of the three, he would be the child hurt the most by hearing his parents fight.

"Usagi and your brother, well, they're just having some difficulties right now, like your dad and I," The blue-haired woman said carefully. It was hard to say how much Shingo would actually understand if she went into detail. "They're at a difficult age when their likes and dislikes are changing. Mamoru's a guy too, and seventeen, so he's viewing is quite different from Usagi's." Alright, maybe he understood that much.

She smiled into her son's wide eyes. "You know those two _like_ to fight with each other, not to mention their little pranks."

"It's a prank thing?" Shingo breathed in relief. He scowled. "Those two!" Of course, that didn't mean that he wasn't feeling left out sometimes, so he made sure to prank the Odango Atama sometimes himself. Like throwing water over her in the morning when she wouldn't wake up for school.

"Go to bed now, I'll be in a little later to check on you." His mother said gently, getting to her feet and pushing him down the hall. When he had reluctantly entered his room and shut the door, she turned towards Usagi's room. Her daughter was probably going to be late coming home, since there was no sign of her in her bedroom, or the downstairs living areas.

Their mother went back to setting the table, and she sat there with a cup of tea to wait for one of her family to show their face.

Luna came in through the back door cat-flap right then, and she halted, looking rather guilty for a cat. If she had been a girl, Ikuko would have been scolding her right then for coming in so late. The cat's face somehow reflected this.

"Hello Luna," Ikuko said tiredly. "Just the right person I wanted to talk with." For some reason, their talks always made her feel better. Even though the cat never participated, and just listened with bright red eyes. More and more, this feline had become her only companion. Her children had their own lives, and Kenji was drifting away more every day. The visit to the police station had finally showed their children that the marriage was not a perfect one.

The small black cat hopped onto a chair and gave a questioning meow. Ikuko was unhappy again, she could tell. And she had figured out, or sensed, that Luna was no ordinary cat. She was the woman's only confidant, which made her both pleased and depressed. If only she could talk to Usagi's mother! She had problems too.

"Something happened between Usagi and Mamoru just now. Something terrible happened between them. My daughter left by his window." Ikuko murmured. "Unfortunately, Shingo also heard some of it."

Luna's red eyes went huge and she almost fell off of her chair. The fur on her back bristled however, even though a 'what?!' was fighting to be free from her lips.

"I raised them as brother and sister, but sometimes I wonder...if once they grew up, they started to view the close relationship between them as something...different." The blue-haired woman's eyes were somewhat defeated and sad. "They know they aren't really related, but they're far too young for a change of heart. I can't approve." She sighed. "But Kenji and I may one day not be together any more."

'Divorce?' The cat almost bit her tongue in half with the effort not to screech in indignation and demand a full account of what had happened. Of course, Usagi's mother had spoken to her about 'that other woman' a few times. But right now, the problem was her children... Ikuko had mentioned many times before that they were not really related and might one day change their view of each other. But the fact that it might have already _happened_ was a shock.

"I'm their mother and I love them both." Ikuko said, covering her face with her hands. Her shoulders shook for a long moment, before she straightened and took a sip of her tea. She looked directly at Luna, blue eyes hard. "I also know that they're both hiding a big secret." She stated calmly.

Usagi was Sailor Moon, and that was the secret Ikuko was most likely referring to. But Mamoru? What on earth was going on here? Luna hopped of off her chair and headed upstairs. Hopefully her charge was in her room, and they could have a long talk.

* * *

The binoculars dropped from Makoto's fingers limply, her mouth open so far in shock that Motoki stared. "Oh shit." She breathed.

"What?" He said, frowning. What had he missed when Makoto grabbed the binoculars from him. He tried squinting across the street, to no avail. When the girl merely sat there with a poleaxed look in her green eyes, he spoke more insistently. "What did I miss? I saw him grab her arm, but then you hogged the binoculars."

"He-he _kissed_ her!" The Senshi of Jupiter gasped out, still in awe from what she had witnessed. A few moments later, the Senshi Leader practically threw herself out of the window and up onto the roof, where she proceeded to flee like her life was in danger. "Oh damn it." She said.

"Wh-at?" The blonde man was the one to gape this time, both from her words and from her actions. Makoto leapt down from the tree, feet finding the branches on the way down with familiar ease. As if she went to high places all the time, and leapt around on them. His mouth fell open when she didn't even pause to reply, but raced down the street at an impressive rate.

"Oh?" Motoki said curiously, staring from branch to branch, the to the Tsukino's rooftop, where Sailor Moon had briefly appeared. Hmm, were his suspicions well-founded after all? The girls were always disappearing in a hurry, and then Mamoru did, and later on there would be a report of a battle on TV. He was a reasonable guy, so he kept his thoughts to himself... But really, were they trying to give the game away?

Usagi had not appeared on scene of the crime, even after explaining her outlandish idea to her two friends. The blonde knew Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon had then appeared and clung like a spider to the side of the Tsukino's house, not to mention that she seemed very familiar with it's location. And now, after Mamoru had kissed her, she had fled and Makoto had followed.

"_Oh_." He gasped in realisation. Oh man, if Usagi was Sailor Moon, then Mamoru had just kissed his own sister. "Oh dear." Was an understatement, but being caught swearing like a pirate in a tree of a house for sale wasn't his idea of a good time. Motoki peered through the branches to his best friend's window. There was no movement inside. Should he knock on their door and find out how the poor guy was doing?

That was if he had also figured out just who he had smooched. The repercussions were just scary. Poor, poor Usagi. She had only wanted to give a special gift to her grumpy step-brother, hand-delivered by his favourite super-hero. Damn, Motoki would have paid good money to have actually viewed the kiss. Only, Makoto had been greedy and wanted to see right that minute.

The blonde man climbed down the tree with legs gone numb from sitting so long. He brushed off his pants, gave a regretful look towards Mamoru's house, and then headed home. Somehow, he thought that his company would not be wanted right now.

* * *

Prince Endymion gazed into the fog surrounding the ruins of the Moon Palace, his fists clenched. As things had happened to his future self, he had experienced them also. Serenity had told Mamoru to sleep, because he had almost had a mental break-down, but as Usagi was still awake, she could not join him here in the dream realm. No, he would have to wait for her. And it was driving him insane.

This was a huge disaster, and that was putting it mildly. His love's idea had gone terribly wrong, and he honestly didn't know how to fix things. It had been partly Serenity's idea about the rose, but it had been all her fault about the visitation as Sailor Moon. The two just weren't ready for a romance to bloom between them.

"It most certainly was all _Mamoru's_ impulses that went awry this time." Unfortunately, Endymion had a lesser hold on his future self's soul, than the Moon Princess did on hers. Even if he had seen the kiss coming, he would have done just the same-and only watched. He could do no more.

"How on earth do we fix this problem, Mamoru?" He asked softly, knowing that his future self was partly aware of his presence. When he was asleep, that is. "If I share my memories of her, will this change things? And if Serenity does the same...?"

No, it would most likely make things worse, given that Mamoru was now aware that the girl he had some feelings for, was his own sibling. Coming to terms with this fact would test anyone's sanity.

The Prince sank down on a stone bench and awaited the arrival of his Princess. They had much to discuss.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The next Chapter will be out in a couple of days. What I was aiming for in this Chapter was to show that underneath Usagi and Mamoru's bantering, their parents loving relationship and the duties of the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen, that there was a lot of hidden conflicts. Ikuko knows Kenji has been cheating, Kenji is barely home, Shingo knows that they fight, Usagi and Mamoru are finding their relationship strained. It's very different from the first view I gave you all, but nothing is ever straight and narrow in real life.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 135 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **A Kiss In The Dark**  
Author:**Princess Destiny**  
Email: **In Profile**  
Author's Homepage: **destinysgateway DOT com**  
Rating: **M 15+**  
Summary: **'One Hour Challenge' #1 and 657 Combined: Response Fanfic. Eleven years ago, Mamoru's father married Usagi's mother. It's now almost Usagi's sixteenth birthday and she has to juggle her secret life as Sailor Moon, on top of school and a job at Motoki's shop. Her life is turned even more upside down when she begins to suspect the masked hero she is falling in love with is actually her awful step-brother! **  
Genre:**Romance/UST/Comedy/Adventure/Action/Angst**  
Couple:**Usagi/Mamoru**  
Category:**SMTK**  
Chapters:**16/?**  
Status:**Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **N/A  
**Size:**373 KB

**Comments: **Hi everyone! This Chapter and the previous one was extremely difficult to write. It was very emotional, and I also had to go into the minds of a fifteen and seventeen year old and do and think what I thought they would be after the kiss. But I did my best, and I think they came out very well!

You wanted longer Chapters, so I wrote you one at over 43 KB. My Chapters are usually from between 25-30 KB. :) I know I said this wouldn't be out till Friday, but I got inspired after thinking the plot over a little. Your review responses are a huge help to me! Please keep them coming with any suggestions you have for the storyline, or improvements I can make.

Some of you asked how long I was planing on making this Fanfic, and well, the answer would be that I am going to end it between 500 and 600 KB. I will then be making a Sequel, which will no doubt be just as long. This first Fanfic will be all about Mamoru and Usagi struggling to find a balance between them and their relationships, their secrets, and the people around them. The Sequel will be all about the two falling in love, with things revealed like the Princess and Prince, the Silver Crystal and the battle with the Dark Kingdom. The two will most certainly be in a loving relationship in the second story. The romance in the first will have to be a slow build-up, as they as still thinking of each other as siblings. You just can't rush that sort of thing.

**Thank you's: To Lisa, my editor. And to Usa, who I bounce my ideas off of, and get brilliant feedback in return.**

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com,  
the Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen'  
pairing! We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**A KISS IN THE DARK**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

Sailor Moon ran as if the devil were after her, feet repeatedly stumbling over everything in her path. She stopped once on top of the Crown Games Arcade, feeling a little safe there in a world that was no longer familiar. She jammed the knuckles of one hand into her mouth to keep from crying out. She wanted to scream and sob, but somehow it wouldn't come out. But she was shaking and couldn't seem to stop. 

She was afraid of what had happened, apprehensive about seeing her step-brother again, and_guilty_ because she had let it happen. She was a super hero! What-she couldn't have stomped on his foot, or at least slapped him silly when he let her go? But she hadn't and the enormity of the situation was overwhelming.

"I feel...revolted." The blonde whispered, covering her eyes. "That was my brother. I don't want-to see him. I can't. Oh god!"

She yanked off a glove and rubbed it over her lips, as if to totally erase the memory. The taste... The small girl hastily banished the image of his lips upon hers from her mind. She especially didn't want to recall how she had responded! "This isn't happening. It's all a dream." Sailor Moon put her glove back on and absently smoothed out any wrinkles in her skirt, frantically trying to distract herself.

'What if he followed me?!' Sailor Moon thought in sudden panic. She glanced behind her, then to the left and right, listening hard. She didn't spot Tuxedo Kamen anywhere, or hear footfalls. Slowly, she relaxed her stiff limbs. "I can fix this. We can fix it." She mumbled, a dazed sort of sensation setting into her heart.

She got to her feet and looked around, not sure where she was. She had run-and run. Oh yeah, this was on top of Motoki's place, but he was with Makoto back in a tree across from the Tsukino house. "God," The blonde gave a hysterical little laugh. "Makoto and he saw the whole thing. I wonder what Motoki made of the whole thing? Probably congratulating Mamoru right now for having been the first guy to kiss Sailor Moon."

Right...Mamoru had kissed her alter ego, not her. But he had to have realised there at the end. She couldn't have made her reaction to his kiss plainer. Well, after he had pulled away, that was. After the initial horror, the fight had just gone right out of her. Their kiss had seemed almost-fated? "No, no. What am I thinking? You can't be destined to kiss your brother!" She whimpered, not sure what she was saying or thinking. "But I'm _Sailor Moon_ and brother is _Tuxedo Kamen_. There is some sort of very twisted logic in there somewhere."

Yeah, and now she was just coming up with some stupid ideas for the whole horrible mess, when she should have been screaming in terror. But she was not an ordinary girl, and he wasn't an ordinary guy. "This whole thing is just screwed up!" Sailor Moon screamed into the night air. Nothing but the faint sounds of cars on the road, and some birds she had scared from their roost on the Arcade roof, was her answer.

"You're horrible Mamoru," She whispered harshly. He should have known it was her. But then...she had known it was her brother and how he would have reacted to being in front of Sailor Moon. The dark-haired man had never said or done anything special when he rescued her. Had it been a big shock to him to find her coming into his room? "He must have thought 'how the hell did she know who I am?'. Or something like that. I didn't consider it, and I should have. I'm an idiot."

It was all _her_ fault. But it was his too. "Jerk!" She yelled, shaking a fist at the moon. "Stupid, older guy, should have known better, _jerk_."

Now, she was just being silly. Shouting in his face would have made her feel a heck of a lot better right then, but the thought of seeing his face made her nauseous.

Well, she couldn't crouch there all night, worried about returning home and stewing in her own misery-as much as she was tempted to do so. And besides, she had already spent a much longer time as Sailor Moon than she had ever needed to in battle. The transformation might run out or something, and then she'd be stuck on someone's roof. And her mom and dad would start to worry.

And the jerk too.

"Damn it." She said softly. Yeah, Mamoru would really be concerned about her right then, as well as beating himself up over it. And so he should be! But she wasn't that heartless. She was miserable! Tears came to her eyes, obscuring her vision. What a cry-baby she was.

In times of great trouble, Usagi ran to one place. Her best friend, Rei. The priestess was a haven in a storm, and although she screeched as badly as the blonde over things, she was a very caring person. Makoto was not far behind her, she knew. If she could have gone into the Senshi of Jupiter's arms, she would have done, but Motoki was there.

The blonde forced herself to her feet, and she headed towards the Cherry Hills Temple and refuge. Sailor Moon hardly noticed a thing she passed, or anyone she saw at that time of the night. She was totally focused on reaching her friend.

Finally the steps came into sight and she felt a huge rush of relief. The blonde rushed up the steps to the temple, not even bothering to de-transform.

"Rei! _Rei_." Sailor Moon called out frantically, aware that her voice had an anguished, frantic quality to it. Rei would make everything all better. Call her an idiot for worrying so much. And maybe, beat the crap out of her step-brother, with Makoto egging her on. No wait, that was bad.

As if she had been expected, the raven-haired priestess came pelting out of her room and down the hall, to where the two girls collided and collapsed into a heap. Her arms went immediately around Sailor Moon and she held her tightly. "What happened?" Rei whispered harshly into her ear. "Why are you transformed?!"

"Mamoru kissed me!" The Senshi said, her words stumbling over each other. Her mind went completely blank on everything else she should have been saying. It was all too much, and suddenly she was crying again.

The raven-haired girl's eyes gripped painfully, and her purple eyes flamed with wrath. "I'll kill him!" She spat out, absolutely serious. Although she did have a crush on Usagi's step-brother, what he had done was unforgivable. Had the bastard finally taken advantage of their relationship and molested her friend? She was fully aware that though they their parents were married, the two siblings had to know they weren't actually related in any way. But that didn't explain why the blonde was currently dressed as Sailor Moon.

"He didn't know, she went as Sailor Moon," Jupiter gasped out, thundering up behind the two. Her transformation reversed as she willed it. And Makoto almost fell into the heap of arms and legs, but caught herself on the wall just in time. It had taken a fair few minutes after transforming, to even divine which direction Sailor Moon had fled. She had run like the wind, and it had finally clicked in her worried mind, just where Usagi would have gone.

"She was giving him a present because she made him made, and well, the kiss on the cheek got turned into something else." The Senshi of Jupiter hesitated, not wanting to be the cause of Mamoru's demise. "He did it on purpose." She said darkly, cracking her knuckles in a meaningful way. Oh yeah, when she got her hands on that creep, his pretty-boy face would be all a memory.

Makoto was very tempted to go back and beat some manners into the guy, but Usagi needed her first and foremost.

"_I'll kill him!" _Rei raged again, getting to her feet hurriedly and pulling her sobbing friend after her. She hugged Sailor Moon again, arms reaching about her as far as they could.

The other girl put her arms about the two. "Not before _I_ kill the bastard. I would have done, but Usagi ran and I followed." She grimaced. "I wonder if Motoki is suspicious?" He was sure to be after the way she had practically galloped down the street after Sailor Moon!

The priestess gaped over Sailor Moon's shoulder, practically eye to eye with her friend. "Motoki? Why on earth was he there?" She slowly pulled back and began to lead them all down the hall to her room. If they were lucky, grandpa hadn't hear anything. It was possible he already knew what was going on anyway. "Never mind, go back to the kiss." The sobs of the blonde grew pained. "Usagi please calm down. Getting hysterical will solve nothing."

Sailor Moon sniffed and gradually her watering eyes stopped. "Thanks." She told them simply, letting her eyes show her gratitude for their love.

"So, he knew that you-" Rei began, but was cut off.

"No, he doesn't know she's Usagi. But she acted like he'd shot her in the heart with a bullet when their lips locked." Makoto said with some of her old dry humour. She laughed, but then her face became stern. "I don't know why I'm joking. It isn't funny." She looked at the blonde. "Sorry Usagi."

Sailor Moon hiccupped as a giggle fought to rise to her lips. It looked as if none of them quite knew what to do in this situation. "This isn't happening." She said, striving for a calm tone. It was hard when her mouth was trembling. "It's worse than you think," The blonde said after a moment. "I think that Mamoru knows about me being Sailor Moon."

"What?!" The other two girls exclaimed. They were now the ones panicking.

"My wound-" The small girl said tentatively. She bit her lip, knowing she was going to get in trouble, no matter how she explained how moronic she had been over the last few days. Sure, throw out every hint possible to bait Mamoru. Her step-brother was very smart and the way his eyes had gone wide after seeing her wound had been a sure-fire revelation about her alter ego. And his. And what it meant.

"God, Usagi, when did this happen?" Rei burst out, eyes huge as she finally noticed the blood seeping down her friend's arm. She quickly clamped a hand over the wound, which was still bleeding. "Makoto, get the first aid kit from under my bed." She said hurriedly. Something occurred to her and she aimed a glare at her best friend. "Is this from the other night?"

"Yeah, sorry." Sailor Moon nodded in defeat. She'd spent days hiding it from her Senshi, but now it was quite obvious. "Mamoru patched me up, and then tonight when he grabbed me..." She paused when Makoto handed her a handkerchief she had dug out of Rei's dresser draw. "Thanks." She wiped her wet cheeks and then blew her nose. A good cry always made her feel better. Right then, she felt a little more calm, but also sort of numb...

"That idiot." Makoto growled angrily. She plonked the kit down beside them and opened it. "We'll need you to de-transform so we can get a good look. The wound looks like it deep." The brunette grabbed a couple of cotton swabs, bandages and butterfly clips. "I wonder if it'll need stiches?" She quickly went to one of Rei's dresser draws and hunted around for needle and thread.

Sailor Moon and Rei stared at her for a moment, with raised brows. "You've done this before." They said simultaneously.

"Absolutely," The tall girl said without hesitation. "You think I got this reputation from holding tea parties?" She pointed at the Senshi of the Moon. "De-transform immediately, Usagi!" She ordered.

Sailor Moon's fuku vanished into pink ribbons and then Usagi was sitting there with puffy eyes. "I know the drill," She said, baring her arm and turning towards the two. At least, while they were tending to her, they weren't all thinking about what had happened. God, how was she even going to look Mamoru in the eyes ever again?

Rei thumped a hand onto the blonde's head. "One thing at a time, Odango." She scowled. "Don't got getting all depressed when you have two friends to get that way with."

"Three!" Ami said breathlessly, hurrying into the room with a huge medical kit. "I'm here, Usagi!" She stopped when she saw the open kit on Rei's floor. "Darn, I thought we needed this." Her face looked crestfallen.

When Makoto's call over the communicator had come in, she had first been concerned that there was a battle, but when she heard what had happened, she left immediately. The blue-haired girl had been in the middle of a lonely dinner, since her mom was working at the hospital. She had left her microwave pasta without a second thought, and even used her alter ego of Mercury to speed her to the temple as quickly as possible.

Neither Senshi had called Luna. The cat would have had a heart attack if she knew what was going on!

A look at Usagi's puffy eyes and lost expression made Ami immediately rush to give her a hug. When she pulled back, the blonde gave her a wan expression, but her smile was soft. "You're a mess." The blue-haired girl told her in exasperation. "But understandable given the circumstances."

"No problem," Makoto relied smoothly, deliberately closing the lid of Rei's kit as if it didn't exist. "We need your bandages." To emphasis her point, she tossed the two she had in front of her over her back. They thudded into the wall and the four of them laughed.

"It certainly comes in handy to have a mother for a doctor," The blue-haired Senshi said, sitting down on a cushion next to Rei. "We have everything you can think of-" Her eyes fell on the needle and thread. "Oh Usagi, is it that deep?" She exclaimed in worry.

"Mamoru just used butterfly clips. I told him I wasn't going to the hospital." Usagi's face was mulish. Her brother had _not_ done a bodgie job on her arm! He had been very caring, given their usual close relationship and he was going to be a famous doctor one day.

"Mamoru?" Ami shook her head. He was going to be a doctor, so he should have known better. Stitches were definitely needed. But perhaps doing the stitches to his sister was more than the poor guy could handle. He really loved her, despite their constant fights. She wondered if they would ever go back to that close relationship now that this kiss had happened. It had to be traumatising for them both.

"Okay, start at the beginning, I'm confused. Makoto called me on the run, and only babbled something about Mamoru and kisses." The Senshi of Mercury stared hard at Usagi. "It was an accident, I hope?" If it wasn't, she was going to go over to their house and have a nice long talk with Mamoru. And maybe get Makoto to smack him around a little just to make sure what he had done had really sunk in.

Mamoru wasn't a bastard, he was just a little dense sometimes. Just like his sister, although Ami would never say that one out-loud.

"Nope." Makoto and Usagi said together in response. That lip lock had most certainly _not_ been an accident.

The blonde flushed brightly, eyes avoiding her friend's gazes. If they knew she hadn't fought him much, and had even accepted the kiss after a while... But Makoto had seen, hadn't she? Or had Motoki been watching right then? Usagi stared hard at the brunette, as if the answer was stamped on her forehead.

Things were explained scene by scene from what had happened the night Usagi got injured, to the school roof, and then the horrible thing that happened in Mamoru's bedroom. Three sets of eyes were enormous afterwards, and the blonde could only stare at her red Senshi boots. Guilt was overriding the shock now and she was left feeling very awkward and apprehensive. After they talked, she would still have to go home and face him. Would he be in shock too? Angry? Sad? He couldn't be any worse off than her.

"What a mess." The Senshi of Mercury said, stating the obvious. She was a little lost. In times like this, it was her they all looked to for a sensible answer, but she was drawing a blank.

Makoto wiped her hands with a wet cloth Rei had fetched for her. The blonde had needed some stiches after all, and luckily she was skilled in that department. There had been screaming and thrashing, but with two Senshi sitting on her, and the other sewing, it had been done in a relatively short time.

"Now back-track a little, Usagi and tell me why you think he knows you're Sailor Moon?" She said slowly, wondering if she'd missed something crucial.

Usagi's long nails thrummed nervously on the table next to her. She reached for her cup of tea, which Rei had also provided for frayed nerves. A hunted look at the other three revealed that they were all glaring at her with impatience. Could she tell them though? That Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen? It felt like betraying him. Hadn't enough happened to ruin their lives; did she need to go shouting his secret to the world?

"He patched my wound. I watched his eyes as he realised there were too many coincidences between me and Sailor Moon. I _think_ that he figured it out." She mumbled finally. He had figured it out, right? He must have. His haunted, anguished look before she left, would be forever burnt into her memory.

"You're not sure though?" Rei breathed a sigh of relief. "Until he gets evidence against you, I think we're safe."

"Maybe..." Usagi said doubtfully. That look in the familiar blue eyes had been so shocked and horrified and it hadn't only been because he had realised she was his sister. Although, most of it had been. She sighed. "He's not stupid, no matter how much of an idiot or a jerk he is."

"Then-we watch him," Ami mused, eyes thoughtful. Would Mamoru keep their secret if he had figured it out? Yes, he would. He was very trustworthy. "How about Motoki?" She said as the blonde man popped into her head. He had witnessed it all along with Makoto. It would be a miracle if the guy hadn't figured out they were the Senshi. Maybe he had already known. "I can't believe you two were in a tree, spying on Usagi and Mamoru." She burst out in exasperation.

"My binoculars!" Makoto suddenly wailed, sounding very like Usagi on a bad day. Her hands dug into her long hair and yanked, almost breaking the tie of her ponytail. "I just dropped them there." She got to her feet. "It's late and I'll walk Usagi home." She offered to Usagi. The question really was, did her friend _want_ to go home. If not, she would be happy to put the blonde up at her place over night.

"That's true. I think your mom is going to be really worried." Ami nodded in agreement. But she wasn't going to force her friend to go home after all this. She exchanged a quick look with Rei and confirmed that the priestess would not be forcing Usagi either. She would let her stay at the Temple over night, till things looked clearer. Bad things sometimes didn't look so bad in the cold light of day.

Her mom was going to _homicidal_ more-like, the blonde winced and closed her eyes. Oh dear, she hadn't told the Senshi about the old lady and the police. Because of that incident, her parents now trusted her a little less. "Urk." Usagi said incoherently, eyes darting about the room in a guilty manner.

Rei's purple eyes narrowed. She knew that look! "Just what haven't you told us?" She said coolly. After all their support of her, the blonde was still hiding something. Outrage blossomed in the priestess' chest. "Us-a-gi!" She growled threateningly.

The Senshi of the Moon blurted out the whole situation with the granny mugger, and the pummelling, and then the police and there was a long silence.

Ami put a hand over her eyes. "I'm not going to say a word Usagi, since you know you did wrong."

"Idiot!" The priestess raged, a lot less conservative about the whole thing. She bopped her best friend on the head. Whew, and here she had been thinking something really bad happened. 'At least, nothing on the magnitude of Usagi and Mamoru's kiss.' Rei corrected herself.

"Well, a flying leap onto the robbers back sure would have clued Mamoru in that you weren't normal." Makoto mused, chewing on the tip of her finger and trying to picture it all.

Her green eyes swung towards the blonde. "You feeling better now we've talked it all over?" She asked gently.

"I don't want to go home," Usagi whispered, her happiness over being close to her friends was over. She felt cold inside and miserable, and she couldn't stop her mind from going over scenarios in her head. Mamoru never speaking to her again. Mamoru yelling after her apology for tricking him. Mamoru with a distant, cold look in his eyes like he sometimes got, but this time it was aimed at her.

"He won't forgive me. Mamoru thought he was kissing the girl he liked." The Senshi of the Moon said quietly, eyes downcast. She fiddled with her empty tea-cup, then absently toyed with her hair. She seemed unable to calm down, or sit still.

Maybe a good run around Juuban would cure her? "I need to think for a while." She told her friends. "Moon Prism Power, Makeup!"

Rei, Ami and Makoto stared as their friend transformed into her alter ego once more and then they came to their feet and did the same.

Sailor Moon blinked at them in bewilderment. "I meant, on my own?" She hinted, frowning. They were going to tag along with her? How sweet-but very distracting. She needed right then to be on her own, and sort out the mess in her mind.

"Not happening. You're way too upset to be alone right now, Usagi." Mars frowned back at her, and crossed her arms. If her best friend was wandering around Tokyo in a pained daze, she needed to be watched.

"I totally agree. You want some space, we'll give it to you, but from a few meters away." The Senshi of Mercury nodded at them all. "Right, guys."

"Absolutely." Jupiter grinned and gave Sailor Moon a gentle push towards the door. "Off you go."

The blonde hesitated for a moment, then gave a teary smile, as her sadness was overflowing again and she couldn't seem to stop it. "Okay." She said, taking off. She ran through the temple grounds first, then as they reached the suburbs, she took to the roof-tops. Sailor Moon didn't really care if anyone saw her, or the three Senshi faithfully following.

Mamoru filled her mind. Their closeness since they were children, their little games that they played so often, then way he had a warm smile only for her when she was down.

...But then, her thoughts flew to Tuxedo Kamen, his alter ego.

The way he rescued her even though he had no idea it was his step-sister. The Star Locket he had clung to, but had decided to give her. The way he had been unfailingly at her side, and relatively loyal, despite having his own agenda to do with the Imperium Silver Crystal.

Did Mamoru know about the Moon Princess?

The blonde bit her lip, coming to a halt in the park and gazing up at the cherry blossoms falling. It was beautiful. A glance backwards revealed her friends at a careful distance behind her. Close enough to come running if she needed them, but far back enough to afford some privacy.

"I don't want this to be my life and his," She whispered to the tree she was standing under. Usagi put her hand against the bark, and almost imagined that she could feel life flowing through it. "Mamoru is my brother and I love him, but things are really weird right now."

Yeah, like her talking to a tree!

"He's also Tuxedo Kamen and I don't know when or how that happened." Sailor Moon rested her forehead against the bark.

When _had_ Mamoru become the masked hero that rescued her? He didn't seem to have a cat guardian and he fought alone. He wasn't one of them. She had never noticed anything amiss in his life, but then again, her life was distracting as it was. When a battle had called her out, she had never paid attention to Mamoru disappearing to transform. How had he seen her from that perspective? She must have vanished many times from his sight, without telling him the truth about where she was heading.

Now that they both knew each other's secrets, how would they react?

That kiss... A gloved hand touched her lips, remembering how soft and sweet it had been. She was equally horrified and bewildered inside. On one hand, it had been Tuxedo Kamen kissing Sailor Moon, and on the other Mamoru kissing Usagi. She could not ignore that it had happened, but for their sake, they could...maybe...pretend it never happened? Go on with their lives?

"Should I act like he's mistaken about my secret identity? I did admit that Usagi knew Sailor Moon." She mused aloud. Should she confuse Mamoru even more by throwing him off the scent? No, she couldn't do that to him. Usagi cared far too much for Mamoru to lie to his face about her being Sailor Moon. No, if he asked her straight out, she would tell him truthfully.

"And the kiss?" The small blonde girl turned her back to the tree and held out a gloved hand for the cherry blossoms to fall onto. Mamoru had not kissed his sister, he had kissed the heroine he had feelings for. It had been an honest mistake on his part. And she had to make sure it didn't destroy their relationship.

In the bottom of her heart, she had mixed feelings about it all. The kiss had shocked her at first, but then, somehow, she had forgotten it was even him kissing her. Her first kiss had been very tender, and she had most definitely forgotten just who had been kissing her that way. Or maybe, her mind had accepted that he was Tuxedo Kamen on some level. What made things even worse were the clear feelings that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen had for each other. Before Usagi had discovered that Mamoru was her dark-haired hero of the night. And before he had discovered that she was the girl he loved to rescue.

In her mind, perhaps she had convinced herself that he was just Tuxedo Kamen and she Sailor Moon and that it had been fated.

She said that because-at the moment of the kiss, Usagi could have sworn the world shook on it's hinges. Something in her mind seemed to scream 'Yes! Finally', as if the event had been a long time in coming. She could also have sworn that someone's soul had merged with hers, a sensation of great joy and love filling her.

Was this the same person who had boosted her powers during the battle? It was a little scary to think someone else might be sharing her body, but not as repulsive as it should have been. However had been visiting her, had felt familiar, and was not evil. But she could think about that more another time. Yet another think she had not been sharing with her Senshi, or Luna.

"I have to forget it ever happened." She smiled slowly, relief spreading through her body. Yes, that was it. It hadn't happened. She was going to pretend and block it all out. He never kissed her, and she would make sure it was never mentioned between herself and Mamoru ever again. Well, maybe it was a taboo subject_after_ whatever talks they were going to have when she finally got up the guts to go home!

"Do you feel better now, Usagi?" Sailor Mars asked affectionately, appearing in front of the blonde. She brushed a cherry blossom from her friend's hair and saw a kind of peace in her eyes. She had somehow come to terms with what had happened to her. "I'm glad." She breathed, shoulders slumping.

"Thank god." Mercury said fervently. This had all the makings of a disaster, but somehow Sailor Moon had seen the bright side of it all.

"I knew she could do it." Jupiter grinned and gave a thumbs up. "You're a lot stronger than you think. Than we _did_ think of you when we met you and found out what a cry-baby you were." Her friend's bravery was simply amazing and very commendable. The three Senshi had a very healthy respect of their little airhead after seeing her huge heart in everything she did. The Sailor Senshi could never defeat the Generals or Youma without her.

Usagi gave a tiny smile to them, wondering how on earth she was bouncing back already. Mamoru was likely doing very badly. So why was she feeling so a lot more calm about it inside? A talk with your dear friends worked miracles, apparently. It wasn't right for him to have kissed her, but it hadn't been a serious lip lock. It wasn't like they had a romance blooming or anything. He had made an honest mistake.

Okay, so the kiss hadn't been a mistake, but not knowing she was his step-sister under that fuku had been.

'I wonder what he'll do next battle, if he really knows it's me he usually rescues.' She wondered about that, how they would go on, especially in times of battle. She was willing to forgive and forget, but was he? Mamoru was as bad as a dog with a bone if he wanted to stew over something. He would think for hours, get brooding looks on his face, and then finally come to a decision. That was deep thinking for you!

It would be a real disaster if he stood by and refused to rescue her when she had one of her usual klutz attacks in from of the youma!

But still, she _didn't_ want to see any sign of Mamoru at least till morning. Yeesh, how was she supposed to act around him now? Maybe the best thing to do was pretend it hadn't happened? "Yeah, that'll have to do." She muttered to herself. "Take me home, guys?" She said with a grimace. Time to face the music.

"I think, it will be an avoid-all-contact week or two." Because the thought of him touching her, even innocently, made her stomach want to expel it's contents. She was not the hysterical girl of an hour or so ago, but she was still a young girl who had been through a troubling situation with a family member. So, this was one hurdle of many they have helped her get over, but there would be many more once she got home.

And the _big_, huge, troubling problem now foremost in her mind-and it had to be hidden at any cost, from the Senshi, from her brother, and especially from herself.

For a few moments during that kiss, when Sailor Moon had forgotten who's lips were caressing hers so tenderly, and had responded to him...

Whether it be from some sort of cosmic fate, or even maybe the other soul that she had felt merge into hers.

Right or wrong... In the darkness of her heart, Usagi knew that she had enjoyed that kiss.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated. 

The next Chapter will be out in a couple of days. It will be from Mamoru's point of view on the kiss situation, so it will also be extremely hard to write. Oo Please be patient.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 135 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **A Kiss In The Dark**  
Author:**Princess Destiny**  
Email: **In Profile**  
Author's Homepage: **destinysgateway DOT com**  
Rating: **M 15+**  
Summary: **'One Hour Challenge' #1 and 657 Combined: Response Fanfic. Eleven years ago, Mamoru's father married Usagi's mother. It's now almost Usagi's sixteenth birthday and she has to juggle her secret life as Sailor Moon, on top of school and a job at Motoki's shop. Her life is turned even more upside down when she begins to suspect the masked hero she is falling in love with is actually her awful step-brother! **  
Genre:**Romance/UST/Comedy/Adventure/Action/Angst**  
Couple:**Usagi/Mamoru**  
Category:**SMTK**  
Chapters:**17/?**  
Status:**Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **N/A  
**Size:**401 KB

**Comments: **Hi everyone! Here is Chapter Seventeen. Sorry it took a week, but I've been suffering from a _really_ bad migraine that still hasn't gone. This Chapter will be sort of a fill in, and Mamoru's real feelings will be explored in the next Chapter in his conversation with Rei. The Chapter hasn't been edited, since I wanted to get it out fast to you and I can't tell when I'll be able to write because of the migraine. When the edit is done, I'll post it up here.

Thank you everyone who reviewed for my Fanfic 'Never Talk To Strangers'. It was far more popular than I could have dreamed of when I posted it, so I'm considering either extending the story into a larger one, or doing a Sequel.

**Thank you's: To Lisa, my editor. And to Usa, who I bounce my ideas off of, and get brilliant feedback in return.**

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com,  
the Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen'  
pairing! We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**A KISS IN THE DARK**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

Luna was pacing back and forth in the room when her charge finally came through the window. Usagi looked breathless, and her eyes were red. "Young lady! Where have you-" 

"Go easy on her, Luna!" Sailor Jupiter hissed from outside. She stuck her head in briefly and gave Usagi a thumbs up for encouragement, then she disappeared again.

The black cat stared. "Why is Makoto transformed?" She said in astonishment. What exactly was going on here?

"Shh," The Senshi of the Moon hissed, looking about in a hunted manner. She rushed back to the window and pulled it down, then she went to the wall behind her dresser and stuck her head against it. She didn't hear anything from the bathroom next door, but she knew from experience, that the walls weren't as thick and she could hope for. Especially when discussing something her family shouldn't know.

"Well, I must say you're acting very strange, Usagi," Red eyes rolled skywards in exasperation. "You have had your mother quite worried, you know."

It was the blonde girl's turn to do the staring, her eyebrows raised. "Huh?" She said intelligently. Her eyes went to her bedside clock and she winced when she saw it was past nine o'clock. "Oh, I really passed my curfew." She admitted sheepishly. "But it was important."

"Oh?" For once, the cat didn't look critical. Instead, she looked rather concerned. "Does this have anything to do with Mamoru and you being in his room earlier?" She questioned softly, remembering her conversation with Ikuko. To her surprise, her charge went rather pale in the face.

"You-you _heard_ us?" Usagi whispered, hands going to her cheeks. She was both humiliated and apprehensive at the thought that her guardian had heard-or seen-something very personal.

"Ikuko heard something-rather uncomfortable." Luna murmured, looking away for a moment. After a bracing cup of tea, and some very nice biscuits she had fed to Luna, their mother had spoken about what she had heard. Something very bad had happened to the two children; words exchanged and perhaps more. But she was inclined to keep her thoughts and that of the blue-haired woman, to herself. If Usagi knew that her mother suspected that she was having very 'unsisterly' feelings towards Mamoru...she would be devastated. Chances were that the blonde didn't realise just what it was that was going on between them.

The Senshi of the Moon sank down onto her bed, hands shaking. Oh god, what had her mother heard? She had been calling about dinner just before the kissing incident, so of course she would have been outside the door. Why hadn't she or Mamoru considered that fact? "Oh?" She said weakly, not able to loo her cat in the eyes. "Just what-did she hear?" Usagi almost didn't want to ask just how much her mother had heard.

"Probably just the end of it. Mamoru was apologising, but when Ikuko opened the door, you weren't there." Luna began to run her tongue over her shoulder in order to sooth herself. It was a nervous habit she had acquired. Being the guardian for the Senshi was stressing enough, without the dramas going on under this roof. Kenji and Ikuko's secret fights, Shingo's insecurities, the two siblings with their own problems, not to mention one of them was the Leader of the Sailor Senshi!

"Oh..." Usagi muttered again, mind rather blank. But then some of Luna's words sank in. "Mamoru apologised?" She said, leaning forward on the bed, her blue eyes wide and amazed. Her step-brother had said sorry? But she hadn't heard a thing. "I'd already left." She said aloud, figuring it out. He had been distressed enough over the incident, that he had called an apology after her? Or had he said it to himself, knowing she couldn't hear it?

Her brows came together in a thunderous frown. "Isn't it just like him-" She exclaimed, throwing up her hands. "He says sorry, and I'm not there to hear it." She paused. "But it was his fault really. All of it. No, it was sort of mine. I was so stupid. Honestly, I was dressed as the girl he is crushing on, what did I expect?" After this rambling speech, her cat looked poleaxed and Usagi flopped back onto her back and covered her eyes with one arm.

She wanted to see him, to know if he really _was_ sorry.

But she also never wanted to be around him again!

What a mess. The bed depressed slightly under Luna's weight, and a moment later, the cat sat on her chest. "You're heavy." She said absently, knowing that her guardian was most likely fixing her with a steely gaze. She was really scary sometimes!

"I am only getting bits and pieces of this whole debacle and I tell you plainly that I am not amused." Luna said through gritted teeth. She nudged at the arm over her charge's face. "Tsukino Usagi!" She ordered. "You will look at me this instant. I am quite out of patience with you."

The cat's angry tone break through Usagi's misery like a dose of cold water. Combined with her rather stilted tone that she only took when she was extremely displeased about something, the blonde reacted right away. She jerked her arm down, eyes wide. "I do beg your pardon, Luna." She winced and waited for the tongue-lashing she usually received when she showed Luna disrespect.

For a few seconds, the cat and the human stared into each other's eyes, a feeling of deja vu stealing over them both. For a minute there, Luna's tone, and Usagi's response had sounded as if it had happened a million times in the past. The cat's dialogue had changed slightly to a more archaic one, and the blonde's response had been said with utmost politeness and reverence, not to mention it had been spoken with a slight accent.

"You-you sounded quite different for a minute there, Usagi," The cat gave a nervous laugh. For a moment, someone else seemed to be speaking from the blonde's lips, and it had been in response to her own words and tone, which had been much more courtly in the past. But Usagi didn't know about her past as a Sailor Senshi on the Moon. Was it possible that some memories had come through with the reincarnation? Excited by the prospect, Luna couldn't wait to report this one to Control.

"Umm, let's get back to the current crisis, Luna," Usagi said with unease, not sure she liked how things had just gone. It had almost sounded like the people in her dreams. The ones she almost always never remembered, but sometimes things stuck. Like dancing in ballrooms. A tall, handsome man speaking to her in a massive rose garden. And speaking with magnificently-dressed men and women in styles from long past civilisations. This sometimes scared her, the memories of her dreams. Could they actually _be_ memories? Luna had given them a little information about the Senshi, enough to hint that they had also been warriors on the Moon Kingdom a thousand years ago.

"So, mom heard him apologise, but nothing else?" She held her breath expectantly, hoping that had been all. Luna and Ikuko would want answers, so Usagi had to think about how much to tell them. And how much not.

Luna's eyebrows snapped down over her red eyes in a penetrating look. "That's right. So what are the parts that she _didn't_ hear about, Usagi?"

"Luna..." Usagi whispered, a look of anguish in her eyes. She put her hands on either side of her cat's furry waist and pulled her down till she was laying fully extended on her charge's chest, and they were now eye to eye. "I'll tell you everything, but please don't judge us. And don't interrupt till I'm done."

"Alright," The guardian cat said solemnly, seeing that this meant a lot to Usagi. "I promise. But when we're done, you go down and tell your parents that you're home." When the girl winced, she sighed. "I don't think Ikuko is planning to grill you over what she overheard earlier. She told me only, whom she thinks of as an animal who can't talk."

"I'm going to be grounded." Usagi groaned. School was in the morning, and she had come home late! She would have to see her step-brother in the morning, there was no avoiding it. But maybe she could pack on the super speed and get to school ahead of him. Apart from him hunting her down at lunch-time, when it was easy enough to hide from him, he would not be able to talk with her all day! Perfect. Because she had no great urge to see him, speak to him, or even play pranks on him right now.

The kiss and what had come after had worn her out, and she would have no defences against him. If he touched her, as he inevitably did in his affectionate way, she might not be able to hide her reaction. The fear on her face would only make things worse...for them both.

* * *

Mamoru's eyes cracked open and he immediately winced as the bright sunlight hit his sensitive eyeballs. His migraine, apparently, had worsened during the night. And no wonder! He vaguely remembered arguing with someone. For_hours_. In his sleep. Yes, there had been some raised voices, some angry tones, and a lot of conversation with heated words. 

A vision of a golden-haired beauty popped into his head and it all made sense all of a sudden. The Moon Princess! He had been arguing with her in the ruins of the palace she always summoned him to when he went to sleep. At least, he thought it was him she had been upset with. Sometimes, he felt as if he was someone else entirely in the dream. Someone called Endymion.

"Why...was she angry? And him-me. I don't remember a thing." The dark-haired teen groaned and covered his eyes with his hand. The sun this time of the morning was unreasonably cheerful. It made him want to throw a pillow at the birds chirping outside. He had gone to sleep with the curtains drawn back, so his room was flooded with the morning light.

"Mamoru! Get the heck up!" Shingo called through his door.

His brother's irritated tone didn't sink in at first. "Why?" Mamoru called back, bewildered. Shingo never bothered to tell him to get up on Sunday... "It's Monday!" He suddenly bolted upright, wincing as the pain in his head got worse. Damn it! He had school. A quick look at the clock alerted him to the fact that he was currently running late.

Usagi was going to be late too, most probably. He was the one to wake her every morning, with more and more devious incentives.

Oh...

Last night's events came back to him full force and his face paled. Good lord, she was never going to look him in the eyes again. What if she was afraid of him now? After a night spent in a deep sleep, with that bizarre encounter with the Princess, things looked a little calmer for him. He was still majority freaked out that Usagi and he had shared a kiss.

"I'm an idiot." He whispered, throwing back the covers and staggering to his feet. His eyes looked about blearily for some pain killers, before he remembered they were down in the kitchen. "Need tylenol." Mamoru moaned, moving towards the door. It was then that he realised he was still wearing yesterday's clothes. He tried to recall even going to bed, but no memory surfaced. Only the kiss-and then nothing.

A blackout? Memory loss? This wasn't good. Maybe his headaches were trying to tell him he had a brain tumour or something? It was a very scary thought. The dark-haired man fumbled at the door knob and finally got it open.

To his astonishment, his sister came barrelling past, fully clothed. She skidded to a halt when her eyes met his and a brief apprehension lit her blue eyes. "Usagi-" Mamoru began, not exactly sure what he was going to say, but determined to wipe that fearful look from her face.

Usagi held up a hand to stop his faltering words, then backed away when he tried to take a hold of it. "Don't touch me right now." She whispered, holding her hand behind her back as if he would grab it forcefully. When her brother looked absolutely anguished, her eyes softened. "Sorry Mamoru, but..." The blonde sighed and side-stepped him neatly. She backed down the hall, keeping a wary gaze on him. "I'm going to school first." She told him, turning to leave.

Something occurred to her, and she turned back. "You look awful, big brother," She advised him with a crooked smile. His eyes were glazed over with pain, and his hair was sticking up every which way. He looked very unlike her unruffled, impeccably-dressed brother. Usagi didn't like it one bit. "The pain killers are in the cupboard over the glasses."

She'd noticed? Even without wanting him anywhere near her, due to what had happened last night, Usagi had seen that he had a huge migraine? His lips turned up in a smile as she turned around and raced down the hall with her school bag dangling from one hand. It wasn't forgiveness she had offered him-yet. But she wasn't acting as if she was petrified of him. That was something.

"Thank you, Usagi," The upperclassman whispered, his expression relaxing a little. It wasn't much, but it was something.

When he stumbled into the kitchen, his mother had a cup of coffee waiting. And the tylenol, bless Usagi for her kind heart!

"You look like death warmed over." Ikuko noted, concerned by how haggard her seventeen year old looked. If she hadn't known exactly what sort of sensible guy she had raised, she would have thought he'd been out on the town last night, drinking his sorrows away. "Perhaps you should stay home today, Mamoru?" She suggested kindly.

Her son sank into a chair gratefully, and pulled his coffee towards him. She slid the tylenol along the table-cloth in his direction, the fetched him a glass of what to take them with. "Thanks mom," Mamoru murmured, squinting towards the kitchen window. It had the flimsiest of curtains, and didn't block out the sunlight at all. "I need my sunglasses." He rasped, half-covering his face.

Ikuko's eyes sharpened. Mamoru was never usually this bad with a migraine, although he had come close. "Back to bed, young man." She told him grimly, reaching for his elbow. He slid to his feet obediently, eyes surprised at her actions.

"My coffee-" He protested, gazing down at the steaming cup longingly. Just a few sips and he would be fine!

"-Will make you worse," The blue-haired woman scolded. She wrapped her hand about his upper arm and guided him back the way he had come. Mamoru went unprotestingly after that, and it made her even more concerned. After helping him get his shirt off, and into a t-shirt, because his hands were shaking, she put him to bed and headed back downstairs for his pain killers.

Ikuko put a hand to her cheek. "Usagi was headachy today too," She mused, remembering what she had overheard last night through Mamoru's bedroom door. It wasn't any wonder that both of her children were suffering from a stress headache. Her daughter, however, had been absolutely _determined_ to go to school, no matter how dreadful she felt. It was sort of scary coming from a girl who didn't like getting out of bed on any day of the week.

But it had been equally clear that Usagi didn't want to be around her brother right now.

The blue-haired woman sighed deeply, then scooped up the tablets and water and went back upstairs. While she was gone, Mamoru had closed the curtains so that he was left in the gloom of an almost-dark room. The curtains for himself and Usagi had been made especially for this situation, and blocked out a good deal of the light from outside. "Here you go, dear," She said softly, bringing the tylenol to his lips. He took them both at the same time, and only sipped down the water.

"Thanks mom, I think I really need to be in bed right now," Mamoru murmured, closing his eyes against her sympathetic look. It was somehow more than a concern over his migraine, and he knew that his mother had divined that there was a deeper problem at hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ikuko asked gently, wishing he would open up to her. She knew he was troubled much more than a normal guy his age would be. Her son had a huge burden on his shoulders, just like Usagi did. But she said nothing of this, waiting for her children to come to her.

"About what?" Mamoru said sharply. He groaned and lay back, waiting for his throbbing temples to go down a little. Moving was bad. But-did his mother know something about what had happened last night with Usagi? He was never quite sure just how much she had guessed about what went on in her children's lives.

The blue-haired woman was silent for so long, it seemed as if she hadn't heard him. "Never mind, Mamoru. You get some sleep." Ikuko said finally, affection in her voice. She smoothed a hand over his hair, and then rose to her feet. He would talk to her when he was ready. "Your sister was bad today, as well." Her comment was almost off-hand.

Mamoru's eyes popped back open, his body tensing. Usagi had been headachy too? And he hadn't even noticed! "Damn it. She went to school, didn't she?" He said accusingly, throwing back the covers.

His mother made a surprised sound in her throat, and calmly shoved him back onto the mattress. "_I'll_ take care of your sister, if the need arises. Stay right where you are, young man." She ordered in the 'mother' tone. Her kids weren't stupid enough to ignore that tone!

"That idiot!" The dark-haired man raged, feeling angry at his sister. She had gone, to get away from him, even feeling as bad as she did right then! "She didn't need to go that far to get away from me." He said quietly, somehow hurt. Had their relationship been damaged that badly? And what about her arm? Had the Senshi fixed it up for her? What if they'd done a bodgy job and she was bleeding again?

Ikuko's voice hardened as she sensed her son was about to surge to his feet again. "If I have to tie you to the bed to stay there and rest, I will!" She threatened, mind actually going to the garden shed, where she knew there was a coil of unused rope.

Mamoru blinked up at her, not able to see her expression in the darkness, but certainly recognising her tone. She was running out of patience, and he was acting like a moron. "Sorry," He apologised sheepishly, pulling the covers up to his chin. She patted him on the head and quietly left the room. The door was closed rather firmly, indicating that she would take no more of his nonsense.

* * *

Rei walked up to the front door of the Tsukino's residence about midday. She had skipped out on school, in order to help her best friend. Usagi was very worried about her brother being all alone and no one to talk with. "Usagi, you're so kind. After what he did to you." She said with a warm smile. 

She rang the doorbell and after a minute or so, Ikuko answered.

"Rei?" Usagi's mother said in surprise. What on earth was her daughter's friend doing here at this time of the day? "Don't you have school young lady?" Her words came out rather disapproving.

The raven-haired girl flushed and bit her lip, wondering if the woman had any idea of what had gone on under her nose the night before. Probably not, or she would be freaking out. It wasn't every day that a brother and sister shared a kiss. A very damaging one at that. She winced. "I had to take some time off to do Temple duties for grandpa while he's away," She responded truthfully. It was only a half truth, but easier than an outright lie.

"Oh?" Ikuko smiled at her and gestured inside. "Please come in for a cup of tea and tell me why you're here."

Rei walked inside, very familiar with Usagi's house. She took off her shoes and used the guest slippers in the hall cupboard. "Actually, I came to see Mamoru." She murmured, obediently following the older woman into the living room.

"Mamoru?" The blue-haired woman again looked very surprised. She stopped and faced Rei. "He's in bed with a very bad migraine."

"I know. Usagi told me,"

This surprised Usagi's mother, who had not known her daughter realised Mamoru was in a bad way. Her daughter also had a bad head today and had taken some pain-killers before leaving. "I'm sorry Rei, but my son is most likely be asleep." She had to refuse to let this girl see Mamoru, as he was in a great deal of pain.

"Please, I brought some things that will help him, and I can try a Shinto healing spell." The Senshi of Mars said urgently. When Ikuko's eyes softened only slightly, she threw in her trump card. "Mrs. Tsukino, I'm not sure if you know, but Mamoru and Usagi had a big fight last night. Mamoru will need someone to talk to, so we decided I would be the one to come." She sighed and looked at the carpet in embarrassment. "I had a crush on your son a while ago, so we sort of _almost_ dated. He'll talk to me."

Well, well, this was news to her! So, Mamoru and Rei had been involved somehow? "My children," She said rather dryly, "Have a habit of keeping these sorts of things to themselves."

"I'm sure they don't mean to," Rei said hastily, not wanting to be the reason their family might be at odds. "Can I see him?"

"Sure, go on ahead. But if he's asleep, you'll have to come back another time, dear." Ikuko gave her reluctant consent and watched the girl, a bag in her hand, ascend the stairs to the second floor. Luna came padding into the room then, curiosity in her eyes. "Usagi's friend Rei came calling-for Mamoru." She told the cat, somewhat disbelieving. "Apparently Rei and Mamoru had a 'thing'"

Luna's red eyes widened. They had? This was also news to _her_. But if the girl thought she could help Mamoru, then perhaps it was worth a try.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated. 

The next Chapter will be out in a couple of days.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 135 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **A Kiss In The Dark**  
Author:**Princess Destiny**  
Email: **In Profile**  
Author's Homepage: **destinysgateway DOT com**  
Rating: **M 15+**  
Summary: **'One Hour Challenge' #1 and 657 Combined: Response Fanfic. Eleven years ago, Mamoru's father married Usagi's mother. It's now almost Usagi's sixteenth birthday and she has to juggle her secret life as Sailor Moon, on top of school and a job at Motoki's shop. Her life is turned even more upside down when she begins to suspect the masked hero she is falling in love with is actually her awful step-brother! **  
Genre:**Romance/UST/Comedy/Adventure/Action/Angst**  
Couple:**Usagi/Mamoru**  
Category:**SMTK**  
Chapters:**18/?**  
Status:**Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **N/A  
**Size: **430 KB

**Comments: **Hi everyone! You guys are in luck. :) I'm sending this Chapter out immediately after writing it. I'm got the creative juices flowing and should be able to get many Chapters out over the next couple of weeks. I have realised though, since have hit the 400 KB mark, that is story will soon be ending...And another beginning. Yay! Suggestions for a name for the Sequel as welcome.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com,  
the Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen'  
pairing! We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**A KISS IN THE DARK**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

When Rei reached Mamoru's closed door, she hesitated. It was all very well to bluff her way past Ikuko, but another to get _him_ to talk to her. She hadn't been entirely forward with their mother; Mamoru had not even been aware that Rei liked him. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, as much to tidy it, as to calm herself. Then her purple eyes hardened. "I'm coming in, so I hope you're decent!" The girl called out, turning the handle and shoving the door open. 

Mamoru's eyes shot open, and his body was in a defensive position before the girl was even through the door. Standing there in a shirt and slacks, with his head spinning, he realised just who had invaded his much-needed rest. Rei was standing there with her mouth gaping, a bag dangling limply from one hand.

The priestess looked from his fighting stance, to his ruffled dark hair, to his rock-hard abbs showing under a blue shirt that had ridden upwards in sleep. She swallowed hard. Good god, but this was one very drop-dead gorgeous hunk of man.

"Er-hi," She wiggled her fingers at him, nonplussed by his immediate response upon someone bursting into his room. A suspicion entered her mind right then, and her purple eyes widened. She wasn't a stupid girl, and she noticed things. Especially when it came to the guy she had a long-time crush on.

What were the odds that Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon were living under one roof and wasn't aware of the other's secret identities? She shook her head at that though. 'Nah. Never happen.'

"You're raring to go." She said dryly, closing the door behind her with a lot more softness than it had been opened. "Who did you think you were going to fight, big guy?"

The dark-haired teen groaned and dropped his arms. Then he threw her a disbelieving look, trying to figure out what the hell she was doing there at this time of the day. In his room, no less. "Go away. I feel really bad." Mamoru mumbled, stabbing pain in his eyes making it hard to focus. He lay back down and pulled the covers over his head, not wanting to know what she was doing there, annoying him.

Wait-he groaned again as it hit him. She was there because of Usagi. Of course. He was a moron! His sister had most definitely told her good friends. Hell, they had probably had dinner with the Senshi and discussed what a bad person he was. "No, no. I totally don't want to have an argument right now." He told Rei, peeking out from under the covers. His room was way too bright-

Where was Rei?! He opened both eyes and saw that his room was empty and his door open again. Had he scared her off that easily? No way, the raven-haired priestess was most likely out of Odango's friends to chew him out. She wouldn't leave without her say.

Rei entered the room again, her arms full of a dark wool blanket, and her mouth full of clothes pins. She saw Mamoru gaping at her in surprise, but ignored him. "I read up on migraines after Usagi told me how bad you were. She was pretty bad today, but that isn't surprising." She gave him a pointed look before heading to the window.

It was difficult, but she managed to pin up one end of the blanket across the window. "Excuse me," She said to him, hopping up onto his bed boldly. When he rolled towards the wall and almost hit his head, he gave her a dark look. "Wait for it." Rei rolled her eyes skyward. Honestly, you try to help someone... The girl pinned the rest of the blanket up and immediately, the room was plunged into blackness.

Mamoru felt the relief on his head right away, and gave a big sigh. Rei was amazing!

Their eyes slowly adjusted as the light showed through cracks around the blanket and they could vaguely see each other's forms. Rei-was a goddess! She had fixed up his room, when the thought had never occurred to him. It was the relief his poor aching head really needed. "Thank you." He said sincerely.

"No problem. Okay, next the incense," The priestess fumbled around her plastic bag for the sticks and the container to put them in. She squinted at his bedside table and mentally slapped herself for not fixing this up _before_ blocking out the sun. She saw him wince as she struck a match and lit the incense. The scent of vanilla filled the room pleasantly. "This will help you to circulate your blood." Rei explained. "I also have a very nice Shinto healing spell we can try."

The dark-haired man couldn't help but eye her with equal amounts of admiration and wariness. "A spell?" He said sceptically. He was Tuxedo Kamen, and had seen all sorts of strange powers in his superhero career, but still...was Rei a wiccan or something? "No, I'll be fine now."

"Great," She said cheerfully, plonking her weight down on the bed beside him. Purple eyes stared with a hard look, but she knew he couldn't see it in the gloom. "Then, if you're feeling a little better, we can talk."

"Oh no," Mamoru growled. He had known it was coming, but still wasn't willing. "I don't want to talk about last night." He paused. "How much did Usagi tell you and the Senshi?" If she hadn't said a lot, he wasn't the one who was going to blurt it all out!

Rei's hand jerked involuntarily at his words. So, Mamoru had figured out that they were the Sailor Senshi? Well, she supposed it was logical if they were her best friends, and his sister was Sailor Moon. "So, when did you figure out who the Senshi were?" She had to ask, even if she didn't like the answer. It was inevitable that he figure it out.

"The Senshi?" His tone was surprised. Had he missed something? "I have no idea who the Senshi are. Other than my sister being Sailor Moon, that is. Are you offering to tell me?" If she was, this was a shock. But it would give him a lot of insight into the girls he fought with against the Dark Kingdom. Unfortunately, they probably considered him the enemy. Or was he an ally? Mamoru couldn't really blame them, since he stole the Rainbow Crystals they were trying to collect, rescued their leader out of nowhere, and then disappeared into the night without a trace.

The girl breathed a deep sigh of relief. Thank god for small mercies. But honestly, could they have been more obvious? He would most likely connect the dots when his brain was working better. Which could be a good, or bad thing. "Sorry, but they would kill me if I tell you." She said sweetly, shaking her head.

"Pity." The upperclassman said in a deliberately cryptic tone. Ah well, he could always ask Usagi later on. She was closer to him than anyone, and might just tell him if he asked.

When they got over their current hurdle, that is.

"Usagi told us everything about last night." Rei's voice was steely as she picked up the conversation from before the Senshi question. "_Everything,_ you jerk."

"What we said? And-the kiss?" His voice was rather weak, and he cursed himself for it. It had been an honest mistake!

"I said yes, didn't I?" The priestess snapped. She felt his wince at how loud her voice had been. "Alright, let's get down to business. Usagi dressed up as Sailor Moon to give you a present, only you turned her affectionate kiss on the cheek into a-" Her expression blackened as she sought a word that would fit such a horrible, momentous event. "Something you _never_ give a sister." She finally said.

Mamoru sighed and closed his eyes. He could barely see her anyway, so it didn't matter if he wasn't looking at her. Rei's tone came through loud and clear. "I know that. And I feel terrible about it," His hands clenched around his covers in anger. "Do you think I don't know what I did was unforgivable?" His voice was anguished. "I kissed my sister by force. I didn't know it was Usagi under that glamour."

"She knows," Rei said softly, feeling sorry for him. "She cried a lot, but then she reasoned it out. It wasn't like you knew it was her, and she knew you had a crush on Sailor Moon."

He choked on that one, but said nothing about it. "Does she forgive me?" He asked tentatively. If his step-sister didn't forgive him, how would they ever be close again? Just the thought of her never speaking to him, never looking at him, never playing their games again-made his gut clench and his mind churn.

"I think that she does, but she may not say it aloud," The raven-haired girl sighed deeply and ran a hand over her face. This really was a big mess the two of them made. And she got to be mediary. "But don't expect your relationship to just fall back into what it was before. You'll have to work hard to win her trust back. And she may not like you touching her."

"I excepted as much, after this morning," Mamoru said quietly, wishing it was all just a bad dream. He didn't want to think about that kiss, but it came to his mind unbidden. How she had felt in his arms, how soft her lips had been, how she smelled of his favourite roses. He had been excited and terrified at the same time, about making such a bold move on her. She had struggled a little, but then had sunk into his kiss, accepting him.

Sailor Moon had kissed him back.

But this was when he had thought she was Sailor Moon, and that he would never again get a chance to kiss her. The moment had been perfect, until they had broken away from each other and he had seen her horror. It was rather bewildering as to the reason she _had_ accepted his lips against hers and responded.

Had Usagi completely forgotten who she was kissing?

Or...Did she know he was Tuxedo Kamen? If so, then she could be forgiven for momentarily enjoying the kiss also. Her crush had been kissing her. She was only fifteen and was easily overwhelmed. Mamoru sighed deeply. "Did she know-about me?" He asked Rei in a low tone.

"About you?" Rei said, bewildered. "What about you, Mamoru?" What on earth was he talking about?

"She didn't tell you?" He said in shock, eyes opening wide. If Usagi knew for sure that he was Tuxedo Kamen, but hadn't told her friends, what did that mean?

"Tell us _what_?" The priestess said through gritted teeth. Had Usagi not informed them or something? Mamoru certainly seemed to think so.

"Never mind," He said, turning his head away. Maybe he was just dreaming up excuses. Till yesterday, he had had no idea that his step-sister was Sailor Moon. What were the chances that she had realised he was Tuxedo Kamen? Really, really low. She was still his airheaded. sister, After all. Of course she didn't know. He had never given her any hints... "It doesn't matter, if she doesn't know."

Rei scowled in his direction, wishing that she could see his eyes to tell what he was thinking. Mamoru was obviously hiding something. Maybe something important. "What are you hiding?" She demanded, leaning in closer. "You better tell me, or I'll have Makoto beat it out of you."

"Charming," He drawled back, brows coming together in a scowl. "It has nothing to do with the kiss, so mind your own business."

"Nothing at all to do with it?" The raven-haired girl said suspiciously. "Are you lying?"

Yes, of course he was lying! Mamoru made an exasperated sound in his throat. "It doesn't matter."

"Mamoru-did you...enjoy it?" She asked slowly, wondering if this was what he was hiding. She held her breath. It couldn't be. But their reactions were very extreme, even for what happened. Was it the product of guilt? She felt sick to the stomach for having asked such a thing. Something she was to chicken to ever ask Usagi.

But...she was psychic and_something_ didn't seem entirely _right_ with this situation.

Mamoru was silent for a long moment of disbelief, and then fury flooded him. "Get out!" He roared at her, throwing the covers off of him and knocking the girl off of the bed. "How _dare you_." He raged in anger and humiliation. It was bad enough thinking it himself, but to have this girl say it aloud? Didn't he feel dreadful enough without her insinuations?

"I'm sorry!" Rei felt awful for what she had asked, but Usagi would need to know. He leapt up from the bed and began stalking her across the room like a big jungle cat. The fact that she couldn't see him very well, or even know if he was about to hit her, made her heart beat fearfully. She got to the door and fumbled about for the knob. "Calm down, you idiot!" She shouted back at him. "I will hit you if you don't back off!"

"You-you...get out now Rei, or I won't be responsible for my actions," Mamoru said icily, backing off a little. He had cornered her against the door without thinking. He could hear her nails scrabbling about on the wood frantically, trying to find the knob. When light flooded the room, he could see that she had opened the door. His mother was on the other side, her hand half-raised. She had obviously heard the fight and come running.

"What on earth is going on here, you two?" She scolded, looking from Mamoru's furious expression, to Rei's pale face.

"She's leaving." Her son said shortly, flinging the door shut in their faces. He would apologise to his mother later, but right now, he wanted to be alone.

"I said something unforgivable to him." Rei's voice was regretful, and he could hear the tears in her tone.

She really had no right to ask him such a thing. A terrible, damning thing...

Mamoru sank down against the door and buried his face in his arms.

...A truthful thing.

"Usagi, I'm so sorry that this happened. And you're right, we should avoid each other for a while." He whispered, a tight feeling in the back of his throat. Combined with the pain in his head, Mamoru was at breaking point. He had done something he could never make up for, and what was worse, she was the girl he had romantic feelings for. How was Tuxedo Kamen supposed to act around Sailor Moon, now that he knew she was his sister?

The best thing would be to take a page from Odango Atama's book, and avoid all contact. Until he sorted out his conflicted feelings, it was best that they didn't see each other. The problem in that plan was the Dark Kingdom, but they were unlikely to attack within days of their last battle with the Senshi.

* * *

Rei headed back downstairs, with Ikuko and she trading apologies. "It's fine. I pushed him a little too far." She admitted, shamefaced. How could she say such a terrible thing to Usagi's brother? It was obvious that he was grieving! She was a moron. 

"He's very headachy today, I'm afraid," Ikuko responded, face tense. "Please forgive him. He's in pain."

"I already forgive him. Don't worry." The priestess said gently, smiling. She put her shoes back on, and prepared to leave. "Mamoru talked to me about what happened, but after this last bit, I don't know if I helped him or not."

"I'm sure you did your best." His mother said soothingly. She opened the door and watched the girl walk back down the path to the street. There, she took something out of her clothes and startling pressing buttons. Ikuko watched curiously, practically hanging out on the doorjamb. She had sometimes seen Usagi with a similar device, but never found out what it was. Who knew what sort of wonderful things you could get these days? Was it a little computer? What did they call it...pager? Ipod?

"Oh well." Ikuko shrugged and went back inside to see how her son was doing.

Rei pressed the symbol for the Moon and waited patiently. School should be at lunch right about then, and if she was lucky, she could talk to Usagi. A few moments later, the screen lit up with the blonde's face. "Sorry Usagi," The raven-haired girl blurted out. "It didn't go well."

"Oh dear," Usagi bit her lip and looked anxious. "You couldn't cheer him up at all? Is he angry at me?"

"No, no!" The priestess began to walk down the street, still talking to the Communicator. "He's not angry at you at all. In fact, I would say he's angry at himself."

The blonde's breath caught and her blue eyes became guilty. "I'm so stupid-"

"Don't beat yourself up about it," Makoto's voice came from off-screen. "He's two years older than you and should have known better."

"He's hurting..." Usagi said, voice hushed. She could feel his pain, even from way across town. Was it because he was Tuxedo Kamen? Maybe. They had always sort of known if the other was upset or angry and tried to cheer them up. Should they start a game? No, it was probably too soon. They just couldn't fall back into their old routine.

The Senshi of the Moon felt very guilty about hiding something important from her friends; Mamoru's secret identity as Tuxedo Kamen. They would not be very forgiving if they discovered that she had not informed them of something so critical. Her friends did not see Tuxedo Kamen as an ally, but a foe.

'I could almost wish for a battle with the Dark Kingdom.' The Senshi of the Moon thought wistfully. It wasn't something to look forward to because people ended up getting hurt by their energy being sucked out. But Tuxedo Kamen would never fail to rescue Sailor Moon, and it would be something to break the ice. "I _am_ blonde." She croaked out, flabeghasted. "The Dark Kingdom attacking is never a good thing."

"_What_?!" Ami, Makoto and Rei all gasped.

"Never mind," Usagi blushed in embarrassment. They didn't understand her comment, because they didn't know Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen.

The school bell rang then, signifying that the lunch break was over. "Let's meet later on, guys." Ami said from the background, sounding anxious.

"You guys are really sweet, but I'm doing fine." The blonde whispered, wondering if it was true. This incident had really hurt her inside, and she was trying to deal, but it was hard.

Rei smiled slightly, her eyes strained. "Gotta go." She said, closing off the conversation. She put the Communicator back into her pocket and headed towards Motoki's place. There was one more thing she had to know, and that was just how much their friendly Arcade owner knew.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated. 

The next Chapter will be out in a couple of days.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 135 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: **A Kiss In The Dark**  
Author:**Princess Destiny**  
Email: **In Profile**  
Author's Homepage: **destinysgateway DOT com**  
Rating: **M 15+**  
Summary: **'One Hour Challenge' #1 and 657 Combined: Response Fanfic. Eleven years ago, Mamoru's father married Usagi's mother. It's now almost Usagi's sixteenth birthday and she has to juggle her secret life as Sailor Moon, on top of school and a job at Motoki's shop. Her life is turned even more upside down when she begins to suspect the masked hero she is falling in love with is actually her awful step-brother! **  
Genre:**Romance/UST/Comedy/Adventure/Action/Angst**  
Couple:**Usagi/Mamoru**  
Category:**SMTK**  
Chapters:**19/?**  
Status:**Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **N/A  
**Size:**438 KB

**Comments: **Hi everyone! LOL, the end of this Fanfic won't be happening for at least another five-ten Chapters, unless I get major cliff-hanging inspiration. :P Thank you for all the reviews, I really love hearing what you all thought about each Chapter, what you would love to see happen, and where I can improve. You guys are great. I might have a brief break after this Chapter, to write for **'Spin The Bottle'** or perhaps that Evil Endymion story I've had floating around in my head. I have a need to write something dark. :) Scratch that last comment, my inspiration bug has bitten big time. I'm already off to write Chapter Twenty. O.o

**Note:** The new character, Hideki, that is introduced in this Fanfic is not a random addition. I have been planning to add him for quite a while now, and he will be a bigger character in the Sequel. He and his gang are going to be pivotal to Mamoru's self destruction, which is important to the plot later on.

**Thank you, Usa, you're great inspiration!**

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com,  
the Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen'  
pairing! We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**A KISS IN THE DARK**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

Motoki found that his work at his beloved Crown Arcade gave him a peacefulness that was often needed. Now was one such time. He couldn't get over the revelations of the night before. Mamoru and Usagi sharing a forbidden, and upsetting kiss by pure accident of fate. The girls turning out conclusively to be the Sailor Senshi. Not to mention the stress and humiliation his best friend was currently going through. 

"He's a ticking time bomb, in my opinion," Rei said, purple eyes concerned. She sipped at the rosehip tea Motoki had placed before her without a word ten minutes before. He had taken one look at her face and gone for the big guns. A few minutes after she began to speak, the blonde man was _also_ sharing this stressed expression. She could almost wish she hadn't said a thing...but he was Mamoru's friend.

The man sighed and began wiping at his bench, but after a moment, he realised that it was as clean as it was going to get and gave up. Motoki headed around the counter with a coffee in hand and slipped into the seat beside Rei. "I think I know Mamoru pretty well, and your assessment is most likely the right one." He admitted, frowning. "My best buddy is wound so tightly, you could bounce a brick off of him."

"He'd probably punch you for it," She grinned and ran her finger around the rim of the cup. Just how much was Motoki aware of? She had suspicions that he knew a lot more than he was saying. "So give, Motoki-after last night, you must have your suspicions." She said suddenly, trying to catch him off guard.

Their eyes met, and he seemed to be considering his answer carefully. "I know that things aren't what they seem. That you and Usagi and Ami and Makoto have an er-extra curricular vocation every couple of weeks."

Well...that was very conclusive! "Damn it, were we that careless?" She muttered sourly, ducking her head.

"Not entirely, although the running from the Arcade frequently part clued me in," He replied, gulping down his coffee. It was too hot and he gasped. Man, this was such an awkward conversation, but one he had wanted to initiate for quite a while. "I do worry." He admitted quietly, touching her hand.

"That's sweet of you," Rei said, grateful for the comfort. Although she was good friends with the other three, she frequently felt alone. Especially since she went to a different school than the other Senshi. Also, being gifted outside of the transformation into Sailor Mars somewhat set her apart. She was a little psychic and could command the Great Fire to show her the future sometimes.

Ami was very smart, but she couldn't do anything like Sailor Mercury. Makoto was strong, but she couldn't summon lightning. And Usagi...well, she was as loving and caring as usual, but couldn't exactly use her tiara or the Moon Wand untransformed.

"Care to talk about it?" Motoki questioned, feeling as if he were missing half of this conversation. Half of it was being said silently, reflected in her sad eyes.

"I'm different from the other three, and although I know they would say the same thing, I think I'm a special case," Rei said slowly. "Not as in 'special', but just 'odd'."

"Huh?" Motoki questioned, cocking an eyebrow. He turned fully towards her on his stool and watched her strained expression. Wow, who would have thought that a fifteen year old could have so many troubles in her life? Those girls all did, because they were also the Sailor Senshi. Whoever had decided to send such young girls into battle with fully grown Generals and monsters was-a really terrible person. Someone he would dearly love to punch in the face.

"I'm sort of psychic, and I can sometimes tell what's coming. I've been having some nightmares, but I can't quite recall what they're about. There's a...battle or something. And everyone is dying. But I can't remember where it was, or who I was with, or even _when_." The priestess became very distressed and her hands started to shake, vibrating the tea inside the cup. When Motoki patted her arm, clearly uncertain about what to say, she smiled slightly. "Or even if it's in the past, or the future."

Motoki gawked at her. "Seriously?" He said, stunned. She was psychic. She saw the future sometimes. Did the other girls also have similar powers when they weren't the Senshi? "Will I pass my medical exams?" He asked eagerly, grabbing at her free hand.

Rei made a face at him. "It doesn't work like that. And I mostly need some sort of flame to use to 'see'."

He blinked, then grinned as he made the connection. "You're Sailor Mars!" He exclaimed. When her expression dissolved into disbelieving anger and she glanced about her to see if anyone had heard, he groaned. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say it so loud. I just figured it out."

"It's easy, once you know. The glamour fades and you can tell what we really look like."

Hmm, Motoki had to wonder if Mamoru had a similar glamour about him when he was perching on light-poles, and throwing roses. Come to think of it, did the Senshi know about him? He turned his eyes towards the girl, unknowingly questioning.

"Huh?" Rei said, tilting her head to the side and assessing him. Motoki was very obviously dying to ask her something, but but was held back. What could it be? "I'll try and answer your questions, as long as it's nothing Luna would disapprove of." She said gently.

"Luna? Usagi's cat? No wait, don't tell me. She's the real leader of the Senshi? Or-ooh, a human in disguise as a cat!" Motoki's expression was bright as he considered that one. How exciting, finally being in the know-how with the Senshi. He could maybe help them.

"Usagi's cat-she talks. She was...let's just say, she was an Adviser to our past selves. You see, Luna told us we're reincarnated from warriors that used to live on the moon and rule the Solar System. We're looking for our lost Princess. The Dark Kingdom is trying to beat us to the Rainbow Crystals, which form a Mystical Silver Crystal and holds great power-" The raven-haired girl's voice trailed off into a chagrined look. Okay, what had she been just saying about not telling Motoki anything that Luna would have approved of? A little tea, and conversation, and she was blurting out all their secrets!

Motoki's eyes were glazed over. "Wow, too much information for my poor brain. So, you're basically saying you're reincarnated aliens, in search of your ruler, and battling the_ other_ aliens for some powerful gem?" He threw up his hands. "This sounds like an Anime or Manga or something."

"Our lives are a drama, I know, but that's the truth," Rei put her elbow on the counter, and rested her chin on her hand. She then regarded him steadily, waiting. This was definitely not the best place to be discussing such important things, but there was barely anyone in the Arcade that time of the day. Everyone was at school or work.

"What about Tuxedo Kamen?" Motoki frowned when he realised that Rei had not mentioned his friend. "Where does he fit into all of this?"

The priestesses nose wrinkled. She had not been expecting him to talk about _that guy_. "We don't know much about him. He steals the Rainbow Crystals before we or the Dark Kingdom can get them, rescues Sailor Moon, and disappears back into the night. The Senshi and I regard him as the enemy."

"All of you? How about Sailor Moon? It's all over the news and the net just how much those two have a thing for each other." Which was terribly mind-boggling when he thought about it. Usagi and Mamoru were brother and sister, but when they were in their superhero forms they were...lovers? This didn't sound right. Did the Senshi not _know_?

"It can't be helped. She moons all over him whenever he's around," Rei groaned theatrically, and rolled her purple eyes skyward. "He never fails to rescue her though, even if sometimes she gets hurt. Actually," She frowned darkly. "He didn't rescue her in time that last battle and she got hurt."

"Her arm!" Motoki exclaimed, clicking his fingers. So that was what happened? Oh man, the Senshi quite obviously didn't have a clue about Mamoru being Tuxedo Kamen, and he didn't frankly have the guts to be the bearer of bad news. But maybe he could keep Usagi and Mamoru apart somehow. Without anyone being the wiser. 'Yeah, like that will work! They live in the same house.'

"Usagi and Mamoru aren't talking to each other because of that-and the other thing. But you knew that because you were there with Makoto over the gift incident." The girl was pretty much talking to herself then, her thoughts moving about in circles. "Usagi is avoiding him like he has the plague."

"Oh, that's not good." He mumbled, distressed at the thought that two people so close were at odds. But after the kiss, who could blame them? Something else occurred to him, and his eyes went wide. Mamoru _did_ know that Usagi was Sailor Moon. He must be feeling even worse than his sister at that point. Knowing that the girl he had a crush on was his sister.

So, the Senshi knew that Mamoru knew about his sister being Sailor Moon, but they weren't aware that he was Tuxedo Kamen...

"Up shit creek without a paddle!" Motoki muttered, getting to his feet as a customer approached the counter. "What can I get for you?" He asked the lady.

"I have to get going. School will be out soon, and I have to do some Temple duties before the girls come over." Rei announced, also rising to her feet. She smiled at Motoki. "Thanks for talking it out with me."

"Not a problem," He smiled back at her, aware that he hadn't helped much. And that he was keeping secrets.

As he made the lady's double mocha latte, he found his spirits dropping. Mamoru desperately needed someone to confide in, but was he willing to accept the help?

A few minutes later, Motoki was cleaning out the coffee machine when the sliding door opened. He turned with a smile of greeting-but saw nothing. "Hello?" He questioned, craning his head around the counter as if someone was hiding. To his shock, a small black form launched itself onto one of the stools of the counter. A small familiar black cat sat there and stared at him, as if she were a person waiting to be served.

Was the world going to hell in a hand-basket?! Motoki stared back at the cat, feeling as if he were in the twilight zone. "Can I-help you?" He mumbled as if to a customer. He really didn't expect an answer.

"A bowl of milk please, Motoki," Luna said, knowing how big of a shock this was going to be for the young man. To her amusement, she saw him blink, then reach for a bowl automatically. He went to the fridge in a daze, filled the bowl and came back to the counter. He slid it in front of her tentatively, as if he thought he was dreaming and would wake up any minute. "Thank you." She murmured politely.

Motoki smacked his left cheek, then pinched his arm to see if he were really asleep. But really, this was the oddest thing he had ever encountered. Other than the weirdness that was his friend's life. "Oh," He said, suddenly getting a clue. "You're Luna!" Thank god! He wasn't going around the bend. He wasn't going to be toted off in a straightjacket by spooky people from an asylum just yet.

"Well, this certainly makes things a lot easier," The black feline replied, looking a little annoyed. "I understand that Rei told you quite a lot about us?"

"You saw her?" He replied, leaning against the other side of the counter and looking her over. She looked like an ordinary cat, baring the golden crescent moon on her forehead. Really, it should have been clear right away who she was, although he had only seen her wander into the Arcade often. He had just thought that she was following her owner. Which Luna _had _been. "It's nice to meet you. I understand you're the real leader of the Sailor Senshi?" And all this said with a straight face!

Luna was startled. Is that what Mars had told him? She was...sort of pleased. It was nice to be the acknowledged leader of those girls, even if she was just a cat now. They would be lost without her, and never would have gotten their transformation wands. "I am the Adviser to the Sailor Senshi and Sailor Moon's guardian. I will also be Royal Adviser to the Moon Princess, when we locate her." She replied modestly, dipping her face down to the bowl to take a drink.

"It's all very fascinating. I had no idea." Motoki leant over even closer. "Do _you_ know about Tuxedo Kamen?" He asked, wondering if the cat knew more about the guy living in her house when his sister didn't. It would only be logical that a cat saw things and wasn't noticed, right?

She choked on the milk, then levelled a glare at him. "Rei said that you brought him up. Why so much interest?" She asked suspiciously. Was Motoki hiding something. "Do you know who Tuxedo Kamen is?"

"Er-no," The blonde man said hastily, hands up in a defensive position as if she could force the truth out of him. "But I'm a guy and well, guys like to here about the _male_ superheros. Well, okay, we still perv over the female ones so I didn't mean it that way. But a man that fights alongside the Senshi against the aliens sounds really cool." Okay, he was babbling, but couldn't seem to stop.

Luna looked him over with narrowed red eyes and then finally nodded her head. "Of course you don't know him. The chances of finding out his identity and that of the Senshi are very low."

Motoki wasn't going to respond to that one, and soon made himself busy with customers. When he finally looked towards Luna again, she was gone. What mysterious person was going to come by and visit him next? He found himself looking towards the door with an expectant expression. There was only Mamoru left, or some alien. Personally, he was crossing his fingers that it would be his best friend.

After a long thoughtful silence, Motoki went to the phone in the back of the counter area and dialled in a number.

"Speak to me," A voice said sleepily.

"Hideki? It's Furuhata Motoki," The blonde man said warily, but with an overt friendly tone. He did not know this guy very well, but offending him would be just stupid-and very possibly deadly.

"Furuhata? Oh, hey man. It's been a month now...are you in some trouble? Or is it Mamoru?" Hideki was now wide awake and listening.

Motoki winced, and prepared to have his ears blasted off, but it had to be said. "Look, Mamoru is going through a tough time right now, so don't pull him into anything, okay?"

A long silence greeted his order, and the blonde man heard the sound of knuckles cracking. "You know who you're talking to, right?" The man responded rather ominously. "I'm not the sort of laidback guy you give orders to, my man."

"You want to give TK a mental breakdown?" Motoki said harshly, suddenly losing patience. It was vitally important that his best friend was not pulled into something stupid.

"Eh, he's that close? Okay, sure. You owe me one, Furuhata." Hideki drawled down the line.

The line went dead and Motoki slumped in abject relief. "Thank you, god." He said fervently, replacing the phone into the cradle. That was one problem down. At least Hideki had agreed, and he wasn't sure if it scared him that he owed the guy a favour.

Motoki had met Hideki a month ago. Mamoru and he had been attacked by a youma, and his best friend had transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. He had made a quick call and then gone into battle. To his surprise, the Senshi had not been the ones to turn up, but a large gang of rough-looking thugs. The poor youma had never known what hit her, with dozens of men pummelling and worse. But Tuxedo Kamen had been injured and had lost consciousness.

The men had gathered him and Motoki up, and in cars and motorbikes, had retreated to a warehouse in the bay area. He was completely convinced that they were both going to die, but their leader Hideki had ordered Tuxedo Kamen put into a private office, where he proceeded to patch him up. The gang leader explained that Mamoru had once saved his life, and he had done so for some of the other men as well. Only Hideki knew his true identity as Chiba Mamoru though.

Mamoru, to Motoki's eternal astonishment, had been made gang leader more than a year ago! He had turned it down, but Hideki had agreed to be the stand in, until the dark-haired man one day wanted to really take over. His best friend-leader of a gang? It was beyond thinking!

This was how Motoki had discovered not only that his friend was the hero of Juuban, but also he had a dark side that he had not even shown anyone. Not even his sister. Mamoru sometimes stepped in when the trouble to the gang became too much, and they backed him up when he was Tuxedo Kamen and the Senshi weren't aware of the attack.

"I stay out of it, being a completely respectable store owner. Mamoru, you continually surprise me," Motoki muttered under his breath. He heaved a great sigh, stretched his arms over his head to relieve some tension, and headed back to serve his customers. He had done what he could to make sure Mamoru recovered from this huge blow, now only time could heal all wounds.

* * *

Dinner wasn't supposed to be so complicated and...angry. Shingo spent his time alternating between his food plate and the members of his family. His mother and his father were chatting away as cheerfully as ever about work and their usual adult stuff, but there was a strained silence between Usagi and Mamoru. 

He had come downstairs when she arrived home in time for dinner and had actually witnessed his brother and sister's behaviour towards each other. She had flinched when he walked beside her, and refused to meet his eyes. They also weren't fighting as usual. In fact, both studiously ignored each other, even though they were sitting side by side. She had even shuffled her chair more to the right to put more space between them, and they didn't speak.

Shingo had never seen Usagi look more miserable, or Mamoru more angry. He hadn't been angry to begin with, but after a while, he clearly was. His fork moved about the plate with abrupt movements, and his brows were permanently drawn together.

His little brother had no idea what was going on, but he didn't like it one bit. Usagi and he got on great usually, despite their arguments. Mom had said that Mamoru was getting to 'that age', whatever that meant. Did it mean that he would be angry all the time? "Hey Mamoru?" He asked tentatively.

Mamoru looked up from the wilful destruction of his mash potato's, expression like a thundercloud. When he saw who was talking, his eyes softened. Shingo was staring at him like he was a stranger. Had his expression been so bad? "Yeah, little brother?" His tone was deliberately light. He truly couldn't help how he was acting, and was taking his cue from Usagi. She had avoided even touching him in the slightest, like he had the plague or something. And what was worse, she wasn't even _looking_ at him. It had wounded him to the quick, and then anger had set in.

He had as much right to be like that as she did! Did his step-sister think she was the only shocked one? She had also been hiding a secret identity from him.

And...it turned out that he was the reason she was wounded. He had not protected her in battle, and Sailor Moon had been hurt. This was the most damning thing of all. Who was he, if he wasn't good enough to protect the ones he loved?

"Can you play some soccer with me later?" Shingo asked hesitantly, not sure of the response. When he received a big smile in response, he sighed in relief.

Was he in such a bad mood that his little brother was worried about asking him to play? Mamoru sighed deeply and put his hand over his eyes. His headache was a lot lower than it had been through the day, thank god.

A sideways look at Usagi's profile showed a tightening about the eyes that showed clearly that she was _not_ feeling better. But she had not had the benefit of sleeping in a dark room, thanks to Rei's interferences. Mamoru still couldn't believe that she had the gall to ask him such a horrible, personal thing...or that it had a grain of truth to it. But it had helped a little talking to her. He really wished it could Motoki who was his confidant... But that would mean explaining about his and his sister's secret identities. And that just didn't seem right, betraying her in that manner.

"I might join you boys," Kenji said, eyes bright as they rested on his sons. When they looked at him like he had two heads, he deflated somewhat. Clearly, he had not been spending enough time with them. "If you don't mind." His tone was a little more humble. It's not that he didn't want to spent time with them, but with work and...other things, he never seemed to be home. Things were going to be changing soon though. Just one more trip to the states would give him the answer he needed. He felt a pang in the region of his heart at what he was going to do to their family.

A quick look at his wife confirmed that she had somehow divined his wandering thoughts and was not amused.

"Your father would _love_ to play with you boys, so go easy on him." Ikuko murmured, eyes resting on her husband's face sternly. Honestly, either he wanted to be there, or he didn't. But his actions rebounded on the entire family, and they would be having a long talk about his neglecting his three children.

Usagi stiffened when Mamoru reached for his glass, accidentally brushing her hand with his own. "Shit," They both muttered, jerking back. Their eyes met for a moment, before returning to their plates.

"I need some pain-killers." The blonde stated, starting to rise to her feet. She needed to escape this stifling atmosphere before she screamed! Being around Mamoru was so hard. She wanted to talk to him, to smooth things over, but she couldn't help also wanting to run to her room and locking the door. She could sense his frustration and anger and wished the kiss had never happened. How could she be so reckless in trying to lay one on him when she was Sailor Moon?

"I'll get them," Mamoru said quickly, getting to his feet first. He used the time he went into the kitchen to compose himself, and rearrange his expression. Usagi didn't deserve this treatment, even if she was being a brat right now. He could feel she was as frustrated with their silent fight as he was. They were very close, and this was bad for their relationship. What if, they could just act normal?

"Yes, that's it. Everything is fine." He muttered under his breath, frowning at the tylenol packet as if he had never seen it before. After a few moments of utter blankness, he remembered how to take the tablets out and he headed back into the dining room.

The blonde turned her head and watched her brother as he headed back to the table, his hand closed around some tablets. He sat down and looked rather blank for a moment, like his thoughts were far away. But then she saw his jaw clench. That was all the warning she got before he reached out for her hand and let two of the tablets tumble into her palm.

"Thanks-" She choked out, trying to pull away.

Mamoru held on for a few minutes stubbornly, taking his time to close her fingers about the tablets. He didn't want to let go, because it felt like he was letting _her_ go. "You're welcome. Odango Atama." His tone was stilted, but still, it was an olive branch he was extending. Would she take it?

Usagi's hand trembled under his, and then she pulled away gently. He was trying, and she knew it. But-he was trying too quickly, and too much. She quickly put the tablets in her mouth and downed them with water. And then she willed herself to look at him. Mamoru, looked haggard. Had he slept at all, or had the migraine been so horrible?

But as bad as he felt, they couldn't just make it up between them right now. She slowly looked away and refused to respond to his hopeful silence. Her hand tingle where he had touched it and she was unsure if it was because of distaste, or something else. She really didn't want to examine the feeling too closely. Mamoru was frankly pushing his luck, and she was in no mood to patch up their fight right right now. Her head was killing her.

"May I be excused?" She said, exhausted by the events of the last twenty-four hours.

"Of course, dear," Ikuko said in a soft voice, concern in her eyes. She looked at Mamoru's stony expression as he watched his sister depart, and then she sighed deeply. They had some big problems, but all kids did their age. This was not one hurdle they were going to overcome in one night.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated. 

The next Chapter will be out in a couple of days. Or, maybe tomorrow, if my writing continues this well. :) Not to worry, things won't be as tense in the next Chapter between Usagi and Mamoru.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 137 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: **A Kiss In The Dark**  
Author:**Princess Destiny**  
Email: **In Profile**  
Author's Homepage: **destinysgateway DOT com**  
Rating: **M 15+**  
Summary: **'One Hour Challenge' #1 and 657 Combined: Response Fanfic. Eleven years ago, Mamoru's father married Usagi's mother. It's now almost Usagi's sixteenth birthday and she has to juggle her secret life as Sailor Moon, on top of school and a job at Motoki's shop. Her life is turned even more upside down when she begins to suspect the masked hero she is falling in love with is actually her awful step-brother! **  
Genre:**Romance/UST/Comedy/Adventure/Action/Angst**  
Couple:**Usagi/Mamoru**  
Category:**SMTK**  
Chapters:**20/?**  
Status:**Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **N/A  
**Size:**498 KB

**Comments: **Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay in posting, but I was working on a new look for my website, plus unloading a backlog of Fanfic Submissions. LOL. I'll try not to let it go so long between Chapters till the end of this Fanfic. This is also a longer Chapter than usual.

I will be finishing off this Fanfic before I do anything else, baring some oneshots. And then I will be finishing **Spin The Bottle 3**, which will most likely have it's own Sequel. This will be done over the next month and a bit. Starting in January, I will be going back and completing anything that is near to an ending, such as**Sending Over The Edge**,** Mine** and a number of Sailor Moon Fanfics. The Sequel for **AKITD** will started next year to give me a break from it and look at it in fresh perspective, as it will be much more romance and will contain a lemon. Yes, Usagi and Mamoru will finally get really intimate. :) I can hear the cheers from here.

For those few who didn't like the idea of Mamoru being in a gang...please just give it a chance you guys. LOL. It's not going to go the direction you're thinking. The gang-without giving too much of the future plot away-is going to be a pivotal, but minor plot diversion. As I mentioned, Hideki is planned, and not a last minute additon to the storyline.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com,  
the Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen'  
pairing! We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**A KISS IN THE DARK**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

A few days later, Mamoru was sitting in class when a woman from the front office came into the room. She glanced in his direction, then held out a note for Miss Haruna. He looked at them with raised brows, knowing something was up, and it had to do with him. A moment later, the teacher called him up to her desk. 

"Mamoru, the Councillor would like a talk with you," The red-haired teacher said firmly, an almost-angry look on her face as she gave him a once-over. Mamoru was one of her favourite students, even if he had seemed distracted lately, and she hated to see him in trouble. "I'm sure it's nothing serious." She told him with a slight smile.

Mamoru really understood why his other teachers were concerned with his well-being. He had not exactly been the model student he had always been. His homework had more mistakes than corrections, or his notes in class were sloppy, and he tended to stare out of the window a lot of the day and ignored the lessons. He also had frustration and irritation underneath his usual cool expression. Even if others couldn't see it, they could sense it.

Usagi was still barely talking to him, was avoiding him, and every day his temper got worse. They needed to have a good conversation, but he was respecting her wishes to avoid all contact.

It didn't help that he was also dreaming of her, and that the dreams of the Moon Princess were starting to merge into his sister. That is, he was getting more and more confused as to what was real and what was not, due to the Princess talking with him-or the other guy Endymion-every night, the visions he was getting of the past, and Usagi's accusing face would generally pop into the mix some time during the night.

He was weary, angry, headachy and really wanted to punch something.

In contrast, despite her attitude towards himself, Usagi seemed to have recovered from the trauma of their kiss some-what. She was just not willing to forgive _him_. She smiled at her friends, laughed as per usual and went shopping after school. But her interactions with her brother had dribbled down to almost nothing. Breakfast and dinner. And the occasional bump into each other at school, in which she proceeded to act like he was a part of the wall.

He was haunted by his deed and she was not making it any easier to forget!

"The councillor?" He said with a frown, leaning against Miss Haruna's desk. He crossed his arms and gave her his usual arrogant look, previously reserved exclusively for one Odango Atama. "I don't need to see one."

"She isn't asking, and neither is the principal." The red-haired woman said, with a deep frown. She pointed at the door. "Jenny will take you to her." She made a shooing motion. "Go now." Whatever his problem was, she was sure the councillor would help. Mamoru was not a bad guy, he was just a very troubled one right now.

Great, now he was being treated like a dog, and in front of a dead-silent class no less? No, that wasn't fair to Miss Haruna. He could tell she was worried for him. Throwing the class in general a rather strained smile, he nodded at Jenny and then stalked from the room.

The woman trotted along beside him through the school to the front offices, where she left him outside a door that merely said 'Councillor'.

"Am I a basket case yet?" Mamoru muttered, unimpressed with their school's inept way of trying to get rid of his bad mood. Had any of them asked him before sending him to a child quack? Nope. "Here goes nothing," He raised his fist and knocked politely on the door.

"Come in Mamoru," A low feminine voice called out calmly from the other side.

The dark-haired man turned the knob and opened the door. Immediately, he was struck with a sense of...something. It was familiar and it tingled along his very senses. His eyes went to the woman behind the desk and he stared at her for a long moment. "You're familiar." Mamoru said in surprise, entering the room and closing the door behind him.

Setsuna's green brows rose above her beautiful red eyes. He knew her? Well, well, this was astonishing. Perhaps it would be Mamoru to remember his past before Usagi... "Is that so? We've never met, that I can recall, Mr Chiba." The councillor replied in amusement. She gestured for him to take a chair in front of her desk, and waited till he was seated. "I'm Meiou Setsuna, this school's councillor."

Once her future King was ready to find out her real identity, they could have a more serious talk. For now, she had to act like a stranger.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs Meiou," He replied politely, looking at her beautiful wealth of green hair. It was a really amazing colour! She was a beautiful woman too. Mamoru wondered how a woman that good looking went into the councillor vocation. He could see her more readily as a model or an actress.

"It's Miss Meiou, but you can call me Setsuna." She smiled at him warmly, then clasped her hands neatly in front of her on the desk. "I'm here to help you talk over your problems and try and find a resolution." If he would talk to her, that was. From what she had learnt of the teen, he kept to himself quite a lot. Only around his sister was he truly himself.

His sister that was his true love and future wife, not that either of them had a clue.

"So kind," Mamoru drawled, looking about the room. It was like any other office, except for the framed certificates of her brilliance on the walls. So, she was very qualified. Interesting. "What did they say?" He asked her next, finally meeting her red eyes. He didn't feel in a giving mood, and wasn't about to tell this woman anything about his personal problems. It wasn't like he could really open up and blurt out his secret identity. A kiss between siblings would be taken entirely the wrong way too. It would get back to his parents and cause even more trouble.

"You're a straight A student, who until a few days ago was known as a nice, quiet, caring boy. Great with other students, a close relationship with your sister, Usagi, and never even a detention," She leant forward and gave him a penetrating look. "I think that you _do_ need someone to talk to, Mamoru."

"I already talked with one of my sisters friend's, Rei, but she made me even angrier." He admitted quietly, running a hand over his eyes. He wanted so badly to talk it over again, but Rei was not a good idea. She had been way too close to the mark when she had asked if he had enjoyed the kiss. As Mamoru, he had been horrified, but as Tuxedo Kamen...he had been kissing the girl he liked. And it had been an amazing first kiss.

A green eyebrow rose in curiosity. "That must have been a bad conversation then. What was it regarding?"

Mamoru's face became stony. He leant back into his chair and crossed his legs. "I would rather not discuss it." He said coolly. This was as much as he was telling this stranger and she could make what she would of it.

"Then how can I help you?" She replied softly, looking genuinely concerned.

"It's just something that needs to solve itself. It's a problem between Usagi and I and no one else." The upperclassman informed her, eyes glacial. He didn't need some outsider finding out about his shame! People would take it even worse than he and his sister, siblings sharing a passionate kiss. And he certainly couldn't mention that he was Tuxedo Kamen and she Sailor Moon.

"Ah, I see," The councillor nodded thoughtfully. "So it has to do with your sister? I don't mean to pry, but you're a brilliant student and a gentle boy, by all accounts. I really hate seeing you brought down like this." There was more to it, of course, but she couldn't be any more pointed or he would be suspicious.

"Thank you for trying to help me," Mamoru smiled genuinely at her. She was probing, but she would not force him to talk and he appreciated that. "Next week, we'll be back to the same old pranks and joking we've always enjoyed." He hoped.

No matter how much she probed the young man sitting across from her, he wouldn't open up. Setsuna was eventually made to give up her helping hand and let him go. She watched her future king leave the room, and then sank back into her chair with a sigh. Things were happening rather too fast for her liking, and Usagi and Mamoru hadn't even realised that the two in their dreams were their past selves.

"What a mess," She said, reaching for her tea cup. A nice hot cup of Earl Grey would sooth her nerves.

If Mamoru and Usagi kept this petty fight up, then the Timeline would be even more damaged. She was all-knowing, usually... And the two were supposed to find out all their past secrets in the Starlight Tower a few months from now. They also were _not_ meant to be siblings. And Serenity and Endymion were certainly not supposed to be let loose in dreams!

Someone had been messing around with the proper flow of time, and Sailor Pluto was not impressed.

* * *

"He got sent to the councillor!" Ami reported, eyes huge. She and Usagi stared at Makoto, the bearer of the stunning news, with flabeghasted looks on their faces. 

"Mamoru?" The blonde said disbelieving after a moment. Her brother, the perfect student, the most popular and charming guy in school, and the person that had never had one day of detention? She couldn't get the thought around her head that he was in trouble. Usagi felt a rush of regret fill her, and she bit her lip to stop the flood of questions dieing to break loose. This was-her fault.

Ami took one look at her best friend's face and knew what she was thinking. "Usagi, it isn't your fault this happened. It's Mamoru's for taking it so hard."

Makoto's mouth fell open at that callous observation of 'the fight'. "How can you say that? He didn't know that she was Usagi. She went as Sailor Moon." She shook her sandwich at them to emphasis her words. Not that she was on Mamoru's side, but really, that was putting it too harshly. The poor guy had only kissed his crush.

"If it had been some other girl, who was Sailor Moon, then everything would be fine right now. They most likely would be dating or something." She pointed out. Not that she was on his side, but the guy didn't deserve the bad attention he was getting.

Usagi's teeth sank deeper into her lip and she gasped at the pain. Dating? Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen? Oh my.Her mind went wild over that one and she quickly slammed the door on whatever thoughts were surfacing.

Makoto was right though, Mamoru had considered that he was smooching the girl he constantly rescued, but had never really had a decent conversation with. She happened to know for a fact, that her brother didn't go around kissing just anyone. Affectionate pecks on the cheek or the forehead were commonplace from him to her, but it was the kiss on the lips that had messed up their relationship.

"Maybe, I should make up with him," She whispered, head lowering in shame. She had blown it all way out of proportion. "If it had been a kiss from a sibling by mistake, would anyone else have forgotten it or made up by now?" Usagi asked her two friends.

The question had been plaguing her. Like the constant memory in her mind of her actually_ enjoying it_. She was sick in the head, and there was no more doubting it. But a huge point was that he was Tuxedo Kamen and the blonde had always wanted to be taken in his arms and had a kiss by moonlight. She had gotten part of that wish, but at what cost?

"Honestly, I would be stunned if I had a brother who kissed me like that, but..." Ami looked thoughtful. "You two are close, so maybe you're viewing this differently. After a day or two of shock, I would say that we both would be acting like it never happened."

"I agree," Makoto said immediately. She ate the remainder of her sandwich and studied the other two girls in the silence that descended.

"It's-embarrassing." Usagi admitted, fingers twisting together in her lap. How was she going to look him in the eyes? And after the fuss she had made, perhaps he didn't even want to talk to her either.

The blonde sighed deeply as the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. "Alright." She said simply. She would make up with Mamoru and things would go back to normal. But it wasn't as easily as saying 'sorry'. She would have to find the right moment.

* * *

Chiba Mamoru had considered that he had been made Tuxedo Kamen by the all-knowing universe, and who knew what gods or supernatural beings, for a reason. Find the Moon Princess, act as Sailor Moon's bodyguard, rescue the hapless citizens of Japan. 

But cat rescuer had never come into that equation.

Nevertheless, that's exactly how it turned out on friday afternoon, as he was making his way to Motoki's place after school. One minute, he had been lost in contemplation of the terrible turn his life had taken, and the next, he had spotted a small black cat in the middle of the street, with a car bearing down on her. Either the driver didn't see her, or they didn't care, because they never slowed down, even though the feline had turned it's head with an amazingly shocked look on it's furry face.

The cat tried to run, but it's legs were too short.

The dark-haired man dumped his backpack and rushed across the street with the speed only Tuxedo Kamen could have mustered. He heard the cat squeak as it was scooped up under it's belly and then they went flying into the sidewalk just in time. He lay there on his back, with the cat on his chest and watched with dazed blue eyes as a crowd gathered about them. The driver of the car didn't even stop!

"Hey buddy, you okay?" A man asked him, peering down with concerned eyes.

A little girl knelt behind down and patted his head. "You're okay!" She said, smiling. She then did exactly the same thing to the black feline on his chest. So, Mamoru was being put into the same class as a frazzled pet? Wonderful. But yeah, he did feel as if he'd come close to death. A heart attack at the least. Usagi would have been proud of him for risking his life for a cat, but the rest of the world would have named him a moron.

As it did these days, thinking of his step-sister brought a sharp pang into the region of his heart. He tried to block out her negative reaction towards him, but it still somehow hurt. They had argued over the years and did sometimes give the silent treatment, but this was very different. She couldn't even stand to brush against him accidentally.

"Is he dead?" Someone from the back of the crowd demanded, unable to see anything but his prone form.

"I'm fine, thank you." The upperclassman muttered. He was helped to his feet by a few hands, and stood there clutching the cat to his chest like an idiot. So much for his legendary cool composure; he had been laying on the sidewalk, completely lost in thought. "The cat is fine too." Mamoru said, after a quick perusal of the furry body in his arms.

His eyes fell upon the golden crescent moon on her forehead and it suddenly clicked. "It's my sister's cat." He said in some surprise, lifting her up to his face. "Luna?" He asked, as if she would answer. Obviously, she didn't meow in response, but the look in her eyes was remarkably like human annoyance.

Luna glared at his balefully. She was excessively grateful for the rescue, but it had been undignified to act like a normal cat and lay sprawled over his chest like some plush toy. Her charge's brother hadn't moved after the heroic rescue, and seemed to be lost in melancholy thoughts despite the embarrassing position he had been laying in.

After a few more words of praise and more back-patting, the crowd wandered away, leaving Mamoru and his furry companion alone.

"Thank you for the rescue, Mamoru," Luna said, with as much dignity as she possibly _could_ being dangled in front of his face by his hands under her armpits. The teenager had given her a thorough look-over to either assess just who she was, or check for injury. Maybe both. "I was not thinking, as I should have been."

Mamoru froze, a comical look crossing his face. The cat...had just spoken. He wondered briefly if he had hit his head on the sidewalk, and just not recalled. Felines didn't just talk to people. "You just talked." He said incredulously, unable to help gawking at her annoyed face. Maybe he had hit his head after all?

"Put me down, for heaven's sake! Or at least hold me correctly!" The cat yowled back at him, tail swishing back and forth in irritation. She was immediately lowered into his arms, which curved about her supportively. Obviously Usagi's brother had been watching how she was usually held. At least he didn't put her onto his shoulder, which the blonde sometimes did. Mamoru was alarmingly tall, unlike his sister.

"I'm sorry," The dark-haired man said, turning and continuing on towards the Crown Arcade. Perhaps he should take his sister's cat back first? "Umm..." He murmured, brows drawn together. How did one open a conversation about a talking cat?

The feline huffed and rolled her eyes. "I may be Usagi's cat, and look like a normal feline, but please recall that I am also _Sailor Moon's_." Luna said in a quiet tone. His shoulders stiffened and then he nodded, the only indication that he had acknowledged her words. Mamoru's deep blue eyes were lost in thought.

"This wasn't how I intended us to be formally introduced." She went on, a little pleased that he was taking this so calmly. Usagi had freaked and thought she was dreaming the first time her cat had spoken to her.

"How the hell have you managed to hide this from us for the last year?" The dark-haired man demanded incredulously. He had always thought that Luna was somewhat intelligent and the expression she sometimes wore very human...but this? "I need some coffee." He sighed deeply.

She was Sailor Moon's cat, as she had explained. So, he supposed that it wasn't out of the realm of possibility. Once he thought of it that way, a talking cat wasn't that surprising, given that he and his sister had super powers from who knew where, and aliens were invading the world.

"Where were you headed?" Mamoru asked Luna politely, ready to put her down. Was there anything _else_ that was being hidden from him in this family?

The black cat considered carefully before answering. If she told the truth and said that she was headed to Rei's Temple, Mamoru would immediately be suspicious. He did not know the identities of the other three Senshi, after all. "To find Usagi," She improved quickly. "I know that she goes to Motoki's after school."

Mamoru stopped dead. "Usagi is going there too?" He said warily. His sister had pointedly advised him, in one of her rare moments of actually speaking to him since the fight, that he was not to go anywhere at the same time as her. If she went to Motoki's place, he wasn't to show his face. If she went to the Mall, her brother had better be somewhere on the other side of town.

She was acting like a little kid, but he couldn't really blame her. No, all the blame was on his shoulders squarely. So Mamoru would just wait for it all to blow over. He owed her that much.

"I-saw her heading this way earlier," Luna said, telling a white lie. Usagi had been going this way, but she was also on her way to the temple.

"My coffee!" The dark-haired man almost groaned, closing his eyes. So much for the relaxing hot beverage and a talk with Motoki.

Seeing how pained Usagi's brother was looking, the cat reconsidered her words. "Usagi told me not to talk to you at all, but since you found out, I suppose it will be fine," She said carefully. "She is going to talk to Rei at the Temple, but was stopping briefly in at the Arcade. If you look inside and don't see her, it should be alright to go in."

Whew. Mamoru's shoulders slumped in relief. This was just all so _stupid_! But he could go and have that coffee after all. "Thanks Luna," He took a quick detour over to a bus seat along side the road and put her gently down on it. Luna was obviously on a mission-or something, so he could let her go on her way. "Don't cross the street unless it's a crossing at the lights." He told her seriously. Usagi would never forgive him if her cat was squashed under the wheels of a car.

"I was distracted!" She protested being treated like a child by this man who hadn't even passed his seventeenth year. Of course, they were real men and warriors by that age back in the Silver Millennium. "Very well," Luna said graciously, nodding her head.

Mamoru waved a hand at her, then turned back to the sidewalk and went another two blocks to Motoki's shop. A quick look in the wide glass windows confirmed that his step-sister wasn't inside. He happily walked in the sliding doors and sat at a quiet table in the corner. His friend spotted him and after a few minutes, came bearing coffee.

"You look like you've had a bad day." Motoki said bluntly, leaning against the wall beside Mamoru's chair. His friend was sporting some impressive-looking bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. This argument with Usagi must be taking it's toll on them both. And here he couldn't say a thing about knowing about Tuxedo Kamen or the Senshi until the dark-haired man brought it up himself. It was entirely possible that Mamoru hadn't even figured out who the other Senshi were.

"You wouldn't believe the week I've had." The upperclassman groaned and took a few grateful mouthfuls of the bitter beverage. Coffee solved a lot of problems! "Cat rescue, silent treatment by my sister, and would you believe I was made to go and visit the school councillor?"

"No kidding!" The blonde man was very surprised. Mamoru was a straight-A student, had never had detention, and generally the teachers and students liked him a lot. His friend shrugged and mumbled something about being grumpy for the last few days, and not paying attention in classes. "You rebel, you." Motoki drawled.

"I just have a really bad feeling..." The dark-haired man said softly, eyes distant. Something was coming and it wasn't going to be good. He was getting the same sort of uneasy feeling that he had when Sailor Moon was in danger. Hopefully, it was just his negative emotions from the incident with Usagi, spilling into his senses.

Because if the Dark Kingdom was about to pull something evil, and Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were fighting, the world would go to hell in a hand-basket!

It was only then that Mamoru recalled the backpack he had thrown down to rescue Luna. Swearing like a pirate, he leapt to his feet and rushed out the door.

Motoki stared. "Huh?" He said, frowning. But it was nothing new. Maybe there was a battle?

* * *

The next morning, on Saturday, the two siblings met in the bathroom doorway and their chests almost collided. Usagi, as per usual these days, didn't meet his eyes. She stared at his throat and saw him swallow. Was he nervous? Then she remembered that she was going to patch things up and she flushed. 

"Sorry." She muttered, eyes reluctantly sliding up for a split second. His blue eyes looked very surprised, and to her regret, the dark circles under his eyes proclaimed that he hadn't been sleeping well. She was sure that her bags were just as horrible.

"I accept your apology, little sister." Mamoru replied magnanimously, eyeing her bent head with relief. She was talking to him, and had even met his eyes for a split second. To his surprise, she was even blushing. But that was to be expected, considering what had happed between them.

Usagi mumbled something and tried to step around him. Before he thought about it, he stepped that way also and blocked her. It wasn't a new game, but it was uncomfortable for his sister because they hadn't played it since-

Damn it, they just had to forget it all. This wasn't healthy!

Unfortunately for Usagi, Mamoru was very persistent. Her eyes went wide as she somehow collided with his muscled chest for a second time. As she went to walk around him, he dodged that way. She groaned at their matched steps and went the other way. He _also_ stepped that direction and their chests collided. A third time for this to happen, and the blonde finally got a clue that it wasn't by accident.

She looked up at him with a glare to find him smirking at her, face far too close. They both jerked back a little, startled by their proximity. Somewhere inside, the tension began to drain away. Her step-brother was playing! For the first time in a week, he was opening up to her and being teasing. Thank god.

"Finally made you look," Mamoru drawled, looking smug.

Okay, that was his usual jerky self. She would have to respond in kind. His sister gave him a dark look, then raised her knee and kicked his leg hard. He yelped and fell back. "Made you screech like a little girl." She taunted back.

Using her smooth speed as Sailor Moon, she got behind him, then gave him a solid shove to the back. Mamoru gasped and went tumbling out the door. It was closed firmly against his backside. He winced and then grinned, knowing he'd won that argument. At least she had looked at him this time.

* * *

When she came downstairs, Usagi was dressed up to go out. She was wearing a pink shirt with bows and a skirt which he now found to be rather indecent. He scowled at her long slender legs, then made himself look up to her face. She was staring at him with a flush and had obviously seen where he was looking. 

They glared balefully at each other and then he snorted and looked away.

"Where are you going, Odango?" He demanded, staring down at his magazine, but not really seeing anything. Would she ignore him, get angry or be teasing? He really didn't know what to expect after their taunting each other upstairs like it was the old days. He was pleased that they were finally making _some sort_ of effort towards each other. His little sister was regretting their estrangement as much as he was.

The blonde threw her long hair over one shoulder and looked at their mother. "I'm going shopping with the girls, mom." She rather pointedly didn't look at Mamoru, _or_ answer him. Unfortunately, their initial reluctance to see each other, or speak, had somehow deteriorated into something rather...childish. And even if they were trying to smooth it over, their attitudes were still rubbing each other the wrong way.

Usagi threw him a scowl, which he answered with a grin. But she didn't reply to anything he said in that 'tone'. Authoritative. Jerky. Smug. Okay, that fit almost all of his tones, so that didn't leave much for them to say to each other.

What was worse, the jerk was doing everything in his power to break her sulk towards him. It was sort of sweet, really... But his attitude was worse than ever. And he seemed somehow hiding something. She knew it, and he knew that she knew it. But whatever he was really thinking about when he looked at her sometimes with an intent expression, he was concealing it well.

Was it...the kiss? Her mind shied away from thinking too long on that one.

"Have fun, dear," Ikuko smiled and then looked towards Mamoru. "Say goodbye to your brother." She chided. This fight of their's had gone on for long enough, hadn't it? It was not like their old arguments either; it was strained, and sometimes angry. But Mamoru was trying, so why wasn't Usagi?

"Goodbye, jerk," Usagi said sweetly, then she walked right past him and headed for the door. Okay, not the apologetic tone she had been meaning to take with him that morning, but he was acting so arrogant.

She turned and eyed him hard for a moment, and somewhere in the depths of his eyes, she saw a glimmer of happiness. That just made her bad mood go right out the door, and she half-smiled at him before turning towards the front hall again.

"Usagi-" He began. He saw her stiffen, but she didn't stop. The door slammed behind her.

Mamoru cursed under his breath, and then fished out his cell phone. If only he had considered this a way to communicate with her earlier. At least she wasn't totally ignoring him, and she had smiled, which had frankly made his day.

_'Where are you really going, Odango?' _He sent her a text message. After five minutes, in which he got more uncertain about their renewed relationship, she finally answered. 

_'Shopping, are you deaf?'_

"How charming." Mamoru chuckled at the message, eyes bright. _'Don't make me come out there!'_ He sent back.

_'I'll sic Makoto on you. What are you, some stalker? Get a clue!'_

A stalker? He sank down onto the couch as their mother left the room to give him privacy. Okay, so at least she was answering him. The dark-haired man wished that he'd thought of this alternative to speaking aloud before. She still wasn't totally willing to talk face to face, but she seemed okay by cell messages. _'Odango Atama, I know when you're lying.'_

... _'Alright idiot. I'm meeting the girls for a Senshi meeting. Satisfied?'_

Her brother blinked at the screen, then he swallowed hard. "Oh yeah," He managed to gasp out, totally flummoxed. She had actually talked about the Senshi to him. Told him that they were having a meeting. He felt so...humbled. And here Mamoru was hiding his secret identity from Usagi. "Damn it." He whispered, clenching the cell tightly.

_'Okay.'_ He sent the simple reply. There was no answer.

The question then was, just where was this meeting? He was curious enough to follow her and see what they talked about. Instead, he went into the kitchen. "Mom, can I get you a coffee?" He asked cheerfully, heart feeling more light than it had in a week.

Usagi...trusted him still. That had to count for something.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated. 

The next Chapter will be out in a couple of days. Or, maybe tomorrow, if my writing continues this well. :)

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 135 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: **A Kiss In The Dark**  
Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **In Profile**  
Author's Homepage: **destinysgateway DOT com**  
Rating: **M 15 (For swearing, some adult themes and violence)**  
Summary: **'One Hour Challenge' #1 and 657 Combined: Response Fanfic. Eleven years ago, Mamoru's father married Usagi's mother. It's now almost Usagi's sixteenth birthday and she has to juggle her secret life as Sailor Moon, on top of school and a job at Motoki's shop. Her life is turned even more upside down when she begins to suspect the masked hero she is falling in love with is actually her awful step-brother! ** Genre: **Romance/UST/Comedy/Adventure/Action/Angst**  
Couple: **Usagi/Mamoru**  
Category: **SMTK**  
Chapters: **21/?**  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **N/A  
**Size: **536 KB 

**Comments: **Hi everyone! I know it's been a few months since I posted for this Fanfic, but a lot has been going on in my personal life and I was depressed and couldn't write a thing. But I was thinking about this storyline that whole time, and I finally began to write again today. I knew what scenes had to come, but had to figure out what order I should do them in. This Chapter turned out way more emotional than intended, but it's all good.

Things are really heating up for Mamoru and Usagi, and they finally admit their attraction to each other. Well, their alter egos. Be prepared for a whole load of angst, with a battle or two thrown in before the Fanfic ends in a couple of Chapters. I can't say exactly how many, but some things will be partly resolved before I start the sequel. :)

**Note:** For those who have asked why this Fanfic is rated M. Well, it was T, but someone suggested that I raise the rating because of some of the suggestive adult themes. There will be violence in the next Chapter or two also. The M 15 rating I have above is the _old_ rating system, which basically covers the same as FF DOT net's rating. If I have a lemon, which it will be in the sequel, then I'll put the rating above as NC 17 . :)

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com,  
the Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen'  
pairing! We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**  
**

**A KISS IN THE DARK**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

Mamoru had a relaxing coffee and a cheerful conversation with his mother. And then he headed up to his room to get in some studying. 

About two hours later, he realised that he had been irritably scratching the side and back of his neck. There was a feeling there as if every hair on his skin had risen. "Hair-raising-what do they call that? A foreboding of something to come? A bad feeling that something is about to happen?" He murmured to himself, a little perplexed. He put down his pen and stretched his arms over his head to relieve the weird feeling, and the tenseness of his muscles.

Because his sister and he had finally-sort of-made up, the upperclassman was able to totally focus on things again. Like homework.

Blue eyes glanced sideways towards the window, where it was up and a nice cool breeze blowing inside. It was a sweltering day, but somehow soothing. "I really should-talk to Usagi about things." He mused aloud, blue eyes thoughtful. He picked up a pen from the table and twirled it about on his hand for a little while as his mind went over what they would discuss.

Definitely, nothing should be mentioned about his lousy behaviour towards someone he had always considered as his sister.

Although, lately...he had also been thinking hard on the fact that they were not actually blood-related. And if their father had anything to do with it, they may not be even a family for too much longer. His mother knew it too. But Shingo and Usagi were oblivious. They were happy in their family, and didn't see disaster heading their way. It would break Mamoru's heart to be the one to tell them, if their parents would not.

"Mom, I think I'll go and meet Usagi," He called out, getting to his feet. He headed into the closet for his favourite green jacket-a jacket that Usagi said made her ill, but that was one of the reasons he wore it, just to annoy her-and then he went downstairs and left the house and headed towards the temple.

Certainly, if they didn't discuss their strained relationship, then they could at least talk about their lives as superhero's. He wanted badly to know just how she had become Sailor Moon right under his nose. How had Mamoru not even had a _clue_ that his step-sister was the young girl he rescued in battle? Most likely, it was because when he felt Sailor Moon in danger, she was already transformed. Usagi had never been around at the time, but now that made perfect sense.

His alter ego was something that he had always intended to hide completely from his family, but now things had changed. Mamoru had to keep it all bottled up inside, not even able to tell Motoki, his best friend. Now that he knew his sister was Sailor Moon, he would finally have someone to talk to! The relief he felt was tremendous.

The dark-haired man made his way through the town, lost in thought. After half an hour, it occurred to him that he had not asked Usagi just where the heck she had gone for this meeting. "Damn it." He muttered, running a hand over his face. He stared about him in surprise when he realised he was in the thick of the shopping district; he had wandered there without thinking.

Mamoru reached for his cell phone and then paused. He was Tuxedo Kamen, right? He was able to track down Sailor Moon when she was in danger, no matter where she was. Was it possible that he could sense his step-sister if he really concentrated and she wasn't transformed? Since finding out her secret identity as the girl he had uncertain, yet romantic, feelings for, it had crossed his mind that he found her and the battle awfully easy. Without thinking about it, even.

"So..." He said hesitantly, eyes narrowing. "I have a bond with her, and I should technically be able to hunt her down without the Dark Kingdom attacking."

Sure, easier said than done. The upperclassman reached out with his senses, and searched bit by bit over the city. He had a few false starts, and had walked in three different directions until he felt a familiar tug on his heart. It hit him like a freight train and he gasped, clutching at his chest. Oh yeah, that was Sailor Moon alright!

The thing was, he could have done this at any time, but their unspoken agreement to not find out each other's real identities had stopped him dead. The Senshi and he had a deal, that they would not try to follow him after battle, and he would do the same.

But the bets were off now. Usagi was his to protect-! His little sister, that is. "As a brother," He said hastily, striding in the new direction that he was sure was her presence. "Completely as a concerned brother, and as Tuxedo Kamen protecting Sailor Moon." Mamoru ground out through clenched teeth, as if he had somehow betrayed himself again. Yep, their bond was purely platonic, and sibling-like.

He dwelt over that fact for a few moments, valiantly trying to keep his mind blocked from the memory of his lips on hers. It was a part in their lives that they would always deny happened, and always be smothering feelings about.

His internal battle with himself lasted for another twenty minutes, and then to his surprise, he found himself at the bottle of Rei's Temple.

Mamoru gazed up the many stairs, completely poleaxed. "Surely, the Senshi meeting isn't over? And if that is so, then this is where the meeting is," The dark-haired man muttered, feeling incredulity fill him. "So, if this is where the meeting is...then Rei must be a Senshi, or knows the Senshi." Which meant, well damn, it should have been obvious to him already.

Usagi's best friends were the other Senshi! Ami, Rei and Makoto. When he thought about it, they did match their Senshi counterparts in looks and personality. But until you knew their real identities, it was all hidden.

"And I want to be a doctor?" He berated himself, with a sardonic look in his dark blue eyes. "Wonderful deductions there, Watson! Of course, if Usagi were Sailor Moon, the friends she hung out with had to be the Senshi!" No doubt, it hadn't been obvious before because of some sort of glamour. He had it to hide his identity from the Senshi, and he now knew that they had the same thing.

Mamoru hesitated and then sat down on the bottom stair. If the other Senshi knew that he was aware of their secret, they would not be pleased at either Usagi or himself. Maybe he should go back to town and meet her there 'accidentally'? No, if Usagi and he were to be completely open about their secrets and the Dark Kingdom, then this was a good start.

* * *

Usagi felt the presence of her step-brother a few seconds before she saw him. Her feet faltered on the stone steps and their eyes met for a long moment. Damn it, how had he found her here, and what did he want? 

She wasn't a stupid girl, despite her air-headed nature, and it clicked immediately that if Mamoru was there, then he was aware of who the Senshi really were. If he had followed her, it would have occurred to him right away that this was Rei's Temple, and if a meeting were there for the Senshi...

Her expression darkened and she skipped down a dozen steps to him, using her superior height to loom over him threateningly. "What the hell are you doing here, brother?" She demanded, crossing her arms.

Mamoru's mouth quirked in amusement. The blonde had stopped a few steps above him, and seemed to be taking some delight in being the one to stare him down from above for once. Oh well, if it made her happy. "Odango," He murmured, raising a hand to block out the sun. Unfortunately, she had the brightness right behind her shoulders.

"Did you follow me?" Usagi glared at him, looking right into his eyes for the first time in a week. It seemed childish now for them to avoid all contact. After all, it had been an accident-sort of-and they were both adults. They had bigger things on their shoulders, such as the Dark Kingdom.

Her expression of ire faltered and she stumbled down another two steps till she was right in front of him, and their faces were on level. "Is there trouble?" She asked him, almost whispering. She threw a look over her shoulder to make sure that none of the others had left yet.

The dark-haired man's eyebrows rose and he eyed her consideringly. Her words had been very telling. Even if she was still angry at him, she now viewed him as Tuxedo Kamen and trusted his instincts. "No, nothing like that," He said, smiling at her. "Although I have been getting this weird uneasy feeling all morning." He went on, tilting his head to the side as he once again went through his senses.

"You too?" The blonde blurted out. She frowned, and stepped about him, heading towards the street. She paused to allow him to catch up, and the two of them turned towards home absently. "A sort of tingly feeling around the neck and shoulders, like...someone is watching you, or something?" Usagi added, trying to make sense of the feeling herself.

Mamoru nodded, walking slowly by her side to allow her shorter legs to keep up. She didn't need to the help though, since she was called 'the bullet' due to her unnatural speed, especially when rushing to school. Now that he knew she was Sailor Moon, her running speed made complete sense, as well as her ability to leap over high objects in a single bound, such as the school gate. Boy, that one had shocked the heck out of him!

The Senshi of the Moon bit her lip, looking concerned. "Did we slip up?" She whispered, paling. Her blue eyes flittered about her nervously and she took an unconscious step closer to Mamoru. To her shock, his warm arm slid about her shoulders. She flinched, but a quick look at his hard expression revealed that he had meant it to be comforting. They _had_ to get over what had happened the other week. Their close relationship as siblings depended upon it. And so, she relaxed into his side, feeling comforted. It wasn't like he had never hugged her before.

He was more delighted than he could ever had expressed that she didn't fling his arm off. The dark-haired man had felt his step-sister's flinch as his arm closed about her shoulders, but then she had relaxed. "I'll protect you." Mamoru told her gently, despite the ice-cold look in his eyes as he looked about. The Dark Kingdom was somewhere around and the both sensed it.

It wasn't any mistake that Sailor Moon was usually the one to stumble onto a plot by the Dark Queen to collect energy, and she was sure that Tuxedo Kamen had also always felt that pull. The other Senshi, to lesser degrees, were the same. "Should we check it out?" She asked her step-brother, not liking the idea, but knowing that she had a duty.

"I can't quite pinpoint it, can you?" Mamoru replied, with a frown between his brows. Actually find the Dark Kingdom before they openly attacked people? What a novel idea. He hadn't thought of using it before. "You have Rainbow Crystals, right?" He asked Usagi tentatively, not sure if she wanted to be this open with him. Until recently, they had been on opposing sides of the fence, and they were on a sort of truce right now.

Usagi glanced up at him with a sidelong look. He looked determined and completely serious. She hadn't tracked down the Dark Kingdom on her own before, but since he was with her... "I have two, and you have three." She murmured, hoping she wasn't betraying her Senshi. But even if he was the unknown mystery man who rescued her, and stole their Rainbow Crystals, he _was_ her brother. "It won't be for energy, I don't think. They must be after a Rainbow Crystal." She went on. "I can use the Moon Wand to try and track it."

"The Moon Wand? It tracks Rainbow Crystals?" He said in surprise. His mouth fell open as she made a reaching movement and the wand dropped into her hand from thin air. The Senshi had those little spacial pockets too, huh? Well, he was leaning more every day.

"Well, it tracks the Crystal Carriers," Usagi corrected her brother lightly. She waved it about left and right, trying to get a reading. "You know, the humans that the Rainbow Crystals are in?"

"Right," He nodded, eyeing the wand with unfeigned interest. Her movements became rather irritated after ten minutes, and Usagi finally put it back into her sub-space pocket, giving a deep sigh. "Nothing at all?" Mamoru was rather dismayed at the results. Both he and his step-sister were sensing Dark Kingdom agents about in the city, but were unable to pinpoint it exactly. This meant that until Zoisite wanted them to know she was there, they would not be able to find her.

"Not a damn thing!" The blonde girl growled, unamused. So much for initiative! Looking for the Dark Kingdom on her own did exactly zip. Ami would have been very handy right about then, but she would have had to learn about Mamoru. Usagi looked up into his face appealingly. "Do we really need to hide all our secrets now? We could use the other Senshi. Mercury's computer is amazing."

Mamoru's face closed up, and he reluctantly slid his arm from about her shoulders. Were they going to argue again? Not that they didn't do this all the time anyway, but the more serious fight of the last week was still a sore point. When his sister didn't want to have anything to do with him,she excelled in a way that she had never in school. He sighed deeply. "I'd rather the others not know who I am for now," He said curtly, stopping right in the middle of the sidewalk and turning to her.

"But why? You're my brother. The Senshi are my best friends!" And she had totally just given away their secret identities by admitting this. But Usagi was sure that Mamoru had figured it out already since he had been at Rei's Temple waiting for her to emerge from her Senshi meeting.

"And they have never trusted me," He answered back rather heatedly. "If they knew it was me, they would be even more wary about me. How on earth can I protect you, if your Senshi are keeping me away? Not to mention we have to live under the same roof."

The blonde stared at him mutely. He had a valid point. But she still didn't like it at all. "You've been keeping secrets from me, and I've been keeping secrets from you." Her lips firmed. "I think we should have a long talk, Mamoru." Her tone was hesitant.

Mamoru nodded. "How about we go to the park and get an ice-cream?" He offered, with a grin.

She eyed him askance. Her jerk of a step-brother was offering to treat her? "How suspicious." She murmured, following after him obediently when hesitated walking again. Was the world ending tomorrow?!

But at least their relationship seemed to be back to normal. Sort of. With additions, that is, considering that she knew he was the superhero she had been crushing on for the last few months. Oh dear, what a mess that was. She'd have to give him up and find someone else.

_'Someone better than Tuxedo Kamen? Is that even possible?'_ How completely depressing that the guy she had a lot of feelings for turned out to be her step-brother. Damn it, why hadn't there been any clues? How the heck did one become attracted to a sibling, even if his face had been hidden. Shouldn't there have been some clue that he was 'hands off'?

Mamoru glanced down at Usagi's expression, and he saw that she looked rather peeved off about something. Had it been something he'd said? "You don't look happy, Odango Atama." He teased her, bumping his hip into hers deliberately.

The blonde broke out of her depressing-and very revealing-thoughts, a guilty look in her eyes. "Umm, just thinking. Nothing important." She lied smoothly with a shrug. His eyes showed that he didn't believe her, but to her relief, he didn't push it. "So umm, how long have you been Tuxedo Kamen?" She asked him, wondering how she could ever have mistaken Mamoru for anything but the superhero who rescued her. He had the same eyes, the same build, the same same dark hair. Heck, even their voices were similar, although Tuxedo Kamen's tones were usually a little deeper. Was this on purpose?

"About Seven months," He said absently, wondering how long she had been Sailor Moon.

"Same here," She murmured back in surprise. "About the same time, huh? But then, that's when the Dark Kingdom first attacked. That we know of."

"Naru's jewellery store? Or should I say, her mother's." He remembered that night well, although it had been another two months before it all became clear. His blackouts had wiped his memory for a long while, until the day he held the Rainbow Crystal in his hands and all became clear. It had been scary to him, not knowing why he did not remember being somewhere, or doing something. Mamoru had blamed his migraines for a lot. How stupid that had been! "Was that your first time?" He blurted out.

"The jewellery store and that Youma? Yeah." She smiled as she recalled how supportive Tuxedo Kamen had been. "Luna gave me this broach and told me to transform. Then she threw me in to face the youma without even a manual!" Usagi put a hand over the golden broach attached to her chest to indicate that this had been the one her cat gave her. She flushed slightly as his dark-blue eyes followed the movement, an indefinable look in his eyes that made her body heat up for some reason.

Good god, he had _not_ just checked out his step-sister's breasts. Nope. Mamoru slapped a hand over his eyes, almost crashing head-first into a light-pole in the process. A vision of two creamy mounds riding over her pink shirt burnt into his retinas. His blood burnt for a moment, and he had completely forgot he was staring at his sister's breasts. She was really beautiful, Usagi.

"Shit! Shit!" He growled, turning away from her. It was just like the other week! Had he leant nothing? Damn it, what was wrong with him? Was it because he knew she was Sailor Moon? No, he had started to be 'aware' of Usagi for weeks now. There had to be something seriously wrong with him.

The small blonde watched all of this with wide eyes. Surely he wasn't beating himself up over an accidental glance at her chest? "Mamoru?" She said quietly, putting a hand on his arm. Was he having as much trouble with her being Sailor Moon, as she was him being Tuxedo Kamen? She had never been entirely sure if he had feelings for her alter-ego until that kiss. Perhaps he was now viewing her differently than a brother, as she was as a sister. This was...a big problem.

"I know it's hard-" She began. To her shock, he jerked away, eyes wide with horror.

"Excuse me?" Mamoru choked out, shifting surreptitiously away from her. Was she really referring to...? Good god, no Usagi would never say something so crude. It was just his overactive imagination getting away from him. The look in her eyes was bewildered, and suddenly he was very ashamed for his stray dirty thoughts. This was his _sister_ for crying out loud!

"It's _hard_ forgetting what happened in your room when I gave you the rose," The blonde went on after an uncomfortable long moment. Mamoru's eyes had seemed to burn into her for a few seconds there, a completely unfamiliar look in his blue eyes. It rooted her feet to the spot and made the blood rush to her cheeks, though she had no idea why. "But not impossible, right? We just go on as we did before. Odango Atama and the jerk." Her look was almost pleading.

It wasn't possible that...they were attracted to each other, even though they knew they couldn't be? The two stared at each other in disquiet, the same thought crossing their minds. As one, they both turned and started to walk again, silent as the grave. This was a problem. A _big_ messy problem.

"It was hard alright," Mamoru muttered to himself, cursing his weakness. Damn it, but he was really just a horny teenager after all, and unfortunately Usagi was Sailor Moon. The girl he had a big thing for. It would take a while to get used it. "I'm sorry," He said abruptly to his step-sister. "It's more difficult than I considered, since as you know, I have feelings for Sailor Moon. She just happened to be you under that glamour."

And if she had been any other girl, things might have progressed to dating by now.

Usagi choked on that one. He had come right out and admitted he had feelings for her alter ego? Before now, they had both been avoiding the topic. Why was Mamoru being so open? Surely it was embarrassing the hell out of them both. Or was he turning over a new leaf by setting out all their problems on the table, and then making an effort to go on with their lives?

_'How much feelings did he have for Sailor Moon exactly?'_ She blushed despite herself, and inched away slightly when her hand accidentally brushed his at their sides. "Yeah," She said awkwardly, a hand going to the back of her neck in a nervous manner. "I sort of have the same problem for Tuxedo Kamen." So it was a problem now? Her crush on the older man had never been an issue before, since she was sure he would never act on anything between them. The hero was cold as ice sometimes, but other times, they way he looked at her...

And it was horrid that it was Mamoru under that mask! Completely unacceptable and well, heartbreaking really. He was the first guy she had ever really adored, baring that slight crush on Motoki many months ago. As soon as the dark hero had come onto the scene, her heart was lost. Usagi really wanted to cry right about now.

And poor Mamoru was having the same dilemma. It was sort of like Romeo and Juliet, with a really bizarre twist thrown in.

The two muddled over that big confession on their part for a few minutes, uncertain about what to say. It had been sort of good to clear the air though.

"You know that I never viewed you as anything but a sister until last week, right?" Mamoru suddenly said, voice urgent. He still couldn't look into her eyes while saying all this and the air between them was very strained and embarrassed. He had lied though. It had gradually crept into his mind over several weeks now, maybe even a month, that he was finding little things about his sister fascinating. Her beautiful hair that he had always teased her about. Her long legs. Sometimes, even the way she fought with him was a turn on-

_'No! It was absolutely not like that.'_ He thought in disbelief. Damn it, perhaps he needed a girlfriend. Yes! A girlfriend. ASAP. Otherwise he could never live under the same roof as his step-sister again without viewing her differently.

"Same here," Usagi said quickly. But she wasn't saying the whole truth really. For a little while now, she had started to like little things about her brother that a sister probably shouldn't have. His muscled chest had actually made her breath catch in her throat. The softness of his dark hair. The way his eyes somehow softened when he looked at her, although it had been purely platonic. "You're only my brother, and it will stay that way." She said firmly, shoving all the other thoughts of the background. She would _not_ continue to think this way and destroy their relationship as siblings.

He wouldn't be the one to destroy what they had as siblings. It was very clear to him now that he was confused inside, and it was only because of the fact that she was Sailor Moon. On some level, he must have _known_ it was her. Why else would he be feeling this way? It didn't make any sense, since Usagi had been brought up to be his sister. And she would remain as that, no matter what happened to his family situation. Right?

_'But once dad divorces mom, we won't really be related any more.' _He hated himself right then, for the thought crossing his mind! Loathing filled his eyes and he turned away from her. "I'm sorry Usagi, but can we get that ice-cream later on?" He said without looking at her. There was a silence.

"Sure," Usagi said awkwardly, eyes filling. Things had been looking up, but now they were even worse! Were they going to not talk to each other again? Avoid being around the other?

"Usagi. My dear little sister," The dark-haired man said clearly, a plan forming. "I'm going to get a girlfriend." It was the only way to stop these senseless feelings for his step-sister. He already had someone in mind. Someone who had always had a crush on him, but that he had trampled on any feelings for previously.

"_What_?!" The blonde's mouth dropped in complete shock and her hands went to her mouth. "You're what?" She stammered out, mind going blank. He wasn't-serious? Mamoru had never dated. He had been waiting for that special someone to come along, just as she had. To have him say this, and do it, just to smother up any feelings they might be developing for each other. She couldn't let him do it. But she also didn't have the courage to tell him not to...

Mamoru laughed without real amusement, finally turning to meet her wounded gaze. Usagi knew he had been waiting for his soulmate to come along some day, but he needed to do this. If only she wasn't looking at him like that! Like she was totally responsible and was saddened beyond repair. "Don't look at me like that. My stupid ideas of the perfect girl coming along have already been dashed." He stopped his words dead then, a little horrified that he had admitted that much. She didn't need to know just _how much_ Sailor Moon meant to him.

"I'll find a nice girl and try my best to fall in love with her." He said wryly. Oh yes, he would try, but his heart wouldn't quite be in it. But he wasn't going to go there, either in thought or deed. "You watch Usagi, we'll totally forget that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen ever had feelings for each other. Things will go smoother when I'm thinking of another girl, and we can fight the Dark Kingdom more strategically." He was utterly determined!

He was walking backwards, away from her as he said this. Usagi took a step towards him, but then stopped. "Mamoru, you idiot. You don't need to go that far!" She almost shouted at him. "We're both adults and can figure this out." Was it as serious as he was thinking it was? It was-only a crush on their parts, right? Not actual love.

"It's the best thing," He countered, lips twisting. Yes, the best and most honourable thing to do. It was only a fad, this crush on Sailor Moon. He could find a better girl, and stop thinking about his step-sister as he aught not to. "Hey, we'll talk tonight about our secrets over a cocoa or something, okay?" Mamoru told her, giving his usual mocking smile.

The blonde watched as he was swallowed into the crowd of shoppers, and she felt like she wanted to sink down to the ground and bawl her eyes out. Mamoru was sacrificing his happiness. "It isn't fair." She whispered, wrapping her arms about herself. What cruel twist of fate had made her and Mamoru be related by marriage, yet attracted to their alter egos?

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated. 

The next Chapter will be out in a couple of days. It's done, but has to be edited. :)

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 135 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: **A Kiss In The Dark**  
Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **In Profile**  
Author's Homepage: **destinysgateway DOT com**  
Rating: **M 15 **  
Summary: **'One Hour Challenge' #1 and 657 Combined: Response Fanfic. Eleven years ago, Mamoru's father married Usagi's mother. It's now almost Usagi's sixteenth birthday and she has to juggle her secret life as Sailor Moon, on top of school and a job at Motoki's shop. Her life is turned even more upside down when she begins to suspect the masked hero she is falling in love with is actually her awful step-brother! **  
Genre: **Romance/UST/Comedy/Adventure/Action/Angst**  
Couple: **Usagi/MamoruRei/Mamoru**  
Category: **SMTK**  
Chapters: **22/?**  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **N/A  
**Size: **588 KB 

**Comments: **Hi everyone! Well, this Chapter turned out a little different than planned. And it's longer than usual too! It even ended on a funny note. Be prepared for a battle in the next Chapter. Don't worry, Rei and Mamoru most likely won't last for long. I couldn't resist adding in that part about Jaedite. :) There is about another five Chapters to go till the end of this Fanfic.

Thank you for the reviews and the emails you have all sent me. I'm feeling pretty depressed lately, so it really cheers me up to see that you're enjoying this Fanfic so much.

**New Live Journal for Fanfiction:** I thought I'd just mention that I have created a romance Fanfiction Live Journal Community. It's for any fandom and any pairing you can think of. But most of the stories posted are Sailor Moon so far. LOL. It's already got over 98 members and more than a dozen Fanfics even though I only created it over the weekend. If you would like to join, please look in my Profile for the link. Hope to see you there!

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com,  
the Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen'  
pairing! We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**  
**

**A KISS IN THE DARK**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

Rei sensed someone approaching before she heard them speak. She was cleaning up the tea and snacks that were left-overs from her friends; they had left about fifteen minutes ago. She was sure it wasn't one of the girls returning, as Usagi had been in a hurry to get home, Ami needed to do studying. 

Makoto-surprisingly-had been intending to cook a cake for Motoki. Was there a possible romance blooming there? But no, he had Reika as a girlfriend. But the Senshi of Jupiter seemed to have become quite paly with him over the kissing incident.

It was probably just someone visiting the Temple to pray or buy charms then. Rei put a professional smile on her face, and then turned towards her bedroom door, her hands automatically smoothing down over her Shinto robes and her hair to make sure she was tidy.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" A familiar voice called out. "Rei?"

The raven-haired girl froze for a moment in complete surprise, and then she was rushing down the hall. "Mamoru?" She said in a rush, looking him over quickly as if searching for a reason he was appearing on her door-step. "Is something wrong? Is it Usagi?" For a moment, her heart clenched in her chest, but then she saw that he didn't look like he was panicking about anything. He looked as handsome and cool as usual.

"Usagi is fine," His throat closed for a moment, and he couldn't speak. Mamoru put a hand over his eyes and tried to gather his thoughts. He had never done this before, after all. And he was nervous. "Actually Rei, I came to talk to you." He admitted, walking closer. He looked the priestess over thoroughly, and then felt like a bastard. She wasn't a prized horse he was picking out! "It's sort of awkward."

Rei smiled at him, her purple eyes lightened with happiness that he had come specifically to speak with her. It was confusing when she tried to think of a reason, but he would tell her. She motioned for him to proceed her into the Temple and then lead him to her bedroom, where she had entertained her friends not long before. "I'll get some tea."

She left without waiting for an answer, and Mamoru looked around him. It was clearly a girl's room, although it was very much part of a Temple as well. There was no abundance of childish, or even feminine objects and he found he was curious.

He had known that Usagi's friend had a crush on him, and she had even joined the karate class to be near him. At the time, he had considered it a real pain. A girl younger than him out for his blood-and his sister's friend as well. Flattering, but sort of scary in it's single-minded determination. She had eventually given up, but he had noticed her occasional glances.

And here he was, about to grant her dreams, if she still wanted him, for totally selfish reasons. The upperclassman sighed deeply and sank down onto one of the cushions set around a low table. He wondered briefly if it was the one Usagi had sat on, and then mentally slapped himself for thinking it.

Rei came back with a tray of tea and set a cup down before Mamoru and then herself. "So, Mamoru, what can I do for you?" She asked brightly, pleased that he had come to visit. "You've never visited me, so it's very nice of you." She looked down at his cup as she leant over to pour the tea.

Mamoru felt like even more of a bastard after hearing it. Although Rei could be considered more Usagi's friend, their ages weren't that different and they did go to the same school. He could have at least done something with the girl at some stage, other than being stalked when she was after him. Man, this made it even more awkward. "I have a favour to ask-and I really know that I have no right to ask it of you, but I need your help." He bit his lip and then hie eyes rolled skywards. Why was he beating about the bush? "I want you to go out with me." He blurted out all of a sudden.

The delicate china teapot fell from suddenly nerveless fingers and smashed on the wooden floor. Rei looked completely poleaxed for a moment, then realised that the tea was ruining the floor. "Damn! I'll just be a minute." She rushed out of the room so fast, she would have given Usagi a run for her money.

The dark-haired man sat there, half off his cushion and hand extended towards her like some statue. "Okay, that went worse than I expected." He winced and settled back down, waiting for her return. He wasn't surprised when it was a whole fifteen minutes later when the priestess walked gracefully back into the room. She shot Mamoru a quick look and then was bent over cleaning up the mess of tea and broken crockery.

"Let me help-" He began, but she waved him back.

Rei cleaned up the broken teapot and then went to soaking up the tea from the floor with some paper-towels. "Mamoru, can I ask why you want me to go out with you? Is it because of what happened between you and Usagi?" Her voice was muffled and her face hidden by the long curtain of her hair.

Mamoru tried to divine what she was feeling right then, but drew a blank. Apparently, he wasn't any good with girls. He sighed deeply again and rested his arms on the table. "Yes, Usagi is a big part of it. Her being Sailor Moon was a huge shock." He waited for a moment, for her to deny or reveal the fact that she also knew about his sister's secret and that she was a Senshi herself, but there was silence. "Well, I know you were interested in me a few months ago," This time he got a wince in response. "And I've always thought you were a lovely girl."

She finally looked up, setting the wet towels to the side and giving him a rather sardonic look. It wasn't one he had ever seen on her face before. "Lovely? Are you trying to butter me up, by any chance?"

"Not really. I'm just not good at these things," He scratched at his chin, wondering what to say to reassure her. "I've never dated anyone before. I'm sure Usagi told you."

The raven-haired girl was startled. "Are you serious, Mamoru? I would be your first girlfriend?" Despite herself, it was looking more attractive to say yes to him than no. Of course, she was a little offended that Usagi's brother was using her to forget his sister. Well, not her exactly, but Sailor Moon. Mamoru had no unbrotherly feelings for the one who was his sister, just her other self, the superhero. Still, something was not quite right about the whole thing. If someone found out that their crush was their relative, shouldn't they feel embarrassed and horrified, but then the feeling of attraction would have died. Right?

The feelings that he had on a superhero Rei was sure he had never even met. Was it usual for guys to fall for celebrities?

"My first," He said solemnly, wishing somehow that he could escape all of this. He would be good to Rei, but his heart was really with her best friend. Well, her alter ego, that is. It wasn't something that could ever be, though. The way she was gazing at him made him feel even worse. What was it about being his first girlfriend that put stars in priestesses eyes? "Or maybe it would be a bad idea." When her face fell, he groaned. "I really don't know what to say, Rei. You know why I'm doing this, and frankly I don't really _want to_, but I _need to_."

"That makes sense, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm being used to forget your first love," When he paled, she bit back a curse. Hadn't Mamoru even figured out that much? That he was in love? He had all the signs of a moonstruck calf! For a moment, she wondered what his bedroom and computer was like. Did he have pictures of Sailor Moon that he did things with- She blushed. Plush toys? Did he follow all the news reports? Was this handsome man a Senshi stalker?

She eyed him askance for a moment, then cursed herself for a fool. Mamoru was not the type to be like that, but then, only Usagi had guessed that he liked the blonde superhero...but most likely hadn't counted on just how deep his feelings for her had been when he saw Sailor Moon's lips heading for him. A moment of miscalculation had caused all of this problem. If he had just let her kiss his cheek...

"Or was it a crush only?" She pressed him for an answer, watching closely. She needed to know how serious it was. "It's not an obsession with her, right?"

His eyes closed for a moment, and the hands on the table clenched into fists. Damn. No matter how much he denied it now, she knew for certain that loving Sailor Moon had not been merely a silly crush. _Was_ she an obsession with him? He really didn't know now. And he really, really didn't want to consider that it was _love._

_'Poor Mamoru and Usagi. They were really a doomed couple. And one of them was a superhero!' _Rei trailed her finger along the edge of the table. "You know that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen have a 'thing'?" She questioned lightly. To her surprise, his face paled once again, and his mouth compressed into a thin line. Okay, so he did know. Then again, who didn't know that and live in japan. "You'd do better to just hand her over to him, since he obviously seems to care about her also. Although, we don't trust him and his motives, but he does seem to care for her a great deal." She mused. "But it still remains that Usagi is your step-sister and you can't possibly ever have a relationship."

Mamoru swore loudly and spun around on his cushion till his back was to her. Damn it, did she know he was Tuxedo Kamen and was playing with him? Or did she really not know, and was trying to comfort him in some really twisted manner? His sister and Tuxedo Kamen were already in love, she seemed to be hinting at. But she had no idea that he and the hero were one and the same.

And damn it, he _knew_ they didn't have a future together. He didn't need Rei to point it out. To her and the other girls, it must seem very odd that there was such a dilemma between the siblings. She was right in saying that most people would have had the attraction die as soon as they had found out. But Mamoru and Usagi were also Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon. Between them had always been an unspoken lo-some feelings. He had considered that one day, they might date and who knew...even marry? But now that was all impossible.

The raven-haired girl eyed Mamoru's back with concern. His reaction was...extreme. Oh dear, was he still having feelings for his step-sister, even after knowing they could never be together, and that he had feelings for another man? If so, then she didn't know if she could help him after all. "I can date you, Mamoru, but will it really help? Even though you know she's your step-sister and Sailor Moon, you seem to be having trouble with the thought of another guy moving in on her." She sighed and rested her arm on the table, then her chin in the palm of her hand. "She's a superhero and she'll most likely end up with a superhero. A normal guy can't really compare and I should know."

Yes, she had once fallen for the wrong guy. Not only had he been a bad guy, but he wasn't even human. And she was a superhero. A Dark Kingdom General like Jaedite, and a Senshi like Rei, just didn't have a future together. And then, he was gone and she never knew what happened to him. In her heart, she strongly suspected that the blonde man had been killed by his queen. A new General had shown up after that last failure at the airport.

"You know this?" Mamoru turned back smoothly and stared at her hard. "How do you know?" He asked suspiciously. There weren't any other superhero's running about Tokyo like him, and he was certain of it. Had she been referring to herself being a Senshi and in love with a normal guy? "Yuuchirou?" He guessed.

Rei snorted and tossed her hair back haughtily. "As if I'd fall for someone like that," Her face became shadowed. "Can you keep a secret?" She whispered, leaning forwards.

Could he? Hell yes! He was keeping a huge secret about himself already-oh, and the fact that he already knew about her being Sailor Mars. "My sister is a superheroine and I haven't said a word to anyone. Of course I can keep a secret." He said solemnly.

"I was in love once, a couple of months ago. He was totally wrong for me, but I can't help feeling like he was 'the one'." Her voice was wistful as she described the man she fell for. Her purple eyes met his squarely. "He was a Dark Kingdom General called Jaedite. He worked here for a while as a cover." She hesitated. "He's dead now."

Mamoru looked at her in disbelief. Sailor Mars had been in love with General Jaedite? The _enemy_? He couldn't believe his ears. But he couldn't say much in return, as she didn't know he was Tuxedo Kamen. Also, this could be good or bad, considering... She would probably have a heart attack if he told her. No, he couldn't do that to her. "He was a bad guy, huh?" He asked noncomittally.

"One of the bad guys who was invading our world. The other girls would be really upset if they found out," She eyed him anxiously. "Especially Sailor Moon."

"I can understand that," He nodded and then smiled. It was a shocker, but that man was now dead and gone. It wouldn't hurt anyone to keep it to himself. "I won't tell anyone, especially my sister." Mamoru promised. He cocked his head to the side. "So, how about we both forget our troubles and date? You can get me over Sailor Moon, and I'll help you get over Jaedite."

Rei was silent for a long moment, thinking hard. If he put it like that- "Sure, I'll date you." She said shyly, putting out her hand for him to seal the business deal. "No promises, Mamoru. I like you a lot, but you're not him."

And boy did that relieve him! Mamoru reached for her hand, and held onto it firmly. "Deal."

* * *

Outside, two figures listening in quietly slipped backwards and then raced away from the Temple. The two stopped in a clearing nearby, where a park was connected to the Temple grounds. 

"I don't like the sound of this," Minako said, sitting down on the bench heavily, a frown between her brows. She and Artemis had come earlier than intended, and what they had overheard was not good. This man, who seemed to be the sister of Sailor Moon, somehow was acting very unbrotherly, and one of the Senshi here in Japan had actually fallen in love with Dark Kingdom scum. "Doesn't she have any pride as a Senshi?!" She demanded of her guardian cat.

"Perhaps we misheard?" He said hopefully. Luna had never mentioned this, but it seemed that this Mamoru guy was the only person Sailor Mars had told. "It's a disaster alright, a Senshi falling in love with a General." His whiskers fairly vibrated with indigence.

"And this is who you have in charge of defending the world from Beryl?" The blonde Senshi said in disbelief. She flopped back into the seat and crossed her arms. "I should have gotten here a lot earlier." It was her fault really, but her duties as Sailor V had taken up all of her time in England. Her duty as Sailor Venus really should have been her first priority, but she had never felt any pressure because there were already four Senshi looking for the Moon Princess and the Mystical Silver Crystal. It was her fault that she had not taken over leadership earlier.

Not only had they not located the Princess, or the Silver Crystal, but the Dark Kingdom was stronger than ever. The Senshi had only two Crystals and Tuxedo Kamen apparently had three. That only left the two the Dark Kingdom needed to get their hands on, and the earth was doomed.

The small cat nodded and leapt onto her lap. "Obviously, we've made a tactical error. Even if he's dead, she should have known better." He rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes. "I need to talk with Luna."

"The sooner the better," The Senshi of Venus stated, running her slender hand absently through his fur. So that was Sailor Mars. First impressions before Mamoru had arrived had been favourable. She had seemed a hard-working, focused girl for her age. Quiet and dignified, despite a reputedly fiery temper when it came to Sailor Moon. But then her words had thrown it all to hell. If that girl could fall for one enemy, what made it different for another? What sort of Senshi fell for the very enemy she was protecting the world from?

"She's a liability." Minako said sadly. Which was a real shame, since the blonde had come to Japan fully intending to make good friends of the other Senshi.

"Minako, don't do anything rash," Artemis warned her, ears flattening against his forehead. As the true Leader of the Sailor Senshi, she could order the others. And as Princess, they would never disobey. "We'll watch the others and see what happens, and when the time is right, the Moon Princess will appear before them."

"I thought it would be great fun," Minako smiled with some of her usual cheeriness. "But I'm somehow disappointed."

The cat nodded. "That's to be expected."

She got to her feet, taking Artemis with her. She held the cat in her arms and began to head back towards her hotel. The situation in Japan was not looking good, but with her around, things were going to change.

* * *

"This is a mess, Endymion!" Princess Serenity cried in distress, fairly throwing herself onto his armour when he finally appeared in the ruins of the Moon Kingdom with her. Mamoru had apparently finally fallen asleep. 

"And some of it is your fault, my love," The dark-haired man scolded, enfolding her in his embrace. A mess was a nice way to put it. He was thinking along the same lines as his future self, in thinking it was more like 'chaos' or 'disaster'. The avoidance between the two had been solved, only to cause more trouble later on when they made up. Because of Serenity interfering, Mamoru had kissed Usagi. Well, alright, so Endymion had a little to do with that.

How could they both have known that it would explode in their faces this way?

"Do you have any ideas on what on earth to do?" He questioned the girl in his arms. Her face rose to his, silver eyes looking so beautiful as they glittered in the moonlight. He would love her, no matter how many lifetimes they met in. And he knew in his heart, and mind, that Mamoru was fast sinking into love's clutches, despite his best efforts. "Perhaps it _is_ best that Mamoru court Mars." He murmured.

She gave him a horrified look. "Are you serious, Endymion?" The Princess demanded, taking herself from his arms and giving him a cool look. "What if he marries her!"

He smiled at her haughty attitude, knowing that she only drew it about her for comfort, when she was feeling very uncertain about things. "Courting in this century is very different, from what I have gleaned from Mamoru's mind. It is called 'dating' and involves a man and woman getting to know each other. When it is courting such as we did in our time, it is called being engaged."

"And Mamoru is unlikely to get engaged to Mars?" Serenity questioned anxiously, her hand going to his breast plate. She rested her palm over his heart. "We are meant to be together for all time. If he becomes serious about my lovely friend, then we will have no future." It was her greatest concern.

Endymion shook his head. "What the two of them need right now, is to be comforted. Sailor Mars clearly stated to Mamoru that she fell in love with Jaedite."

"His dark self, to be more exact," Her breath caught. "How sad..."

"Perhaps," The Prince murmured cryptically.

* * *

On Sunday, Luna was roused from the couch by someone ringing the front doorbell. She leapt off the couch and wandered into the hall to watch as Mamoru answered it. He didn't look surprised at all when it was Rei outside. 

"I'm here," She said nervously, smoothing a hand down her sleeve. She eyed him shyly, knowing that one of her past dreams was coming true. Before Jaedite, there had been Mamoru in her heart. Perhaps he could find a place back in there again.

"Hi Rei, are you ready?" The dark-haired man smiled gently at her, missing the shocked look in the cat's eyes.

"You're...with Rei?" Luna demanded incredulously, looking from him to her charge.

Mamoru was a little shocked that the cat had openly spoken in front of him, but given that her charge was his sister, it seemed logical that he should find out about her at some stage.

Rei blushed at the cat's comment and walked into the foyer, looking very pretty in a blood-red dress that came down to her knees, with red pumps and a golden link belt about her waist. She was a little startled to see Luna talking to Mamoru openly, and stared about her for any of the parents of the house.

"Mom is out, and dad is working overtime as usual," Mamoru sighed, and gestured for the girl precede him into the house. He looked at the black cat at their feet, then scooped her into his arms. She stiffened, then relaxed as he placed her safely on the edge of the couch. "Rei and I are dating, Luna."

Her mouth fell open. "Why was I not informed of this?!" She fairly yowled at the two of them, aiming a glare at first Mamoru and then Rei.

"What's all the shouting about this early in the morning?" A sleepy Usagi tripped down the stairs and righted herself at the bottom by clutching at the banner. She saw Rei and smiled. "Oh, hey Rei! What are you doing here?" She asked. Then she noticed how her friend was dressed and her blue eyes went wide.

She immediately stared at Mamoru and saw that he too was all dressed up, minus horrid green jacket. He looked very cool and handsome in black slacks and a blue shirt, almost unbuttoned half way down his chest.

For a long, stunned moment, she could only stare fixated at the tantalising flesh of his chest that was exposed. If the other two noticed, they pointedly didn't say anything. Her mouth shut with a snap. "You guys have started dating?" She was somehow very disappointed in Mamoru that he had not told her. It had only been yesterday that it was decided, and she had been in bed by the time he had gotten home. Now she knew he had been late for their promised hot cocoa because he had been at Rei's.

Rei looked from Usagi's strained expression to Mamoru's self-mocking one and knew something was terribly wrong with this picture. Had the two not patched things up yet? She had thought so, from what her best friend had told them when she came to the Senshi meeting. "That's right. We're going to the park for a ride in a boat. Since the last time didn't go so well," She looked at Mamoru and shared a smile.

Usagi felt like sinking into the ground. Her heart...hurt. "That's great." Her eyes avoided Mamoru's covertly. "Have fun." She turned and left the room, heading for the kitchen.

This was the best thing for them both, if a little extreme. It was the only way they could get along with their lives, and safely fight the Dark Kingdom. Romance within the ranks would be a very bad thing for Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, but Rei really didn't know just who she had started dating. It would be...interesting, to see just whom he chose to rescue in the next battle. For some reason, her eyes teared up.

"She's upset," Rei noted, giving a deep sigh. She knew her petite friend quite well. It was sort of confusing though, what was really going on under their friendly smiles to each other. Usagi and Mamoru...they weren't really related, after all. And that kiss had reminded them of that with a big slap to the face. Before that, and Usagi finding out her brother had a crush on her alter ego, Sailor Moon, the two had acted normally like siblings would. But things had changed. Anyone who knew them well was sensing a tension. Like something was about to explode in their faces.

Mamoru had an excuse to be feeling this way, having found out that his step-sister was Sailor Moon. But Usagi was acting rather odd. It was embarrassing for her, but nothing to justify her deep sadness whenever she looked at Mamoru.

The priestess had dressed so nicely for him today, but perhaps it had been a bad idea for them to meet at the house. It felt like they were rubbing it in her face. But it was far harder on Mamoru, because at least Usagi had Tuxedo Kamen in her heart. Poor Mamoru only had a superheroine of a sister, who he had unfortunately had a crush on. It would open his eyes, the reality, once he started realising that he was living in a completely different world from the Sailor Senshi. He was only an ordinary guy, after all.

"It's you we're trying to heal, Mamoru," She said gently, rubbing his arm soothingly as she never would have dared before. "Usagi has Tuxedo Kamen, and I think that once she gets over the shock of you liking her alter ego, and that mistake of a kiss, she'll be back to her normal self."

He could only stare down into her purple eyes mutely. If only she knew that he was the very man she thought would comfort her best friend. Their kiss, and the crush they had on each other's alter ego, only made it far worse. He was being a coward in taking the easy way out and dating someone, when Usagi had no one but him to turn to for this problem. For a moment, he agonised over whether he was doing the right thing.

Mamoru shook his head, a mocking look crossing his face. But whether he was mocking himself, or his sister, he wasn't sure. "She has no reason to be upset. You're right," He retorted, crossing his arms. This would work. It had to. He reached for Rei's arm and pulled her in closer, cupping her cheeks. She flushed and he thought that it was very pretty. "We are going out to have some fun."

"Yep," She croaked, knowing her cheeks were on fire. He gave her an amused look before releasing her.

"I'll just get a jacket!" Mamoru called out, jogging up the stairs towards his room.

Luna and Rei were left staring at each other awkwardly. It would be understandable if the cat was against Mamoru and she dating, since she was technically Usagi's guardian.

"Don't you two do anything to hurt Usagi," Luna warned her softly, flexing her claws on the couch. "You're also my charge, but she is hurting right now. Mamoru also."

The priestess sank down onto the couch, looking rather forlorn. "I know." She whispered, hoping that Mamoru wouldn't break her heart the way Jaedite had.

Mamoru came back downstairs just then, his jacket over his shoulder and a positive look on his face. "Let's go."

"Right!" Rei said, linking arms with him.

Luna watched them leave the house and the door slam. Moments later, Usagi was coming back into the room. The look on her face was positively scary. None of her sadness of a few minutes ago was now visible, as if she had physically shut it off from her brain. It hurt Luna inside to know that her gentle charge was valiantly suppressing her feelings. Of course, it was a little confusing. Usagi had found out that her brother had a crush on her alter ego and they had kissed. Right...so they should have just gotten over it and moved on. However, there were some new undercurrents running between the two siblings, as if things were getting far worse. She couldn't help but feel that she was missing an important part of this drama. Something only Usagi and Mamoru knew.

"What are you up to?" She demanded, red eyes narrowing in suspicion.

The blonde brought the Communicator out from behind her back, and she stuck her tongue out at Luna before raising it to her face. She was going to have fun today if it killed her, and she would prove to herself that her feelings for Tuxedo Kamen and Mamoru were nothing at all. Water under the bridge.

"They've gone." She said, smiling. And she was going to crash Mamoru's party if it killed her. On one level she knew that she shouldn't be interfering because he was doing it for them. On the other-she was his sister, and he was dating her best friend. She had a duty to see that it went smoothly. _'Yep, that's the story I'm sticking with.'_

If Mamoru kissed Rei...Usagi didn't know what she would do, but there seemed to be a red haze over her vision when she thought closely about it. Was she _angry _at the thought of her brother kissing her friend? _'I hope not, or I'm in serious trouble.' _And if that jerk hurt Rei, he was going to get smacked around personally by at least two Senshi.

"Awesome. I am so totally not missing this." Makoto's voice said over the line. "Luna, are you coming?" She questioned.

Their guardian cat looked highly affronted. "Certainly not!" She snapped, starting to walk away, with fur bristling. But then she suddenly turned around. "I changed my mind. You girls tend to get into trouble without me there." She sniffed.

The Senshi of the Moon grinned evilly. "Makoto-bring the binoculars. And Ami, of course."

"Roger!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated. 

The next Chapter will be out in a couple of days.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 135 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: **A Kiss In The Dark**  
Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **In Profile**  
Author's Homepage: **destinysgateway DOT com**  
Rating: **M 15 **  
Summary: **'One Hour Challenge' #1 and 657 Combined: Response Fanfic. Eleven years ago, Mamoru's father married Usagi's mother. It's now almost Usagi's sixteenth birthday and she has to juggle her secret life as Sailor Moon, on top of school and a job at Motoki's shop. Her life is turned even more upside down when she begins to suspect the masked hero she is falling in love with is actually her awful step-brother! **  
Genre: **Romance/UST/Comedy/Adventure/Action/Angst**  
Couple: **Usagi/MamoruRei/Mamoru**  
Category: **SMTK**  
Chapters: **23/?**  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **N/A  
**Size: **610 KB 

**Comments: **Hi everyone::surprised look:: Wow, it looks like we have whole bunch of Rei-haters reading this story! LOL. That's why I put a note on the last Chapter explaining that they wouldn't together for long. As you'll see in this Chapter and the next, it was important that they be together at the same place and time. :) I will say no more, as it will ruin the storyline. Onto the date.

**New ****Fanfiction** **Live Journal! **Please come and check out my new LJ everyone. It's for romantic fanfiction, and it's mostly Sailor Moon stories that are being posted. The link is in my Profile.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com,  
the Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen'  
pairing! We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**  
**

**A KISS IN THE DARK**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

* * *

Ikuko was returning from shopping, her arms full of bags, when she spotted her daughter's friend Rei and her son departing from the house. They didn't notice her on the sidewalk across the street, so she had a quiet moment to observe them. The raven-haired girl had her hand tucked into Mamoru's arm and they were both smiling. 

"Well, isn't that just so sweet?" She said happily. It looked like whatever had been wrong with her son had been resolved. She wondered if Usagi was as happy. The air had been so strained between her children for the last week, after what she had heard in the bedroom...well, it was wonderful to see that things were back to normal. Perhaps she and her daughter could have a nice cup of coffee when she rose from bed around noon and they could have a talk about things.

Lately, Ikuko had a feeling that her children were slipping slowly away from her. This most likely was just in her mind, as she was concerned about the state of her marriage, but even Shingo wasn't at home as much.

She continued on towards home without calling out to the lovebirds, as they looked like they were on a date. Mamoru's first date, to be precise. She was so proud of him! "He's a handsome boy, after all, and I know that Rei is a nice girl." She told herself, smiling brightly. Her son was seventeen after all, and a guy that age should be interested in girls. He was just a late bloomer.

"Mom! Hey, mom!" Usagi's voice broke into her thoughts and she looked up in surprise to see her daughter leaving the house. She had a bag over her shoulder, and her hair and clothes were mussed as if she'd gotten ready in a hurry.

Her daughter up before noon? Was the world ending? "Hello, darling," Ikuko smiled at her Usagi's animated face. She didn't look unhappy today either. Had the two of them talked? Last night, her expression had been a big worry. She had large dark smudges under her eyes still, but the problem that had been bothering her and Mamoru looked like it had been cleared up. _'Thank god.'_

The Senshi of the Moon rushed towards her mother and eyed her anxiously. "Did you see Rei and Mamoru on your way home?" She questioned, hopping from foot to foot as if she couldn't stand to stay in one place. She tugged on her white skirt to pull it into place better and flipped her hair out of her face with an irritated hand.

"You aren't going to bother them, are you, Usagi?" Her mother's eyes narrowed warningly and she couldn't help looking guilty. Mamoru's first date would not be ruined because her daughter liked to stick her nose in his business. To be fair, Mamoru was exactly the same where his sister was concerned. They had always been close, which was proved by the way they had beat up that granny robber together as if they had choreographed it!

"No?" Usagi said tentatively, bending over and to pick up Luna under the arms and thrusting the cat up to her mother's face. "I'm taking Luna for a walk." She lied without remorse.

Luna and Ikuko stared at each other in surprise, their noses almost bumping, and then the poor cat hissed and her tail began to swish about.

Oh my, if looks could kill, her daughter would have been a burnt smudge on the driveway right about then. How amazing that a cat could looked so ticked off. How human! "I don't think you should hold her like that, dear." She advised, stepping past her daughter. She reluctantly nodded in the direction she had seen the two lovers go. "Mamoru went that way. Please don't bother him. It's his first date."

"I won't. I know it is. Thanks mom!" Usagi's replied to each question in order, her eyes bright with glee. She tucked Luna under one arm as she dashed away, summoning the Communicator with the other hand.

"The communicators are not telephones!" The small black cat yowled. Her charge picked up speed into that loping run that she was infamous around those parts for, and Luna tried not to throw up her lunch as she was bounced around alarmingly. "For godsakes-!" The cat slapped a paw over her mouth and went rather green.

"Not to worry, Luna, we've almost caught up, I think." The blonde girl skidded to a halt as she spotted the familiar long dark hair of her best friend. Rei was clinging to Mamoru's arm and smiling up at his face as they walked. Something dark and unwanted rose within Usagi's heart just then, and she squeezed her guardian until the cat's eyes almost popped out.

Luna had enough of it all and quickly scratched at her charge's arm. She was dropped swiftly, with a curse and glared upwards with fur bristling. "If you do that to me again, young lady, I'll do much more than scratch you a little!" She yelled. "And I am not accompanying you on this ridiculous mission of yours to spy on your brother."

"Er-Luna-" But the cat didn't listen and took off quickly, getting swallowed into the daytime crowd. "Damn it." She muttered, rubbing at her wounded arm. It wasn't bad, but it sort of hurt. Not as much as her arm, however. Usagi winced and gingerly moved it about. It had almost healed over completely in the week that she had been fighting with Mamoru, and now it was just a faint scar with an ache. In another week, there would be no trace of the wound at all. However, carrying a cat on that same arm hadn't been a smart idea!

"Hellooooo?" Makoto shouted from somewhere nearby. When the blonde looked everywhere and couldn't find her friend, she realised that it was coming from the Communicator. She had pressed the symbol for Jupiter and then not answered it because she had been talking to Luna.

"Oh, sorry Makoto," She said sheepishly, holding it up to her face. Her friend looked rather harassed, before holding up a backpack in the view screen. "I have all the things we'll need for _another_ successful stake-out."

"Must you really drag me along on this caper?" Ami demanded rather scathingly from the background.

"Hey Ami!" Usagi said cheerfully. She peered at the screen, but couldn't make out the blue-haired girl behind Makoto. They were somewhere close-by from the looks of the scenery she could make out behind her friend. "I'm near Sanity, where the heck are you too?"

"That CD/DVD store on fifth street? We're just around the corner." The Senshi of Mercury said knowledgably.

"And I-" The blonde girl quickly looked about her in dismay, but didn't spot either Mamoru or his new girlfriend. "Have lost the quarry." She said miserably.

Makoto's hand fell onto her friend's shoulder from behind, almost scaring the life out of her. "There, there, Usagi," She said soothingly, looking about her as well. Even with her superior hight, she didn't spot the couple. Ami was beside her, looking rather resigned. "Where did they say they were heading?"

"For a boat-ride at the park."

"Like before? Ooh, how bold of Rei to try that failed date again," The brunette chuckled. "Let's go catch up then." She grabbed Ami's hand and dragged her along, knowing that the Senshi of Mercury would just as soon bolt than be stalking Usagi's brother and Rei.

* * *

It was a beautiful day, and Rei leant back into the back of the boat with a relaxed smile on her face. Mamoru was rowing and the two of them were sharing a companionable silence. They had already had a few sandwiches bought from a vendor near the lake and everything seemed perfect. 

Her lashes rose when the paddles stopped moving in the water. To her dismay, her date was staring at her rather pensively, as if debating about where to talk to her about something.

"Would you like to talk about Jaedite, Rei?" He asked her finally, coming to a decision. It was important to him that she not bottle all of her emotions inside, as a friend of Usagi's and himself. And also because he was now dating her. It didn't bother him as much as it ought to have, finding out that she had willingly dated him to get over another guy. He was doing the same with her, after all.

There was also another important reason he needed to know what she was feeling, but he quickly suppressed that thought, as he was aware that Rei was partially psychic and might pick up on what he was thinking. Sometimes, he remembered things from his dreams with Endymion and the Moon Princess. Her face was still not clear, although she sometimes appeared in the bright moonlight, her face turned up towards the Earth high in the sky.

He had almost collapsed the first time he realised that he was seeing his home planet from the moon, and that there was oxygen. And the ruins were quite extensive, so there had been a massive civilisation where the Moon Princess and her Prince met every night when Mamoru closed his eyes.

It had been something he wanted to discuss with Usagi, before their great open confession about their alter ego's liking each other. Perhaps the talk would wait till later. He was frankly still confused as to why _he_ was dreaming of the Princess and her Prince. Maybe the Senshi also had those visions at night?

Rei almost choked when Mamoru asked her to express her feelings. This was something she had kept deep inside, and hurting, for the last couple of months. If she had brought this up with Usagi and the others, they would have been furious. Not that she didn't believe they would have stayed angry with her for a long time over it, but they would not have as much trust for her knowing that she had loved an enemy.

"Jaedite? You want to know about him?" She said idly, relaxing back on her seat again. What could it hurt to tell her new boyfriend, when he didn't even know the guy and wouldn't be judgmental? Although, she was sure it wasn't normal for a new boyfriend to ask about the old ones with nothing more than idle curiosity.

"Sure," The dark-haired man said carefully, also settling back onto his seat, with his elbows resting on the front end of the boat. Rei was sad inside over Jaedite, even if he had been an enemy, and she had never shown any of it to her friends. Bottling this sort of thing inside was never a good thing, and he should know. "Tell me anything you like." It would also take his mind off of his step-sister. He was trying hard not to think about her and him, and it was difficult. But he was doing this for them.

"He had the most beautiful pair of blue eyes. And his voice was very smooth and sexy," She whispered, becoming lost in thought. Jaedite had been a real charmer. "He pretended to be part of my Temple employees and used it as a base for a short time. He was master of illusions, which explained why I didn't recognise him as the General Jaedite at first. Eventually, he tried to lure the Senshi and I into a trap, but we outsmarted him. That was the last time we ever saw him." Her throat tightened. He had flirted with her, but he had never been serious. It had all been for the mission for his Queen to gather energy. But still, Rei had fallen for him hard.

Her words were very telling. And he remembered that last fight at the airport well. Mamoru sighed deeply and stared up at the bright blue sky. There were a couple of clouds up there, and he tried to make sense out of the shapes. Rei wanted to talk about Jaedite, but she was holding a lot back, and he didn't blame her.

The priestess cleared her throat when her date didn't look back at her, and she wondered if he was a little disturbed about her being in love with an alien from another world. The same guys who were regularly attacking Japan and hurting people. She could see how he wouldn't be happy with it from that perspective. "I never got to know the real him, because he was always pretending to be someone else for a mission. And I could never get close to him after he left the Temple. The weird thing is, Mamoru, he had always felt sort of _familiar_ to me, right from the moment we met."

The upperclassman's head jerked down, eyes wide with surprise. "You'd met him before?" He questioned, frowning. "Before he was here to collect energy?"

"Wow, you and Usagi sure had a good talk," Rei noted, also surprised. "She told you what the Dark Kingdom was after, huh?"

Mamoru cursed his wayward mouth before listening as the girl went on. He had to remember that the other Senshi didn't know he was Tuxedo Kamen, and would therefore have to be very careful in whatever he said to them.

"It was weird, you know...but his face was familiar to me and I was certain we hadn't met anywhere before. Like, something from a dream or a memory from a long time ago." She shrugged and sat up, smoothing out her dress. It was a good thing that the boat was sturdy, because she couldn't swim in the damn thing, and it was her best dress.

The dark-haired man also sat up, his dark blue eyes moving over her face assessingly. "Amazing!" He murmured, a little stunned that she had remembered something from a past life. Yes, he knew about the Generals of the past. Endymion had discussed them often. Apparently, the Dark Kingdom Generals that the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen were fighting were nothing but clones. The real Generals had died in a battle on the Moon Kingdom, along with the Senshi and their Princess. Endymion had also died, which sort of explained why he was able to appear in dreams, but not why he was haunting Mamoru. Or why the Princess was haunting him as well. Her only words said directly to him was about finding the Silver Crystal.

"Maybe you met him in a past life?" Mamoru said jokingly, watching for her reaction with narrowed eyes.

How oddly her date was looking at her! Rei felt like she was a bug under a microscope and she bristled. "Don't be silly, Mamoru." She almost snapped. Her nerves felt frayed after the talk, and she wished she hadn't said a thing. "Can we go back to land now?"

"Sure," Mamoru put down the oars and began to row back the way they had come. "I'm sorry, Rei." He told her gently, not knowing how to comfort her. It was hard knowing the things that he did, and not being able to tell anyone else. Not even Usagi. Though, he had planned on telling her a few things last night. He had gotten home from Rei's far too late to have their cocoa and he had known this morning that she was not happy with him because of it. And he really didn't like seeing an unhappy Usagi. What she must have been feeling this morning, knowing that he and Rei were now dating...

The Sailor Moon part of her must have been very unhappy seeing the guy she had a crush on dating someone else. Of course, being Usagi, she would also be feeling relieved because he was also her step-brother and they could never have anything but sibling affection for each other. His feelings for her as Tuxedo Kamen were very confusing and ran deep. It was perhaps best that she never learn about his fantasies regarding her alter ego. He winced. He was a seventeen year old guy, after all! It was normal to fall for an attractive girl that you saved the life of regularly. People in dangerous situations generally formed some strong bonds.

He sighed again as they pulled back into the dock and handed the boat over to the guy who was renting them. Mamoru helped Rei to dry land and they began to walk down the path beside the lake. "Would you like to get an ice-cream or something?" He asked the girl awkwardly. He knew Usagi's likes, but he had no clue what other girls liked, since this was his first date.

Rei looked at him sideways and noted his faintly-anxious expression. She had been on dates before, but Mamoru had not. "Sure, I like vanilla." She said, stretching her arms over her head. She watched his eyes to see if they fell to her chest, as any normal guy would-but he looked away with disinterest. She frowned and lowered her arms. The dark-haired man was with her, but was he really trying with this date? He had seemed distracted the whole way through, though he had tried to give her the attention she deserved. His mind was not really with her...

Two girls suddenly ran past them, screaming. They didn't even stop when Mamoru and Rei turned towards them in surprise. A moment later, a man dashed past as if his rear end was on fire. A Youma? Here? _Again?!_

Once again, a Dark Kingdom scumbag was ruining her date with Mamoru and the priestess felt anger slide through her. "I'm seeing a common theme here," Rei growled, looking in the direction the people were running from. It was further into the park, and whatever was there was blocked by the trees. "What do you want to bet that it's a Youma or Zoisite?" She blinked in surprise then, startled by how natural it had been to mention this to Mamoru. Oh dear, she had been so caught up in him knowing about his sister being Sailor Moon, that she completely forgot that he wasn't aware her friends were the Sailor Senshi.

"I think the odds are really good that it's a Youma," He replied absently, totally missing the uneasy look that she threw him. Mamoru looked angry, as they quickly hurried in the direction of the Youma.

The two of them went to their knees as they got closer to the disturbance and peered over some bushes. A Youma was there alright, and draining all the couples and families having picnics on the grass.

Should Mamoru transform into Tuxedo Kamen, or could he slip away somewhere and do it where Rei wouldn't see? He was uncertain right then, if he was unhappy that the Dark Kingdom had interrupted their date, or insanely pleased. It had not been something he wanted to do in the first place, but he wanted to get over his feelings for Sailor Moon. Rei understood this, and was also trying to get over her lost love for Jaedite. But somehow, illogically, he felt as if he were cheating on Sailor Moon.

Therefore, he didn't feel _too_ badly when the happiness over the interruption outweighed the angry part of him.

"Damn it! I'm going to have to transform, Mamoru. You stay here," She reached for her transformation wand, knowing that he was about to find out his new girlfriend was a Sailor Senshi, the same as his sister. It couldn't be helped and she would have to explain later.

Mamoru grabbed her arm. "Don't you think that you should wait for the other Senshi first?" He asked her softly, trying to keep quiet. He realised when he had showed no surprise about her saying she needed to transform, that she quickly figured out he already knew she was a Senshi. The look of surprise and unease on her face almost made him falter. But she would assume that Usagi had told him.

The Youma had drained the energy of most of the people and the clearing was no ominously silent. If he could have transformed into Tuxedo Kamen and helped her, he would. If the others didn't get here soon, that was exactly what he was going to do. Even if it revealed to them his secret. He would not allow Rei to go into danger on her own.

Rei gave her date a tight smile and moved her arm out of his hold. He seemed like he was determined not to let her go out there alone, but as a human, he could do nothing to help her. "I'm sorry, Mamoru, but this is what a Senshi does. We fight the Youma and keep it from getting away with all that energy until the others arrive." She explained gently.

As he always came to battle with the pull from Sailor Moon, and had rarely been first on the scene, he did not know that the Senshi usually fought one on one till the others came. It was scary, really, to hear her words. They were so young. Okay, not much younger than himself, but fighting on their own against monster and Generals was just hair-raising. Is this what Usagi did also? If so, he was going to have a _long_ talk with her when they got home. There was no way in hell he was allowing his step-sister fight against the Dark Kingdom on her own from now on!

"Mars Star Power, Make-up!"

Mamoru's first thoughts were that the transformation was so much more fancy and pretty than his own when he turned into Tuxedo Kamen. A few seconds and 'poof!' he was dressed in a snazzy tuxedo and ready to wield some lethal roses. The Senshi apparently turned all _naked_ before gaining their clothing and the upperclassman had to half-cover his eyes until she was more decent. He wondered briefly if the girls were aware that their bare bits were flashing before all the world every time they transformed.

He also wasn't in the least interested in staring at Rei's admittedly impressive bust before it was clad in clingy white bodysuit.

And he sure as hell was never, ever, allowing Usagi to transform anywhere but inside the house from now on. If it was in public when the Youma attacked, he would order her to go into a public bathroom, or at least wear a swimsuit under her fuku in case of emergency. Mamoru blinked as Sailor Mars shot away from him after an impressive-and irrelevant-pose after her transformation was over. "Wait!" he called out, cursing under his breath when she didn't pause.

Sailor Mars raced up to the Youma, who looked like an oversized vacuum cleaner and said her usual battle speech before attacking with her fire. She hoped that Mamoru wouldn't be stupid enough to come out of hiding and help her. He seemed the sort to dash headlong into a fight in a girl's honour without really thinking it over carefully.

Without realising, she was looking back in his direction, and therefore was surprised when a huge gust of air from the Youma sent her careening into the air at an alarming rate. Her back and head slammed into a tree and knocked the breath, and consciousness, out of her. She felt pain and despair that she had left Mamoru undefended a moment before darkness rushed in.

Mamoru's mouth stared in horror at the scene, and then he was running out of cover and kneeling by her side before the thought had even crossed his mind that he should be careful. "Rei? Rei, can you hear me?" he said desperately. His hand went into her long hair to cradle her to his chest and he felt wetness there. Oh god, what if her spine was broken? He had no idea if the Senshi were more resilient than a normal human, or even if they recovered well from their battle. Usagi's badly cut arm had taken more than a week to be anywhere near healed, and that had been because he had diligently treated it.

Sailor Mars never stirred in his arms and he felt anguish overcome him. He had been on a date with her, she was his girlfriend now, and yet he had let her go into battle on her own and get hurt. Damn him and his stupid pride! He was Tuxedo Kamen! Who really gave a shit right now that he was keeping it a secret from Usagi's friends? "Damn it to hell." He snarled, looking towards the Youma heading his way. It didn't seem concerned that he would retaliate.

Just then, he heard a battle cry and the Sailor Senshi ran out onto the green, absolute fury on their faces. To his surprise, it was Mercury who lead the way, her powers exploding all around her body. The Youma got hit dead on by a barrage of ice and water, it's shriek swallowed up. It was then electrocuted by Jupiter.

Sailor Moon came bolting up to him, her eyes on the girl in his arms. "Oh my god, Rei. Is she alright?" The anguish on her face was enough to send fresh rage through Mamoru.

"Look after her, Usagi." He ordered, fists clenching about the back of Rei's red dress.

"Alright," She whispered, tears falling down her face. She softly touched her friend's face, noting how pale it looked.

The dark-haired man gently placed Mars on the ground behind the cover of the thick tree and turned to face the enemy. "You _really_ picked the wrong person to piss off." He told it menacingly, reaching into his sub-space pocket for a rose. Without ceremony, he transformed into Tuxedo Kamen and began a deadly barrage of roses down on the Youma's body. Several pierced her arms and legs and even her chest.

The sound of her screaming was music to all their ears.

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Earlier**

"Don't shove me!" Makoto hissed, trying to keep her balance on her heels behind the bushes lining the lake. Mamoru and Rei seemed to be having a really good time, but it was like deja vu with this date.

"What are they doing now?" Usagi demanded, squinting out over the water. She could make out the boat and even more vaguely, it's occupants. She just couldn't help herself. She was jealous, and denying it was not going to change the fact at all. Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen, and even finding out that it was her step-brother could not kill off her feelings for him that easily. He seemed to be the same way, which was a comforting fact. Her hands clenched into the bush, ignoring the sting from the rough nettles.

Ami sat with her back to them both, with a book on her lap, and eating from a packet of chips that Makoto had brought for the stake-out. "You two should mind your own business." She noted absently, turning the page. Mamoru and Rei dating didn't rank high in her things to do today, and so she left the other two girls to the spying.

"Whoo!" The Senshi of Jupiter gasped, mouth falling open.

Usagi and Ami looked up at her quickly. "What?" They said together.

"I had no idea Mamoru was so buff," Makoto breathed in awe, eyes glued to the binoculars. He and Rei were rowing back towards the dock, and his shirt was buttoned down low, so she could clearly see the play of muscles as he worked the oars. Her green eyes glazed over a little. "Can I date him after Rei?" She asked dreamily.

"_No_!" Usagi blurted out rudely, snatching at the binoculars. She felt like she had protect her brother from Makoto's boy-eating ways. She had accepted Rei dating him, but she wouldn't accept her other friend! He wasn't some prized horse at the auction. The blonde's expression darkened as she glanced towards the boat and saw what Makoto was drooling over. _'Button up your shirt, you moron!'_ She almost shouted. She moved the view to Rei and was surprised to see an angry expression on her face. Oh dear, what had her brother said to piss the priestess off?

Despite the fact that her best friend was angry, Usagi felt insanely happy that the date apparently was not going well. And then she felt depressed for thinking something so nasty. Mamoru was doing this for himself and her. He had wanted to have his first date with someone he loved and it had come to this. She sighed and sank down behind the bush as they got out of the boat and headed in their direction.

Makoto peered through the bushes, trying to get another look at Mamoru's impressive chest. It was glistening a little with sweat and she felt her mouth dropping again. Usagi's brother had never been one to hang around them, even when they visited the house, so she had never really gotten a good look at how hot he was. She knew he was gorgeous, with those eyes and that hair and his height, but naked skin was a whole other turn on! She grinned foolishly, and let her blonde friend yank her down out of sight. "He's hot! And I mean, really absolutely drop-dead gorgeous, and totally edible."

"Don't make me gag you!" The Senshi of the Moon hissed back, eyes dark and stormy. She smacked Makoto on the arm for good measure and the three of them listened as Rei and Mamoru walked past, not talking at all.

Three heads popped up curiously as the two went ahead down the lake path. "Do you think it's going badly?" Ami whispered, craning her neck. The body language was not good, she noted. Mamoru and Rei were walking a few feet apart such as they would have with a friend, and they didn't look at each other very often. There was not even any attempt at hand-holding, or a getting to know you sort of conversation flowing back and forth. Were these two really into this date, or what?

Usagi fervently hoped it was going badly! She slapped her forehead when that thought crossed her mind. This was her best friend and her love-life after all. She should give them her blessing. "Should we do something?" She wondered aloud. "That idiot didn't even think to bring her flowers!" She glowered at Mamoru's back, perversely angered at the thought that he wasn't even trying to romance Rei properly.

Just then, a couple of girls fled past, shrieking at the top of their lungs.

The three Senshi stood up alertly, looking in the direction they had come from. The direction that Mamoru and Rei had just headed.

"Oh shit, this isn't happening!" Makoto groaned and covered her eyes. "This happened the last time the two of them tried a date!" Well, Mamoru hadn't known it was a date at the time, to be fair. But a Youma attacking in the same place, at the same time these two were together and doing the same thing as they had the last time? "Zoisite is going to pay for this one." She said, cracking her knuckles.

"Let's go!" Usagi barked out, already bolting out of the bushes and down the lake path. The Youma was going to pay this time. Oh yeah. It was just the sort of thing that would let the blonde vent her anger and frustration on. Ruin Mamoru and Rei's date would it?

... Honestly, she didn't know whether to beat it into a bloody pulp, or shake its hand in gratitude...

Fire lit up the sky as they got near to the battle, and they knew that Rei had transformed and was now fighting the Youma. "She didn't even worry about Mamoru finding out who she was?" Makoto said in surprise. "She must really trust him."

And that made Usagi feel absolutely wretched. Did Rei truly care for her brother after all? This was getting complicated. "Transform!" She told the others as they came in sight. They all reached for their wands and broach and transformed.

As they finished their poses, they heard the sickening sound of bone meeting wood and stared in complete horror at the sight of Mars' limp body. They saw Mamoru rush out of hiding to her side and carefully take her into his arms. He was now in danger also.

"Get the bitch!" The words weren't as shocking as the person they had come from. Sailor Mercury's face was dark with rage as she bellowed her words and then rushed out of hiding. The other two weren't far behind.

"Oh my god, Rei," Sailor Moon whimpered as she reached Mamoru's side. "Is she alright?"

Whatever he said was lost in a haze of tears that filled her eyes and the rushing sound in her ears. She was limp as he placed her behind the tree and asked her to look after Mars. And then he attacked, but she was busy checking over every inch of her Senshi's form. Mars writhed in pain as Sailor Moon's gloves went to her back and shoulders and Sailor Moon shuddered. She had seen what her friend had been thrown into, and it was likely that her back was badly injured. Possibly broken.

"We should have gotten here sooner," She whispered in self-loathing. Never mind that they wouldn't have arrived here and now at all if they hadn't already been trailing the date. "I'm so sorry."

The blonde Senshi looked up from her sitting position beside Mars to watch the fight. The Youma had never stood a chance, really. It was already bleeding from numerous wounds and was whining almost constantly as she was ruthlessly attacked by water, ice, fire and sharp roses.

It therefore wasn't any surprise when it had finally had enough and attempted to run away from them.

"I have her!" Jupiter shouted, rushing after the fleeing monster.

"I'm right behind you!" Mercury yelled back, hot on her heels.

Tuxedo Kamen hesitated, face dark with rage, and then he turned his back on the three and went back to where the other two Senshi were. He knelt at his step-sister's side and put a gentle hand on her bent head. She looked achingly fragile right then and he wanted to hold her in his arms, but Mars was the first priority. "We need to get her to the hospital-" He began, then noticed that the leaves in the trees and bushes around them had suddenly began to flutter madly.

The wind about them picked up and the two turned in horror to see a dark portal opening up behind him.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated. 

Sorry for the cliff-hanger guys, but the rest really needs to be in the next Chapter. LOL. The next Chapter will be out in a couple of days.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 135 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: **A Kiss In The Dark**  
Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **In Profile**  
Author's Homepage: **destinysgateway DOT com**  
Rating: **M 15 **  
Summary: **'One Hour Challenge' #1 and 657 Combined: Response Fanfic. Eleven years ago, Mamoru's father married Usagi's mother. It's now almost Usagi's sixteenth birthday and she has to juggle her secret life as Sailor Moon, on top of school and a job at Motoki's shop. Her life is turned even more upside down when she begins to suspect the masked hero she is falling in love with is actually her awful step-brother! **  
Genre: **Romance/UST/Comedy/Adventure/Action/Angst**  
Couple: **Usagi/MamoruRei/Mamoru**  
Category: **SMTK**  
Chapters: **24/?**  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **N/A  
**Size: **685 KB 

**Comments: **Hi everyone! Hideki the gang leader is finally making an entrance. He will be a regular character in book two, so I hope that you like him. The reason for this character will be made clear in the Sequel, but I have been dropping hints through this Fanfic, for those of you who are sharp. :) This is the longest Chapter yet.

**Reviewer Response:** Some of you asked why Minako is acting like the Princess. Well she is merely serving as a decoy to protect the real princess, Usagi. She has the most memories of the Moon Kingdom out of all the Senshi. As for why she is acting more serious than you are used to seeing her in the Anime. In the Manga, she has just come from England where she was caught in an explosion and assumed dead, as well as her heart being broken by a guy called Alan.

**Live Journal: **Please come and join my Live Journal. It's for Fanfiction, mostly Sailor Moon and you can read some of my writings there that aren't posted here on Fanfiction DOT net. The link is in my Profile.**  
**

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com,  
the Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen'  
pairing! We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**  
**

**A KISS IN THE DARK**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

* * *

Sailor Moon stared for a long, shocked moment. Another attack? The Dark Kingdom didn't usually use this method-how could they be so smart? "Tuxedo Kamen!" She shouted to him, closing her eyes as debris flew about them, whipped up the wind from the portal. It had been hard not to call him Mamoru, but it was hard to say who was listening on the other side of that vortex. 

"Stay there!" He ordered her, stepping out in front and readying some roses in his hands. They were sending in another Youma? That meant that someone had been watching and waiting for the Sailor Senshi to split up. Damn them. He would protect Usagi and Rei at all cost. Whatever was coming out of there wasn't getting past him.

A high-pitched laugh came out of the dark funnel, and then Zoisite floated out, her face smug. "Well, well. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen all alone with no Senshi to protect your Rainbow Crystals." Her eyes went to the unconscious form of Mars and she smirked. "Is Sailor Mars dead? I sure hope that she is."

Tuxedo Kamen cursed under his breath, his blue eyes narrowed in anger. So it was the Rainbow Crystals that she was after? Facing a General was far worse than another Youma, and she was targeting he and his sister specifically. He hoped that the blonde would listen to him about staying back, and that she wouldn't be stupid enough to come and face Zoisite with him. "You can't have them." He retorted to the floating woman.

She gave him an unpleasant smile and walked closer. "Oh, I'm not worried at all, Tuxedo Kamen," She said, gesturing. The wind suddenly roared all about them, sucking things into it now. She watched as the hero stumbled and tried to keep back. "If you won't give them to us, then we'll take you and them to our dimension. Unfortunately, you will probably not survive the interogation."

God, she was evil! Sailor Moon bent low over the still form of her injured friend and hoped that her brother had a plan. At the moment, he was using his body, and that large cloak of his, to shield her and Mars from the worst of it. As everything lose about them began to be sucked into the portal, she saw Tuxedo Kamen's shoes slid along the grass, and his cloak was streaming out in front of him. His hat went into the portal just then, leaving his light brown hair waving madly in the wind.

And then to her horror, she and her fellow Senshi also began to be pulled in.

"Lay on top of her!" Tuxedo Kamen called back. His mask was barely hanging onto his face, and he feared that any moment the Dark Kingdom would know exactly what he looked like. He let loose with a few roses at Zoisite, hoping that they would find their mark. She merely deflected them with a laugh, and they were sucked to the vortex behind her. She was not affected by the wind pull at all. _'Damn it!'_ He thought frantically, his weapons having no effect. If he and the two Senshi were taken to the Dark Kingdom, he had little doubt they they would all soon be killed. Probably after the torture.

He wouldn't let it happen.

Sailor Moon obediently lay on top of Mars, wincing as her friend moaned in pain. It couldn't be helped. She noticed that with their combined weight, they were now no longer sliding along the grass towards the portal. Tuxedo Kamen was another matter. He turned towards her and tried to use his arms in the wind to come towards them both, but it was a losing battle. He fell to his knees and clawed at the grass with his gloves. "Tuxedo Kamen, don't let go!" She screamed at him, having a horrible vision of what was to come.

She would die if he was sucked into the Dark Kingdom. She knew she would.

His dark-blue eyes met hers, and he felt a little resigned and a lot furious. If it came down to it, he would rather only he be captured than the other two Senshi. "It will be okay." He said with a twisted little smile.

At the same time as his gloves finally lost their hold on the ground, the Senshi threw herself off of Mars. She grabbed his wrist in a bruising hold and they both fell to the ground on their stomachs. Their eyes locked.

"If you give up to protect me, I'll _never_ forgive you, Mamoru!" She growled into his face, eyes angry and fearful. If she lost him, she would just die. He was everything to her. He was her lo-

"Oh no you don't." Zoisite called out. She gestured and the vortex began to roar in their ears.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen's bodies rose slightly from the ground, and then their forms were pulled sideways so that they were horizontal to the portal now. The two rolled onto their backs, their hands still linked, and then onto their stomachs again.

Tuxedo Kamen looked away from her as something caught his vision and he saw Sailor Mars tumbling helplessly towards them. He let go of one of Sailor Moon's hands and grabbed the priestess by her collar. They were losing! He felt despair filling him as both Senshi's dead-weight yanked on his arms. He was trying to keep on the ground, but he knew a moment later that all three were going to be sucked into there.

The blonde Senshi saw what was happening and looked at Tuxedo Kamen, her eyes filling with tears. She would sacrifice herself for them both. She loved them too much to send them to their deaths. One by one, her fingers came off of his wrist, knowing that she was going to certain doom inside the Dark Kingdom, and saddened that she would never see Mamoru again. Her eyes clung to his-and then she let go.

"No!" He roared as he watched her fragile body buffeted by the winds before being sucked into the portal.

Tuxedo Kamen would never forgive himself, but he made a split-second decision in that second when he saw his step-sister's body disappearing from sight. Between Usagi and Rei. There was no contest. His heart already knew. He let go of Sailor Mars, his heart freezing in his chest. Thank god she was unconscious and would never know about his betrayal.

_'Let me in!'_ Someone said inside his head as he dove for Sailor Moon's arm, the only thing remaining on this side of the portal. He heard Zoisite laugh as his fingers closed about his sister's wrist. Sailor Mars went by him head-first.

"Bloody hell!" Someone roared into his ear and two hands grabbed Mars by the ankle before she was completely gone. Hideki yanked backwards, his face strained. Tuxedo Kamen was never so relieved to see his friend in his life.

_'Mamoru, let me in! I can help.'_ It was Endymion's voice, he noticed with shock as Sailor Moon's body came back out of the portal under his weight. She was only half out, and he saw with fear that she was unconscious. What had happened on the other side?

"Come out, damn you!" Hideki shouted, boots sliding on the smooth grass. He threw his weight backwards, and grabbed onto Tuxedo Kamen's shoulder at the same time. The two men fell to their backsides with their combined weight, the Senshi's in their arms.

The hero grabbed at his friend's belt loop and held on as well, hoping it was enough. He was almost blind and deaf at this point, and he couldn't spot Zoisite. But Endymion was speaking to him, as he had never done outside the dream. He didn't know how or why, but if the Prince offered his help then Mamoru was not going to turn him down. He opened his senses, and felt something entering him. It wasn't invasive and he realised in surprise that it was familiar and he suddenly felt-whole.

His grip on Hideki and Sailor Moon almost lost grip as his senses were suddenly flooded with images and overloaded. The Moon Kingdom, the Golden Kingdom, he and Serenity, the last battle, the sight of his Princess plunging his own sword through his chest. Tuxedo Kamen cried out, unable to see the battle any more. His soul felt suddenly complete and he felt powerful.

Endymion swiftly took over Tuxedo Kamen's body. The power of the Earth surged up through him from his feet and all around, and he raised his gloved hand to the portal. A blast of golden energy broke loose and shot directly into the vortex. It exploded, hurting the four of them backwards. They all rolled into the bushes, the men trying to shield the girls with their own bodies.

"Damn you!" Zoisite screamed as the portal collapsed onto itself and began to diminish. "We were so close."

Hideki scrambled to his feet and rushed towards Zoisite, a thick tree branch in his hand. She was so surprised that she didn't move when it swung hard into her stomach. She spat up blood and tumbled back, falling into her own vortex. He groaned and fell to his knees, eyes watering from all the dirt that had blown into his eyes. "Stupid bitch. I hope your punishment is death." He swore.

Tuxedo Kamen had his arms about Sailor Moon, and he was staring down at her face with a thunderstruck expression. Endymion had retreated inside, and now the two of them were merged. It all made sense, his love for his sister when it was forbidden. His feelings for Sailor Moon. God, she was his past love. His Serenity. He felt tears falling down his cheeks and hid his face in her soft hair. "Oh god, Serenity. My Serenity." He whispered fervently, pressing light kisses to her forehead. She was still unconscious and would never know what he was doing to her. Usagi would be shocked; she didn't have her memories back yet.

"Mamoru, you okay man?" His friend's hand fell hard onto his shoulder, voice rough with concern.

The dark-haired man finally looked up, surreptitiously wiping away his tears. It was lucky he was wearing a mask or he would have been really embarrassed. "Yeah, we're good," His voice was rather choked with emotion and he cleared his throat a few times. This was not something he wanted to share with Hideki right now, and it was an earth-shattering revelation. "How is Sailor Mars?" He said, suddenly remembering her. He felt guilt over the decision he had made, but he knew that he would not have changed it for the world. Usagi was Serenity, and he would sacrifice a great deal for her. Even her friend. _'I'm such a bastard. Poor Rei.'_

His friend knelt down by Mars, his blonde hair filled with leaves and spiking in all directions. "She's okay, I think," His voice was concerned. "Was she injured before?" He quickly straightened her limbs, noting that terrible bruises were starting to form on her beautiful face. Damn, he had tried to get there on time when he sensed that Mamoru was in danger.

"Her back. She was slammed into a tree," Tuxedo Kamen turned his anguished eyes towards her friend, who he had not been able to rescue. Despite Rei being his girlfriend now, his first thoughts and fears had been for his sister. It was very telling, especially now since he knew he was Prince Endymion, and she was Princess Serenity. Even though fate had chosen that they be related by marriage in this time, they had still started to fall for each other because of their past.

"I'm going to kill Zoisite when I see her next," Hideki said darkly. He smoothed a hand over Mars' hair, liking how silky it was. Then he found there was blood on his fingers and his expression became even more enraged. He very gently took her into his arms, hating how she winced even though she was unconscious. He should have killed Zoisite when he had the chance, rather than just slam that tree branch into her mid-section! _'Next time I won't go so easy on you, bitch.'_

Tuxedo Kamen carried Sailor Moon over to her friend, and then he collapsed onto his backside with her on his lap. He was exhausted from his battle. "They were looking for the Rainbow Crystals Sailor Moon and I had on us. She said she could sense them in our sub-space pockets," He said, arms wrapping about the still form of his sister. He kissed her cheek absently, eyes searching Sailor Mars' face. "Has she woken up at all?"

Sailor Mars cradled in Hideki's arms like she was the most delicate and fragile of china. "She hasn't woken at all. I think she's hurt badly," But he didn't blame Mamoru or the other Senshi for not protecting her. He knew how it went in fights and people almost always got hurt. He stared down at her, his expression fixed and longing. "Sailor Mars is beautiful," The blonde man whispered. "What's her real name?"

"She's called Hino Rei," The hero eyed his friend carefully. "We just stated going out." As he had expected, his friend levelled a killing gaze at him. It looked like Hideki had fallen in love at first sight with Rei. How...fated. "I'm sorry." He shrugged ruefully, not knowing quite why he was saying all this.

"What?" Hideki almost growled, anger flashing in his eyes. He had only just met _Rei_, but- And then he recalled he was speaking to one of his best friends in the whole world and he relaxed his muscles. "You had your reasons. You _did_ have a good reason for dating one girl and being besotted for that one, right?" He nodded his chin at Sailor Moon. She was pretty. And was Mamoru's sister, not that anyone would have been able to tell by the way the dark-haired man was cradling her so close to his chest. It was more like he was holding a lover.

The last of the dark portal vanished behind them and the two men finally relaxed.

"You didn't call for me! You have your cell phone, yeah?" Hideki said almost accusingly. He glanced down at Sailor Mars' face. "And she almost got fried by Zoisite. Not to mention the Dark Kingdom almost got their hands on the Leader of the Sailor Senshi." The man sighed. "Of course, there isn't a whole lot I could've done against anyone from the Dark Kingdom. If I'd gotten another shot though, I would have stuck my knife in that floating bitch." Why the hell hadn't he? Was it because he was feeling some sort of stupid pity for the woman?

Tuxedo Kamen's lips firmed and his eyes closed for a minute as he thought about what could have potentially happened if his friend hadn't come by. "Luckily, you knew I was in trouble-as usual." His friend had good timing and if he hadn't known better, would have assumed that he was psychic like Rei. But Hideki didn't have any powers. He was bloody good with weapons though, especially the sharp ones.

"Lucky I have an excellent feel for danger, when it comes to you, my man," He boasted with a chuckle. "All these years leading the gang have counted for something. You learn _all sorts_ of things on the street." He gently pushed the silky hair back from Mars' forehead and touched the bruise forming there. "We should get these two home." Hideki suggested, and then frowned. "No, we have to get Mars to the hospital. Her back could be broken." He didn't like the bruises that were starting to show up on her pale skin either.

"We can't take her there!" The hero protested, feeling apprehensive and angry. "She's not going to show up on any tests as any way human."

Hideki's eyes narrowed. "Then we get her de-transformed first." He said in a silky tone, expression dangerous.

Tuxedo Kamen stared at his friend for a moment, and then nodded in agreement. "Any ideas?" He asked more calmly. When the blonde man shook his head, Mamoru turned inward for an answer. Did Endymion know? _'Well?' _He asked, knowing that his past self would have already been aware of the problem.

_'Grasp her fuku over the bow and pull.'_ Came the answer.

The hero quickly put his hand onto her chest and grabbed at the bow. Before Hideki could voice a protest over her modesty, the fuku exploded into ribbons and then Rei's red dress came back on.

"Christ!" The man choked out, arms almost dropping the unconscious girl. "She was naked!" He said, his blue eyes totally awe-struck.

"Tell me about it," Tuxedo Kamen said dryly, reversing his own transformation. He had seen the very same thing when Rei had transformed earlier. Thank god Usagi would never know that he had seen her best friend naked twice. The Senshi had never seemed self-conscious, so it was entirely possible that they didn't know about it. He got to his feet and Hideki did the same. "I'll get to a phone and call 119."

But his friend shook his head and gently placed Rei on the ground. "Hell no. I't'll take too long. I've got friends on the inside who can come and get her ASAP in an ambulance." He took off in a loping run, leaving Mamoru and the two girls alone.

Tuxedo Kamen looked about the battlefield and felt a cold anger filling him, replacing the relief he had felt that none of them had been taken by the Dark Kingdom. Poor Rei though, she was badly injured and she wasn't waking up.

Mamoru pressed his lips against Usagi's forehead, his eyes dark with rage. "I'll kill them for this," He whispered vengefully, wondering if he was feeling so protective and furious because she was his sister, or because he was now thinking of her as more. As Serenity. That brush with death had opened something in his mind, and for a moment, his past self had taken over. Endymion had helped him. And then they had become one. And he...hadn't been having any warm _brotherly_ feelings towards Sailor Moon. Oh no, he hadn't. "I'll kill them."

* * *

On the other side of the park, two Senshi chased down a Youma who was becoming increasingly slower as her wound bled out. They wanted to kill it so badly for hurting Sailor Mars, that they would have chased it to the ends of the earth. 

"She's slowing down!" Mercury called out to her companion, her blue eyes like chips of ice. She sent out a wave of bubbles, which abruptly obscured the area. They heard the Youma curse, and then a thudding noise.

"Venus, Love-Me Chain!" An unfamiliar female voice called out. Clearly it was a Senshi power-but that was impossible.

Mercury and Jupiter slowed down and halted a few yards from where they could see the Youma. It was mushed up, face-first into the bark of a tall tree and about it's waist was something glowing gold.

"We should be careful, it could be a trap." The Senshi of Mercury whispered, laying her hand on Jupiter's wrist as a caution.

Her friend nodded and the two crept forward. They looked past the Youma to where the golden-rope was pulling and saw a girl on the other end. Her face was stern, yet pretty and her eyes had not left the monster for a minute. In her hand, was the other end of the golden lasso, which, as the fog cleared, they could make out was made of tiny little hearts.

"A love-me chain alright," Jupiter muttered under her breath. She walked past the Youma and stopped a few feet from the new Senshi. "How do we know that you aren't one of them?" She demanded.

The blonde girl nodded. "I can see why you wouldn't trust me, and to be honest, I'm very relieved." When Mercury and Jupiter gave her identical confused looks, she sighed. "Never mind. I'm glad you're on your toes. I'm Sailor Venus." Her held up a transformation wand like the other Senshi's and saw their eyes widen. At least these two looked capable, and she hadn't been disappointed like she had with Sailor Mars.

"And I am Artemis," A male voice called out from somewhere beyond the blonde.

After looking around in confusion for a moment, searching the ground and the trees, they finally spotted a small cat the size of Luna partially hiding behind a tree. A cat with a golden crescent moon on his forehead who talked. Well, that cinched it. He was a Moon Guardian of the Senshi alright.

"Let me go!" The Youma shrieked, her green blood dripping all over the ground and the tree under her. She was truly a gruesome sight, having had pieces taken out of her by ice, sharp roses and lightning.

Despite what it had done to Mars, Mercury wished that it would have a swift death. It wasn't in her nature to be cruel to any creature, despite having been majorly pissed off at it not long ago. Until the new Senshi had turned up and their rage had dribbled out of them like it had never been. Perhaps it was the calm expression on her face that meant business, but was totally professional. Or the deft way she kept the Youma's struggling form to the tree, despite the noxious liquid of her blood making it's way up the chain.

"Finish this Youma off and we can talk!" The small cat called out, his eyes going to the creature.

It had no fight in it. Jupiter readied her lightning, and then it shot down from the sky, frying the monster into dust. It didn't even scream, so maybe it was relieved to be spared all it's pain. "Dusted." The brunette crowed in satisfaction, dusting off her gloves.

"We have to get back to Sailor Moon. Sailor Mars was badly hurt and only Tuxedo Kamen is there," Mercury said anxiously, hoping it was true. The hero might have taken off by now.

Sailor Venus quickly shot a look at Artemis before joining Mercury at Jupiter's side. They ran off towards where the two Senshi had left the others.

Sailor Mercury looked at the blonde at her side, and the golden crescent moon shining brightly on her forehead. Her fuku was in white and orange and blue, but didn't seem to different from the other Senshi's. She had a golden chain belt about her waist. "Are you-the Moon Princess we've been looking for?" She asked tentatively. That moon on her forehead was like Luna's and Artemis', so it had to be special. The others only had a tiara with a stone.

The blonde shot a look at the blue-haired girl and nodded with a slight smile.

Jupiter's breath escaped her in a rush. "The Moon Princess? Wow. We finally found you-and you're another Senshi." She grinned all of a sudden, feeling a weight coming off of her shoulders. Now the Dark Kingdom didn't stand a chance and they could finally put the Rainbow Crystals together to aquire the Mystical Silver Crystal.

Sailor Venus stopped dead when she saw Mamoru kneeling on the ground with the two Senshi. She cursed under her breath as she recognised Prince Endymion of earth. And he knew the Sailor Sensi? This was awkward. Why hadn't Luna ever mentioned this when she reported to Central? Then again, Artemis didn't remember as much about the past as his charge did, so Luna may not even realise what was under her nose.

"I can't come any further," She told Mercury and Jupiter, injecting reluctance into her voice. "There's something that Artemis and I need to do." She couldn't meet the Prince just now. It was possible that he knew of his past and would reveal her deception in letting them think she was the Moon Princess. "Who is that guy?" She asked warily, when they stopped to look at her in surprise.

"He's Chiba Mamoru, Mars' new boyfriend. Oh, and Sailor Moon's step-brother." The brunette said knowledgably. "You really need to go right now? We could use your help." She frowned when she didn't spot Tuxedo Kamen. "Typical guy. He appears from nowhere, and goes back there. He better have stayed for a while and watched over them." If Jupiter found out he'd bailed right after they went after the Youma, she was going to break his nose. Slowly.

He was Rei's new boyfriend? Then...that was the guy she had heard talking at the Temple the other night. The one who had feelings for his own sister. Why was he dating a Senshi and not being with his lost love? Unless, he wasn't even aware that his feelings for his sibling was love. If his emotions from his past self had followed him into this life, which it looked like it had. And according to what she had overheard, Usagi didn't return his feelings. But had a crush on Mamoru's later ego, Tuxedo Kamen. What a mess!

"I'm very sorry," Venus winced and wished that she could have been there to help as well. Sailor Moon was unconscious, and she was the real Princess. No, it would be best, considering that this was the man who had been talking to Sailor Mars the day before and she had not approved of. It was a disaster that this was Sailor Moon's brother. Clearly, the Prince and Princess had no idea that they were lovers in the past, and were now trapped in the present as siblings. Damn. Now the conversation she had overheard at the Temple made terrible sense.

"We have to go," Artemis took his queue from his charge and the two of them quickly turned back the way they had come and were gone.

Jupiter shook her head and grabbed the blue-haired girl's arm to yank her towards the group gathered under the tree. They stopped and took a deep breath, winded from their run from the other side of the park. The people all about them were very still under the bright sun. The Youma had failed, but Zoisite had managed to take her energy by the look of it. This made things all the worse. A Senshi down, and human casualities. Her green eyes fell on the still form of their leader next to Mars and she paled. _Two_ Senshi down.

"What-happened to Sailor Moon?" mercury demanded, falling to her knees beside the blonde. "And where is Tuxedo Kamen?" She asked Mamoru.

"I'll kill him whe I see him next!" Jupiter growled. "He just left you guys here with no protection."

"When you left, a portal opened from the Dark Kingdom and tried to pull in Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Kamen managed to stop it, and hurt Zoisite. The portal collapsed and he left to call an ambulance." He said shortly. Mamoru wasn't inclined to go into any details, such as himself abandoning Sailor Mars to the portal in favour of saving Sailor Moon, or him realising he was the Prince of Earth. He eyed Jupiter. "He didn't leave until the danger was over." He added pointedly.

"Well, that's something I suppose," She responded moodily.

"So," Mercury said rather shyly, her hands running over Mars' form to assess the injury. Her friend winced and her eyelids fluttered for a moment as if she would wake, but then she lapsed back into unconsciousness. "You know that Rei is Sailor Mars now/" She looked at him rather penetratingly. "You're not feeling guilty for hiding during the battle right? I know you vanished when Tuxedo Kamen got here." One minute Mamoru had been there, and the next Tuxedo Kamen had been tossing roses at the Youma.

A weird thought crossed her mind, which she almost immediately discarded. What were the chances that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were in the same family? Several million to one? A billion even?

Mamoru nodded, trying to keep straight in his head who knew what. From Ami's words, he deduced that they hadn't seen his quick transformation from civilian form into a superhero. Thank god for that. As if he didn't have enough trouble without the Senshi being down his throat. They barely trusted Tuxedo Kamen as it was.

And he had luckily been able to head off Hideki before the other Senshi got back and wondered what the hell he was doing there. Then he had waited. Usagi had not woken up in the interval and he was very concerned.

There was a commotion at the edge of the clearing and a couple of ambluance crew rushed towards them with stretchers.

Mamoru quickly leant over and de-transformed Sailor Moon, aware that the Senshi were eyeing him suspiciously. Obviously wondering how he knew to do that.

"Are these the two civilians? Christ!" The ambulance man swore as he looked around at all the unconscious people. "Why weren't we informed there were so many casualties?" He demanded of the Senshi. "Who called?"

"A friend," Mamoru said warily, knowing that Jupiter and Mercury would assume he was talking about Tuxedo Kamen. They didn't need to know his friend had also been present for a while. "He didn't tell you about the others?" He questioned in exasperation. Damn it, hadn't Hideki considered the other people? But then, when the Youma was killed, the people would usually just wake up. Usagi was going to be so upset when she awoke and found that the Senshi had failed.

A scathing look was his reply. As it was radioed in and the police called, Usagi and Rei were carefully loaded onto the available stretchers. The two Senshi melted back out of sight to de-transform, and then they were running along with Mamoru and the ambulance crew out of the park.

* * *

"Damn it, Artemis!" The Senshi of Venus swore from her position up on the wall near the main entrance to the park. She watched as Sailor Moon and Mars in their civilian forms, were loaded into the ambulance. Prince Endymion and two other girls accompanied them, obviously the other Senshi. "The situation is way worse than Luna led us to believe." 

The cat shook his head, whiskers twitching. It had been a real shock to hear from Minako that the man Sailor Mars was going out with was really the Prince of Earth. The Senshi's memories were far superior to his when it came to the Silver Millennium, but that was probably because she was destined to be a decoy for the Moon Princess, and had been the Leader of the Sailor Senshi a thousand years ago. "And he is Sailor Moon's _brother_?" He said in disbelief.

"Right, and the sooner we talk to Luna, the better," The blonde said grimly, dropping down from the wall. She de-transformed where none of the crowds would see her and watched for a moment as many unconscious people of all ages were brought out from the park on stretchers. Obviously the Dark Kingdom had found a way to keep the energy they had stolen, despite the fact that the Youma who was the vessel had been annulated.

They had failed in their duty to the people of the city.

"Damn it," She whispered again under her breath. "Come on, let's go find that fuzzy companion of yours and find out what on earth is going on around here." This was something she should have done first thing, but she had been more interested in finding out about her fellow Senshi in their daily lives. Now she wished she had gone with her first instinct.

* * *

"She has no internal injuries, and her back in not broken or fractured, but she might be paralysed for a while. She needed a couple of stitches on her head for the cut there, but it isn't serious. I'll need to speak to her grandfather." 

This is what the doctor had said fifteen minutes ago, and he had left to make that call. It had only been because Mamoru had said he was Rei's brother that the man had even spoken to them. Luckily, he had the same colour hair as hers, and the eye colour difference could be readily explained. The way he was clinging to Rei's hand and looking so concerned had been a big factor in the medical man believing them.

Usagi had come around in the ambulance, and after being examined, was given the all clear. Mamoru could have collapsed in relief, but settled for a warm hug instead. She had clung to him for a minute, glad that everyone was alright, and then she had quickly let him go with a blush.

They were now all sitting about Rei's bed, watching for signs that she would wake. The girls had obviously not considered it was weird to him to suddenly come out of nowhere right about the time Sailor Mercury and Jupiter had vanished. Honestly, they needed a keeper. The dark-haired man's eyes rolled skyward.

"It's good news," Ami explained to them. She winced at their glares. "What I mean to say is, she doesn't have any injuries inside of her that could kill at a later stage, and her spine isn't broken. It is damaged, but it should repair itself in a few weeks, being that we're Senshi." Her face fell. "But Rei most likely won't be able to walk for a while, and will be in a wheel chair."

The medical staff were frankly amazed that it wasn't worse, considering what they had heard happened to her. The Senshi and Mamoru weren't inclined to elaborate.

"You two came out of nowhere," Mamoru said slyly, directing his gaze at Ami and Makoto. He knew that they were the Senshi, but was happy to go along with it if they didn't want their secret known. Honestly, it wasn't much of a secret right then, considering that he knew at least one of Usagi's best friends was a superhero. If he hadn't known, he would have easily figured it out.

"Crap, the bag! My binoculars!" Makoto suddenly wailed, remembering what they had left behind when they transformed. Her head dropped onto Rei's bed with a thunk and she began bashing her head repeatedly.

"Binoculars?" He said suspiciously. His blue eyes narrowed on the girl, and then Ami, who had the good grace to blush wildly in embarrassment. Lastly, he stared at Usagi. She bit her lip and didn't meet his eyes. "Oh, I see." he said darkly, remembering Makoto and Usagi's vocation on top of the school roof. "You three were peeping toms on my date with Rei!"

His steps-sister looked at her feet for a moment, feeling really bad. It had been her idea after all. But if she hadn't been there- "The Dark Kingdom would have won if we hadn't been spying," She said quietly. Then she shot a look at Ami and Makoto. "Umm, if _I_ hadn't been there. Luckily Mercury and Jupiter came when I called them."

It was such a blatant lie from a girl who didn't fib easily, that Ami and Makoto winced and Mamoru just gaped at his sister.

Ami levelled a look at Mamoru, who hadn't left Rei's side. He looked so guilty. Was it because he had let her go off and fight while he hid? Yes, that was probably it. Usagi's brother was a proud guy, and he had found a situation in which he had been helpless to protect his new girlfriend. "Mamoru, do you mind giving us a minute with Rei?" She asked delicately, not wanting to offend.

He figured out pretty quick that the three of them needed time to discuss it all, and relented, even though he would rather have been at Rei's side. She was hurt because of him, and he could never forgive himself for it. Usagi too must be feeling guilty, as she had left Mars to come to his aid. She probably had acted by instinct.

"Okay, I'll go get a coffee," He nodded to them, and then his eyes went to Usagi, tenderly tracing her features. Before she could look at him and see that betraying gesture, he looked away. She didn't know she was his love of the past, and so would take his scorching look of adoration very badly. Especially in light of the kiss they had shared that she was desperately trying to forgot. He however, now clung to the memory.

As soon as he left the room and closed the door most of the way, the girls began to talk.

Mamoru prudently decided to lean against the wall and ward of anyone who got too close to the girls. They really were very careless about who could overhear Senshi meetings. He sighed and shook his head. He was destined to be their dark protector, and that was clear. They might not have known that he was very much caught up in their drama, but he really was. As Tuxedo Kamen, and as Prince Endymion. It was his duty and his right to defend them to the death, especially his Princess.

"Holy shit, Usagi. I totally forgot to tell you-" Makoto said, eyes wide. "You won't believe it, but we just ran into another Sailor Senshi!"

"She said that her name was Sailor Venus," Ami noted, still typing into her computer. "And we believe she might be the Moon Princess."

Out in the hall, Mamoru almost slid off his comfortable perch leaning against the wall. _'What?_!' He wanted to shout aloud that this wasn't right, but he couldn't go in there and say a thing. He wasn't supposed to know that Ami and Makoto were Senshi, after all.

And he was the only one who knew about Usagi being the Princess. The girls were unlikely to believe what he said-even his sister, who knew he was Tuxedo Kamen. "What does she look like?" He asked himself curiously, so he would know if he spotted her in civilian form. To his surprise, Usagi mirrored his answer as if she had heard it. Perhaps it was just that they thought alike.

"She's about Usagi's height with long blonde hair and blue eyes," Ami peered at Usagi, and then gave a little laugh. "She could almost be your cousin or something! Her eyes are a lighter blue though...and she was pretty serious for someone our age."

"Yeah, and she was real good with those attack of hers. I'd say she's been a Senshi longer than us." Makoto noted absently, thinking about their new ally.

Blonde and blue eyed, and a Senshi. Mamoru's lips compressed and he briefly wondered if this girl sounded like she could be a relative or something. Of the Moon Kingdom royals. He _did_ remember a Senshi called Venus from the past. She had been affianced to Kunzite. And she most certainly had _not_ been the Moon Princess.

"Oh dear," He murmured. If the two saw each other, would they know their past? The Senshi didn't seem to recall much of their past at all, going by the fact that they were very good when they first started out as warriors, didn't recognise each other, and considered the Generals as enemies.

Mamoru turned to the door and opened it hurriedly, interrupting them in mid speech. The three of them stared at him like deer in the headlights, and he almost grinned. He crooked a little finger at his step-sister. "Come here."

The blonde blinked her eyes slowly in surprise and then obediently went to his side. She stared up into his dark blue eyes and saw that he wanted to ask her something important. His expression was a little strained.

"Did she _specifically_ say she was this Moon Princess you're all looking for?" Mamoru whispered to Usagi to ask the others. He smiled at her. "Oh, and can I get you a drink?"

"Sure, I'll ask them and tell you later," She whispered back, aware that they were standing all too close to each other. Unlike a couple of days ago, he didn't seem to be avoiding contact with her. In fact, Usagi could almost say that he was happy to be invading her personal space. As his hand went to her forehead to brush a few stray hairs out of her eyes, she was disturbingly aware of him as a man, and not a brother. She moved back a little, and saw a hurt look flash across his face before his eyes became stern. "I'll have a soda." She added in answer to his other question.

"Does anyone else want a drink of something?" The dark-haired man asked over her head coolly. Ami wanted a coke, and Makoto a tea. Once he had their orders, he fairly stomped out the room, this time shutting the door with a bang.

Ami and Makoto stared in surprise, and the blonde flushed, knowing that she had been the cause of his bad mood. But he knew what had happened between them, and that they shouldn't have any bodily contact until they were over each other. Right? For some reason, his anger made her very sad.

"Did we do something to piss him off?" Makoto wondered, scowling at the door.

"He's probably concerned about Rei," Ami said soothingly. Poor Rei, who how had a shaved patch in her hair. The Senshi winced at the thought of her friend finding out that fact. Rei was so proud of her beautiful black hair. It was her crowning glory.

As she realised that this was probably true, Usagi's face fell. And here she had been sure he was angry over her rejecting his touch just now. Of course it was Rei! She was his girlfriend, after all. She immediately flashed a smile at them. "Hey, did this new Senshi say she was the Princess?" She asked casually.

Ami's nose wrinkled in thought. "Well, Makoto said something like 'Are you the Moon Princess we've been looking for?' and Venus sort of nodded and smiled. So we took it as a yes." It had been a little odd, but the girl had no denied it. Maybe she was shy?

"I wonder if Luna can get in touch with her, or at least, Artemis." Usagi said thoughtfully. Her two friends gave her a quick look. "What? I can't say something intelligent once in a while?"

Mamoru sighed deeply from outside and quickly headed off to get the drinks before the girls became suspicious that he was listening.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated. 

Okay, just to rehash on who knows what: Usagi knows that Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen, but the Senshi don't. Motoki also knows about Tuxedo Kamen and who the Senshi are. Mamoru knows who all the Senshi are, but they don't know that he knows. The Senshi know that Tuxedo Kamen knows Sailor Mars is Rei. Hideki knows that Sailor Mars is Rei, and Usagi is Sailor Moon and that Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen. Got that? LOL.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 135 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: **A Kiss In The Dark**  
Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **In Profile**  
Author's Homepage: **destinysgateway DOT com**  
Rating: **M 15+**  
Summary: **'One Hour Challenge' #1 and 657 Combined: Response Fanfic. Eleven years ago, Mamoru's father married Usagi's mother. It's now almost Usagi's sixteenth birthday and she has to juggle her secret life as Sailor Moon, on top of school and a job at Motoki's shop. Her life is turned even more upside down when she begins to suspect the masked hero she is falling in love with is actually her awful step-brother! **  
Genre: **Romance/UST/Comedy/Adventure/Action/Angst**  
Couple: **Usagi/Mamoru**, **Rei/Mamoru**  
Category: **SMTK**  
Chapters: **25/?**  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **N/A  
**Size: **638 KB

**Comments: **Hi everyone! It's been a few months since I last wrote for this Fanfic or any other, and I apologise. Too much work and stress and the flu gave me some _major_ writer's block. But thank you for the reviews guys. I do read every one of them-as well as any personal emails you send-and I take your advice to heart. Actually, one of the events in this Chapter are thanks to a reviewer asking if Mamoru had healing powers in this Fanfic. I was intending to put Rei in a wheelchair, but that would have been way too angsty and would have been spread over quite a lot of this Fanfic and the next, but now I've changed my mind. It will work out nicely this way.

There will only be planned another two-three Chapters for this Fanfic, so we'll round it up at Chapter Twenty-Seven or Twenty-Eight. As I haven't written it yet, it's only a guess. Chapter Twenty Six is done already though! Oh, and for your interest, this Chapter and the next one is over 55 KB large each. Thwe last Chapter may be even bigger. This Fanfic has now passed 700 KB.

**Reviewer Response:** LOL, 119 wasn't a typo. In japan, that is the emergency number for Fire and Ambulance. Yep, it sounds like the opposite of the US 911. Here is Australia, we use 000!

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com,  
the Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen'  
pairing! We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**A KISS IN THE DARK**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

* * *

The phone dropped from Ikuko's suddenly nerveless fingers and Shingo stared in surprise. "Mom, what's wrong?" He said anxiously, walking over and taking her hand. She had gone so pale. "Is it dad?" Or... "Usagi."

"Oh my god, my poor baby." The woman moaned, giving him her answer. She made a quick call to Kenji and told him to get to the hospital right now, and then she finally looked at her son. "Your sister got hurt in the cross-fire between the Sailor Senshi and those monsters who attack Japan." She said, feeling faint. She stumbled to the table and tried to gather her thoughts. She had strong suspicions on what had really happened today.

Damn it, if only she hadn't told Usagi the direction her brother and Rei had gone. "But it's alright, they did some tests and it looks like she just got her energy stolen like the other people in the park."

"Oh," He said, blinking in relief. Thanks to the news and the rare interviews the Sailor Senshi did with the media, everyone was aware that the aliens attacking the planet weren't out to kill people, just steal their life-force. Or energy. Whatever the heck _that_ meant. "Is she...okay?" The boy said worriedly, his heart thundering in his chest. If his sister was hurt, he didn't know what he would do. He taunted her as much as Mamoru, but he did love her.

"She was unconscious for a while, but came around. The doctor said that she's not injured." Thank god for small mercies. She _was_ however going to have a long overdue talk with her daughter about things. "Come on, we need to get over to Juuban Hospital." The two grabbed their jackets and headed out the front door.

Rei was badly injured and that alone would have been enough to have her rush over the other side of town. She quite liked the dark-haired girl. 'I hope her grandfather has been told what happened.' She thought, locking the door. She took her son's hand and led him down the bath, pressing the button to raise the door on the garage.

"Is dad coming?" Shingo asked innocently.

His mother shot a look at him and bit her lip. She was pretty sure that Kenji would be there when they arrived, however...it was becoming more apparent from their private arguments that the children were dissolving into 'my daughter' or 'my son'. Not _our_ children. Would her husband have been much more concerned if it had been Shingo or his friend laying in that hospital bed?

No, she was just in a bad mood. Of _course_ Kenji would rush there just as fast as her. It was his daughter, after all. "Quickly," She instructed Shingo, unlocking the car and slipping inside. Moments later the car was speeding down the road at an alarming rate.

She never noticed the long-haired blonde standing across the road from their house with a regretful expression.

"I guess things are a lot worse than I thought," Minako bit her lip and absently patted the cat on her shoulder. Fear suddenly blossomed in her heart. "Do you think the Princess-?" She didn't finish that thought just in case.

"We should have stayed there!" Artemis berated himself. He leapt from her shoulder and started to run flat-out down the path. The blonde flew ahead of him suddenly as if on wings, and then she took to the roof without her usual care of looking out for people who might be watching.

'Damn it, what was I thinking? I left _the Moon Princess_ laying there on the ground!' Minako's voice shrieked in her head, giving her no piece. Luckily she had a faint bond with the other Senshi and could follow it, because she had no idea where the hospital was. If she was responsible for not giving her Princess the proper care, when she had been more concerned over being recognised by Endymion, she would never forgive herself.

* * *

Meiou Setsuna lowered the Garnet Orb and sighed. "Is nothing going as planned?" If things were going to go so crazy with the Timeline, she would truly have liked being informed before the fact. It made her job all the harder.

She had almost stepped in to help Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, which would have been disastrous. It was one thing to meet them as Setsuna, the school councillor, but another to appear before them as Sailor Pluto. Help had fortunately arrived in a very unexpected form.

Sailor Venus had arrived early because of her heartache over a guy called Alan in England. The Senshi had used the explosion and her supposed death to cover up her leaving for Japan to become Sailor Venus and the Moon Princess.

"Honestly, these children," She said in exasperation, resting her head back against her chair. She had been doing the filing work that was her job as the school councillor, when the Time Key had aroused her attention, letting her know there was a time anomaly.

She would have much rather dealt with an older lot of Senshi, such as Uranus or Neptune, but that meeting wasn't to take place for another few years. Those two weren't even aware that they had powers hidden within them yet.

"Please, no more surprises," She directed her voice upwards, to where she was sure her god Pluto was listening. The gods forbid that something terrible should happen, such as Mamoru and Usagi realising that they were the Prince and Princess before they were ready! As if those two meddling in Usagi and Mamoru's dream-world wasn't earth-shaking news enough.

"Sailor Mars will be fine," She said firmly, wondering if she was trying to convince herself. Unfortunately, this incident wasn't something she had seen. Or Endymion emerging before Serenity. _Or_ Usagi and Mamoru being related by marriage.

Frankly, it was wearing her nerves down and if she hadn't been millennia old, she was sure a lesser woman would have had a nervous break-down by now.

Setsuna gave a humourless laugh, and then her red eyes closed and she tried to concentrate on the flow of time all about her. In her. "Yes, Mars will be fine," She murmured. Her lids slid up to reveal a disturbing glint. "But things will change because of it." Yet another thing to worry about.

* * *

The dark-haired man headed down the long corridor and around a corner to the drink machine. As he popped some coins in, he fished about in his jeans pocket for his cell phone. "Hideki will want to know what happened." He muttered to himself, taking a deep breath before dialling the familiar number.

His friend picked up instantly, as if he had been waiting with his finger on the button. "Well?" He practically growled, apprehension and anger in his voice.

"Usagi is okay. She woke up in the ambulance, and didn't seem to have any bad effects from being partially sucked into the Dark Kingdom. They did some tests on her to make sure. It looks like her partial trip inside the Dark Kingdom just drained her energy. Not wonder Zoisite gave up so quickly, I'll bet Sailor Moon's energy was potent," And boy did Mamoru feel a massive amount of relief over having gotten her back before more damage was done.

On the other hand, he sincerely hoped that his step-sister's energy had not been enough to help the Dark Kingdom do...whatever the hell it was that they _did_ with all the energy they stole from people.

It was even more frightening when he considered that she was Serenity. If the aliens who attacked them had done a scan on her and realised that she was Lunarian, it wouldn't have taken them very long to figure out they had gotten their filthy hands on the Moon Princess! It would have been all over by then; the Earth and humanity would have fallen without a hope.

The Moon Princess was a mighty prize, and the only being in the entire universe capable of wielding the Mystical Silver Crystal. They would either have brain-washed her into the darkness, or made a clone from her DNA to use the Crystal.

"And Rei?" His friend demanded harshly, when Mamoru didn't immediately follow up on his report.

"She's-damn it, Rei has some bad damage. Broken bones, a concussion and her back...the doctor thinks that she will be paralysed."

There was a long silence from the other end of the phone, in which both men experienced a moment of anguish for the girl they had been unable to save.

Hideki cleared his throat, as if it was suddenly tight. "Is it permanent?" He finally asked in a strangled tone. Oh god, not that. She was so young and beautiful.

"They aren't sure, Hideki. More tests have to be run, and the biggest one will be when she wakes up," It would be absolutely horrifying for the priestess to discover that she couldn't move her body. That she might be in a wheel-chair the rest of her life. Mamoru bit down hard on his lip. It was his fault. However he looked at it, going over and over the incident in the park, it was all his fault.

"Do any of the Senshi have healing powers?"

"No," Mamoru replied, wincing. His friend was right to blame him; all the girls were. He was amazed that they hadn't yelled at him, but they didn't know he was Tuxedo Kamen and had been in the position to save their friend. If they were aware of his secret, he was sure they wouldn't be so forgiving. "And Sailor Moon's wand only seems to heal the Rainbow Crystal carriers. Not normal people."

Although, they hadn't exactly tested that theory.

A brief hope bloomed in him and then died. Who knew what that thing would do to someone of alien physiology? If it destroyed the Dark Kingdom Shadow Warrior inside of a human host, what would happen if it was aimed at Rei? Would it kill the Senshi inside or her...or even kill _her_? "I'm not willing to risk Rei to find out if that Moon Wand would heal her."

"No...absolutely _not_," Hideki practically roared. "Damn it! I want to rip Zoisite's throat out."

"Yeah," Mamoru said, feeling wretched. Neither Rei, nor Hideki had witnessed his betrayal and he couldn't say a word. If they knew what he had done, letting go of the raven-haired girl in favour of his sister, they would hate him. And if that made him pathetic, that he couldn't bear their animosity, then so be it.

The dark-haired man fed coins into the drink machine, and collected the drinks up absently. As he straitened up, he saw Rei's Grandfather and some other guy rushing past. "I have to go, Rei's Grandpa is here." He told his friend quietly.

"Okay man, you keep me informed," Hideki ordered. "And Mamoru-it's not your fault." He said before hanging up.

Usagi's brother stood there for a moment, stunned. How had his friend known what he was thinking? Then again, Hideki had always seemed to know Mamoru quiet well. They got on like a house on fire. The trust between them was a tangible thing. But this wasn't the time to think about the past.

Mamoru juggled the drinks in his arm, then put the cell phone back in his pocket. It was time to face the music. He walked quickly back down the hall towards his girlfriend's room. But outside the door he hesitated, frozen with guilt.

Rei's Grandfather was a holy man and have a scary insight sometimes. What if he took one look and _knew_ that his Grand-daughter's new guy was a-a murderer. No, not that bad, but honestly, he had been fully aware that she might not make it at all once the Dark Kingdom had their hands on her.

Wait a minute. Had the dark-haired girl even told her guardian that she and Mamoru were dating?

Usagi's head swung around when she sensed his presence and surprised a haunted look on her step-brother's face. He was looking at Grandpa and his blue eyes were so sad and guilty. God, he must really care for Rei to feel that depth of emotion. Her heart clenched and she wasn't sure if it was in sympathy for his emotions, or because it...hurt. Somehow, her chest ached when she saw his feelings for her best friend.

"Are you okay, brother?" She whispered in concern as she walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm. Poor Mamoru. He must feel so bad being Tuxedo Kamen and not having been able to prevent his girlfriend was being harmed by the Youma and Zoisite. She wanted to give him a big hug and tell him every time was alright, but it wasn't her place to do this. She was only his sister, not the girl laying in the bed who was dating him.

Did he believe he had failed them? Her throat closed tight with emotion. 'Poor Mamoru.' The blonde girl took the drinks from his arms and put them onto a table at the side of the bed. And then she went right back to his side. Usagi couldn't shake the feeling that she should be the one to offer him comfort. To be there when he needed her. She _had_ to be there for him. It was a feeling that she would never fight. Her hand slipped into the crook of his arm and made no move to remove her hand.

'Brother'? Damn, she had no idea how much that word hurt him. Almost as much as the fact that he had failed in his duty to protect Usagi and Rei. What good was Tuxedo Kamen now? "I'm fine," He choked out. No, he would never be fine again.

Grandpa turned from the beside, and his grand-daughter's still form, with a frown between his brows. "Mamoru, my boy," He said gravely. "How are you doing?"

Oh god! Mamoru quickly looked down at the floor before he did something embarassing like bursting into tears. They would have been as much out of gratitude as from the guilt that was overwhelming him. Rei's Grandpa was being kind to him. _Kind_. When it had all been his fault. How could he ever tell the man?

Usagi's fingers tightened on his arm, and then she let him go hesitantly. She had wanted to touch him, to comfort him, but she could sense his withdrawal. Inside, he must be chewed up with guilt and fear. It had not immediately occurred to her that her brother would feel badly about not having saved his girlfriend, but after thinking about it during their ambulance ride to the hospital, it hit her that having been Tuxedo Kamen, this would be the ultimate defeat. The worst humiliation and failure as a superhero. Especially to one who was dating him.

If only she had not fainted when her body was being sucked into the Dark Kingdom. If only she had moved faster when that Youma had attacked. If only Rei had never gone on a date with Mamoru and had been the first and only Senshi to battle the Youma. The priestess had immediately moved to defend her boyfriend and all the people who had been drained in the park. And her friends had not moved fast enough.

A hand closed tightly about her own as it dangled beside her, and she almost jumped out of her skin before she realised it was Mamoru's. He gripped her small fingers as if she were the only person who was stable and sane in a world gone mad. The Senshi felt her spirits lift at this, but when she looked into his face, Usagi saw that he wasn't even looking at her. His blue eyes were dark and troubled as they met Grandpa's.

"Yes, I'm okay," Mamoru finally replied to the question Rei's Grandfather had asked. For a while there, he hadn't known what to say. What he might blurt out and confess. It had been a struggle to keep it all back and his hand had reached for his love's without real thought. As his fingers had closed about hers, he had a moment to wonder what she would think about it, and then there was a deep comfort. His connection to his Princess was soul deep, and even when he hadn't known her as anything but a sister, she had always been a solace.

Grandpa watched him for a long moment, and then nodded. "That is good." He looked back at Rei. "Because it wasn't your fault."

If only...that were true. It was strange that both Grandpa and Hideki had said the same thing. Was he so transparent? Mamoru's lips parted, but then he sighed and looked towards his girlfriend. She looked so frail and wounded laying there, with none of her usual fire.

Memories from the past began to stir, and his heart ached all over again. She was important to him, more than anyone ever knew. 'Rakshayla...' He thought in anguish. His beautiful, firey, kind-

A nurse bustled in then, startling them all. They stepped back as she silently attended to the priestess and then left.

* * *

Not long afterwards, Ikuko and Shingo visited and were so delighted that Usagi had not been harmed. Kenji, did not come at all. His daughter was disappointed he hadn't come, but assumed he was too busy with work. This made Mamoru absolutely furious, but he didn't tell her the reason. She would probably never be prepared to hear that her parents were fighting all time time.

Ami's mother even stopped by, but they could see by the expression on her face that not much could be done. Her daughter, however, was very grateful that Mizuki had cared about Rei enough to come and do a check up.

When night fell, Yuuchirou and Grandpa left with reluctance. They were going to pray before the Great Fire and ask that their gods protect the girl.

And the Senshi, after a brief hurried consultation between each other, also departed. Only Usagi and Mamoru remained there, side by side on chairs at the end of Rei's bed. The girl had not woken up and ever moment they all waited for her eyes to open was pure torture.

"It's bad, Mamoru," She said, finally breaking into tears. Usagi felt as if they had been plugged up since the battle and she had wanted to be strong for everyone's sake. But in the near-darkness of the room, with only her step-brother at her side, she broke down. Oh god, was there nothing they could do for Rei? "We can't do a thing. We're the Sailor Senshi, and we can't even heal a friend! What good are we?"

The dark-haired man scooted his chair close to hers and drew her into his arms. She was stiff for a moment, holding onto her pride, and then she melted against him and sobbed. Mamoru's hands smoothed over her back, and he rested his face briefly in her warm hair. If only he could kiss her and make her forget, but for now, he was only her step-sibling.

If anyone had glanced in then, they definitely would have seen the vision of two lovers in an embrace, and he could be forgiven for momentarily forgetting that he had to keep a respectable distance from Usagi. His lips smoothed over her forehead and trailed down to her cheek, breath hot.

Usagi's eyes closed and she leaned in closer, but then it abruptly hit her what they were doing. What _he_ was doing! They both froze.

Mamoru winced, realising that he had crossed the line. He released her instantly and pulled back, putting a sheepish look on his face for her benefit. "Sorry," He muttered, not meeting her eyes.

"Umm, that's okay. You were only comforting me, so that's alright. Like a brother. Not anything else. And-" The blonde stuttered out, cheeks wet and red with embarrassment and tears. She blinked at him, seeing a flash of heat in his eyes before he looked equally embarrassed. Had she imagined it? His lips on her face, hot and forbidden. Damn it, they were siblings! What were either of them thinking?

That kiss. That stupid bloody kiss of the other day had changed things between them. The Senshi of the Moon had thought that it was all pushed to the background, forgotten and forgiven. It looked like she was only dreaming. It was so awkward between them, and she was sure it had occurred to him also at some stage that they weren't really related.

The two stared at each other, not knowing what to say...or feel.

Rei groaned, shocking them both. Their heads whipped in her direction, but she was still unconscious.

"I thought she was waking up," Usagi's voice trembled, but she kept it together this time. Her hands went to her face to wipe off the tears. Poor Rei, here her boyfriend and her best friend were thinking about _other things_ and she was laying there gravely wounded. The blonde suddenly hated herself.

"We'll think of something. You four are the Sailor Senshi and I am Tuxedo Kamen. There must be something," He promised, expression stern. He felt a tick in his left eye and pushed back a headache. This was no time to wallow, and Rei needed help. Was there something that they hadn't thought of?

Wait-there was Endymion.

Vaguely, in the far reaches of his mind, Mamoru recalled something important. The Prince of Earth had been a healer. His planet had given him powers to undo damage done to the body, be a natural antidote to poisons and a few other things that seemed just beyond his reach. Even if the two of them had merged, some things were still not clear.

"Usagi..." He whispered under his voice in excitement. The dark-haired man could _heal_. A glance at his step-sister's curious eyes and his thrill deflated in moments. She could not be told. Usagi was not Serenity yet and would not understand about their past and his feelings for her. Especially not what he might or might not be able to do for Rei. Damn. "Maybe you should get some fresh air." He said unconvincingly.

Usagi looked at her brother's face searchingly, trying to understand the brief note of excitement she had heard in his voice. The tone had been at odds with the situation. "What is it?" She asked him, leaning close. When he leaned back from her in his chair, she felt a surge of hurt and then humiliation. Of course he didn't want to be too close. After their hugs and his lips-no, she wasn't going to think of that.

The blonde leapt to her feet. "I'm going to wash my face." She announced, eyes averted from his. She felt painfully embarrassed, and her fingers fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"Perhaps you should go home? You look really tired," Mamoru suggested gently, tempted to brush the hair from her eyes. He had made it worse between them by not being careful. She looked so uneasy in his presence now.

"I'm fine!" She snapped at him, looking up. Her eyes locked on his for a moment and a slight smile curved her lips. They were being stupid, weren't they? This wasn't the time to think about what was becoming of their relationship. And he was right, she was feeling very drained. "I'm not leaving you alone here." Her eyes went towards the ceiling. "And neither are the Senshi."

Makoto and Ami were currently on the roof, transformed and keeping a watch out for the Dark Kingdom. It might have been an over-kill, but Zoisite had been entirely too smart today. Usagi knew that it also gave her friend something to concentrate on. They felt as guilty as Mamoru and Usagi did about not having been able to save Rei from harm.

"I'll be back in a minute," His step-sister said softly, closing the door behind her as she left.

"I'm sorry," Mamoru whispered to Rei. He got to his feet and took one of her slender hands into his own. "I wish I could help you. And I will. With Endymion's help." He reached deep inside to his connection with his past self and let the Prince take over.

All of a sudden, there was a gentle push inside of his mind, and he felt Endymion take over. Everything took on a dream-like quality and he watched and listened as if it were happening to someone else.

"Mars," Endymion said tenderly to the unconscious girl, looking down at her with soft eyes. He felt the power of the Earth beneath his feel and summoned it into him. A glow began to radiate out from his body, and then along his hand to Rei's. It was absorbed into her skin and spread along her arm and then into the rest of her form. The blue symbol for the Earth flared on his forehead, glowing a brilliant blue and a few minutes, both of their bodies were glowing as if the sun were inside of them.

The Prince felt the powers of Mars rise up to meet his own as the Senshi's body fought to repair the damage done to it. Most likely Mars could have healed herself if she had been in possession of her memories of the past. The girl had always been in touch with the more unseen forces in the solar system, the power to heal and read minds and sense emotions. It was her gift from her god and she really had no idea how powerful she was. None of the Senshi knew even fourty percent of what they were capable of.

Before his eyes, the dark bruises on Rei's face began to vanish, and he could feel her body repairing itself. A few moments more and he sensed all was well-except...with a rushing sound in Endymion's ears, the Symbol for Mars appeared on her forehead and he abruptly sensed _her_. With shock, he realised that the girl was regaining her memories.

A moment later, the glow faded from them both, along with their planetary symbols. The raven-haired girl's eyes opened slowly, blinking as if she had not been awake for many months. He sagged against her bed and then slid down to his chair, completely exhausted. Well, as things stood, he had in fact not healed a person in over a thousand years. Mamoru's body was also not completely capable of bearing the powers of the Prince of Earth. Endymion had been trained all of his young life to master the forces gifted to him by his god, but this human's body was not ready for it all.

"Endymion?" Mars said, opening her eyes wide and staring at him in surprise.

The Prince had been prepared to try and speak to her as Mamoru would have done, but to his shock, it was not Rei in there. Not the priestess who had spoken to him. It was the Princess of Mars!

"Mars?" He whispered, feeling both happiness and astonishment. How had this happened? Was it because their powers had merged and her memories had surfaced as a consequence? She had felt his soul inside of her and her past self had responded.

"Did you expect someone else?" She said in amusement, voice rich. It was a tone that Rei had never used, smooth and confident, he voice of a Princess of the courts. Of an older girl, who had been the avatar of Mars since she was a child. She slowly sat up, and then fluffed her pillows behind her and settled back. Confusion briefly filled her, and then she realised why he was staring at her as if to a ghost. "Oh, you expected Rei."

"That is correct, but I should have known that connecting in this manner would awaken your memories, my dear," Endymion smiled, feeling warmth fill him. A warmth of an old love. She was alright now, and he would make sure that nothing happened to her again. He thanked his god that his powers were able to work in Mamoru's body, or Rei would have been doomed to a most terrible life.

She frowned at him. "Prince Endymion," Her voice was crisp. "Do you call this a proper greeting?" Mars spoke with a fire in her eyes, an unquenchable spirit.

* * *

Minako closed the door carefully and backed away, her white cat clinging to her shoulder. She quickly moved back across the hall into the spare hospital room locked it so that no one could get inside. "Endymion, I'm very impressed." She said with a slight laugh.

Artemis went to the chair on the other side of the bed, in case someone tried to get into the room. His ward could pretend to be a patient, but pets were not allowed!

"I can't believe the Prince actually merged with his future self to heal Rei. Brilliant," It had been a long time since she had been this happy.

Quite a while earlier, Venus and Artemis had arrived at the hospital. They kept inconspicuous and to the background as people visited the hospital room to check on Rei. Mars had a lot of friends and family and Minako envied her for it. The day her parents cared for her would mean the world was ending and they felt guilty for ignoring her most of her life.

Later on, not wanting to leave the Princess and Prince unguarded, the Senshi had settled into the room across the hall. The other Senshi had gone to the roof. And then there had been that explosion of light and it had taken her mere moments to investigate. To her astonishment, Mamoru and Rei were glowing brightly blue, clearly in the healing process. Afterwards, they had a conversation which clearly indicated that Mars had regained her memories of the past. And Mamoru-he was most definitely Endymion. Not that she had doubted it, or wouldn't have trailed him down the hall as he went for drinks, in order to protect him.

"Usagi will have to step down," Artemis said, breaking into her thoughts. "With Serenity emerging inside of her, it could be dangerous."

"I'm sure she is a girl of good sense," The Senshi nodded in approval. Actually, from what Luna had been telling 'central control' for months, the girl was an airhead. At the very least, she could be understanding, and she would not deny a request from her beloved Moon Princess.

"I really need to sleep," She groaned, rolling onto the bed and burying her face into it's softness. Sleeping her would be a bad idea. No, she would wait till the others left and then she could go back to her hotel.

* * *

Ikuko sat in bed trying to read a book, and still feeling her blood boiling with anger. After having visited Usagi and Rei in the hospital many hours before, she and Shingo arrived home. They had a dinner consisting of toast and cheese, then settled into watch a little TV.

Kenji had not arrived home till eleven at night.

After a huge fight, in which their son finally saw what had been going on under his nose for months now, Kenji had gone to the spare room and his wife had stormed into the kitchen. Thanks to her worthless husband, Shingo was looking stunned and upset. He had walked into the kitchen a little while later and sat at the table, staring at her with huge hurt eyes. She hadn't known what to say to him...

"Kenji why...why did you have to do this today? Does your work really mean more to you than your daughter?" She whispered, anguished. Her family was falling apart and she couldn't do anything. Ikuko had genuinely tried to ignore what Kenji did when he was over in the US for a few months a year, tried to turn a blind eye to the way her husband was working later all the time, and not making it to family dinners or outings.

But it looked as if there was nothing more to be done. "Usagi, Shingo, Mamoru," She whispered, covering her face as tears finally fell. "Your mama has had enough. I'm so sorry."

* * *

Up on the roof, Sailor Jupiter and Mercury shared a cup of coffee they had pilfered from the hospital kitchens a few minutes ago. It was pretty cold there on the roof at night, despite being summer.

Mercury typed away at her keyboard, eyes grim. "Are you sure we should do this, Makoto?" She asked her friend. "With Rei injured so badly..." They had decided finally, that Usagi should be taken away from the Leadership of the Senshi. Perhaps even from being Sailor Moon. Something inside the blonde's mind was not a part of her. It was someone else.

"You said there was another spike today, just like there has been almost _every_ day for the last few months," The brunette said, crossing her arms and rubbing at her chilled arms. "We decided that if this happened again, we had to do this for her own good." Luna had not been consulted, but they were sure that the cat would agree with their decision.

"But we're a Senshi short now!" Her friend protested. She was arguing as if this hadn't been her own idea, which was just pathetic really. But any way they looked at it, they were going to hurt their best friend. Poor Usagi would be devastated.

Jupiter's green eyes flashed with anger. "I know that, and it's all the more reason we can't have a loose canon. That battle today has permanently injured Rei and even Usagi was hurt. The Dark Kingdom is closing in on us." At least their Princess had turned up. Now, if they could only find all the Rainbow Crystals, the tide of the battle could turn.

The Mercury computer suddenly exploded with activity, making wild beeping noises and flashing lights. A brilliant blue glow lit up the sky and they rushed to the side of the building to peer downwards. It was emanating from a window down below and the two had a horrible feeling that they knew who's room it was.

"Come on, it must be the Dark Kingdom!" The brunette exclaimed, whirling about. Usagi, Rei and Mamoru were down there!

"Wait-" Mercury stopped dead and checked her computer. The Senshi quickly typed in some data and her eyes widened. "This can't be right-it's not Usagi this time. It's Rei." Her eyes rose to her friend's. "I don't think it's the Dark Kingdom." They had to go and check this out!

The brunette's jaw dropped in pure shock. "You've got to be kidding me. Rei?" Not the enemy...their friend.

"I wish I was," She said in a concerned tone. They went down the stairs from the roof to the top floor and stepped into an elevator.

Mercury's eyes became apprehensive and her gloved hands clenched on either side of the laptop. She didn't want to see her friends harmed and if she could have stopped this war with the Dark Kingdom single-handedly, she would have. Anything not to have her friends hurt like Rei was. The girl knew all of the Senshi felt the same way.

Something was slowly changing around them, and it frightened her. It wasn't only the Dark Kingdom, it was...well, everything. Even her own Senshi powers made her uneasy sometimes and the 'why' of it all bothered her. Why had Ami, Rei, Makoto and Usagi been chosen out of all the girls in the world to wielding Senshi powers? Why were aliens trying to invade their world? Who was the Moon Princess really and why had Luna told them she was the only hope to the peace of the solar system?

"Ami, what's wrong?" Jupiter asked quietly, worried by the frozen look on her friend's face as they descended in an elevator to Rei's floor.

The air about them tingled with power, and then it was gone. The two of them looked at each other and the Senshi of water confirmed on her laptop that there was no more energy in the air. They knew that they would not be the only ones investigating that blue power, and so they had to hurry. Anyone looking up from the street below and the buildings about them would have seen it.

"I just-wonder why we were chosen and why the Dark Kingdom is attacking our world." Sailor Mercury whispered. And also what was happening to her friends. The different brainwaves overlapping Rei's own, and the surge of power that had spiked on the chart were like Usagi's in that another being seemed to be taking control "We're the only ones left. Can we trust our friends? I mean...god, I can't detect any dark energy inside of them, but what else could it be?" Oh god, it really hurt her inside to say those words, because she trusted Usagi and Rei with her life. They were her only friends, the Senshi. The only ones who cared what happened to her, other than her mother of course.

Wasn't thinking this way, and even talking this secretively behind their backs, a terrible betrayal?

"What's this?" The Senshi of Jupiter pointed to another flashing light at the top of the computer. She wanted to go and find out what was happening below, but something held her back. The apprehension in Mercury's eyes perhaps? A fear that their friends were no longer themselves.

A few keystrokes later and the two were staring at yet another spike of power and an unknown brainwave. "Who's chart is this?" She said in surprise. The lift doors opened and the two stepped outside, ignoring the startled patient that almost ran them down with her wheelchair. People were starting to notice them, but then, they weren't being very careful. "There aren't any more Senshi left to-to take over and it's not one of us-Sailor Venus?" Damn it, she had forgotten about her. The new Senshi, who they knew to be the Princess. "Please tell me it's not our Princess?"

The two of them felt rather ill at the thought. Two Senshi were bad enough, if they had been infected by the Dark Kingdom, or possessed somehow, but the Moon Princess was something else entirely. It was a frightening thought that only the two of them were left standing against the aliens attacking their world. The only two that didn't have someone else invading their minds, that is.

"No!" Mercury exclaimed in surprise and relief after typing in the computer for a few minutes, trying to isolate the unknown person who had a two-brainwave pattern. "I don't believe it, but it's Tuxedo Kamen."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

A huge amount is going to be stuffed into these last few Chapters, so be prepared and I hope that you like it. :) Chapter Twenty-Six will be out in a day or so, as it is already written. And unless something happens to get in my way, I will be completing AKITD tomorrow.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 135 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: **A Kiss In The Dark**  
Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **In Profile**  
Author's Homepage: **destinysgateway DOT com**  
Rating: **M 15+**  
Summary: **'One Hour Challenge' #1 and 657 Combined: Response Fanfic. Eleven years ago, Mamoru's father married Usagi's mother. It's now almost Usagi's sixteenth birthday and she has to juggle her secret life as Sailor Moon, on top of school and a job at Motoki's shop. Her life is turned even more upside down when she begins to suspect the masked hero she is falling in love with is actually her awful step-brother! **  
Genre: **Romance/UST/Comedy/Adventure/Action/Angst**  
Couple: **Usagi/Mamoru**, **Rei/Mamoru**  
Category: **SMTK**  
Chapters: **26/?**  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **N/A  
**Size: **738 KB

**Comments: **Hi everyone! My internet is finally back, so I can post this Chapter.

Thank you _very much_ for your reviews on the previous Chapter. I know there has been some gaps in posting these Chapters for various reasons, including my net not working for more than two weeks. I spent about ten hours writing Chapters 25 and 26 and I was really proud of me. And then today, I rewrote Chapters 26 and 27. Writer's Block is a real killer, but I have gotten past it with flying colours. The final few Chapters will be mushy, yet very angsty. I know, it's a contradiction. Be prepared for romantic moments between Usagi and Mamoru, but as you can tell from the last Chapter, a lot of things are going wrong and will be coming to a header in the final Chapter. This Fanfic is now over 700 KB large, which is almost as large as **'Spin The Bottle'**! Hopefully, the sequel won't be this big. Oo

**Reviewer Responses:** Some of you have expressed a dislike of Rei and Mamoru being together-even to the point of asking me to kill Rei-, so you'll be happy to know that in this Chapter, the two will no longer be an item. And yes, the Chiba family will be spliting up, paving the way for our favorite couple's romance.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com,  
the Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen'  
pairing! We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**A KISS IN THE DARK**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

* * *

Endymion blinked at Mars' words and then felt embarrassment flood him. He had not greeted her; he had been so startled to find her soul inside of Rei's body that he had completely lost his manners. "I beg your pardon," The Prince said stiffly, bowing his head.

They were both of Royal families, but the Sailor Senshi were second only to the Queen of the Moon. They were the reining power of the solar system and demanded all the respect due to them, as guardians of the solar system and of the Crown Princess, Serenity.

Even if Mars _was _a relative! He wondered briefly what Usagi would think knowing that her friend Rei was really his cousin. Of course, she was Endymion's cousin, not Mamoru's. Or else that would make Rei a step-cousin for Usagi... The dark-haired man put a hand to his forehead, feeling that headache coming on again. Things were getting more complicated by the minute.

Endymion rose smoothly to his feet and bowed with grace. "Princess Rakshayla; I give you greetings, your Highness." He said formally, a slightly amused smile curving his lips. It was hard to keep a straight face when the lady he was giving an elaborate formal greeting to was resting in a hospital bed, clad only in her underwear and a gown made of yucky green material.

But that gave him pause for only a moment. He then went on to give her the formal greeting of the courts at length. Mars waited politely for him to finish, and then responded in kind.

Several minutes later after the formalities were out of the way, she gave a snort of amusement. "Rakshala? You brat, Endymion. No one has dared to call me that since I was a child on Mars."

He shrugged rather wryly. "I dare, as well you know, Sha'fra," The endearment left his lips before he could stop it, but the raven-haired girl didn't seem to mind. Her left brow rose, but she said nothing. "You always did feel rather insecure, cousin. When you were handed the title of Sailor Mars, I remember that you were quick to rub it in all of our faces." Endymion quickly switched from her own planet's language to English, which he was more familiar with, having been born on Earth. All members of the rank knew many languages, and the formality of the courts was used when greet nobility or royalty-even if they were related.

And a Sailor Senshi was _always_ formally greeted in her own language.

Sailor Mars looked rather offended, but her purple eyes sparked with happiness. It had been a thousand years since they had seen each other, and those last days on the Moon had been terrible. She had been killed without ever saying farewell to him. "I was the youngest of the Princesses of Mars, so of course I was...uncertain of my worth." She admitted, slender hands folding neatly on the bed cover.

Her clothing was bothering her terribly-what dreadful material and good lord, the colour!-but the girl wasn't about to mention it to Endymion. He was a man, and well, one just didn't blurt out how much their gown was chafing them between greetings about health and reminiscences about the past.

"Your elder sister, Dara was not a contender since she was to inherit the throne," The prince said thoughtfully. He blue eyes became distant as he remembered the past. How wonderful it had been-until the end.

"Yes, yes," Mars waved a hand about, then looked pointedly down at her hospital gown, then about the room. "We can reminisce later, Endymion, but right now we have a rather large problem." She was referring, of course, to her cousin having healed her. And the bright light that someone was bound to investigate, not to mention that their patient was now in glowing health.

The dark-haired man looked rather pained. "Several actually, Mars," He ran a hand over his eyes in a distracted manner. "But you are correct, we can discuss our past at a later stage. Right at this moment, we have to worry about your reincarnation having made a supposed full recovery from a very serious injury."

Her lips pursed together. "That is true. This day and age is hopelessly behind the technology that was common place a millennia ago. But, we are Senshi, are we not? Could we not explain that I was healed by...Sailor Moon?" Her purple eyes flew wide. "Oh dear." She murmured as something else occurred to her. Her beloved Princess had been made a warrior by mistake-by her Royal Adviser no less! Great Mars, the heir to the throne of Serenity had been fighting in battle as a Sailor Senshi.

"Yes," He said rather darkly, "Someone has a lot of explain to me regarding my princess being made a Sailor Senshi." Endymion's eyes narrowed on her face, as something else occurred to him. However, he did not want to see his cousin go into shock, so he decided to say nothing for now. All would be revealed in time.

"Call them all here, and we will say that Mamoru discovered some latent powers-" Mars' expression became strained. "Although, only Serenity knows that you are Tuxedo Kamen. Oh, this is so awkward!" She burst out, with a flash of her usual temper. Thank the gods that _some_ things had not changed in the thousand years since the Silver Millennium. Hino Rei was very much like her ancestor. She did wonder how the girl would take suddenly remembering such a painful past life.

He had been watching her closely, everything she had been thinking plain upon her face. "It will be alright. I know it will." He murmured comfortingly, reaching for her hand again. He and Mars had always been very close; her having been related was only part of it.

A nurse popped her head into the room, startling them. "Did you two see anything strange?" She asked them breathlessly, chest heaving.

Mars gaped at her unbecomingly, wondering if the nurse was even aware that her coma patient was suddenly wide awake and uninjured. No, the woman was talking about something else and she wasn't the same one who had been attending Rei's unconscious form. Oh! Her head turned quickly to the open curtains. "That strange glow that lit up the sky?" She said carefully. "We both witnessed it. Is it something to be concerned with?"

"Was there an explosion?" Endymion asked calmly, making sure his eyes curious and wary. As if he hadn't been the one to cause the problem in the first place. He hid a grimace.

The nurse shook her head. "We aren't sure, so we're checking all the rooms on this floor. Please stay in here until the staff can figure out what is happening."

"We will," The two chorused, hoping that their faces weren't giving it all away.

She vanished, closing the door behind her.

The Princess of Mars opened her mouth to say something else, but the door suddenly swung open, startling them both.

"Mamoru did you see that light?" Usagi froze in the act of rushing into the room, and her eyes went comically wide when she saw them _both_ talking calmly. Her blue eyes went from Mamoru standing beside the bed, wearing a very confident look around his face that his sister had sometimes seen. His shoulders were back proudly and something seemed a little odd.

And Rei was awake!

When her eyes darted to her best friend in disbelief, Usagi noticed right away that something was also _off_ with the girl. Other than he being awake, that is. She was sitting up in bed as if there were no injury to her back, for one. For two, her face was bruiseless. And three...well, her friend's face was somehow softened from the usual-_tenseness_ that the priestess always had gathered about her like armour. She looked relaxed and even a little amused by whatever expression she saw on Usagi's face.

"Rei!" The blonde Senshi cried out, bursting into relieved tears. She rushed to the beside, almost bowling over her step-brother. He stepped smoothly out of her way, but she barely noted it. Rei looked well. In glowing health. Uninjured! "What happened? What about your back-and the bruises? And why are you smiling?" The last was almost a little shriek from her mouth, all her worries and fears rising up and threatening to choke her.

Mars' smile faded immediately and she opened her arms to her friend. Her Princess. "Come here, darling," She murmured soothingly. "All will be well."

"She will be fine, Usagi," Endymion said with an equally calming tone. As his step-sister threw herself into Mars' arm, he lay a comforting hand on the base of her back and rubbed gently. 'Ah, my poor Serenity.' He thought regretfully. The Prince gave his cousin a speaking glance and then he allowed Mamoru's mind to take over.

Rei blinked rapidly as Sailor Mars also drew back her consciousness, letting her future self take charge. She stared from Usagi's bent head to Mamoru's strained expression and then her eyes went huge. "Sh-shit," She swore under her breath. She didn't cuss often, but surely this scenario warranted it? Usagi was the Moon Princess they had all been looking for and Mamoru was her fiance of the past, and Prince of Earth. Not to mention that he was Mars' cousin...

"Rei?" Usagi's head jerked up. "Are you in pain?" She had thought her friend was somehow recovered by some miracle. She had sat up and her arms had moved and her bruises faded. Her back couldn't possibly be paralysed. But how? Because they were Sailor Senshi? No, none of them had _ever_ recovered from an injury that fast. Her arm was proof of that fact.

"I'm not in pain..." The priestess' mind felt sort of disjointed, as she recalled what had happened as Sailor Mars, and then as herself. She had been injured and things went black and nightmare-filled, but then she had felt a weird power fill her-and another person. Her _past-self_! She had been Princess of Mars and a respected Senshi and healer. Cousin to the Prince of Earth, Endymion, who was Serenity's fiance. And he was Mamoru!

Good lord, they had _dated_ today. She gave thanks to her god, Mars, for her having fallen as much for the clone of Jaedite in this time, as she had for his past self. It had stopped Rei from feeling overly romantic about Mamoru. A pang of agony went through her as she pictured her beloved as she had last seen him.

_Rakshayla, I love you. We'll meet again in another life, I'm sure of it. Wait for me._

Usagi moved back to give her friend some space, and felt both grateful that Rei was no longer harmed, and scared about how it had happened. Had the priestess' Senshi powers healed her? If so, it was rather frightening what was inside of them. But then, why had Usagi's arm taken more than a week to heal, and her best friend's much more serious wounds mere hours? No, something was not right here.

A look from Rei to Mamoru confirmed that they both looked rather guilty and preoccupied with their thoughts. But why?

"Mamoru healed me," Rei murmured, a hand going to her face to hide her expression. She had to focus on what was happening now, rather than thinking of her life in the Silver Millennium. Mamoru must be suffering similar pain, having met his love once again, only to have her become a step-sibling. Star-crossed lovers. And hopefully, it wouldn't end like the last time. It was all the more horrifying to recall the Dark Kingdom's invasion of Earth, and see similarities to what was happening here in the future. There was no Moon Kingdom to destroy this time, but Earth had been the first to fall.

She covered her eyes with her palm while her mind raced. What to tell Usagi-and the other Senshi and their families. Only magic could explain this why she had been healed miraculously, and she was not going to be the one to bring up past lives and the powers of the planets.

Mamoru looked at Rei compassionately, knowing that she kept being lost in her memories of their past lives. He knew how she felt, to know things were repeating themselves. To have seen the deaths of their loved ones. At least she would not be alone, and had him to talk to about it all. And...one other.

Usagi's head whipped around to face Mamoru's so fast it hurt. Her blue eyes went huge in her face. _He_ had healed Rei? "Mamoru? What on earth are you talking about?" She whispered in disbelief. Her step-brother couldn't have healed Rei, it wasn't possible. Tuxedo Kamen had never displayed any powers other than his roses and that cane that extended. Or his ability to fly. Alright, so perhaps it wasn't out of the realm of possibility, but he had somehow healed his girlfriend after feeling so guilty.

Was it a coincidence that he had somehow gained this abilities after facing down the Dark Kingdom?

Stressful situations _had_ caused all of the Sailor Senshi to discover new levels of their powers, such as the Moon Wand being given to her by Luna because the Rainbow Crystal carriers had shown up. Rei had gone from controlling one fireball to six or eight in a circle. Hmm.

Mamoru saw that his step-sister's face had gone rather thoughtful and he looked at her curiously. "What are you thinking?" He demanded, deliberately moving close to her. When she blinked and stared up at him as if he were some interesting specimen, he was insulted. "What?!" He asked her, knowing Rei was watching in growing amusement. "I'm thrilled that my new powers are a source of interest to you, Odango." He said dryly, hands going into the pockets of his slacks while he waited for her to mull over his new discovery.

"I am thrilled!" The blonde girl said enthustically, thumping him on the chest. He had totally misunderstood her preoccupation. It occurred to her to wonder if the Dark Kingdom's very personal attack on them both in order to get the Rainbow Crystals meant that the alien forces were readying to invade the Earth. Wow, when had she started thinking more logically?

Her step-brother looked at her moodily, and she almost smiled. He was sort of cute when he pouted-no wait, he _wasn't_. She smacked her forehead, wondering if she needed sleep more than she thought. "I'm so glad that Rei is healed. Thank you, Mamoru." She said suddenly, giving him a brilliant smile. Her dear friend was alright now. Oh god, she had been so scared. The future had looked very bleak and horrible without Rei.

Although they did seem to be exchanging an awful lot of surreptitious looks. Were they hiding something?

Usagi felt a little ill as she considered that Rei and her step-brother might be genuinely fond of each other in a romantic sense. But then she couldn't figure out why that fact bothered her. _Everything_ about her step-brother seemed so important to her lately. What he was doing and with who, the expressions on his face...

Oh good god, was Makoto right about the blonde having a brother-complex?

Rei gawked as her best friend in the world fairly glowered at her in a rather accusing way. She looked at Usagi and then she stared at Mamoru's stiff back in realisation. Usagi was jealous! This didn't make any sense at all if you considered that the two were step-siblings and only Endymion knew who he really was. Still, it was pleasing that the girl was showing signs of being possessive of Mamoru.

And Mamoru was the priestess' boyfriend no longer...er, but he was her cousin. The Prince of Earth that was, not Usagi's brother. "Damn it," She swore under her breath, and was tempted to laugh at them both. They were very funny sometimes, the way they danced about their attraction to each other. She shot a look at the dark-haired man and he shot a look back. When would they be able to reveal their past to the other Senshi?

"I'm sort of hungry, so I'm grouchy," Usagi muttered at them both, seeing another look exchanged. This was really annoying her for some reason! And food was the first explanation that popped into her head. It wasn't what she had been thinking, or even what she had been dying to ask, but it would do. She drew in a deep breath and prepared her best performance for them. Anything to keep her from bursting into tears again. She was relieved that Rei was okay, but this thing between Mamoru and Usagi felt like it was utterly destroying the blonde.

"Rei I totally love you, but no one comes between me and food." She said loftily, doing her best to change the subject. Anything to stop those two being all lovey-dovey. If they kissed or exchanged mushie looks, she was going to throw up!

"That's true," Mamoru said dryly, glancing over his shoulder. "You love anything chocolate, a lot of western food, coke, chicken bento's-"

"Any normal person would love food!" She protested as her brother and Rei laughed at her.

"Alright Odango Atama. I think the canteen might still be open," He teased, patting her shoulder. She scowled at him and he grinned.

"You two never change," The Senshi of Mars murmured softly. That wasn't strictly true, but Usagi didn't know that. Rei winced and wished she had never agreed to date Mamoru. Now that she knew she was his cousin in a past life that was just all 'ewww'. She would have given anything not have come between the two lovers. They were destined. Except, only one of them was even aware of that fact.

Poor Mamoru, in love with his step-sister and the blonde entirely clueless about it.

"Just what happened after I got knocked out?" She asked suddenly, crossing her arms. Things were a total blank from the time she had been attacked and the waking up to find Endymion healing her. "I assume that the battle went well?" Ami and Makoto weren't around, but she knew that they would have been by her side for as long as possible. They might have left just before she awoke.

The priestess stretched out her senses, using her psychic powers. They had now been increased many times over by her memories of her past life coming back. The Senshi had all the forces of their planets and their gods behind them. They were far more powerful than the girls had ever dreamed. Perhaps it was a bad thing that all the Senshi were now located on the one planet.

She briefly wondered where Sailor Saturn was, as the two of them had been close in the past.

Rei's mind brushed against the two familiar ones that she had been seeing and a fond smile curved her lips. They were on the roof, no doubt guarding her.

"A dark portal opened from the Dark Kingdom and we almost all went for a really unpleasant ride," Mamoru looked at Usagi with a haunted expression on his face. He had almost lost her today. And Zoisite was really annoying him. She wasn't the real one anyway, and that would make it easier to kill her. The Generals were clones of his of guard. But his sister wouldn't even be aware of that fact. Unless Serenity was somehow making her way out of the blonde's consciousness...which she sometimes did appear to be doing. Honestly, his love was going to give him heart failure one day. She meant well, but she was rather airheaded. "Usagi almost got sucked in. At least, most of her did, but I pulled her out."

"And I passed out," Usagi added, frowning at him. They had almost lost Rei to the Dark Kingdom. She shuddered in remembrance, hoping never to go through that sort of situation ever again. She loved Rei dearly, but if it had come to choosing between Mamoru and her best friend, her brother would have always come first. She really loathed herself because of this fact. Her brother was the most important person in her lift, and she was slowly starting to come to terms with it. The blonde Senshi loved him more than she ought to.

The blonde's eyes went to her step-brother and caught his eyes resting on her face with an indecipherable expression. When he saw her looking, he turned his face towards Rei with a vaguely-guilty look in his deep blue eyes. She watched as his lips pursed together as if annoyed about something.

Mamoru and Rei kept exchanging looks that made her rather uneasy. It occurred to her that was as unaware of what happened about some parts of the afternoon as Rei. After her body had been pulled into the dark portal, all the air in her lungs had been sucked out, making her consciousness fade. She remembered feeling fear for her best friend and her step-brother, and a desperate need to stay awake... How had Zoisite known how to detect the Rainbow Crystals on Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen anyway?

A vision flashed into her head and she felt a familiar affection for a blonde man smiling at her over a rose bush. It looked like Zoisite, but that wasn't possible. It was a guy, for one. And for another, the clothing he was wearing was from another time period altogether.

_Princess...you're as lovely as a rose. My lord is a very lucky man._

She felt abruptly dizzy and confused. 'What's wrong with me? Who was that and what...damn what was he saying, I can't remember.' In fact, his face was fading from her memory even as she tried to grasp onto it. Oh god, she felt so exhausted. "I'm so tired." She whispered, her head splitting from a growing headache. It wasn't the first time things had popped into her head only to be snatched away, but it was usually the dreams, not waking thoughts! 'But I'm glad-so glad, that Rei is alright. I would have been lost without her.'

Usagi focused on her step-brother's face, sensing again that something was different about him. Even the way he had held her earlier for comfort and his lips kissing her face. A week ago, the guy wouldn't have touched her like that with a ten-foot pole, no matter how close they were. It would never have occurred to either of them, if they hadn't found out each other's secret identities. She firmly placed the blame on their alter egos for having crushes on each other and that had to be the dumbest thing that had ever crossed her mind. _They_ were their alter egos!

Even the expressions in his eyes and the way he was standing more alert and authoritatively was a change from the usual.

Her legs collapsed from under her and she fell into a chair, totally spent. Maybe she had hit her head or something? Entirely possible with the way she had been rolling about in the wind, trying not to be sucked into a vortex leading to an alien world and certain death. Who knew what her poor noggin had smacked into on the other side?

Rei threw back her covers and almost leapt from the bed as her friend collapsed and Mamoru was at his step-sister's side in seconds flat. "Usagi!" The priestess said, legs wiggling towards the ground as she fought to get free of her covers.

Mamoru and his step-sister glared at her. "Get back in bed!" They said in almost the same tone. The two step-siblings stared at each other and laughed. Even their thoughts were similar!

"I'm okay," Usagi told the dark-haired man. "Just hungry and really tired, as I've already mentioned." She said plaintively, wondering if the canteen at this hospital sold burgers at that time of the night. She had missed several meals that day.

Mamoru and Rei looked at each other and grinned indulgently. He sat down in the chair beside the blonde and put a hand on Usagi's back comfortingly. To his surprise, she flinched away and then smiled sheepishly.

"Please don't touch me right now. Not after...I'm just tired and you-you have wandering lips. Crap, I didn't just say that" Usagi said with wide eyes. She blushed when he moved his hand away and felt as if she had hurt him somehow, even though his expression stayed friendly. She wasn't acting like herself, and the blonde felt like she was going to jump out of her skin when he touched her. It wasn't just the kisses and the embraces of late that bothered her, but the real sense that something was just not right in her world. Other than the Dark Kingdom, of course.

For one, she was almost not-not _seeing_ Mamoru as a brother any more.

Which was wrong. Very wrong. He had been her step-sibling for eleven years now and they had grown up close. If that accident with the present had never happened, things would now be fine, wouldn't they? More and more, she was viewing him as a guy, and not a brother.

"Usagi-it's alright," He soothed her when her face became rather distressed, hand hovering over his lap as he considered touching her hand. But then it dropped into his lap. Mamoru looked at her with sad eyes, knowing that the blonde was probably better off never knowing he was her Prince. In fact, if he could have stopped her being a Senshi right then and there, he would have been all for it. Luna, had a lot to answer for. And kissing her, even on the face like that had been wrong of him. He had strained the relationship between siblings to stretching point.

"It's going to be fine now." Rei broke in sympathetically, eyes wide. What kisses was Usagi talking about? She eyed Mamoru askance, wondering when he had been so bold. He should have known better than to kiss a girl who thought of herself as his sister!

The dark-haired girl cleared her voice as her friend looked up at her with desperate eyes, seeking a distraction from her own thoughts. Her thoughts were most likely killing her and the priestess wondered just how much Usagi was remembering of her past. Clearly, it was something. Serenity was not far under the surface and could emerge at any time. Using powers had gained both Mamoru's and Rei's memories of the past back.

"The Rainbow Crystals," Mamoru murmured, feeling inspiration fill him. He could blame them in their explanations to the other Senshi! "They might have given me their powers to heal Rei. I have a few, remember? And they form the Silver Crystal, which has something to do with the Senshi. We can tell the girls that." There, that was vague enough that she wouldn't wonder how he knew so much. If he was any more specific, she would be suspicious again.

Usagi's brows drew together, and she felt her confusion being pushed to the back of her mind by curiosity. Wow, Mamoru's thoughts seemed to be jumping all over the place as much as hers were. One minute they were talking about Rei and Mamoru breaking up, and the blonde's feelings toward her sibling, and the next he was talking about what to tell the other Senshi.

"The Crystals?" She said stupidly. "They _do_ that?!" It was possible! Yes, that would explain it all. She felt relief crash through her. Mamoru had been possessed by the power of the Crystal briefly and had healed Rei that way. She smiled. "I see. Yeah, that makes sense."

It would have been cooler that he got knew powers are Tuxedo Kamen, but then they would have to figure out just what he was and why he was a male version of the Sailor Senshi. Throwing roses was normal, as far as superpowers went. Flying was a big plus. She grinned in a silly manner. Her hero could still bring forth her must girl gushing, despite knowing he was her step-brother.

Now she felt really stupid for all the other things she had been thinking. She blithely ignored the other things that hadn't made any sense over the last week or so, and concentrated on the miracle that had saved her friend from being paralysed and very possible in a coma forever. The Senshi of the Moon could think about how weirdly Mamoru was acting towards her later on. Preferably when she had gotten twenty-four hours of sleep. It was really early in the morning. Two o'clock? Four? She wasn't sure.

Still-there went another look with Rei and her step-brother again, talking together without saying a word! It made her feel...angry. Upset. "Hey! I saw that look. What is going on?" She demanded. When had the two gotten so close that they could have a conversation by just meeting eyes? A surge of jealousy left her feeling rather wretched. But they were going out. Maybe they had bonded while they were in the boat and now were attracted to each other? Her golden lashes fell down over her eyes, hiding her expression from them.

"We umm-aren't going out any more." Rei blurted out the first thing that popped into her head. Anything to get that anguished look from her best friend's face. Her lovely Princess was in such pain and confusion. If only Serenity had emerged inside of her, without giving Usagi bits and pieces of the past. She knew this to be true, but couldn't say how she knew what was going on. The Princess had to be merging with the blonde, or else she would not be viewing Mamoru as a man, and not a brother. That kiss would not have had as much impact on two people who viewed each other as a sibling.

Mamoru spoke at the same time, on a wholly different subject. "We're trying to figure out what the to tell the other Senshi and our families." But he did not elaborate on whether it was telling the family and Senshi about him and Rei, or that the girl had been miraculously healed.

Usagi's eyed widened as she received a double blow. Rei and her brother had broken up? And god, what _were_ they going to tell the others? They didn't know Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen. "Really?" She said faintly, staring from one of them to the other. Hope bloomed inside of her, and her breath caught at the emotion. They weren't going out...shouldn't she be feeling sad for the two of them?

Her dark-haired brother groaned and slapped a hand over his eyes. "Rei! I wasn't going to tell her till later. No, wait, it doesn't matter I guess," Mamoru removed the hand and eyed his sister with an intent gaze, searching for...something in her face. A brief flash of relief in her expressive blue eyes made his heart race. His step-sister had been showing signs of jealousy, and now she looked a little happy at the break up, although she had quickly masked that emotion.

Rei was correct, however. Though nothing at all had been said between them, their dating was well and truly over. There was not way they could be together with them being cousins, and Mamoru in love with his step-sister, who was really his love of a past life. How complicated.

"Oh dear," The priestess muttered under her breath, realising that she had bungled everything. If only the dark-haired man had spoken a few seconds earlier. Now Usagi would want to know why they had broken up the same day they had started dating.

"Oh. Oh, that's bad," Usagi said, confusing the other two for a moment before she clarified. "Telling everyone I mean. But I am sorry you two broke up." If only that were true. It absolutely _horrified_ her inside that she was not in any way sorry about the break-up. A little confused maybe as to why they weren't going out, considering Rei should be grateful for being healed by her boyfriend of a day. And pleased. She was _happy_; alarmingly so, damn it all. "Or not. I'm a _terrible person_." She told them, guilt rising up to choke her.

Mamoru and Rei stared at the blonde as if she had lost her mind. Good lord, but this was getting worse by the minute. "I-I mean that er-why did you two break up?" She mumbled out , smiling awkwardly. Her hands twisted in her lap and she hoped that they had not noticed what she was really thinking. Her brother had frequently pointed out that her face was very expressive.

"We didn't suit." The two said at the same time, with identical tones of irritation. Very suspicious.

"Okay then," His step-sister closed her eyes for a long moment, trying desperately to mull that one over, but knowing that exhaustion was making her think unclearly. She needed some sleep. Badly. "I'm pretty wiped out, guys." She told them. "How about you?"

The dark-haired girl nodded. "Despite having been unconscious for so long, I'm totally exhausted. You can tell me what happened at the battle another time." Her friend looked as confused as her stuttered words had been. Usagi was obviously in dilemma about her growing feelings for her brother, relief over Rei having been miraculously healed, and what on earth to do with the Dark Kingdom. It was wearing the poor girl down, and she wished that she could help Usagi somehow.

'Serenity, I don't think it was a good time to emerge before the Silver Crystal was found.' The soul of Sailor Mars inside of her was merging even more, bringing memories and feelings along with her. If only Usagi knew that both Mamoru and Rei were having as much problems in their lives as her, she most likely would have been comforted.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The next Chapter will be out on Friday or Saturday, as it is already written. Looks like there might be another three Chapters till the Fanfic is done.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 135 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: **A Kiss In The Dark**  
Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **In Profile**  
Author's Homepage: **destinysgateway DOT com**  
Rating: **M 15+**  
Summary: **'One Hour Challenge' #1 and 657 Combined: Response Fanfic. Eleven years ago, Mamoru's father married Usagi's mother. It's now almost Usagi's sixteenth birthday and she has to juggle her secret life as Sailor Moon, on top of school and a job at Motoki's shop. Her life is turned even more upside down when she begins to suspect the masked hero she is falling in love with is actually her awful step-brother! **  
Genre: **Romance/UST/Comedy/Adventure/Action/Angst**  
Couple: **Usagi/Mamoru**, **Rei/Mamoru**  
Category: **SMTK**  
Chapters: **27/29**  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **N/A  
**Size: **783 KB

**Comments: **Hi everyone! Wow, the reviews for this Fanfic have passed 800! I'm utterly delighted that I was able to write something that you all enjoyed this much. Thank you! You have no idea how much it means to me to have your feedback, good and bad. I take your advise to heart and try and improve on my writing and plot.

Mamoru is a shocker in this Chapter. He finally brings up 'the kiss' in a conversation very pointedly. And as he is Endymion, he doesn't curb his words or his growing feelings for Usagi. She in turn, starts to realise that her feelings for him are more than sisterly. :)

I've just started a new computer game called **'Assassin's Creed'**. The graphics are awsome, but I'm not sure about the storyline yet. I guess I'll see how it goes!

**Reviewer Response: **Actually Serenity-hime, I did always intend to have Rei turn out to be Mamoru's cousin, so things worked out well. I just made the scene happen a little faster than intended because of the reviewers asking that they break up, or she die. LOL

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com,  
the Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen'  
pairing! We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**A KISS IN THE DARK**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

* * *

Without thinking, Rei's eyes went again to Mamoru's.

"What is it?" Usagi demanded, blue eyes narrowing on them both with suspicion. "I have this feeling that you're still hiding something." Something other than the two having broken up and what to tell the Senshi. Call her paranoid, but she felt that she knew Mamoru and Rei better than that! She might have just accepted their explanation on things, if not for the surreptitious looks the two kept exchanging.

As if they were trying to communicate a warning to each other not to blurt out something important.

Rei shrugged delicately, as if nothing was wrong. "I think that you're imagining things," She said rather insultingly, rolling her purple eyes skyward. "Isn't hiding that Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen, and that it's he who has new powers, enough of a problem?"

As long as Mamoru kept his cool, his sister wouldn't figure out what was going on. And frankly, unless her memories of Serenity were advancing swiftly inside of the blonde's mind, she would never be able to figure it out in a million years. Not even in her dreams, would she have considered that her brother was a Prince in a past life, or that Rei was his cousin.

Mamoru's lids dropped for a few seconds as he looked assessingly from the Priestess to the girl who had been reborn as his sister. His lips pressed together and his hands clenched into fists. He _wanted_ to tell Usagi so badly. So much... But she wasn't ready. The blonde would certainly think his a candidate for the loony bin if she heard that he thought he was a prince in a past incarnation. Yeah, that would go down well, he thought sarcastically.

Besides, both he and Rei saying that Usagi was imagining things was starting to look very much like they _were_ hiding something.

"Hmm," The Senshi of the Moon felt doubt creep into her mind. Maybe there was nothing else going on, after all. She was tired, she was stressed and she had been imagining the years stretching out before Rei, filled with pain from her back injury. The doctors had not even been certain that she would wake up from her coma.

Usagi felt tears start into her eyes, and she had to turn away slightly to hide it. She was so happy that her best friend was okay. So, so, very happy.

Even though she was hiding her emotions by angling her body away from them both, Mamoru knew his step-sister well enough to know what she was feeling right then. He smiled slightly and put a warm arm about her waist, hugging her to his side. For a moment, she relaxed into him, and then she yanked away, eyes flashing.

Usagi would have gladly stayed in his comforting embrace, but she felt somehow that she had no right. Not in front of his girlfriend, and not because of what had happened between the siblings. A forbidden kiss. A relationship that was perhaps not as innocent as it should be between a brother and sister. Mamoru and she had always invaded each other's personal space and shared hugs, but now it all felt...wrong. "Good," She said sweetly, aiming a penetrating look at them both. "Because if you two happened to be hiding something from me, I'd have to beat you black and blue...well, okay, so I'd beat up my brother, not Rei." She amended with a grin.

The Priestess In Training grinned back, delighted that Usagi seemed to be acting more like her usual self. God only knew, it was Rei who was not feeling like normal. Sailor Mars seemed to have taken a back seat in her mind, but the memories were flowing free and fast through their mind and it was very distracting and not a little scary for Rei. "Thank you,"

"Yeah, thanks," Mamoru glowered at Usagi and crossed his arms, trying to look irritated. Inwardly, he was thrilled that Usagi seemed to be getting back to normal. It was been such a horrible incident for them all, when Rei had been laying there so injured. He hadn't been entirely sure that if the girl had not recovered, Usagi would ever have been the same again. "How utterly loving of you, sis." He growled.

The two girls giggled and the tense atmosphere was dispelled.

"Personally, I feel as if a truck ran over me," Rei groaned, even though she was not in pain. But she did feel very world-weary and exhausted by it all. She had been badly hurt and although Endymion had healed her, her body knew what it had been through. When the siblings turned their head to look at her in concern, she shook her head. "It's not my injuries, I'm just really worn out."

Well, that had to be true, Mamoru mused silently, eyes going over her form as if seeking reassurance that she was fine. Endymion had healed Mars' wounds, but not dispelled the exhaustion Rei must be feeling right now. It was to be expected; they were _all_ feeling pretty awful after such an intense battle.

"Can I get you some water or something? Pain-killers? Food?" Usagi asked brightly. She reached for one of Rei's slender hands and held it tightly in both of hers. She was so relieved that Tuxedo Kamen had suddenly gotten a new power that she could have cried. Even if the driving force behind it was the Rainbow Crystal.

The Dark Kingdom had almost triumphed there, and it would have been bad for the entire world. Despite her efforts, things had gone through the blonde's mind. About what Rei would have done in the future if she hadn't woken up, or had been paralysed. She would have come to live with the Chiba's, of course, so that Usagi could look after her.

A finger flick to Usagi's forehead brought the girl out of her sad thoughts and she glowered at her step-brother as he smirked at her. "Hey!" She protested, tempted to kick him in the leg.

"Stop thinking bad thoughts. Rei is okay-"

"I'm okay." The Priestess broke in anxiously in agreement, squeezing her best friend's fingers.

"And if you think about what could have happened, then you'll go crazy." Mamoru went on gently, a finger reaching out to touch the dark circles under Usagi's eyes with one finger. He would have dearly loved to take her into his arms, but she had already pulled away from him once tonight. "You need some sleep." He murmured.

"I'm okay, but yeah, I need some sleep," She yawned on queue and flashed them a sheepish look. "_And_ sort of hungry too, as I've already mentioned."

Rei blinked and then smiled. "Yeah, me too. But then, we always get the munchies after a battle."

"Really? Me too," The dark-haired man said with interest, his eyes going from Rei to Usagi, and nothing that their hands were still linked. These girls should have been reincarnated as sisters. What a pity that he had turned out as the sibling. If it had been different, perhaps he and Usagi might have been dating while discovering about their past lives.

And healing someone, it seemed, took a lot out of him. Mamoru was ready to curl up into a chair and sleep. He would have to remember that the next time the Senshi were injured. Oh! And he had to call Hideki and let him know that Rei was alright now. Long explanations were in order and he winced at the thought.

"Ami and Makoto..." The Senshi of Mars said suddenly, realising what had been nagging at the back of her mind. How could she have forgotten her two other friends?! "Are they here?" She asked innocently, as if she didn't already know they were on the roof. She had sensed them earlier, but it had slipped her mind.

Usagi straightened and reluctantly released Rei's hand. "Oh, I didn't tell them you're okay!" She exclaimed, smacking herself on the forehead.

"Perhaps we should get our story straight first?" Rei said worriedly, a frown between her brows. God only knew what her friends had been going through, keeping guard on the roof and knowing that their friend was laying below badly hurt. They didn't know that she was well! She threw back the covers for the second time that night and started inching out of the bed. "Mamoru, you should go and grab them." She ordered. "They must have figured out that Mamoru knows I'm Sailor Mars. I wonder if they know he's Tuxedo Kamen?"

Usagi and Mamoru quickly leapt forward and forced the girl back into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. She stared at them like they were nuts.

"They don't know about me being a super hero," He muttered, looking annoyed. She was just going to leap out of bed after all his efforts in healing her? "Good lord, Sha'fra, try and fight your impulsive nature." Mamoru said into her ear, rolling his eyes in exasperation. Her pet name just rolled off of his tongue without him realising. She gaped at him a little and then nodded.

Usagi hadn't heard a word and her expression was still scolding. "Not that I don't trust Mamoru's fab new power, Rei, but have a little sense!" The blonde's fingers smoothed over the bed sheet and then she sank back. "I'll feel better when the doctor has confirmed that everything is okay."

"Exactly!" Her brother said, nodding firmly. As a future doctor himself, he knew that looking fine and actually being fine were too different things.

"Stop fussing, for Mars' sake," Rei spluttered, not knowing whether to be angry or laugh at them. She felt fine. Better than fine. And because her past self had awakened inside of her, and had been a healer, she knew that her body was completely uninjured now. In fact, she felt sort of wired at the same time as feeling tired. How weird.

Usagi smiled and brushed her fringe out of her eyes. It was sort of fun to mother Rei. "Please let us fuss," She said whimsically. "We almost lost you."

The Priestess's purple eyes went first to Mamoru and then to her friend's and she sighed. "Alright," She said expansively, holding her arms out as if to totally embrace whatever babying the two were likely to give her. "Feel free to mother me."

"We're not _that_ bad, pyro," The Senshi of the Moon tried to look offended, but a giggle broke through.

"More importantly, what do we tell the other two?" Mamoru said lazily, smiling at the two girls. They were as close as sisters and had been that way in the past. He foresaw an even deeper relationship building between the two now that Rei had her past memories back.

"Oh, and Motoki figured the secret out." Rei blurted without thinking. She could have smacked herself on the forehead for letting that one out of the bag, when both Mamoru and Usagi gave her identical stunned looks.

"_What?!_" The siblings almost shouted, feeling shocked.

"He did?" Usagi said weakly, covering her eyes with one hand. Was this a bad thing, or a good thing? Not that Motoki couldn't keep his mouth shut, because she trusted that he would. But damn it, that was another person who had found out about the Senshi's secrets. Who was next-her mom?

Mamoru was more positive than the other two. "What did you expect?" He demanded, "You girls are never really very careful around him. He was bound to discover it one day." Yeah, he was one to talk. He had lived in the same house and only found out recently that Usagi was Sailor Moon. It was only after his eyes had been opened that all the clues had hit him. The girls were always talking secretly about something, they disappeared at all times of the day and night...not to mention Luna. How many cats had a crescent moon on the forehead? Oh, but Usagi didn't know that he knew their cat was a Moon Guardian yet. "Let me guess, you talked about Senshi business while eating food at the Arcade?"

Usagi and Rei stared at him for a moment. "Yeah," They said at last.

"So, what do we tell the girls?" Usagi said tentatively.

"Maybe seeing a Senshi leaving this room will convince the doctors and then our families," Mamoru mused, eyebrows drawn together in thoughts. But that wouldn't convince the Senshi themselves. What were they going to say to Ami and Makoto?

"Brilliant!" The Senshi of the Moon exclaimed, throwing her step-brother a pleased smile. He smiled back and things seemed get less tense between them. She was really much too tired to over-analysing anything right now anyway.

"How about they leave by the window instead?" Rei suggested lightly. "It would save explanations-and the press from ambushing one of us when we come out of the hospital."

"Hmm, and what do we tell the other Senshi?" Mamoru murmured, considering what to tell Ami and Makoto.

* * *

"What? The energy is Tuxedo Kamen?" Jupiter said, throwing her friend an incredulous look.

Tuxedo Kamen, the guy who could fly like superman and throw roses with sharp ends was suddenly displaying a funky power?

Her green eyes narrowed in suspicion. Wasn't this a little convenient or something to that effect? Sailor Mars was down for the count, the Dark Kingdom had sprung a surprise attack on them, and the hero had been a trail of dust on the horizon by the time Jupiter and Mercury had gotten back to their friends.

The blue-haired Senshi blinked as she continued to study the findings on her little computer. She stroked a finger along the side of the warm metal, wondering absently what it was made of. Just having it in her hands, and being the only Sailor Senshi who could use it, made her feel more part of the team. "It isn't dark energy. I'd almost say it was-well, it was almost like a Senshi power. It seemed earth-bound."

Which meant, quite frankly, that the dark-haired man was not the enemy. Not if his power was free of Dark Kingdom energy. That fact was both a relief and a worry. He wasn't part of the alien forces invading their planet, but he wasn't exactly acting on the side of good. He stole the Rainbow Crystals from the enemy before the Sailor Senshi could, he used to rob jewellery stores to find the Mystical Silver Crystal, and although he helped them out and rescued Sailor Moon sometimes, he had his own agenda.

"I'm stumped with this one, Jupiter. I would have said that Tuxedo Kamen was a good guy, basically, but he takes the Rainbow Crystals for his own purpose. However, this new power of his...we've never seen it before, so I have to assume it's just new. Sort of like when we get a power-up." She admitted quietly, linking arms with the other girl and dragging her down the hall.

Dragging because her friend had been sidetracked by a handsome doctor staring at them.

"Hi there," The brunette waved at him as she was yanked forcefully down the hall. Jupiter smirked at her friend. "Oh, if that's all... Umm, what did you just say?!" She friend said uncertainly, Mercury's words suddenly sinking in. Tuxedo Kamen was a virtual stranger, and he had no special powers, but he was old and stronger than them. They also had no real idea what he was after, other than stealing their Rainbow Crystals. What if he was working for the Dark Kingdom secretly? Either way, he was now also a liability. And he had lethal roses. "Okay, so he's _not _a bad guy. You're positive?"

The Senshi of Mercury frowned, looking restless. "How can I be one hundred percent certain of that?" She replied. "I only know that the computer can tell whether he's got Dark Energy inside of him...and he doesn't. His power, which I've never picked up on before, is very pure like a Sailor Senshi's." This fact troubled her greatly. There was no such thing as a female Sailor Senshi!

"Earth-bound? You mean, he has the powers of Earth?" Jupiter said uncertainly. She and her fellow Senshi hurried down the hall, their steps getting faster and faster. Although they were pretty certain Tuxedo Kamen wasn't a bad guy, it was worrying why he would release such an amount of power in a hospital. "A little faster, girl." She muttered to Mercury.

"He's hardly a candidate for Sailor Earth," Mercury said wryly, breaking into a run. They were close to Rei's room, but the sense of urgency in her was no longer there. Almost as if she _knew_ there was no danger. The power had not been malicious. It had been a _pure_ blast of energy. He had been drawing from the planet, almost like a Sailor Senshi.

The blue-haired Senshi thought about it, and then it occurred to her how it had happened. This mind-melding taker that had suddenly been inside of their friends. And then, it abruptly became all clear. "Listen, Jupiter, Sailor Moon got injured the other day on the arm. Rei was injured today, and who knows, maybe Tuxedo Kamen was too. Maybe that's how they infected them. Or got into their minds?" She murmured. The Mercury computer was not being very clear on that point.

"That could be it. But Ami-aren't we overreacting a little thinking it's Dark Kingdom related at all? There are other forces in the world we don't understand. Maybe...I thought about this last month and I wondered about our powers. Maybe we aren't the ones using the powers, but the spirit of the Sailor Senshi, " Jupiter said, frowning. "Usagi has been unlike herself for a few weeks now, and she hasn't done anything to us. In fact, that other person in her head helped us destroy a Youma."

"Spirit of the Senshi? As in another entity inside of us? An _alien_?" The other girl said incredulously. When they used their wands, were they possibly inviting something into their bodies? "Good god, are you suggesting an evolutionary step in their DNA?" Her mouth gaped open at that shocking thought.

Could Makoto be right about the force inside of their friend being something to do with them being Sailor Senshi? What _had_ this other being inside her friend done to harm them? Nothing really. Usagi was acting the same as normal. It was only when she slept, and that time with the building being knocked down, that the second brainwave even appeared. Did the Senshi have a physical form, that leant them it's power when they transformed? The thought was completely startling-and very plausible. Makoto was a bright girl.

"Alright," She conceded. "We might be acting rashly here. Perhaps we should go about this from another angle. Study Usagi and Rei more, and see what they're up to. After all, they don't know what the other people in their head are doing." And whoever was inside of the blonde Leader of the Senshi had actually tried to help by lending her it's power.

"And Tuxedo Kamen?" Jupiter questioned, frowning. "I can't figure out the guy at all. He does like Sailor Moon a lot though."

"We'll have to watch him too. But how can we ask both Usagi _and_ Rei to step down as Senshi?" She asked quietly. "Not to mention alienating an allie like Tuxedo Kamen would put us at a serious disadvantage."

Jupiter slumped, her green eyes staring up at the stars. "Don't forget that we have Sailor Venus-" She suddenly bolted upright. "I wonder why she didn't turn up? Come on, let's go see what's going on in Rei's room." During their conversation, their original objective had somehow been lost. Usagi and Rei and Tuxedo Kamen suddenly having someone inside of their head was rather distracting.

Her friend's eyes widened. "You're right. It only reinforces my suspicion that the blast wasn't malicious. It was in Rei's room. I assumed it was Tuxedo Kamen's other personality that was being so flamboyant." She smacked her hand against her head. "We really have to talk about this another time."

They halted outside of Rei's door, staring at the paneling as if it held all the answers they were looking for. A nurse hurrying down the hall gaped at them before continuing on her way. A bunch of hospital staff and patients were was trailing behind the Senshi at a safe distance, chattering excitedly.

There was even two security guards amongst the crowd, who were eyeing the Senshi rather warily. But they didn't come any closer, which was a relief. No doubt, they had also been searching for the cause of the bright light, but no one had connected it directly to Rei's room yet.

"Our fans followed us here. Yay," The brunette said drolly, grabbing Mercury by the elbow and yanking her to the door. "In we go!"

As they opened the door and stepped into the room, they overheard Mamoru's comment on what to tell them. What on earth was going on here?

"Tell us what?" Sailor Mercury demanded when the occupants of the room seemed to be oblivious to their audience.

The three turned to face the Senshi, faces guilty.

Jupiter exchanged a glance with her blue-haired girl, eyes tense. What was the be guilty about? Unless, no way were their friends hiding what had happened down here. Were they?! 'What went on in here?' And why were Usagi and Rei talking about the Senshi to Mamoru? Oh wait, he knew that his girlfriend was a Senshi.

Wait-three faces?

"Rei?" The two girls exclaimed, rushing into the room. They were still in Senshi form, which occurred to them belatedly. The hospital staff had been suitably impressed as they witnessed the two forms racing through the halls.

"Tuxedo Kamen healed me! We umm-wondered how to tell you. Since you weren't here," The priestess aid pointedly, nodding towards Mamoru as if hinting that he didn't know who they really were. Jupiter and Mercury had no idea that Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen, or even that he knew they were Makoto and Ami. She then groaned and closed her eyes. Brilliant, now the two were going to ask where the hero had vanished to. "And then he left." She continued rather lamely.

"So my computer was right about it being Tuxedo Kamen," Mercury said in astonishment, throwing her arms about her friend for a quick hug. If the hero had healed Rei, then this different awareness inside of the three of them couldn't be evil. Right?

Jupiter was thinking the same thing, although she said nothing about it. She rushed over to Rei and grabbed her hands, holding them to her cheek in happiness. "I'm so glad you're alright, Rei." She said, closing her eyes in relief.

"Me too," Mercury said tearfully. If the guy had healed their friend, then this was both good news and bad. Good that their friend was no longer dreadfully wounded, and bad because the man they didn't entirely trust had suddenly gained new powers. Put their mind possession thing into the equation and things didn't look so good. He was taking their Princess' Rainbow Crystals for his own reasons. What if he suddenly decided he didn't want to help the Senshi any more? "The Mercury computer went crazy-not that we couldn't see Tuxedo Kamen's flamboyant display from on top of the hospital."

Surreptitiously, the blue-haired girl took out her computer and scanned Rei. All seemed fine. Baring the extra brainwave that had appeared earlier, of course. Right now, there seemed no sign of another mind inside of the raven-haired priestess, or Usagi.

"You were up there?" Mamoru said, brows raising as if he wasn't aware of them having been there. They had told Usagi, of course, and she had informed him. But for now, he had to act clueless.

"What on earth is going on around here? Are you really the Sailor Senshi? Did you cause that weird light?!" A nurse suddenly demanded from behind them. She was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed, obviously not in awe of the two superhero's present. Her glare could have melted metal.

The two Senshi whirled around and Jupiter dropped Rei's hands quickly. They hadn't even heard her come into the room. So much for Senshi prowess.

"Ah-yes. It was our power. We healed this girl who was injured today in a battle," Mercury said smoothly, gesturing at Rei. Luckily, this nurse was the one who had been attending to her friend today.

The woman gawked a little, as if surprised by the fact, and then she regained her composure. "I'll let the doctor know. You caused a panic!" She scolded, looking a little star-struck by the amazing recovery of her patient, and annoyed at the same time over the disruption to her hospital.

"And now we have to go," Jupiter grabbed Mercury by the arm and the two squeezed past the woman and out into the hall. People were still gathered around outside; patients and hospital staff. Damn it, they hadn't been careful at all!

"It's the Sailor Senshi! alright!" Someone cried out in awe.

"Can I have an autograph?" Surprisingly, this was from the good-looking guy dressed as a doctor that Jupiter had waved at earlier.

"No, we have to go now. Everything is fine." The Senshi of Mercury said hastily. She and Jupiter beat a quick retreat while the crowd watched in amazement. You didn't see girls with powers every day. They were better than celebrities!

"Your doctor was about to give you another check-up. You're a very lucky girl." Rei's nurse told her, looking a little dazed.

Rei exchanged a look with Mamoru and she smiled gently. "I know." She made a shooing motion with one slender hand. "You guys can leave now. I'm sure the examination will required me to remove my clothing." The dark-haired girl's purple eyes were sly as she looked at her former boyfriend.

Mamoru grinned at her. Things were going to be more lively around Rei now that they both shared a past together. Mars had been painfully formal at times, but she had a great sense of humour, which her future self lacked. "I'll be going now."

Usagi and her step-brother went into the hall and closed the door behind them, giving their friend privacy. "So, a new power huh Mamoru? And the Crystals gave it to you?" She said slowly, watching him from the corner eye.

He grimaced in response. "Seems that way." And how much he hated lying to her was eating him up inside!

They stepped around some people and then entered a small waiting room. The TV was on, but no one else was there at that time of the night. Perfect for their conversation. The girl knew something was up with this new 'power' of his, and he and Rei seemed to be hiding something from her. She knew them both well enough to have spotted this. Was the rainbow Crystal really giving out new powers to the people who possessed them?

The blonde didn't know if she liked that or not. He was her brother, after all. Who knew what those alien Crystals would do to him?

"That just...doesn't seem right, somehow," Usagi said, shaking her head. "Why now? Do you trust it, Mamoru?"

Just when had his sister become so smart? The dark-haired man eyed her searchingly and then his lips pressed together. "Hmm, yes. It seems reliable so far. I'm sure it has it perks." He drawled out, settling smoothly into a chair and crossing his legs.

His sister stared at him for a moment, uncertainty written all over her expression. He could see it on her face, that she had been all ready to charge in and accuse him of hiding something from her, but she definitely was hesitating now. Perhaps it was because he was no longer showing any guilt? His lovely girl knew him very well, in the past and the present.

She was absolutely blinded by the smile he abruptly threw her, his eyes rather tender. Usagi swallowed and chose to ignore that look, which was something the blonde was not accustomed to seeing on his face. Affection sure, but that? It was a little...too...intimate all of a sudden, sitting close by his side. Usagi changed her direction as she headed for the couch next to him, and she ended up in a seat across a coffee table from him.

Mamoru gave her a rather put-out stare and then he shook his head at her behaviour. One minute Usagi was comfortable in his presence and the next she was as skittish as a kitten. He couldn't help the sexy grin that crossed his face at the thought of her as a kitten, with furry ears and a tail. Now _that_ he would pay good money to see!

Oh. My. God. That had to be the most devastatingly-sensual smile that she had ever seen cross her step-brother's face. And she had seen a lot of his smiles over the years, from amused to charming. But nothing like this! It was exciting and scary at the same time. And it was being aimed at _her_.

"You're creeping me out," The blonde blurted, before clapping a hand across her mouth. Okay, that wasn't what she had meant to say.

The dark-haired man looked startled and then a snort escaped him, blue eyes rather sardonic. Creepy? That wasn't what he had been aiming for, and that was for certain. Usagi was not his Serenity, so he supposed that she was entitled to be a little revolted by him looking at her as if he wanted to strip her naked. "Now that was just unkind, dear sister," He said, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, come on," She said, glaring. "You just looked at me like you wanted to-" Usagi broke off, flushing. Nope, she wasn't going to finish that sentence!

"Yes?" Mamoru said silkily, satisfied with the direction this conversation was going. So, she had noticed that he had not looked at as a brother, had she? And the two of them had been dancing around this whole thing for too long. His step-sister had been blocking their kiss out like it was the plague itself.

"Never mind, let's talk about this new power of yours," She told him ominously, eyes flashing with wrath. How dare he bait her?! "Where did it come from-really?" She had been carrying the Crystals around also and nothing weird had...oh dear. That thing with the Moon Wand the other week suddenly came to mind. She swallowed hard and felt bad about doubting him and Rei. Suddenly, things didn't seem so unlikely.

Her mouth opened and she started to apologise, but the suddenly lecherous look on Mamoru's face robbed her of breath.

What could Mamoru say without giving the past away? His blue eyes moved to the floor as he thought of a way to answer her. He spotted her shoe and followed the line of her slender leg up hungrily, skipped over the table top and moved over her skirt and then her chest. When he realised he was blatantly checking his sister out, he stared at the roof, which seemed a lot more safe.

Did he just do what she thought he did? Usagi went red in the face again and her heart began to thump loudly in her ears. "You-?" Usagi practically growled, hands twisting together on her lap. He had stared at her chest, hadn't he?! Or was he looking at the Moon Broach? Oops. She eyed him uncertainly. "Okay, so I believe you about the Rainbow Crystal now," She said sourly, trying to stay angry with him. "But I know you aren't telling me everything, Mamoru. Don't we have enough secrets?"

What was going on in that head of his anyway, when he stared at her that way?!

Okay, that was rather unfair. The dark-haired man's brows rose incredulously and his eyes went to her face. "Oh?" He said mildly. "Then you want to talk about secrets? The Dark Kingdom? Tuxedo Kamen?" Mamoru paused. "The kiss?"

"Wha?!" The blonde spluttered, unable to believe that he had had the gall to mention that forbidden topic. "Brother, I thought that we agree _not_ to talk about that subject."

"When?" Mamoru asked her innocently, flashing her a smirk. "Does that mean that if we weren't related by marriage...?" He let that one trail off without finishing, letting her imagination come up with the rest. Why was he pushing her buttons tonight? He knew that she didn't want to talk about it, but damn it, he was in love with her!

"Mamoru!" Usagi said, aghast. He was really talking about it! And her step-brother had mentioned the one thing that had been bothering her for a while now. They were not really related; only by marriage were they siblings. She bit her lip and looked away, completely stunned by his words. If their parents weren't together, then the dark-haired man sitting across the table from her would not be her step-brother.

It was a taboo subject and she had thought that he understood that and felt the same way.

After a long flustered moment, Usagi aimed a baleful glare in his direction. "Are you trying to start a fight? Because my fist will gladly meet your face in battle if you don't stop pushing it." She threatened, waving her fist in his direction so that he would get the point.

Her gaze faltered under his as their eyes locked and something passed between them. For a moment, he looked so serious and longing that she couldn't help feel something forbidden. But then she swallowed and pushed that thought away. What on earth was wrong with the two of them? Surely being Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon wasn't causing this, even though the two of them had been sporting major crushes on each other.

Mamoru felt a deep longing fill him, and he knew it had been reflected in his eyes for a few seconds. She was his Princess, his love, and he couldn't have her. She would feel nothing remotely like romantic love or sexual desire towards someone she considered a brother. Not until Serenity regained her memories. He could wait. He was a very patient, and persistent sort of guy regarding things that he really wanted.

Badly.

"Just kidding, you dope," He teased, rolling his eyes as if there had been a big joke and she was the butt of it. To emphasise that it had been all tease, he leant over the table and flicked her on the forehead.

"Ouch!" Usagi eyed her brother as if he had lost his marbles, but no, there was only laughter in his eyes and nothing more. His smile was rather taunting too, just as it had always been in the past. The girl felt a deep sigh of relief escape her. This was more like the step-brother she had known for most of her life. "Jerk," She muttered, rubbing where he had flicked her.

She wondered what on earth was going through his head, he was acting so bizarre tonight! Mamoru...only saw her as a sister...right? Anything else made her feel simultaneously excited and frightened. Trapped. Her chest felt like it had a caged bird inside, it was fluttering so much. "Umm, back to your new power?" She said nervously, eyes skittering away from his. She would drop the conversation topic of what he was hiding from her. For now, anyway.

He smiled at her in a disturbing manner and then made a reaching motion. A red Rainbow Crystal fell into his hand and began to glow.

"Idiot!" Usagi almost screeched, looking at the door as if someone would walk in at any moment.

"I have some measure of control over it, even if it is part of the Mystical Silver Crystal." Mamoru said quietly. It was strange that he could affect something that belong to the Moon Princess. It wasn't part of his Golden Crystal, after all. Wait-what was that? He frowned, trying to recall what the hell the Golden Crystal was. For once, Endymion's memories were a big blank, like the Prince's soul was deliberately blocking that one out. 'Huh?' Why would that memory be hidden, when so many others were becoming revealed?

"Are you okay?" His step-sister was suddenly beside him, sinking down onto the couch cushions. They both ignored her thigh pressing against his as her hands closed over his on his lap in concern. "I think we should go home and get some sleep."

He yawned as if in response to her words. The sun was probably not too far off of rising into the sky. "Then we'll say goodbye to Rei and go home for some sleep." He nodded at her and slipped the crystal back into his sub-space pocket. Mamoru got to his feet and took her hand to help her up. He was a gentleman after all. One that had occasional lecherous thoughts about the blonde at his side.

Usagi looked dead on her feet and there were alarming black smudges under her eyes. He touched a finger to her face briefly before pulling away. "Let's go."

She felt suddenly very tired, and exhaustion settled in. The Senshi of the Moon's body felt like lead, come to think of it. Rei was alright, and the other two had probably headed for home after their run-in with the hospital occupants. It was time she and Mamoru went home to bed. Their mom would be worried.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The next Chapter will be out in a few days.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 135 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: **A Kiss In The Dark**  
Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **In Profile**  
Author's Homepage: **destinysgateway DOT com**  
Rating: **M 15+**  
Summary: **'One Hour Challenge' #1 and 657 Combined: Response Fanfic. Eleven years ago, Mamoru's father married Usagi's mother. It's now almost Usagi's sixteenth birthday and she has to juggle her secret life as Sailor Moon, on top of school and a job at Motoki's shop. Her life is turned even more upside down when she begins to suspect the masked hero she is falling in love with is actually her awful step-brother! **  
Genre: **Romance/UST/Comedy/Adventure/Action/Angst**  
Couple: **Usagi/Mamoru**, **Rei/Mamoru**  
Category: **SMTK**  
Chapters: **28/30**  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **N/A  
**Size: **820 KB

**Comments: **Hi everyone! Wow...it's been so long since I wrote anything. A year I think. I'm very sorry that it has been that long, but this last year was very hard on my family. My mom got cancer and I found that I was unable to write anything due to sever depression. The best thing I could do for my family was keep working, so I devoted myself to my job and shift working, which left very little time to come onto a computer. You'll be happy to know that my mom is finally getting better. Her cancer appears to be going into remission and the chemotherapy worked miracles. Thank you _so very much_ to those who wished my mom and our family well and to those who prayed for us. I was very touched each time I received an email asking after my mom; it was much appreciated.

Okay, on to the Fanfic. Over the last year, I have been thinking over the plotline, the sequel and the very obvious divorce that was going to happen to Kenji and Ikuko. Not having written a divorce before made it incredibly hard to try and _write_ the darn thing. I actually wrote the 'explanation to the children about the divorce' scene an entire year ago, as well as some scene's that came after as a consequence. But I think that the divorce scene may have come out a little too weirdly. Kenji getting angry, Ikuko sad, and Endymion and Serenity taking over as their future selves minds shut down in defence from the pain. I suck at these scenes! LOL. So I've decided to put the divorce scene in the next Chapter and do some reworking on it. I would really appreciate any feedback to me regarding this scene and any suggestions on how the talk between Usagi and Mamoru and their parents might go. You guys ever have that horrible feeling that you've written yourself into a hole? Well, that's where I've been over the divorce plot. I can't give any more away without ruining it all, but I'd love any feedback and please let me know if you spot any discrepancies. It's been a year, so I haven't read back over what I already wrote. I will when the last Chapter is done though.

Oh, and I have also debated over whether to have a sequel, or just continue the Fanfic under **A Kiss In The Dark**. The Fanfic size is currently at 860 KB, but some of that are scene's far in the future for the Fanfic that I already wrote. Definitely at this stage, I will be ending the Fanfic in another 2-3 Chapters and will then be starting the Sequel **A Forbidden Kiss**.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com,  
the Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen'  
pairing! We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**A KISS IN THE DARK**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

* * *

By the time the siblings arrived home in the taxi, the blonde girl was slumped against Mamoru's shoulder, deep in sleep. Her mouth was open slightly and she was snoring. Mamoru's mouth twitched in amusement as he stared down at her head. The cab pulled into the driveway and the driver advised him of how much it cost.

With one arm still about Usagi's shoulder, Mamoru dug out the money from his wallet. "Keep the change,"

"Thanks buddy," The driver grinned at him, and watched as the dark-haired boy opened the door and then carefully gathered the girl into his arms and scooted along the seat till he was out of the car. "Have a nice morning."

Mamoru straightened with his sister in his arms, and bumped the car door closed with one hip. He nodded to the driver as the car backed out of the drive and sped up the street.

Usagi continued to snore as if a bomb could have gone off and she wouldn't have heard it!

"Odango, you're a real delight sometimes," He chuckled, juggling her and his wallet and the house keys as he walked up to the front door. The porch light was on, but all was silent from within. Their parents were most likely still asleep. He glanced up at the sky and saw that it was starting to lighten as dawn approached. It really had been an all-night event.

At least Rei was alright, thanks to Endymion.

The Prince was now a part of him, but somehow still seemed sort of a separate entity. He remembered the past, but he was viewing it as if seeing it on the TV. He knew that he had been there right in the middle of it all, acting it out as the Prince of Earth, but it was staying there firmly as a distant memory. Mamoru wasn't sure that he wanted to remember it in full colour, clear as day. Especially not the last days of the Silver Millennium, which had been filled with anguish and death.

He truly would have gone off the deep end if he and his past self completely merged. There were just some things a regular, hero-type modern day teenager just couldn't handle. Being an ancient warrior was one of them.

Being engaged and intimate with Princess Serenity was another, since she was currently reincarnated as his step-sister. Things were crazy in his mind, as were his feelings. He was dead tired and really didn't want to think too much about it right then.

Mamoru put a knee against the door and rested Usagi's backside on it as he cradled her with one arm and unlocked the door with his other. He then turned the knob and shouldered the door open, then gathered his sister up again and walked inside. The hall was dark, but he could see that his mother had left the lounge light on for them. He sighed and leant against the door to close it, then lock it behind them.

The dark-haired man paused in the lounge, considering whether to put Usagi down on the couch while he got a drink from the fridge, or whether to take her straight upstairs. It was really endearing how much she trusted him. Being Sailor Moon had really honed her instincts, and she had never woken up even when being carried about in his arms.

And boy did it feel so very right to have his arms about her.

"Little sister, we have a problem. A really big one," He muttered down at her, brushing his lips softly over her cheek. He hesitated near her lips and then sighed deeply and straightened. He couldn't take advantage of her like that, he really couldn't. "Bed it is." Mamoru decided, ignoring the lounge light and heading for the stairs. He really wanted some cool water from the fridge, but he was also so tired his arms and legs felt like lead weights.

As the teenager mounted the stairs and he headed up, he sensed movement. Instantly he tensed, eyes focusing through the darkened hallway above to see who was there. He saw the faint outline of his mother in her white nightgown and Mamoru relaxed. "Mom, what are you doing up? It has to be barely five in the morning!" He scolded, stepping up the staircase till their faces were on level.

"Isn't that my line?" Ikuko smiled at him and then looked tenderly at her daughter. "I see that Usagi couldn't keep her eyes open, but that isn't anything new." She murmured. Her hand came up and she stroked Usagi's cheek, then her hand trailed up to Mamoru's own face, where she brushed back the hair from his forehead. Her eyebrows drew together and she looked very sad. Soon, her family would be broken up. They would no longer have all their good times together.

"Mom, is there something you want to tell me?" Mamoru asked gently, wishing that he could comfort her somehow. He knew what was going on between his parents and the pain it was causing, but he felt helpless to do anything to fix the problem. He was only a seventeen year old guy when all was said and done. Even with memories in his head of a past from a thousand years ago, and some truly amazing powers, there was no way for him alone to fix a marriage that was slowly ending.

Ikuko's face cleared and she smiled at him again as if nothing were wrong. "Nothing I can talk about just yet, darling," She told him, shrugging. If only she could unburden herself on her son, she would have. But it wasn't right. He would find out what was wrong soon enough, but she suspected that he was already fully aware of the problem. "Take Usagi to her room and then you get some sleep. Is Rei doing a little better?"

Mamoru felt a pang of guilt at the lie that was about to escape his mouth. He wanted to tell his mother that he was Tuxedo Kamen, and that Usagi was Sailor Moon. He desperately wanted to talk to her about his life and his worried, his past and his future...and most of all, his forbidden love for his step-sister. But he couldn't... "Mom, you won't believe it, but the Sailor Senshi healed Rei," He exclaimed, injecting all the awe and relief into his voice that he could manage at five in the morning after having been awake all night. Still, his words were a little croaky.

"The Sailor Senshi?" His mother said, a strange look crossing her face. The superhero's had saved the life of Usagi's best friend. Hmm, fancy that. She had her own suspicions on that count, but the blue-haired woman kept that fact to herself. Her eyes were rather strained as she answered him. "That's wonderful, Mamoru. So she's fully recovered?"

Wow, something was just not quite right about her response.

For a long moment, Mamoru's eyes rested on his mother's face rather suspiciously. She stared back at him, brows slowly raising in query. A moment later, she glanced away as if she were guilty of something, and her son's heart rate increased nervously. It wasn't the first time he had gotten a bizarre feeling that Ikuko knew more than she was saying. But as usual, the subject was not raised at all.

As they stood there awkwardly, he saw Luna pad down the hall from Usagi's room, her furry face showing much more emotion than a cat ought to have. She might be a thousand years old, but she hadn't learnt to hide what she was thinking. She obviously didn't think that she needed to, since no one would think a cat would be able to talk and think like a human.

"Luna, good timing. You can give me a hand with Usagi," Mamoru said lightly, grinning down at the furball. Both the cat and his mom exchanged a look as if to say he was nuts. "Never mind." He said sheepishly, stepping past his mother and heading down the hall. Luna ran after him and leapt onto the end of the bed as he placed his step-sister onto the covers and pulled her quilt over her. Belatedly, he reached under the covers and slid her shoes off.

Muttering at his stupidity, he waved a hand at Luna and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. His mom was no longer in the hallway and he could see that her door was now closed as well. "Night mom." He said under his breath, knowing that something big was coming. She had acted as if she wanted to tell him something. The dark-haired man wanted to think more about that, but he was just too tired.

He walked into his room, feet dragging on the floor from exhaustion. Mamoru changed into some boxers, eyes only half open. He noticed that his headache was starting to fade. When he glanced into the mirror, he frowned. Something was vaguely different about his face. They eyes maybe? Or his expression? "Must be Endymion," He murmured, deciding to think more about it after he had gotten a little sleep.

As he settled into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin, a chill went over his body as if he had a fever. The dark-haired man fervently hoped that he wasn't getting sick, but he had a bad feeling that it was something to do with his awakened memories...it had occurred to him to wonder how two souls could be in the same body, and if it could have physical complications.

"Later," He moaned, rolling over onto his side and curling up. He was just too tired right now to think.

Unbidden, Usagi's sleeping face slipped into his mind. He hoped that she would be alright after the day they had. Just the mental abuse she had coped from seeing her best friend badly wounded, and the fact that she had almost been sucked into the Dark Kingdom, could cause her distress. And that was something that her step-brother never wanted. If he could have wrapped her up in cotton and retired her from battle, he would have. But the blonde would never let him so such a thing.

He knew deep inside that it would be better if he left this house, and his sister, before something dreadful happened between them to ruin their relationship. Mamoru could say with certainty that something was bound to happen with his past memories popping into his head every time he saw her face.

Agonised over his fate, the teenager fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hideki glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost five forty in the morning. The sun was well on its way up into the sky, turning the shades of grey and black on the buildings and cars around him to their true colours. There was a light fog obscuring the objects that were further away. The street lights went out just then, and he focused on the huge white building a few feet away. He had seen Usagi and Mamoru leave about a half an hour ago, their faces worn, yet somehow happier. As their eyes had met over the lazily curling smoke of his cigarette, Mamoru had given his friend a deep, heartfelt grin. In that moment, Hideki felt a huge weight lift from his heart and knew that Rei was okay. Somehow, she was alright.

Thank god Mamoru was the Prince of Earth and the Senshi weren't entirely inept when it came to battle injuries. His fiery priestess would pull through. Well, she wasn't _his_ just yet, but he hoped that she would be. Very soon.

Still,despite Mamoru's silent assurance, the gang leader desperately needed to see Rei's face, to look her over personally to find that she was doing better. Hideki knew he would never forget the memory of her broken bloody body laying there on the ground, her face as pale as death. He felt as if a knife had been thrust into his chest.

Hideki stubbed out his cigarette, ran careful hands through his hair to make sure it wasn't sticking up weirdly and then to straighten his clothes so that he looked respectful. If the hospital staff tried to stop him seeing Rei, there were going to be some bloody noses!

The blonde man took the elevator up to Rei's floor, scowling at a nurse who stared at his face and clothing for longer than was polite. For the first time, he was a little ashamed of what he was. Would such a lovely young girl really look twice at a rough gang member like himself? Would she wrinkle her nose in distaste and turn her beautiful purple eyes away from him? Doubt filled him as he stopped outside of her door and peered cautiously through the crack between her door and the jam.

Rei lay there, her hair spilling about her shoulders like fine black silk. Though she was dressed in a truly unattractive white hospital gown, the covers of her grey blanket pulled up to her armpits, and her face wan with tiredness, Hideki had never seen anything more lovely in his life. She was asleep, her long lashes laying like shadows on her pale skin. Her face was relaxed and she didn't appear to be in any pain. She was also not hooked up to an IV, or any equipment that was for life threatening situations.

Hideki's breath eased out and he closed his eyes in abject relief. She was alright. Mamoru's grin had been a triumphant, relieved one. His hand clenched about the door jam and he mentally went over the battle in his mind, making a note to utterly destroy that flying bitch Zoisite when they next met. But then, the blonde started to wonder what he was doing there in the hospital. Sailor Mars had been unconscious when he arrived to help Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon, and Rei had never met Hideki in her life. He sighed and opened his eyes, starting to back away from the door and leave without her knowing.

To his shock, he found his blue eyes locked onto deep purple ones, staring back at him with an indefinable look in their depths. Hideki and Rei were silent for a long tense moment, neither looking away. And then a smile curved her lips and she murmured something, such warmth flooding her gaze that he was taken aback. His legs moved without him making a conscious decision and he backed away, her startled face abruptly disappearing from sight.

"Wait!" Her voice called out, sounding rather dismayed.

Hideki swore viscously under his breath, then he turned and ran full-pelt down the corridor, away from the girl he had growing, uncontrollable feelings for. His shoulder crashed into a nurse's and he apologised without stopping. He didn't even bother with the elevator, and took their stairs, so badly he needed to get away from Rei. From his feelings. From her _smile_.

The blonde gang leader practically fell out of the main entrance to the hospital and his run lengthened into a fast jog, neither seeing nor hearing anything around him as he tried to escape a pair of warm purple eyes, and the unsettling feeling that Rei had smiled that way at him that way somewhere before. But that was impossible, right?

* * *

The hero of Tokyo's bloodshot eyes cracked open, a deep need to keep sleeping making his body feel like a dead weight. He wasn't sure what had woken him up, but it had been an unsettling feeling, like something was wrong. As his gaze focused on the sunlight flooding his room, he suddenly thought of Hideki and he bolted awake. "Damn it, I should have called before I went to bed," He berated himself.

Mamoru reached down to the floor for his jacket and he fished out his cell phone. He quick dialled Hideki's number and waited as it started to ring. "Your call could not be connected..." The woman's automated voice went on to explain that the number dialled could not be reached and the phone could be out of range. The dark-haired man frowned and stared at his cell for a long moment before flipping the lid closed and ending the call. Hideki was somewhere he couldn't be reached, or maybe he had his phone shut off.

He sighed and flopped back onto the sheets, his blue eyes going to his clock. It was only 8:30 in the morning. He had gotten a mere three and a half hours of sleep, even after an exhausting battle and a long night of being by Rei's side. Mamoru smiled joyfully, unable to help himself. Not only had he healed Rei, but he had discovered she was family. A cousin. His lovely, fiery cousin Rakshayla.

The upperclassman lay there for the next half an hour, mind going over Rei, Usagi, the battle and the near fatal condition the Senshi of Mars had been in. It had been close; far too close. Finally he sighed, glanced at the window and decided that his brain wasn't going to let him drift back to sleep at this stage. He rose and exchanged his boxers for a t-shirt and shorts, then he slipped his socks and shoes on and quietly made his way downstairs and out of the front door.

An odd bank of fog greeted him and he stopped and stated at it for a long moment. The sun was out, but there was fog everywhere. The sort you only saw in the very early morning, around five o'clock in the morning. "Huh," He murmured, eyebrows raised. Mamoru shook his head and jogged down the drive to the footpath. He hesitated on going left or right and then he decided to go to the small park not far down the street. The jog would clear his head and maybe afterwards he would be tired enough to go back to bed and sleep.

As he jogged, he watched some early risers as the city woke up and people went about their day. It amazed the dark-haired man how normal and ordinary things seemed after a battle. It wasn't a good sign that a large group of people could be attacked in a public park and the next day everything went back to normal. Forgotten. The Dark Kingdom's attacked had increased to such frequency that it had become a common occurrence. He had noted that most battles were not even covered by the media these days, and he strongly suspected that the Government had hidden the attacks on Japan from the rest of the world. The police were certainly out in more force than they had been months ago and even the military could some times be viewed around the city, watching....

Mamoru entered the park and he immediately saw the fog swirl about the form of a person, who gradually became more distinct as a girl moving gracefully through the swirling eddy's of fog. He stopped warily, something telling him to be on guard. There was a glint from her forehead, and long blonde hair became visible, brushing the hem of a bright orange pleated skirt.

He recognised a Senshi who was wholly familiar, and yet not. That is, he had not yet met her in person as Chiba Mamoru or Tuxedo Kamen, but he had as Prince Endymion. Dark blue eyes glanced over the blue, white and orange fuku and then focused on a golden tiara that had a crescent moon carved out in the centre. He frowned, noting that this was not correct. There should be a stone there, not a crescent moon.

Sailor Venus...yes, that was her name. Mamoru wondered why she had taken this moment to reveal herself to him, but he kept the questions rising inside of him to himself. The true leader of the Sailor Senshi had finally arrived.

"Chiba Mamoru," The golden-haired Senshi greeted him coolly, her face expressionless. Her cornflower blue eyes watched him closely as he stopped a few feet away. She wasn't frankly assured of her reception. This man was an enigma in this day and age, and she was not quite sure of how much he remembered of his past. Or where he had gotten the idea for 'Tuxedo Kamen'. His gaze was direct, but a little wary, which was somewhat of a relief. Perhaps their first meeting would go well after all.

"Hello Sailor Venus," Mamoru greeted, eyes narrowing on her. What was she up to, that she had waylaid him out here in the dim light of dawn? In her Senshi form, no less. It implied that she was hiding things, or preparing to battle with him, and he didn't like that at all. But then, this was their first meeting in over a thousand years.

Venus was taken-aback. He _recognised her_? Impossible. Or had one of the other Senshi told him about her? No, that couldn't be right. From her reconnaissance on the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen, she had gathered that they were unaware that Chiba Mamoru was the man who fought at their side. "You know me?" Venus questioned warily. His face gave nothing away as he looked her over from head to toe as if seeking something.

The Senshi looked the same, but what if she didn't have any of her old memories? Correction, she must have some vague glimmers of the past if she was masquerading as the Princess. Endymion's memories flooded him as she spoke, and he now recognised the moon symbol in her tiara as that of the Moon family. Venus was playing a dangerous game. "Mmm," He answered noncommittally, knowing that this would annoy her. She might give more away if she were angry.

"Then you know I am the Moon Princess?" Venus went on smoothly, needing to get that one out quickly. It was her duty to make them think that she was the Princess of the Moon Kingdom, in order to protect her. Venus hoped that if she explained things to Mamoru, as Tuxedo Kamen, he could be a strong ally on her side. However, his attitude was currently ticking her off. His face gave nothing away, and she prided herself on being able to read expressions.

Mamoru laughed derisively. "I can't figure out if you honestly think you're her, or if you're playing some game," He told her sternly, pacing closer. The man stopped when he was towering over the blonde. To her credit, she never flinched or moved back. "But you most definitely are _not_ the Moon Princess." He murmured, punctuating each word with a short pause. If she thought to pull the wool over his eyes, she was gravely mistaken.

What? Sailor Venus swallowed hard, her eyes skittering to the side for a moment before meeting his again. He wasn't buying her lie....why not? Was she losing her touch? No...he seemed so certain that what she was saying was not the truth. What was going on here? "I am!" The blonde spluttered, completely thrown. How did he know?! He couldn't possibly have more memories than the Senshi.

Unless...

"Endymion?" Sailor Venus spluttered out in pure disbelief, a hand going to her throat in a protective manner. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible! The Prince of Earth had awoken before Serenity? This wasn't how it was supposed to play out. All her certainties suddenly crowded into her mind and she felt her heart plummet to her feet.

Mamoru smiled slightly in satisfaction at her stunned expression, eyes showing such innocent uncertainty that he felt bad. "Ah. I thought so." His suspicions were now confirmed. Venus remembered things from a thousand years ago and knew full well she wasn't the heir to the Moon throne. She was playing some game with them all. And if he was right, then she had already made contact with some of the other Senshi, possibly gulling them into thinking she was the real Princess. His brows drew together in a thunderous frown.

"It's really you?" Venus was utterly flabbergasted, which showed as she temporarily lost her cool and gaped at him. Mamoru had at first seemed superior, but was now giving her a frankly very scary glare. The expression in his eyes showed clearly that it was the Prince of the Earth staring back at her and he knew what her game was. She should have known from the way he was standing so proudly; arrogance and confidence showing in his bearing. "Well, damn." She muttered uncertainly, rubbing a gloved hand over her face. "I had a speech all prepared to try and figure out what you knew, but I never suspected that you had memories of the past."

Mamoru's glare dissolved a little at her sheepish expression. "As of yesterday, to be exact." He informed her, wiping some sweat from his brow with his t-shirt. He glanced around to make sure that no one was listening in, or could see the Senshi who had come out in broad daylight in a public park. Not the best move on her part, he admitted silently. The fog was starting to clear up and once he was satisfied that no one was near, he looked back to his companion. Many expressions crossed her face and then finally settled into resignation.

Venus's light blue eyes closed in resignation. A day? She had been off by a mere day? She couldn't possibly have foreseen this one in her calculations. Somewhere inside, she had always believed that the Princess would be the first to remember it all, or perhaps that Endymion and Serenity would remember together. It had been clear from the last two battles she had viewed that Sailor Moon's memories were emerging and her past self was helping her fight the Dark Kingdom. "Damn." She murmured under her breath. This felt like she had lost a battle...somehow. That she was not in control.

What had triggered Mamoru's past self to wake up? It had to be the fact that Sailor Moon had almost been sucked into the Dark Kingdom. Artemis had given her a full account of events from the bushes he had been hiding in while the battle had taken place. When she had prudently decided not to join the fray and rescue Sailor Moon and Mars personally, she had missed what happened. "I have to reassess everything. I was going to ask you why you were Tuxedo Kamen and maybe if you knew your sister is your past love-" She spoke to him in a hurried, quiet voice, needing him to understand.

"I am aware of the fact," Mamoru said tightly, hands clenching into fists. Of course he was aware! His whole life had been crumbling about him for weeks now, a piece at a time. He was almost at the end of his tether and this silly girl was about to bear the brunt of his wrath. How dare Venus, who had not revealed herself till now, but had clearly been around for a while, try and manipulate things? To make them dance like her puppets?

"_What are your intentions?_" They both asked at the same time, with identical stern expressions on their face. The two stopped and stared at each other for a long moment.

His lips twitched reluctantly. "Great minds think alike?" Mamoru suggested wryly. His arms crossed and he gave the girl a cool look from under his lashes. "What do you hope to accomplish with your charade as the Princess?"

Sailor Venus looked rather peeved, but answered anyway. She _was_ addressing the heir to the Golden Kingdom, even if it no longer existed. Royalty was royalty and one day this man would be joined in matrimony to Serenity. "I'm going to keep the real Princess out of danger and hope to hell she doesn't wake up before she is supposed to." She answered bluntly.

The Prince of Earth blinked at her, and then nodded. "I have no objections." Wow, that had come out a little arrogantly. What was it about this small blonde girl that was bringing out his bad side? Perhaps it was the fact that one their very first meeting, she had baldly lied to him and named herself his Princess. Even if this was to protect Serenity, it was truly a bad way to find an ally. His memories were incomplete, but he seemed to recall Venus being a warmer, cheerful person. This girl's blue eyes were hard and wary, showing knowledge beyond her age. Perhaps her memories had been there far longer than his and she had found her awakening as the Senshi of Venus to be a hard lesson. She was only a child...

"Too kind," The Senshi muttered under her breath, unimpressed with his holier-than-thou attitude. He was the Prince of the whole darn planet alright! Weird, she didn't recall him being this bad a thousand years ago, but then, who could say how messed up her memories were?

The taller man sighed and stuck out his hand abruptly. "I apologise. I'm usually very easy-going, but circumstances have made me change, perhaps not for the better."

Venus took his proffered hand, inwardly astonished. He was apologising for his behaviour. Well now, that was more like it. Perhaps they could be allies after all. "I can see how remembering you are Endymion would be very unsettling. Especially given that Usagi is your step-sister in this incarnation." She smiled for the first time, then dropped his hand and half-turned away. "However, I have plans to protect her, and you will most likely be a problem in that equation. I have to ask you to step aside and let me do my duty."

"Please do your duty to her, but remember I am both her brother and her past love. I will be the one protecting her," Mamoru warned softly, his expression becoming deadly. This girl was pushing it with her behaviour, and he was not responding very well. "But I will not get in your way, Lady Venus, real leader of the Sailor Senshi. I know how well you take your duties to the crown." In an instant, his past self rose to the fore and spoke directly to the girl.

She blinked rapidly and then knelt at his feet, head bowed.

"Forgive me," She asked quietly, waiting. Venus had inadvertently insulted Earth's royalty and she was inwardly smacking herself for being such an idiot. Chiba Mamoru might be an ordinary guy, who was in fact much younger than Prince Endymion had been in the last battle, but inside he was still someone that she had to give the highest respect to. It had been ingrained into her from birth, and life in the Moon court had only increased that responsibility to her rank.

The dark-haired man murmured an assent and she leapt to her feet rapidly, a scowl on her face. "You're driving me insane, Chiba Mamoru!" She informed him, crossing her arms also. "Either be a 21st century guy, or Prince of Earth, for crying out loud. Your mood swings are giving me a nervous break-down."

"Tell me about it." He said dryly. Mamoru shook his head and then stepped past her. "We can continue this conversation another time." And then he was jogging off into the fog, leaving behind a very irritated blonde, who had the most insane urge to bash her head against a tree.

* * *

It was almost evening when a noise woke Usagi from her dream. She frowned as it started to slip away from her as it usually did. Something about a handsome Prince and fire falling from the sky...and the Earth, she had seen the planet as if from a distance and it seemed to glow as red as blood.

"Usagi, you have a visitor." Luna murmured from somewhere nearby.

The blonde glanced down and found her guardian curled into the covers over her stomach, the warmth permeating into the blonde comfortingly. Luna rarely curled into Usagi, so she was pleasantly surprised. She reached down and stroked her fingers across the golden crescent moon on her cat's forehead. She did this for a few more moments, delighted when Luna began to purr.

It was then that she sensed someone watching her and her her face jerked up to meet Rei's amused eyes. The brunette was sitting on the floor only a foot of two from the bed, watching the proceeding's with frank interest. "I had no idea Luna purred like a real cat," She grinned at her best friend, who looked sheepish. Luna snorted and then closed her eyes and continued to purr defiantly.

"Rei" Usagi exclaimed, her hand shooting out towards her friend. She needed to touch her friend almost desperately, needing to know that everything was now okay. She would never forget how the Senshi of Mars had looked, laying there covered in blood. Her guilt choked her for a moment as she remembered her betrayal. Rei might not know what her best friend in the world had done, but the blonde would always remember that she had almost sacrificed Rei in order to save Mamoru. "I know Mamoru healed you with the Crystal, but should you be out of the hospital so soon?" She queried anxiously.

Rei took the blonde's hand in both of hers and raised them to her cheek tenderly. Her purple eyes closed and then she kissed Usagi's hand and let it go. "I'm fine, Usagi. The hospital staff couldn't argue with the supernatural powers of the Senshi and didn't have a reason to keep me. I can't believe I'm healed and here with you." She murmured, smiling. Everything was going to be okay now. Sailor Mars was a part of her for the first time, not only in name, but in spirit. The things that she remembered from her past life were remarkable. The war, her love, the sacrifices that were made and the betrayals.

And _he_ had come to see her. When her eyes had opened from sleep, they had met blue eyes through a crack in her door that had made her heart thunder in her chest. He had been unable to hide his feelings for her in that moment and she cherished every second. But who was he? What was his name? Rei was sure that somewhere in her unconscious state, she had heard a beloved voice.

"It came too close this time Rei," Usagi said slowly, shoving her covers aside so that she could sit up. Luna moved away and the blonde swung her legs onto the floor. Her blonde hair fell in waves about her and she grabbed a handful, grimacing at the knots. That would teach her to not brush it before going to bed.

Her mind went back to a few weeks ago, when Mamoru had backed her up to the bathroom wall and taken her hair in his hands. _"It's gorgeous." _He had whispered to her, his face so close and something in his eyes that had made her stomach explode into butterflies.

"What are you thinking about?" The priestess in training asked in interest, seeing a far away look in her friend's eyes. To her delight, Usagi blushed a bright red and wouldn't meet her eyes. Rei's expression firmed as she realised just who the blonde was thinking of. Mamoru-who had happened to have the great misfortune of being born as her step-brother. Or rather, having his father marry into Usagi's family. "Never mind." She went on, not waiting for the blonde's answer.

Usagi looked rather confused as she got out of the bed and sat at her dressing table. She reached for a brush, which was smoothly taken from her grasp by Rei. The priestess gentle took the pins from the blonde's hair and unfurled it, then began to brush in long strokes. She smiled softly, remembering how she used to do this for Serenity. Although Usagi looked even more bewildered by her unaccustomed action, she allow Rei to do as she wished.

Luna glanced up as she sensed movement in the doorway and saw Mamoru there. He leant against the doorway, his eyes never leaving Usagi and Rei. She was startled to see sadness and longing in his eyes before he saw her looking and he seemed to school his expression into a more relaxed one. Odd, what was he hiding? She could ask him later, when they were alone. Surely...it wasn't the kiss? But hadn't that all been sorted out? Rei and Mamoru were dating, weren't they? "It's bad manners to hang on the door jamb!" She snapped at Mamoru.

The dark-haired man ignored her for a long moment, his eyes on the glorious mass of hair cascading from his step-sister's head. He had seen it down over the years, and even more recently called it gorgeous, but now that he was Endymion he could see how much like an angel she looked. He wanted to run his hands through it so badly that his fingers twitched in response.

Mamoru also wanted to kiss Usagi and it made his heart ache that he couldn't. It had almost destroyed him when he remembered his past and that he and his Serenity were now related by marriage. She was much younger and the realisation would crush her soul. For her sake and his he had to act like her brother and nothing more.

The Senshi of the Moon's eyes went huge and she made a choking noise. "Umm, ah, Luna you-aren't I a good ventriloquist?" She said hurriedly, spinning around on the chair to look at her brother, whom she has not even realised was in the room. When he gave her a patiently exasperated look, the blonde glanced up at Rei's calm face and then to her guardian's calm red eyes. "You already know Luna can talk and I just sounded like a moron, didn't I?" She said in an acerbic tone, crossing her arms.

Mamoru continued to lean against the doorway, a huge grin spreading over his face. Now this was more like it. Them bantering, making fun of Odango. Wait-he shot a quick look at Luna and winced. Damn, Usagi wasn't aware that Luna knew was aware that she could talk. "It's not a huge deal, Odango," He said soothingly, running a hand over his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Just think how much easier it will be now with us having to sneak out of the house to battle the Dark King-crap."

Usagi, Rei and Luna all gaped at him, but for different reasons. In the cat's case, she didn't know Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen and had just had a rather rude shock. "_Us_?" She yowled at him and then Usagi. "What does he mean by 'us having to sneak out of the house'?"

"Mamoru, you idiot!" Usagi shrieked at him in complete disbelief. Hadn't they agreed to not tell Luna that he was Tuxedo Kamen? The cat was going to go utterly ballistic. The blonde braced herself for the explosion. Wait-since when did Mamoru know Luna talked?

"Oh dear, you didn't tell Luna?" Rei dropped the brush onto the dresser and then sank onto Usagi's bed. She stared at Luna consideringly. and knew no matter what was said, the cat was going to give them a tongue-lashing for not telling her the secret. "It's like this Luna, a few weeks ago, Usagi and Mamoru found out they were fighting buddies. And Usagi, Luna and Mamoru had a long conversation, also a few weeks ago. He was as shocked as you are right now that the cat talks."

Mamoru groaned and covered his eyes with his hand at Rei's explanation to the feline. "She means I'm Tuxedo Kamen." He advised the cat dryly. From the deathly glare she levelled in his direction, he gathered that his deadpan tone had not impressed her, given the circumstances.

"You-you _what_?!" Luna spluttered out in pure shock, her red eyes wide. She gawked at Mamoru for a while, then turned to look at Usagi accusingly. "How could you hide something like this from me?" She demanded. She was the Senshi's guardian! Did they not think that she needed to know this information. "You have your own agenda! You keep stealing our Rainbow Crystals!" She growled at the handsome upperclassman accusingly, tempted to scratch his eyes out.

Mamoru inched into the room and subtly moved in front of Usagi in a protective move, his blue eyes stern as they rested on the cat's face. "We only found out a few weeks ago. And now that I know you're the Sailor Senshi I don't have to keep taking the crystals. We're on the same side." He said soothingly, surreptitiously checking that he socks were pulled high enough under his slacks to protect his ankles from her wrath.

Usagi nodded, hands held out placatingly. Luna looked like she was about to go homicidal on their butts and there wasn't going to be any survivors. "It's all okay Luna. I've talked things over with Mamoru. He's my brother, remember? Not the enemy."

"Yes," Dark blue eyes became rather sardonic. "I'm her-brother." Mamoru agreed.

Rei and Mamoru's gazes met in complete understanding and she gave him a tender look, wishing that she could hug him. Only the two of them truly understood how Mamoru was feeling right now, because only they two remembered their pasts.

Rei put up her hand and wiggled the fingers about. "And I only found out a few hours ago that Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen and visa-versa." She said smoothly. Their alter ego's...well, their past selves, had decided not to tell either Luna or Usagi about their past in the Silver Millennium. It was a shock enough to find that her princess and her cousin were now semi-related in the present time.

As Endymion and Mars has spoken, Mamoru and Rei had been aware of it all. They had also gained some memories of the past and it made things all the more uncomfortable. She wanted to tell Usagi so badly. That she and Mamoru had slipped up in their relationship as siblings because of a past life. That the blonde was the Moon Princess and being Sailor Moon had been a mistake on Luna's part.

The Senshi of Mars had some suspicions about how this had all happened, and decided to speak with Mamoru later on. Her lips pursed as she considered the fact that the other four Sailor Senshi were out there somewhere in the world, possibly without their memories. It would be interesting to see if they turned up. Venus had only recently appeared, so it was entirely possible that Saturn, Pluto, Neptune and Uranus would also awaken. No-wait, Pluto would have been the only one to remember everything because she was the guardian of time. And Saturn...Rei shuddered. The only reason Saturn would become a Senshi again would spell doom for the entire world.

"I can't believe that you didn't inform me of something so vital to the mission!" Luna snapped at them all. She leapt to the ground from the bed and raced to the door, swiping at Mamoru's trousered leg with her claws as he passed.

"Luna-" Usagi called out. She broke off when the cat disappeared out the door and then heard her scampering down the hall. "This is bad." She moaned, covering her face with her hands.

Mamoru looked outside the door swiftly and then closed it, cursing himself for an idiot when he realised that his mom or dad or even Shingo could have overheard their conversation. "Give her some time to cool down and we'll try and discuss it all like rational humans." He told the girls calmly.

Rei shook her head and sighed. She grasped Usagi's shoulder and turned her back to the mirror, then picked up the brush and resumed doing the blonde's hair. As she ran the brush through the locks, she happened to catch Mamoru's love-struck gaze in the mirror as he watched.

The dark-haired man realised that his cousin was staring at him knowingly and that his expression as he gazed at his sister was less than brotherly. He swiftly turned his back to them while he schooled his expression.

"Mamoru, give me a hand here," Rei said softly, beckoning him over with one hand. When he turned his head and glared balefully, she grinned. She really loved taunting the big guy. Even more now since she knew she was related to him in a very old, past-life sort of cosmic way. "You brush this side and I'll put the other side up in a bun."

Usagi smiled at their antics as her friend went to her left side and her brother slowly came to the right. She saw him take the brush from Rei's hand and hesitantly began to run it through her locks. "Rei, you've never done my hair. You'll make a mess of it." She warned.

"I've done it a thousand times before, Odango," The dark-haired priestess said absently. She quickly realised her mistake and amended her words when Usagi frowned. "In my head, that is. I've seen you do it so many times that I think I can do it."

Mamoru looked at Rei and shook his head chidingly. Mars may have put up Serenity's hair a million times in the past, but Rei had never done it for Usagi. He ran the brush gently through his step-sister's hair, expression tender. Somehow, Rei had known that he wanted to do this. She had been incredibly in-tune with her psychic self a thousand years ago, could she be regaining that ability?

Usagi doubtfully watched as Rei parted her hair in front and back, stuck a bunch of pins in her mouth and then gathered up a comb and a handful of hair. To her astonishment, her best friend had pulled the golden locks into a perfect bun in mere minutes. She couldn't have done better herself. "Wow, Rei," She said admirably. Her eyes met Mamoru's in the mirror and she saw that he was still absently brushing, his blue eyes far away. It was rather soothing, actually. To be pampered by two people that she loved so much.

Mamoru enjoyed the feeling of warm silk flowing through his fingers and even though the knots were long gone, he continued to toy with the locks. When he glanced down at Usagi, he saw that she was watching him from the corner of her eyes. She blushed when she realised he was looking at her and her eyes darted away.

"Rei, can you put up the other side too?" The Senshi of the Moon said awkwardly, pulling her hair from her brother's grasp. The tension suddenly rising between them was uncomfortable and she didn't want him so close-or stroking her hair so lovingly! It was weird. In fact, this whole situation lately was weird. Things weren't the same between Mamoru and herself and she wanted to turn back time.

As Rei finished the second bun, the blonde shot to her feet and smirked at Mamoru's hair. "I see the colour still hasn't gone back to normal," She taunted. Yeah, that was more like the old Usagi.

Mamoru's face became incredulous for a moment until he realised what the blonde was doing. "You owe me for this Odango!" he growled out, hands going to his hair. It was still a lighter brown colour despite his efforts to wash the dye out.

Rei giggled as the two argued and tried to get their relationship back to how it had been. They were off to a good start, but still...one day Usagi was going to remember she was Serenity. And things were going to get really, really messy. To make matters even worse, this niggling feeling in the back of her mind wouldn't cease. A feeling that something very bad was about to happen to the Tsukino's.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated. Please be gentle, I haven't written in a year.

The next Chapter will be out in a few days.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 135 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


End file.
